Season 12
by Chrissi B
Summary: This story should seen as a completely "What if" in-the-future-for-real-episodes of Degrassi. What if Eli and Clare are meant for one another? What if Holly J and Sav never broke up? What if Adam suddenly wanted to be Gracie!
1. Promo 1

To better understand what's going on click on my username. And in some chapters don't worry about my little comment on the theme song (trust u will see), it's just my way of saying I've become immune after how long have I been watching this show (maybe the last 5 years or more). Enjoy!

**SEASON 12 PROMO 01**

An original promotional television advertisement

BY

CHRISSI B.

The show's logo appears on screen with an edgy tune playing. Logo dissolves immediately.

NARRATOR

Love is definitely in the air.

The scenes come on in a very riveting and fast-paced consecutive motion. ALLI appears curious and witty with her huge eyes pleading.

ALLI

Something going on I don't know about?

DREW is sitting in the computer room, staring intently into the monitor.

DREW

It's like online blind dating.

Images flicker in a much faster sequence in relation to the tune playing. Scenes of Marisol and K.C holding hands and dressed very elegantly; Alli also dressed in formal wear along with her new beau; Adam, CONNOR and WESLEY all having smitten looks in their eyes dressed in uniforms and standing within a classroom setting; Adam dressed in uniform eyes ELI with longing and passionate eyes; CLARE appears on screen dressed very lovely in a red dress with a very annoyed look on her face.

CLARE

Isn't your girlfriend looking for you?

A red-headed girl with long, bouncy locks and dressed very high-end and very provocative enters the school's doors and Eli watches with a very interested look. He nods his head very happily. Drew dressed casually sits on the edge of a bed next to a very distraught looking Clare.

DREW

(smirking)

Wow. First Vegas night, now this. What did you do this time?

NARRATOR

Or is it?

Adam smiles widely with his eyes shining with delight and dressed casually.

ADAM

Today's a magical day!

HOLLY J.

(smiling proudly)

Not this one.

NARRATOR

Season 12: Bitter Love. Coming in February.

The tune ends.


	2. Promo 2

**SEASON 12 PROMO 02**

AN ORIGINAL PROMOTIONAL TELEVISION ADVERTISEMENT

BY

CHRISSI B.

NARRATOR

The bitter side of love has definitely taken a dark turn.

A very edgy tune kicks up.

DAVE

Jealousy's a pain in the butt.

JENNA appears on screen with a cast on one leg and crutches in hand and is obviously in quite a lot of pain as she walks very uncomfortably. ALLI was looking at her intensely before she suddenly pushes her down. The scene changes from the hallway of the school to the bathroom where Alli is looking into the mirror crying and looking very remorseful. SAV with a very stern look.

SAV

I risked so much to be with you….

After this a series of fast flashes of different scenes. CLARE looks annoyed with her escort at a formal event; ELI slams his locker with a powerful punch; MARISOL'S heavy hand landing on the desk and a very bitter expression written all over her face; CONNOR shoves WESLEY hard enough to send him falling to the floor; Clare appears on the ground outside of the school writhing with pain; Eli sits on his bed amidst a very untidy and disheveled room looking intensely unhappy as he was looking down. The tune suddenly slows down until it comes to an abrupt halt.

ELI

(fighting back tears)

I killed you.

The scene suddenly blacks out and then loud, erratic breathing is heard. With every pant the scene becomes clearer until finally you can see Connor's very terrified eyes behind his glasses.

CONNOR

I think I know what's going on.

The tune kicks back in from.

NARRATOR

Season 12: Bitter Love. Premieres Feb. 2012.

The tune ends.


	3. Degrassi: Bitter Love  Episode 1

_**Episode Info: Title: So This is My Christmas Pt 1 - A very unexpected gift upsets everyone's big day **_

_And just so wanna know, this is not really episode 1, it's more like the first episode continuing in the season, you know like after the two month long hiatus (yeah, I'm sure you guys know). However, this is where my story begins and trust me you're in store for a lot of surprises. __J_

_And just a filling in, it's three days before Christmas and Principal Simpson has allowed a party for the first time in forever so the students are really pumped up. Just try to imagine if you were one of these students; it's Christmas, first party in forever, perfect, right! Well, let's see how far from perfect things are going to get in the midst of the magical snow. And by the way, I have never seen snow in real life.L _

_Episode 1: So This is My Christmas Pt 1_

_Snow had just starting falling and instantly it raised Clare's spirits. She looked at herself for the umpteenth time in the mirror - she loved her dress but she hated how she looked in it. It wasn't much of a secret that Clare had added a few pounds within the last few months; it seemed that everyone had noticed her sudden increase in cup size much to the boys' liking of course. However, it wasn't half-bad how the entire school reacted and her long-time boyfriend had understood - though, he kept her from the third plate of anything whenever he could. She had been compulsively eating since the heart-breaking tragedy of her parents' divorce and the incredibly painful break-up with her ex. She really tried to control herself but she was honestly just_ hungry.

She smiled earnestly, trying desperately to avoid her pudgy arms. She wasn't exactly fat but she was definitely not the same Clare she was last year either. She was planning on making a new year's resolution to stop her binging - it has been over six months since the divorce and believe it or not she was actually quite used to it by now. She lived with her mom throughout the week and spent the weekends with her Dad a few hundred miles away in his new condo near the lake. She dreaded living like this but at least she saw both of them often even though it was quite tiring keeping up sometimes.

She gave a huge sigh, why was she so nervous about tonight? Suddenly, a dull pain erupted her stomach and as soon as it came it went. She held her stomach and grimaced. This wasn't the first time this has happened - in fact, her mom made it well clear that it was the side-effects from over-eating. As soon as the pain subsided she glanced herself in the mirror, squeezing her tummy, "Why am I so fat?"

"Clare!" her mother's voice broken into the room like a sudden gush of wind, "You're going to be late."

"Coming mom!" she called and quickly dashed for her handbag on the bed and was out through the door. She honestly was hoping that the night would go just as perfect as the weather - she couldn't wait to see what Christmas had in store for her.

**[The ever-avoiding, annoying theme-song plays where I change the channel for a little while and come back just in time]**

The entire parking lot was filled to capacity and Clare's mother was more than ready to protest, "I'm glad I don't have to stay." She stepped out of the car and walked over to the other side to join her daughter.

"I don't want an escort," Clare admitted matter-of-factly.

They walked to the entrance of the school whose doors were appropriately decorated with green and red stickers and trimming and fake snow. However, inside was a feast to the eyes; everything was perfectly decorated and everything was in its right place. Clare led the way to the main hall which obviously wasn't used for prayers or any other assembly tonight but after all the very first _real_ party since the lockdown - no monitoring, no rules and most importantly no restrictions.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," her mother beamed with pride as she looked upon the room's makeover. It resembled a Christmas wonderland complete with falling snow and huge gifts under just as big a Christmas tree.

"She's the best," agreed Connor who had erupted from behind them. He was nearly two feet taller than both the women and was lovely in his red suit. Clare leapt into his arms and hugged him affectionately.

"You kids have fun," eyed her mother, "But not too much fun."

"We'll try," Connor promised half-wittedly. He had a good relationship with her mother and loved playing along with her antics.

"You can always call if something comes up," she turned and retreated amongst the large oncoming crowd of teenagers.

It made Clare smile, she hadn't exactly seen a smile on her mother's face in quite some time and she was glad she had appreciated her handy-work. She was responsible for the planning and implementation of the party, much to the pleasure of Principal Simpson; she was finally back in his good books.

Quite a few total strangers came up to her and give her clap on the shoulder in regards to the tremendous effort she had put into the project. Her confidence was boosting out of this world; all her hard work paid off and now she was more than ready to enjoy it with none other than her knight in shining armour Connor.

The night was going so perfect she felt as though she would be permanently grinning. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world and she was safe in the arms of Connor, who felt so warm and comfortable against her cheek. The quick songs were interrupted by a very thoughtful D.J. who realised the many couples out on the dance floor - a mellow, slow Christmas tune was more than needed. The song came to a romantic finish and Clare and Connor decided to call it quits at the moment. They had spent their first thirty minutes since their arrival enjoying the music.

"Finally came up for air," a familiar voice greeted them. It was Jenna who looked radiant in a black and gold dress that enhanced her curves. Her beady blue eyes were eyeing them suspiciously, it had been long mentioned that they were much too wrapped up in each other to give their friends a moment's notice.

"We're taking a break," Connor answered sheepishly. He found it quite embarrassing whenever someone mentioned how close they were.

"For now!" added Clare mischievously.

"The guys are over there," Connor directed over to Dave and Wesley who looked ever so cute in their outfits. "Care to join them?"

"Maybe I'll spend some time with Jenna for a bit."

"No worries, Clare-Bear. We see each other everyday, don't we?" Jenna answered and was gone with the wind with a smile that could light up the world. Clare and Connor gave each other quizzical looks; what was she so happy about?

"Don't mind getting me a drink? Maybe something to eat too?" she asked with pleading eyes. She knew how concerned he was about her diet.

"Sure." he answered with a stern look.

"Thanks." she smiled and turned around to walk in the opposite direction towards the boys.

She barely moved a couple of inches when she felt herself being pulled away from the crowd. She spun carelessly into a dark and empty corridor, thus being the emergency exit if necessary. She was not very forgiving as to who could have done such, "What's the big deal?' Then she recognized who it had been, "Oh, it's you." she answered brusquely.

"Merry Christmas to you too," answered Eli matter-of-factly.

"Isn't your girlfriend on the search for you?" asked Clare jokingly. It was definitely no joke that Jenny was the green-eyed monster especially whenever Clare was in the mix.

"I wish I could say she's standing right here with me!" he answered hopefully looking at her with a look that could melt the very snow outside.

"You know what," she said excitedly, "It's time to put you on the right track, once and for all."

"It's about time." Eli answered smoothly, hoping against hope that this was the moment he had waited for, for so long. The moment when Clare finally came to her senses and begged him to take her back.

"I've been avoiding you for too long," her voice became soft and concerned. She held her head to the floor, not daring to see his face, "I found it easier to handle -" she paused, searching for the right word, "-_everything_ by not being around you." She finally looked at him and watched the disappointment in his eyes grow, "I'm sorry, Eli. I've forgiven you a long time ago - I told you that- it was more me I had issues with."

Eli turned his head from her and stared out the window looking at the downpour outside. He had endured that same speech for too long; even now he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. But, apparently, he had done something so terrible that they eventually broke up - but everything was perfect between them, wasn't it?

Clare took a deep breath before continuing, "I finally accept your offer." She outstretched her hand towards him and he turned in surprise and stared awkwardly as it came closer to him, "Friends?"

He smiled. All he ever wanted after the sudden demise of their relationship was to make up for whatever it was that he had done. He had pleaded to become friends with her which in his mind was the beginning of his plan to win her back. "You know I want more than just friends." he answered brashly.

"Eli, I can't -" she said a little taken aback. He had made his feelings very obvious to her over the last six months but she was with Connor now, who understood and accepted her, perhaps in a way Eli never could. Somehow, in the pit of her stomach, she knew she still had strong feelings for him but she was determined to put them behind her - and to do so was to end this rat race.

"Friends it is," he answered quickly seeing how uncomfortable she was. It was a start and before too long he would make sure that she was reminded of the good times they had shared. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked expectantly.

"Don't push your luck." she admitted with a smile and walked away. The snow definitely was magic just like she always believed. Christmas definitely was the time for forgiving and letting bygones be bygones. She had been through quite an ordeal since the breakup but if it wasn't for Connor she didn't know where she'll be. She was happy as she rejoined the party, she was on fire all of sudden. She spotted Connor with his friends and greeted him with a powerful embrace. "I love you, have ever told you that?"

"No, but I'll like for you to repeat that." Connor teased. She tapped him on the shoulder and then he replied with all sincerity in his eyes and voice, "You know I love you, Clare."

"What about us?" called Wesley joking after taking a swig of punch.

"We love you too." answered Clare and Connor jokingly. He directed her to the nearby table which had her promised punch and a slice of chocolate cake. The two guys took up their seats but Connor stopped her from taking hers, he had had a very pressing issue at hand and he felt now was the time to go for it, what was the worst that could happen, except that she'll say no? And he was more than willing to accept 'no'. "How about we go somewhere after the party," he whispered in her ear, and he became more serious with the next words, "_just_ the two of us?"

Clare looked at him in surprise. Here she was in the same position that ruined everything with Eli, but Connor was different. She had learnt in her all her self-punishment that God forgives all sins, and if He could forgive her parent's for divorcing, what she was doing was not much worse. This time, however, she felt as though there was more to it than ever before; there was no other reason but love; no dead ex to compete with, no risks to take to keep alive a relationship - she was ready, _really_ ready. She smiled at him coyly and nodded, "OK." she whispered back.

"OK?" asked Connor in shock. After everything she had been through he wasn't exactly expecting such an easy approval. His friends had been pressuring him for months to get some 'alone-time' with Clare, which was the furthest thing from his mind altogether, but over time, he couldn't keep such desires out of his head.

"OK." she repeated, more confidently than before. They sat down to their meal but was soon interrupted by Clare's sharp cry.

"You OK?" asked Dave Turner, who erupted from his chair and over to her side. Clare looked up in her pain, "I'm find." she pleaded.

"No, you're not," Connor said, holding her, "Maybe you went too far this time."

"I haven't eaten since lunch, I swear." she answered through gritted teeth as another wave of sudden pain burst into her abdomen. She knew full well that these attacks were caused by her over-eating or so everyone at the table thought, especially Connor. The pain finally subsided; she had never had an attack as awful as that one before, "I just need some fresh air."

She got up before anyone could protest and disappeared amongst the large crowd of students at the rear of the building.

Alli Bandhari was frantic as ever; she couldn't wait to see her best friend in the whole world once again. She was fighting her way in through the same crowd that Clare was now passing on her way out. Little did she know that they were parallel to each other but obviously there was no way of telling. She had never seen such a party in her life, at least she wasn't expecting it. Her brother, Sav, made it very clear how boring things had become since the lockdown, even his graduation was a total drone.

She was wishing she had entered from the front instead, until finally she made her way through. She stopped to stare at the beautiful scene; the first sign of life and excitement she had had for a long time. Clare had explained to her on the phone how she was part of the planning committee for the party but was so astounded by actually seeing it. She smiled to herself now, she had to see Clare. Instead she spotted another close friend of hers to the far side of the room. Jenna would know where to find her.

"I'll go get us some drinks, 'kay?" Drew Torres smirked (his usual quirky smirk) and walked away with a smile. Jenna blushed despite herself, things were definitely looking up for her; she had a new guy in her life and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Jenna!" squealed Alli from behind her.

Jenna slowly and fearfully turned around; she was sure she had heard a familiar voice, "Alli?"

The two hugged for a while, "You look amazing," she complemented. It was really the first time she had seen her friend all dressed up since the birth of her daughter, six long grueling months ago.

"You're here!" she answered awkwardly. If she dared found out about Drew at all, it was game over for all of them.

"Of course I'm here!" Alli replied excitedly, "I missed you guys so much."

"Why you're doing here?" asked Jenna strangely, fighting away her shock.

"This is the best school in the world," answered Alli and this definitely made Jenna nervous now.

"What about Beechwood?" Jenna asked, "And you're obsessively strict parents?"

Alli had left last semester due to the revelation of her very tarnished record before her parents. She had decided it was time to turn over a new leaf and doing it within these halls was not the place to do it as she believed then. If only she knew what was awaiting her at Beechwood she would never had given leaving a second thought.

In the corner of Jenna's eyes, she noticed Drew returning and she was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable. She was about to do something quite crazy, anything, to get rid of her, when luckily Alli asked, "So where's Clare?"

"Check her BF." answered Jenna, relieved at her good luck. She watched Alli dissolving in the direction she had pointed and was greeted by a passionate kiss from Drew.

Alli was sure she was on a high-goose chase by now. In this crowd, it was hard finding anybody. Finally she spotted whom she was in hunt for dressed handsomely in a black and red suit with a cheesy but sweet Santa tie.

"Hey, Eli." she greeted. He stopped his conversation with a tall brunette and spun around in surprise, "Alli?"

"Why's everybody so surprised?" she asked jokingly. She had deliberately gone out of her way to make it the biggest surprise ever. She had felt a million and one stares at her on her way in, but she couldn't wait for _the_ real surprise when Clare finally saw her.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Uh," answered Eli unsure, "she's right here." He directed to the brunette next to him who had suddenly crossed her arms in anger.

She had not even noticed the girl, "Clare, you dufus!" she said giving him a quizzical look, knocking him on the shoulder.

"You're funny," he said laughing goofily, as the brunette walked away, "Now I'll have to be making it up to her all night. Thanks a lot." He turned to go after the girl and left Alli lost in thought for a few minutes. Eventually she found herself back over by Jenna who was in deep conversation with Drew which upset her at first but she pulled her away without warning.

"Ha Ha." she said feeling as foolish as ever, "Who's Clare's _now_ boyfriend?"

Jenna pointed in the same exact direction as she had before but this time she was definitely pointing at Connor. Alli was shocked but nevertheless followed the directions clearly this time.

"Hey, guys." she greeted rather coyly.

Connor turned around when he saw the guys look up, "Well, look who the wind blew in!" he answered dumbfounded.

"Quite a greeting," she giggled and raised her arms for a warm hug. She had never thought that she would miss any of them this much. It made her more anxious to see Clare - all she wanted was for things to be back to normal again. She hugged Dave and Wesley respectively before returning to Connor. "So, you and Clare!" she said through a teasing grin.

Connor was unaware of the arrangement Alli had had with her parents. She was allowed a minimum curfew after she attended Beechwood; as if going to an all girls' school without her friends wasn't bad enough. She had only kept up her conversations via phone and internet and chipped in every now and again at their homes or parties (with the lie that she went over to study of course, but not even this she was allowed too often). As a result, she barely saw Clare or Jenna or anybody else and now more than ever she felt like she was home again.

"We've been going six months now." Connor answered rather confused that she did not know.

"Six months?" Alli almost choked as repeated the words. She had been gone eight. What else did she missed out on? She had decided that all conversations on boys were to be kept on a minimum. Hearing how wonderful their love lives were when she basically left because of one was too much to bare and they had graciously understood. But, why would Clare keep her breakup with Eli and her sudden newfound romance with Connor a secret from her?

"You didn't know?"

"No." she answered trying to catch her breath. She didn't mind them together just the fact that they were together for so long, and she didn't know about it. "Where's Clare again?" she finally asked. She couldn't wait to give her a good tongue-lashing for making her feel so foolish.

"She went out for some air." he answered.

"Thanks." she said and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Hold up," he excused himself from the table with the guys, "I'll come with you. She's been gone for quite a while."

"Good to see you again, Alli." called Dave sheepishly with love-sick eyes.

Alli modestly waved at him as she left. She couldn't believe that he still had a crush on her after all this time.

**[ads for five minutes - oh, look at that, the channel has changed, but now I'm back]**

It was quite tiring after a while, it almost made the school seem suddenly bigger looking for her. Connor was sure she hadn't gone back in; so where was she? They rounded the bend near the parking lot area which officially was the last place to check. Connor had a crazy idea and decided to call out her name.

A petite girl stopped talking to her friend and offered some much valuable information, "I saw her go that way." She was pointing to the far corner of the school which had cast a very large shadow. "She seemed rather upset."

They couldn't quite understand why she would go somewhere so isolated, however they had obeyed and was busy searching the area. On the verge of giving up and finally returning to the party, they heard a weak groan.

"Clare?" asked Connor in shock as he noticed her plump body curled up on the cold grass. Where she was lying was barely touched with the snow because of the ledge overhead.

They helped her up to her feet which was actually quite a challenge for she was complaining that she was in a lot of pain. They hurried her over to the nearest bench they could find, as carefully as they could for she seemed to have had trouble walking. She was taking deep sighs as she tried to fight the torment she was facing as she sat on the snow-covered bench. They held her as best they could but both were so skeptical as to what to do.

"What happened?" Alli asked, fear obvious in her eyes.

Clare struggled to answer, "I think I'm bleeding or something." And through gritted teeth she added, "A rush of something warm just gushed out of me." She looked fearful as she directed towards her stomach. Alli knew it couldn't be severe cramps with the oncoming of a new menstrual cycle; she couldn't understand what else it could be, other that her best friend whom she longed to see was in fact _dying_? She didn't know what else to think.

It so happened that the lone couple within the area was Eli and Jenny who were caught up in some intense whispering. He suddenly looked up and saw the frantic trio on the bench and dashed over in seconds. Jenny shook her head noticing who he was going towards and walked away stubbornly. "What's going on?" he asked suddenly in a panic.

He took off his jacket and swung it over Clare's bare shoulders.

Neither answered him as he had to repeat the question as he knelt before Clare trying to make since of what was going on. He was infuriated that Connor, whom he was staring angrily at now, had not replied. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself and behind his thick glasses his eyes were lost in deep concentration and suddenly he got up.

"I think I know what's going on." he said so quickly and rushed. His eyes widened with fear, "I'm going for help." He was gone to the tune of Alli's pleading him to stay and that she didn't know what to do.

"You'll be OK, Clare." she said more to herself than her friend who was clutching at her stomach so much tighter now. Her piercing screams were too much to bare.

"So, we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Eli asked furiously.

Eli pulled out his cell phone in one bold move and was suddenly yelling to the receiver where he was and the emergency at hand. "Now we wait." he said as he returned the phone to his pocket.

Connor was searching hysterically over the crowded party before he finally spotted her. He dashed between dancers and couples without apology and landed with such a thud at her table that her drink shook.

"I know you can help me, we've gotta move now!" he said gasping for breath.

Ms. Winnie Oh looked questionably into her young student's eyes and suddenly became worried. What was it that a New Media teacher could possibly do to help a frantic teenager at a party? She had feared the worst, along the lines of a fatal fight or an incurably drunk student but she somehow knew it was beyond that for he seemed to specifically choose her.

"It's Clare." he gulped desperately, "I know you can help her. I know you can…."

Ms. Oh looked up behind her glasses at the male colleague she was having a quiet conversation with and excused herself from the table but as soon as she got up Connor had pulled her through the thick crowd without warning. When they finally got outside and nearing the bench where Clare was, Ms. Oh finally escaped his clutches, "Are you crazy?" she yelled.

And then she saw Clare and watched her curiously; the last time she saw this was less than a year ago, but she had left that profession behind for good. How exactly did he know that she was the one to call? She looked at Connor with wondering eyes but rushed over to the girl's side. She directed the guys to help move Clare through the miraculously opened door near the area. They led her carefully down the hallway and into the empty gym.

She looked at the small group of terrified teenagers around her and then at the tormented Clare who was looking at her in confusion despite her pain. She knew she had to take over control now.

"You," she pointed sharply at Alli, "Bring that mat."

Alli did as she was told and with help from Eli was able to get the blue mat safely before her. Then they helped her lift Clare onto it.

"You," she pointed at Eli, "I need a sharp scissors and alcohol."

"What for-" he asked both scared and confused.

"Just do it!" she yelled. He scrambled to his feet and quickly found a nice pair of scissors and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He handed it over to her, watching her curiously as she ripped off a piece of her own garment and splashed some of the liquid on it. She then continued to clean the scissors with the now damp cloth.

"You," she looked sharply at Connor who watched nervously, "Get some clean towels and soak them in warm water. I need at least one dry one. Now!"

Connor obeyed immediately and disappeared into one of the changing room stations.

"What are we doing exactly?" asked Alli crying this time around.

"The ambulance will be here any second," reminded Eli.

"How long ago has her water broke?" Ms. Oh asked seriously. The two women watched as Eli's face twisted with anger and he suddenly got up and exited the gym furious. L

**[more ads but let's watch them, why not]**

"How long?" she pressed on as Alli watched the leaving Eli worryingly.

She turned back her attention to the teacher, "Water _broke_?" She couldn't quite get it through her head. She held down her head and cradled it before finally answering, "She said she felt something like that about maybe twenty minutes ago, but, it can't be that…."

"I was right. This is going to be a fast one," answered Ms. Oh more to herself, as she touched Clare's stomach as though searching for something. She was an expert in her old field and knew more than enough that they had very little time. She hoisted Clare's gown and pushed it up towards her.

"What are you doing?" Clare finally spoke up through gritted teeth. She did not hear the conversation that they had had nor did she realise that Eli had left the room though she had heard the door slam shut. She was becoming increasingly worried and the more she worried the more pain she borne; it was like a never-ending tidal wave of upset-stomachs all at once.

"Clare, I'm going to want you to trust me." Ms. Oh said looking into the devastated eyes of the teenager. "I need you to push now," she said sternly.

"Push?" Clare did not entirely understand what was going on and from her position flat on the mat she searched as best as she could and saw a devastated Alli who held on tight to her hand. Then she looked at Ms. Oh, "I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head nervously.

"You have to, it's time. You're going to have to trust me."

"I'm in a lot of pain -" Clare pleaded, "I just need to lie here and wait till the ambulance come." It was a reasonable and completely logically statement but what she heard next was not.

"This baby is coming now whether or not you want it to."

Clare remained silent for a while and seemed to be making up her mind whether or not to obey until she finally croaked, "I don't know how to."

"With all your might, use every single muscle in your body and direct it towards the stomach."

"How am suppose to do that?"

"You just have to. It comes naturally - just do it."

After what felt like the longest moment, Clare held on tight to her best friend's hand and shook with the enormous effort it took her to use all her muscles. She gave a blood-wrenching scream as she did this. "This hurts even more." she moaned and shook her head, "I don't want to do this. I'm not having a baby, that's crazy."

"That was good, we need more of that. Another big one."

Clare didn't want to believe that this was happening but she feared if she didn't do as she was told that the terrible pain she was experiencing would linger much longer than it needed to.

With tears falling down her cheeks, Clare screamed out loud once more as she dug her nails into Alli's palm.

"I see the head." Ms. Oh said, "You're doing good - keep going."

Clare obeyed crying loudly now and persisted to scream with every push. She paused to gasp for breath between each one but persisted more determined each time.

In a few minutes time, that seemed to pass like hours, powerful cries filled the room; however, they were nothing but tiny shrills of a newborn baby that resounded off the walls of the gymnasium. Ms. Oh cut the umbilical cord with the scissors whilst perfectly balancing the baby in her arms. Connor had suddenly dashed into the room and dropped the warm cloths into her lap where she then used them to clean the crying child. She took one of the dry cloths and wrapped the baby in it and stood up smiling, "What a handsome bouncy boy you have!" She stepped closer towards Clare, who was looking up at the sight of two of them, "You're ready to meet your mommy."

Suddenly Alli felt Clare's hand slip out of hers and she noticed her now still body.

"I think she just fainted." Ms. Oh reassured Alli as the uproar of loud shrills filled the atmosphere. Through the windows of the room, red and blue flashing lights lit up the place almost mimicking the Christmas lights festively parading the party.

**Tune in next week: Episode 2: So This is My Christmas Pt 2 - Clare entrusts Drew with a burdening secret **


	4. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 2

**Episode Info: Title:** **So This is My Christmas Pt 2 - Clare entrusts Drew with a burdening secret **

Pretty intense the last chapter was right? Right? I'm asking because I need reviews or PMs, so please pass on the word to more diehard Degrassi fans, it will be very much appreciated. What could possibly happen next to a 16 year old girl who didn't know she was having a child until the moment she gave birth? Especially when she just told her long-time boyfriend that she loved him and the ex whom she has lingering feelings for that she was ready to start a friendship with him. Oooh, I can't wait. OK, I'm lying, I wrote the story, I know what happens, but it's still so much to anticipate and I want you guys to feel that! Enjoy. J

Episode 2 : So this is My Christmas Pt 2

It was the morning after the well-deserved and much anticipated party the school had offered since the lockdown eight months ago, give or take a couple of weeks. It was definitely a success in every aspect and the crowd wasn't so eager to leave but this time around there was no gang fight to interrupt things but the sudden outburst of the sirens of an ambulance. Principal Simpson had emerged confused but determined and ordered the students home right away as the ambulance which interrupted so swiftly was gone just as quickly. It was obvious there was an emergency and the principal knew the party was to come to an end even though he himself found it quite a sad thing to do. So many students had put their all into the affair and he truly thought they deserved a break. At least this was as much as he said when he first announced it in assembly on the last day of school a couple of weeks ago.

Adam, however, wasn't so sure; like everybody else he was anxious to know what had happened that night and what would come of it - if not more restrictions and rules next year (and who needs that). He needed someone to talk to about it and with Drew out of the house, he found it best to call Eli. Usually his best friend came over on a Saturday mornings to play videogames but with three days till Christmas, that obviously was not going to happen.

It had only been eleven long, excruciating hours since Eli stormed out of the gymnasium. It was a new day now but he couldn't get last night's happenings out of his head so easily. He wasn't a fool; he knew what it all meant but he kept wishing and wishing that what he heard was all a mistake. Maybe it was some kind of a prank? Or, maybe, Ms. Oh didn't know what she was talking about? He wasn't going to accept this - he couldn't, not after what happened with Julia. He had managed to turn his room upside down by ripping or breaking whatever he got his hands on; everything in his room reminded him of Clare and now she had betrayed him, to the highest level. He sat on his bed and stared at the mess shaking his head when the phone rang. It was perhaps the only unturned thing hidden in a far-off corner inching out from under his bed. He stared at it for a while and begged that it was Clare herself apologizing for taking the joke too far - and promising that it was all in good fun. He smiled wickedly as he picked it up, "You think this is a game, Clare!" he shouted into the phone, "If only you knew what I really did to Julia!" he was choking on his words, fighting back tears.

"Eli, are you OK? " asked Adam from the other end confused.

Realising it was his best friend only made matters worse and he took the phone and flung it into the wall as the connection fell out. He stared at it with fury before he looked down at a broken picture of Julia which had been uncovered from its hiding spot by his recent rampage, "I killed you." he said softly.

**[song starts up and in about two long blissful minutes watching ads on some other channel I come back to see the name of the show and my imaginary title come up soon after]**

Morning had crept up beautifully with splashes of gold and red with dancing tiny snowflakes falling steadily in a slow waltz. It was the perfect start to another awakening day of the yuletide season. The chill had been felt since mid-October but it was only until last night, almost like a miracle, when the snow had flooded the streets. Outside was decorated in a snow-white blanket and it was simply beautiful.

Clare stretched her arms as she stirred from her sleep. She felt as though she had been sleeping in her own warm bed for hours but instead she woke up to strange surroundings. She looked around in a panic as she realised she was in a hospital room and finally she trembled when she noticed she was wearing a hospital gown. She couldn't quite understand why she was there, she didn't feel ill nor had she remembered being ill and then suddenly she remembered the sharp pangs of anguish in the pit of her stomach and then she remembered the baby boy crying loudly as she heard a woman called her "mummy".

This wasn't happening - there was no way that that had happened. She didn't want to believe it. There was no way she had wanted to see that baby or anybody else ever again - she wanted to go home and sleep in her room and wake up feeling the magic of Christmas' snow and of last night's party just like she had foreseen it. There was a persistent urge in her every being that she had to get out of there.

She got out of bed carefully and opened the door just as carefully. She had noticed a small group of people sitting forlorn with their heads buried in their palms a good few feet away. She somehow knew that Connor and Alli would be there but she was not expecting to see her parents - and they were together, side by side, almost holding one another. She dashed back into the room and looked around her, there was no way she could face them, not now, not ever.

An idea came invitingly as she noticed the doctor's coat on a rack that stood near the bed. She quickly flung it over her simple gown and tied the fastening as tight as she could. She then noticed a few of her belongings on the desk head - her cell, her purse and home keys. This was what she had carried in the pocket of her formal dress for the Christmas party. She quickly scooped them up and placed them in the large pockets of the doctor's white coat.

She returned to the door once more and took one last long look at her family and friends, making sure no one spotted her. She lowered her head and pulled the collars of the coat up to her cheeks and walked as fast as she could out of the hospital.

Clare watched as the bus continued on its journey and she turned from the bus-stop and walked as quickly as she could on unfamiliar grounds. Her hands were buried in the deep pockets but she was still very cold and not having the comfort of the warm seat in the bus, the weather seemed to hit with full force. She clambered up the lane and was speeding towards a familiar small house. She had been here a few times but she felt like a stranger, especially now. She stood on the top step looking around her nervously as though she was having second thoughts about coming there. Finally she knocked on the door and in no time the door was opened.

"Clare?" asked Adam curiously. After his strange phone call from his best friend, Clare was the last person he expected to see, especially since she never really visited him. He studied her attire curiously, "Why are you doing here?"

Clare started crying despite herself, "Please. I don't have anywhere else to go." She leant towards Adam and hugged him tightly.

**[ad session 1, (sarcastic tone) **_**hip-hip hoorah**_**, oh wait, this movie look nice!]**

The entire group was silent as they waited anxiously in the waiting area. Alli and Connor had immediately called up Clare's parents which they thought was the best thing to do at the moment. However, they weren't expecting the reaction they had gotten from the two of them - first a flurry of angry accusations and then they settled into despair. They were so upset by the news, like any other parent would have been but not only were they hurt, they were extremely disappointed and confused. Just like them, they had no idea of the baby and was in deep conversation as to how they were going to prepare the home in a couple of days; something that was supposed to be done months ago.

The doctor who was in charge of the monitoring of the baby and of Clare when they had arrived by the ambulance, was now coming their direction. She was wearing a simple, pin-striped formal shirt and a black formal skirt. The tap-tapping of her heels resounded loudly as she walked down the hallway.

"Has she awoken as yet?" asked Clare's father as he looked up with an intense stare.

"She should have by now, it's nearly ten o'clock," the nurse answered reassuringly, "And anyways if she's not we're going to have to wake her up - her little boy's hungry and crying." She smiled gently as she said this. She assumed the situation was at least a moment they had been prepared for, if only she knew.

"Let's go." Mr. Edwards took up his heavy brown coat on the arm of his seat and led the way towards Clare's room a few inches away.

Alli and Connor sighed loudly and moved with achy muscles; they had been in the same position all night.

The nurse opened the door and directed them in.

"See, she's up," smiled the nurse towards the empty bed. "She probably went to the bathroom." she answered looking at the skeptical expressions on their faces.

"She needs her cell to do that?" asked her mother noticing the empty table head.

The nurse turned to face the bare table next to the hospital bed. In the same breath, she had noticed that her doctor's coat that hung on the metal stand was gone, "Where's my coat?" she asked suddenly scared. She dashed towards the small room in the corner of the wall and replied, "She's not in here."

"You mean she's gone!" bellowed Clare's father.

The nurse rushed immediately to the room's landline and was indulged in a hurried conversation as the others stood looking at each other hopelessly.

The nurse replaced the phone and looked at them sternly, "At least one nurse had seen a girl in a white coat leaving the hospital. The appropriate authorities have been called. Is there anyway that you know where she could have gone?"

"I could try calling her." Alli spoke almost inaudibly as she choked on her words; she couldn't believe her best friend would do something like this, "She has her cell right?"

She nervously took out her own cell phone and had dialed Clare's number. She waited anxiously for an answer.

Clare's cell phone was busy vibrating in the strewn white coat that hung over the edge of the shower. The loud ringing of the phone was drowned out by the loud rushing of the water and was only when the shower was turned off that it had stopped ringing.

"I don't have anything else to wear." Clare admitted, greeting Adam in the doorway wrapped in a clean towel.

"Uh-" Adam was thinking seriously now, "If you don't mind baggy clothes, you could wear mine for now." "Thank you." Clare smiled through sad eyes, "I really mean it - thank you."

"Don't you think it's kinda cheesy?" asked Jenna as she watched Drew's happy face as he opened the small box she had given him.

"A football jersey. Absolutely not." he leant over and kissed her. They were in the middle of a very busy shopping mall. "I can't wait to give you my gifts tonight."

"It's kinda early for exchanging Christmas gifts, don't you think?" she said looking suddenly nervous, "And just as early to be going so public - suppose Alli or Clare suddenly shows up?"

"Stop worrying about it - we weren't exactly subtle at the Christmas party. Besides, Alli didn't notice us."

"But someone could've told her," she said suddenly anxious, "I haven't spoken to either of them this morning. It was a bit depressing last night that our fun was short lived."

"And still nobody knows who was in that ambulance." Drew admitted.

"Maybe it was for the best - Alli could have walked in on us at any moment." Jenna smiled widely now, "You're right - why would anyone say something to her about us and besides- she's not coming back to Degrassi right?"

**[ad 2 starts off with a couple interesting ones, then again…gotta switch]**

Drew burst into the house with a smile that could light up the world. He looked around the room and had not noticed Adam so he decided to check his room, where he obviously would be.

"Adam, the best thing happened to me toda-" he paused in his euphoria as he noticed the sleeping body of Clare on the bed. He exited the room and met a visibly shocked Adam who had rushed to the room when he heard the familiar voice.

"You're home early." Adam said sheepishly.

"Why she's doing here?" Drew asked breathlessly, "Does she know about me and Jenna?"

"I don't think that's why she's here. She just showed up at the door - what else was I suppose to do."

"Oh my God! Are the two of you - together? How could she do that to Connor? How could she could do _that _with you! " Drew was obviously upset by the revelation of the situation.

"What?" asked Adam confused.

"She's wearing your clothes and she's sleeping in your bed."

"About that." Adam looked away from his brother, "She has nowhere else to go - please don't tell mom and dad." He had to make his brother realise that the situation was not as he was suspecting but at the same time he was asking him for a huge favour.

"When was the last time we got anything by mom?" asked Drew.

"So you'll help me?" begged Adam.

Drew sighed, "How long does she plan on being here?"

"I dunno."

"It's two days to Christmas, Adam!" he yelled and then he finally calmed himself, "She's got to be in some kind of trouble to be running on over here!" He sighed again, "Alright, I'll help you - just don't let her know about Jenna, 'kay?"

Adam nodded and smiled, " 'kay!"

Later that day, Drew snuck into his brother's room and carefully opened his closet. He took out two small presents and was busily searching around the area for the other one.

"You forgot one."

He looked behind him in shock and answered gently, "So, you're finally awake."

Clare said sitting up in the bed and pointed behind him. "For a while now."

Drew followed her direction and took up the last gift and was wondering just how on Earth she had known about the gifts, "You weren't snooping were you?"

"Adam forgot to hide Jenna's last gift along with the others."

Drew held down his head, "Oh man! You know!"

"What's the big deal? You obviously make her happy." Her voice had remained in the same despondent tone as she talked.

"Yeh?" he asked curiously but happy that she had thought that and finally he looked up at the somber-looking girl, "You saw the tags!"

Clare nodded and watched him as he was about to exit the room when he settled the gifts on the drawer and stopped and looked at her.

"We usually keep everyone's presents in my brother's room. Ever since my little drug bash my mom's been a little snoopy in my room." he explained in one breath.

"That's OK." she replied softly.

"Are you OK?" he asked watching her curiously as he sat down on the bed besides her.

"Not exactly." she answered honestly, "I just feel tired all the time."

"You must have had quite a night last night." Drew answered cheekily. Clare turned her head from his.

"I was joking." he said matter-of-factly.

"I know you were." Clare answered still not looking at him.

Drew held her hand and spoke gently, "Look, I know we're not exactly friends, but -" he paused before continuing, "my brother's not so good with lying - if it wasn't for me, my mom would have found you out hours ago. So I'm on your side."

Realising there was no reaction or response he continued, "So why are you here again? I mean, it's Christmas, you're really looking forward to spending it here hiding in Adam's room."

"It's better than going home." "Why?" He could not understand how she could have looked so happy at the party and now so solemn now. "Did something happen…?" "The ambulance came there because of me." Her eyes were still fixed on what was going on outside. It was still snowing but a little heavier now and the moon's glow made it seem a little eerie.

"Wow. First Vegas Night, now this! What was it this time?" He gave a quick laugh as he asked it. The last time it was a knife-wielding student; he was only anticipating something just as dramatic.

"I had a baby, OK!" Clare shouted, finally facing him but with tears flowing down her cheeks. She seemed so uncontrollably shaken as her eyes bore through his own, "I had a baby." she repeated as though she couldn't quite grasp with the idea herself.

**Tune in next week: Episode 3: Facing Reality - Clare faces her worst fears: her parents **


	5. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 3

**Episode Info: Title:** **Facing Reality - Clare faces her worst fears: her parents **

Episode 3: Facing Reality

The weather was at its climax on the most important day that every individual holds dear in one fashion or the other. It was December 25th, a day to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ and indeed the sweet melodies coming from outside reminded Clare of just that, as she smiled sweetly watching the chorusing group outside the window. She hadn't felt as though she would ever smile again, especially since she had told Drew her secret.

"I could really use some of that magic right now." she said aloud, though she was really praying. It had been tough on her since the Christmas party three days ago. She hadn't planned to run away but seeing her distraught parents only made her more scared. She desperately needed a miracle; one that would hopefully give her enough courage to get back home. She honestly believed that Adam was very much a miracle; he had provided a place for her to run to in the midst of her personal tragedy. For that she was grateful.

And just like that, Adam popped his head into the room, "You're smiling! It's nice to see that again."

Clare turned from the window and looked at the beautiful assortment on the plate that he had brought in.

"Merry Christmas, Clare!" Adam said handing over the breakfast to her.

She smiled warmly; she knew Adam didn't had to do any of this for her but she was grateful that at least for right now she had a true friend to depend on.

"OK, listen up!" Adam said excitedly.

Clare looked up with curiosity.

"Drew and I, well mostly Drew- have decided to let you enjoy Christmas dinner with us."

"Isn't that the plan, already?" she asked confused, "I'm already here."

"Not like you think-we can't have you in here alone. So-we're _inviting _you over."

Clare nodded even though she was not following and Adam understanding the expression on her face continued his speech, "We ship you out the window. You show up on our doorstep and Walla! Instant random visitor who happens to have dropped on by."

"How often does random visitors come by on Christmas Day at the Torres' home?" Clare asked smiling.

"We'll come up with something as we go along. But, there's no way, my mom would ever suspect you staying here, because - after dinner, you leave with your Christmas presents and then pop back in through the window. Whaddaya think?"

"Christmas presents?" Clare asked unsure. She wasn't expecting anything like this, "Or are you just pulling my leg?"

"Today's a magical day, Clare!"

"Yeh, magical!" She smiled as she looked out the window. And she truly believed that the magic of the day had certainly touched her.

**[**_**whatever it takes…I know I can make**_**-oops, I changed the channel by mistake]**

After breakfast, Clare was suddenly thinking of why she was there and it suddenly dawned on her that there was someone else she had to face. She climbed on to the bed and took up her cell phone and dialed in. She waited hesitantly but she knew she had to do this-she needed to know that he knew what was going on.

"Eli?" she asked softly.

"Clare!" Eli answered in shock.

He was not expecting to hear her voice anytime soon. He was in his car; he couldn't stand being in his room. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sternly. He looked out at the heavy downpour of the snow. He had been out in the weather since after an early breakfast, just thinking about life and its coincidences but mostly about Clare and how he couldn't get over her, despite recent events that should've proved otherwise. He waited anxiously to hear her response.

"I didn't know." he heard her finally say and somehow despite himself, he became angry.

"You didn't know?"

"If I did - trust me, you would have been the first to know, bye Eli." The phone just went dead after that and Eli had assumed she had hung up. She had not sounded totally bitter but her words were fuelled enough to make him feel like an idiot. Three days ago, he had gotten a promise of a lifetime, a deal from the heavens that Clare was indeed his friend (at least for the moment until he worked his magic to win her back) and now after six months of chasing her, here he was, hiding from the world in his car and ironically from her. He shook his head in despair and rested the phone in the passenger seat and rested his head on the steering wheel. How exactly could fate be so cruel?

"I'm probably not invited over but I had to come by," Drew said as he smiled his boyish good-looking grin. He was standing before Jenna's door standing in the devastating cold.

"Why are you doing here? Are you crazy!" she asked as she watched him in awe. "How do you suppose you're getting back home?" She admired how he looked in the onslaught of the snow-storm.

"I'll get there in time for dinner, I promised," he said and then took out the three presents he had retrieved from Adam's room the night Clare revealed her secret to him, "Besides, I have a deal to make up with you first. I am so sorry about Saturday night - but something came up, with a friend."

"A friend I should be worry about?" Jenna teased. She looked behind her to make sure that no one was coming to interrupt.

"Would I be here if that was the case?" he asked reassuringly.

She took the gifts and smiled lovingly at the gifts. She managed to notice one of the tags heading, "You got something for my little girl!" she smiled.

"Of course I did!" Drew answered, "Taking care of other people's children is what I do."

"What?" asked Jenna confused even though she giggled. If only she knew that her friend was going through a similar crisis. He had forgotten about their date night when Clare had told him about what really happened at the Christmas party. He had a long and hard time trying to comfort her and trying to understand the situation which on some level he really didn't want to. Wasn't Jenna enough as it was, now Clare too.

"Never mind." he smiled goofily and laughed, "You think maybe we could go catch ourselves pneumonia together and go for a walk around the block?"

"You're crazy, Drew!" Jenna said and ducked inside and placed the gifts down and dashed out through the door with him, "My brother can hold down the fort for now, right!"

Mr. and Mrs. Torres had just gotten seated at the table before the specially prepared Christmas dinner. They were about to say grace when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Mr. Torres.

"Maybe Drew forgot his keys." said Adam matter-of-factly.

"At least he kept his promise and made it back in time for dinner." Mrs. Torres said as she got up from the table and went to open the door.

"Hi." greeted Clare shyly. She was dressed in a lovely winter's coat, which was one of her presents from Adam.

"Do I know you?" asked Mrs. Torres.

Clare hesitated to answer and looked extremely worried as she staggered with her words, "I- I-uh- I'm - I- I'm- uh, I'm -."

"She's- coming over for dinner," greeted Drew suddenly appearing from behind her. "I - uh - invited her over."

"So - is this the girl that has you so preoccupied on Christmas day?" questioned Mrs. Torres.

"No, ma'am. She's Adam's best friend, actually. He's the one who invited her, really."

"Come on in, both of you." she ordered and they obeyed. "Next time, I better be given more notice, OK?"

"Of course, ma'am." answered her son.

"You made it, both of you!" greeted Adam from his seat excitedly.

"Uh-relative of ours, dear?" asked Mr. Torres.

"No - Adam's best friend." she answered her husband as she took her seat.

"Adam?" asked Mr. Torres sternly turning from Clare to him.

"I had forgotten, I did invite her," Adam answered nodding, "Sorry I didn't ask - I knew you guys would've said 'no'."

"And yet you invited her over, you're such a bone head." retorted Drew teasingly.

"She's my best friend," he rushed up from his seat and quickly introduced her to his family. Clare waved 'hello' meekly. The expression on the boys' parents' faces were an indication that they better think of something fast to cover their story.

"Y'know, she and Eli used to date, actually. Y'know, when your heart's broken you don't exactly feel like staying home and being jolly. So Adam told her she could come over and we would do anything in our power to cheer her up." Drew suggested. If only his parents had known that this particular break up occurred months ago.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Mrs. Torres said and invited Clare to sit.

"Let's say grace." Mr. Torres said as they all joined hands and closed their eyes. They had bought Drew's story hook, line and sinker. Now, the hard part was actually getting through the dinner.

"Take off your jacket, dear." Mrs. Torres pleaded politely.

Clare was a little unsure about doing this but she had removed the coat to which Adam took it from her and placed it on a nearby rack. She revealed a cute yet simple red blouse and a denim skirt.

"That's a nice outfit." commented the matriarch.

"Thank you. Actually it was a Christmas gift from Adam." she responded and gave Adam a simple, grateful smile.

"You'll like some wine, dear?" asked Mr. Torres as he popped open the bottle.

"I can't exactly-" Clare said quickly.

"There's no harm to a little, is there?" asked Drew who was actually suggesting it was OK to have a drink despite just having a baby. Of course, Adam nor their parents could understand that but Clare did. However, if only Drew knew of her little episode that she had had with alcohol then he would have suggested otherwise.

"Alcohol and I just don't go together. Sorry."

"That's OK. The more for us!" laughed the patriarch.

The rest of the day actually went by quite smoothly as they laughed and drank and ate to their hearts' content. Later they opened gifts by the tree to which Clare had received yet another suit of clothes from Adam and a set of clothes from Drew. They knew that she needed them in order to continue staying there because she couldn't exactly be expected to wear Adam's forever. It was actually a really great, magical day for all of them and when it was time for Clare to leave, all of them seemed so sad to see her go.

"So, which of you boys are really dating her?" asked Mrs. Torres suspiciously.

"I swear, Mom, neither of us." responded Adam.

"She's a great girl and one of you should!"

The boys giggled as their mother left the room. It was as funny a thing for either of them to be dating Clare but for their mother to approve of it was even more funny.

"Our plan worked just like I told you it would." Drew said when they were all together in Adam's room. They cheered with an unusual high-five handshake system that only guys could fathom.

"You had fun, didn't you?" teased Adam.

"Of course I did. You boys are hilarious!" answered Clare who was smiling.

"After how you were yesterday, I thought I would never see that smile ever again." Adam stressed, "Oh, man, I sure hope Eli's doing alright, the way's he's been acting, I swear you guys really did break up all over again."

"You don't know?" asked Drew suddenly. He looked at Clare then, "You didn't tell him!"

"Tell me what?" asked Adam suddenly changing from playful to worried, "You and Eli are back together and no one said anything. But, he's totally outraged and he's not answering my calls- unless, you're still with Connor." he looked up wide-eyed at her, "I can't believe you - you used me - now Eli's gonna think I'm on your side."

"Adam!" Drew shouted not loud enough for his voice to carry outside the room but loud enough to get his brother to hear him, "Relax, OK. Clare would never do something like that. It's just that -"

"It's just that - what?"

"Please, don't tell him." pleaded Clare who was beginning to cry now, "Not now, OK."

"Maybe Adam deserves to know why you're really here." confessed Drew, "It'll be alright. Adam will understand."

"Understand what? That I have two psycho best friends for the holidays!"

"Alright - I'll tell him myself." Clare said boldly, "But, can we please just put it to rest at least for the rest of the day, can you promise me that?" **[cute and bubbly ad comes on with a catchy beat and because I like it, I'll stay the five minutes]**

The door to the room opened and Adam poked his head towards Clare, "The folks are out. Can't stay cooped up in here all the time, right?"

Clare smiled appreciatively, "Sure, why not?" She had put aside a book she had found in the room that she was reading. She was worried that Adam was going to go berserk with her news but he was actually the same considerate and understanding friend that he was. More so than she could ever say for Eli. She got out of bed excitedly and followed Adam. "Thank you for not overreacting, I really needed it."

"Clare - I - uh," Adam started, "There's some people I've invited over that you need to talk to."

"People?" asked Clare suddenly in a panic, "Who knows that I'm here, Adam?"

"It's all for the best, Clare! You deserve a good Christmas."

"This is a good Christmas. I'm safe here while I decide what's my next move."

"Maybe you just need a little push in order to come to that decision." suggested Adam.

"What are you saying? You're kicking me out!" she was crying now and was looking around frantically, "I thought you understood. I don't have anywhere to go!"

"That's why we're here, sweetheart."

Clare looked up at the familiar voice that had spoken. She was suddenly distraught by the sight of her parents. It was her father who had spoken and he was holding his hands open waiting for a hug.

"Dad? Mom?"

"It's us sweetheart." her mother said, crying as well, "It's the best Christmas gift I've ever had knowing where you were!"

She looked at Adam before she finally decided it was a good thing to accept the offered hug. She settled into her father's warm embrace and couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't want to experience this as yet; it was far easier preparing for this moment in the confines of her friend's room where no one knew where she was. She felt suddenly trapped despite the love and tenderness of their actions.

"It's time to go home." her mother acknowledged warmly. "There's a baby boy who has been wailing for his mummy for the last three days."

"You're not angry?" asked Clare looking into her mother's eyes.

"It's a tough thing to get used to, I know." her father opened up, "But, we'll get through this together, I promise."

"There's nothing to get through, Dad, don't you get it?" she looked at the people she loved and felt like she was up on stage debating her topic for an upcoming election, "There's no baby boy! It can't be…I don't want anything to do with it. Don't you get it?"

"Maybe if you actual saw him, you would change your mind." her mother offered, "But, we're not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. Adoption is going to take some time and we've already offered it a home until then. So, one way or the other you're going have to face this."

"It's time to go home, Clare." Adam said from the sidelines.

Clare definitely felt betrayed now, "You promised me a place to stay for as long I wanted to. You understood."

"We've been going out of minds trying to think of where you could be." her father said softly, "Please, can we just get you home, we can talk it through later."

"I don't want to leave!" she cried.

"Clare, I can't let you stay here. You have to go." Adam said watching her carefully almost as if he had regretted making the decision to call up her parents. He had waited for the right time to call so that they arrived when his parents would be out to their traditional Christmas party and Drew would be over at Jenna's. He knew how delicate the situation was and by the way of Eli's reaction, there was no way that things could ever end well, if the issue was avoided. This was the best thing for everyone that mattered; Clare and her parents and her son.

She had stood there for quite some time as she made her decision, "OK. I'll go."

"Thank you, sweetie." her mother cried.

"I just need to go and collect my stuff." Clare said and dashed off to the room.

"Thank you so much for keeping our little girl safe." Mr. Edwards placed his hand on the boy's shoulder..

"It was really she who came to me," he replied, "I really think this is the best thing for her. Maybe I should talk to her before she leaves."

Adam found his bedroom door opened and walked right in, "Clare, I need you to know, I did what I thought was the right-" He looked up and had noticed that she was nowhere in sight, "thing to do." The latter part of his sentence trailed off as he searched frantically with his eyes. She noticed her bag that contained all her belongings was gone and then he suddenly felt a cold draft hit his face. His home was under the protection of a thermostat, why was it so cold? And then he looked up and noticed the wide-opened window, "Oh no. She's gone."

It was the hardest decision she had to make but it was the right thing to do now. All she had to do was to get the majority of her things and perhaps a little 'borrowed' money and she would be off. That was her plan and she was sticking to it, no matter what. Clare turned the doorknob and it would not budge. She shifted inside of the pocket of her tote bag; one of the items that was given to her by the boys to keep her clothes and other personal items in. She unzipped a small pocket and took out her keys. She fitted them in the door and finally it opened. She looked behind her and was suddenly worried someone was watching her, as though she was a common criminal. She closed the door behind her carefully.

She walked gingerly into her home as though it was a sanctuary and she was suddenly not worthy to be in it. She hadn't been there in two days and it was scary to think that it was Christmas Day, a day that she was not looking forward to since the unexpected arrival at the Christmas party but it was actually quite a magical day with the Torres and then it had to get ruined. She felt like her entire life had to get ruined; from her sister's departure to her parents' divorce and the painful break-up she had had with Eli (only because she felt as though she was making all the wrong decisions with him even though she had really loved him) and now this. This, she didn't believe, she could survive or indeed recover from. She had to run away; when she stayed and fought the other battles she still got burned, it was time to give up now.

She circled the living room and then she saw something she would never dare thought she would see in her home. She became panicky as she eyed the playpen and immediately started to cry. She couldn't face looking at it too long and so she dashed upstairs to her room and hoping to just touch her familiar bed for the last time, she was greeted with yet another devastating invitation.

With one swift click of the switch she was met with a beautiful, white crib at the edge of her bed that was beautifully decorated with playful patterned sheets and cushions. Inside were cute cotton dolls and a rattle and overhead was the dangling of animal ornaments. On the wall immediately behind it, there were golden and silver stars elegantly fashioned. It was a perfectly remade nursery for a baby, but why was it there? This was her room, not a baby's. There was no baby she reassured herself but the sight was too much evidence that indeed that there was a baby coming home and indeed what had happened the night of what was to be the greatest night of her life, she had given birth to a little boy. Facing the truth now was too much to bear and she dashed out of the room, the tears burning her cheeks as she fled down the stairs. She stopped somewhere in the middle of the flight and she clambered down for a seat. She was breathing rather erratically now; what exactly was that that she saw. This can't be happening.

In the middle of tears and heavy breathing she heard the click of the doorknob but she knew there was nowhere to turn or hide. She didn't have the guts or the strength to run again.

"Clare?" her mother dropped what she had in her hand when she saw her daughter on the stairs. She ran up them to her and held her lovingly, "Oh, sweetie, you're home."

"What did you do to my room?" asked Clare devastated.

"Honey. I told you." her mother said looking into her eyes as she swept her daughter's chestnut-blond curls behind her ear, "Sweetie, a baby came into this world and it happens to be my grandson, I'm not so willing to let him go."

"So what about me, I just have to stay here and live with it?" Clare asked angrily.

"We still love you, honey."

"Love me? I'm a disgrace!"

"No, you're not, honey." her mother pleaded, wiping away her tears from her beautiful daughter's cheeks, "We're disappointed and upset, but you could never be a disgrace."

Clare finally looked up at her mother, "I didn't want to run but I felt like I had no choice. I'm scared. What do I have to offer a baby?"

"You girls are all grown up and I'm still shaking in my boots when I think about you two. Being a mother I guarantee you is not going to be easy but with love, anything's possible."

"You think I could do it?" asked Clare, searching her mother's teary eyes for some kind of an answer, "You think I can face up to my punishment?"

"That beautiful boy is not a punishment." Her mother held on to her daughter's shoulders and made sure that Clare was not only seeing her but listening as well, "He survived so many hardships even before he came into this world, like your drinking. He's a fighter and I believe in him. What happened to Darcy was not exactly what you would say is a blessing but in return she's out in the world and making it a better place. Things happen like that, Clare. She was not being punished and neither are you. This is just a stepping stone to something greater."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them. Clare had thought about her period of alcoholism which occurred quite shortly after she broke up with Eli. She was more devastated by the wrong decisions she had been making one after the other and how she had broken a sacred part of her and a promise to God. She felt as though she was unforgivable for what she had done and thought that if Eli truly loved her then he would have seen that she was acting out of character because of her parents untimely divorce which Darcy had decided she was not coming home to deal with.

Feeling alone and ashamed, she had met a "kind" stranger who had invited her to a drink, one after the other, and who was there always when she was hung-over or she needed a ride to get to the club for another drink; which by then she had become addicted and eventually moved up to heavier drinks. In the end the guy was merely eyeing her as a new and well loved customer and wasn't exactly interested in her well-being at least not the way she thought he was.

After a radical conflict where she herself had aroused in class, she walked out and then pulled out a bottle of alcohol just in time for Connor who had ran after her then to see. She had no recollection of the last few days and it was taking a toll on her mentally as she literally felt betrayed by the world; she collapsed crying into his arms when he flung the bottle out of her hands that day. It was a hard and long journey from there as she tried desperately to prove that she didn't have a problem yet still she had a couple of relapses but he would not give up on her; she didn't when he was acting out because of his Asperser's syndrome. From there he had been with her through it all; through every AA meeting, through all the counseling and that was how their relationship had grown. The fact that a baby had to endure such harsh liquors its first few weeks of its existence and managed to be a healthy and bouncing child was indeed a miracle.

"So what do I do now?" asked Clare quietly.

"Now - you can at least go meet your son for the first time," her mother said warmly, "I know you'll fall in love with him the same way we all did."

"OK, Mom. OK." she answered and buried her face in her mother's chest as she cried. Her mother patted her sympathetically on the back and sighed. She knew her daughter was going to have a hard time adjusting, the same way she had to, but she somehow believed there was definitely something magical about all of this happening around and on Christmas Day. Things will get better she was sure of it.

**Tune in next week: Episode 4: Survival - The first day of school brings with it new fears **


	6. Degrassi: Bitter Lover Episode 4

**Episode Info: Title:** **Episode 4: Survival - The first day of school brings with it new fears **

Episode 4: Survival

It was definitely the new start of another school year as many children were greeting friends and saying long goodbyes to their folks who had dropped them off. It was early in the morning and many had not arrive as yet.

"We made it before the bus," acknowledged Clare's mother as she parked outside of the school. They had just rounded the bend and now entering the premises.

"Do I have to do this?" asked Clare desperately as she watched the small group of students dotted in the area. She was not very willing to be seen at any cost.

"Honey," her mother touched her face gently and swept behind a stray lock of hair, "We talked about this. There's no reason for you to switch schools."

"Are we forgetting who goes to school here?" she asked devastated.

"Look. I know it's going to be difficult to see him again and on a regular basis but honestly the daycare is the best chance we have for a better routine."

"You mean _your _routine?" Clare asked rudely.

Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed and leant over and opened the passenger's door, "I have no time for arguing about this -" She watched as her daughter got out of the car and departed to the back seat of the car and unhinged the little boy from his car seat. Clare stood before her holding the baby. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "Now behave yourself today Jake*. You too," she added eyeing Clare suspiciously.

It was snowing lightly and as a result, Clare was wearing a snug jacket over her uniform.

"It's the first day, can't you come back for us?" pleaded Clare.

Her mother sighed again, "I can't, sweetie, work ends at five, you know that."

"I can wait." she persisted stubbornly.

"Use the school bus like you always do." her mother persuaded, "And that's final. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not so sure." she said and took up the baby bags that was on the dashboard and she slammed the door shut behind her. She quickly manoeuvered the baby and the bags under her jacket before anyone noticed him. Her backpack was the only visible thing on her. She hadn't even flinched when her mother said 'bye' and drove off. She walked somberly up the steps of the school, perusing the area just in case anyone became suspicious of her. Slowly she opened the doors, knowing full well that this was not going to be as easy as her parents let it on to be.

**[theme song kicks in so suddenly it almost scared me, so I stayed and endured it till the end *sob*]**

She walked gingerly down the relatively empty hallway to a part of the school that students didn't tend to socialize around much. She looked at the playful words on the door 'Daycare' and hesitated for a moment. She looked around her once more before she finally opened up the door and she quickly closed it behind her. Inside was a place she had been dreading over the break.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" a kind-looking lady asked cheerily. There was hardly any activity in the room except for another lady handling a few toddlers. "Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"No - I don't think so."

"Of course, you used to help here in the daycare with Holly J. I remember you. We need as many volunteers as possible. Coming back on board?"

"I doubt it." Clare revealed the baby from under her jacket and the bags. She handed him over to the lady gently, touching the sides of his face, and then she looked up, "I - uh - I need to drop him off here."

"And whose this cute bundle of joy is?" chirped the lady.

"Mine." She blurted but then realised the truth was hard to take in and she quickly stuttered over the word, making it seem as though she had actually made a mistake, "My-uh-my baby brother."

"Is that so! How old is he?"

"Fourteen days."

"Three days before Christmas. Your mom must have had quite a holiday treat."

"Yeh, I guess she must have." She handed over the bags to the lady.

"What's his name?" the lady asked as she swung the baby who seemed to be enjoying her company, "He's quite a brave one. Usually babies this young are crying their heads off when they're in strange arms. Probably takes after his mother."

"Jake. Jake Edwards." answered Clare sheepishly, "And I really don't think he got his bravery from his mother."

"Sister, then?" teased the lady.

She shook her head as though it was the most unbelievable thing in the world to accept.

"The girl who ratted out Principal Sheppard and wrote about that award winning piece about your parents' divorce. I keep up with the good of the school. You're definitely one brave young lady."

"That was a while ago and besides I don't feel too brave these days. Is it OK I come back and check up on him at lunch?"

"At least you're not one of those jealous siblings when there's someone new in the house. You really love him don't you."

"More than you know." Clare said and retreated with a shy wave at the baby. She closed the door behind her carefully as though somehow if she didn't it would have upset what had just happened. She dreaded that the lady would come back out and land Jake in her arms and told her they made a mistake and that they were closed for the day. She sighed gratefully realising her worst fears were not answered but suddenly startled by the sudden sight of Jenna coming her way with her tow-headed daughter* in hand.

"Why are you doing here?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Waiting for you! What else would I be here!" Clare answered smartly. She knew Jenna kept her daughter in the daycare even though that wasn't really the reason why she was there, it was as good as any.

"OK." answered Jenna unsure. This had never happened before. She shuffled the little girl from one arm to the next and then she realised the devastation in her friend's eyes, "You look glum."

"I - uh -"

"You're worried Simpson would find out about your ambulance mayhem at the Christmas party?"

"How did you know!" Clare was shocked.

"Drew told me - though, it better be a really good reason for your doing it. If we get another lockdown…" Jenna teased.

"You'll do what exactly." greeted Alli from behind them.

"Alli!" Clare asked thrilled, "Why are you doing here?"

"I'm back."

"You're what?" asked Jenna as though she just got hit in the face with a brick.

Alli hugged her and then Clare before answering, "I'm back here with the greatest friends in the world." she reassured them.

"Good. Then maybe I can make it through this year after all." Clare admitted softly as Jenna continued to stare at Alli suspiciously. With Alli here, she would definitely find out about her and Drew in no time.

"I've got to go put down Trix." Jenna said and quickly departed into the daycare.

"Care to walk me to class," begged Clare.

"I can't exactly do that." said Alli suddenly bummed out, "I have a meeting with Principal Simpson early o'clock. But, I checked my schedule and we'll definitely see each other third period."

"OK." she watched hopelessly as her best friend disappeared down the hallway which now was beginning to get crowded. And then she noticed a familiar and warm face and she smiled as she saw him. She hurried to his side as he was now packing up his locker.

"Hi." she greeted coyly.

"Hi." Connor stopped emptying his backpack and looked at her with scared eyes.

"Are we OK?" asked Clare cautiously.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"We haven't exactly seen each other since the Christmas party-" she suddenly became very quiet as she continued, "There was something I said to you, which I honestly meant every bit of then, but I don't feel the same way as I did that night." She looked at him with searching eyes.

"Honestly, I don't either."

"But, we can try to get back there, together." she said hopefully.

"I'm not so sure if we should," he said and fixed his glasses, "I'm willing to be there 100% for Jake but I can't be with you."

"So, it's over?" asked Clare suddenly dejected.

"I'm sorry, Clare. But, it's probably not going to work out since you…"

"Since I had a baby!" she said defiantly in an under-tone and walked off in a temper.

The bell had rung by then and she was nearing her first class. She was walking into the room when she suddenly looked up and noticed Eli sitting at a desk. She stopped and stared for a while as the other entering students manoeuvered around her. She backed out before suddenly turning around and she ran away from the classroom and soon out through the school's main doors before the police could see her.

**[ads]**

"I'm glad you can make it." announced the science teacher from within the empty classroom. It was just him and the three guys. Alli walked into the room peculiarly nervous and looked at them.

"Sorry, if this feels like an ambush." the teacher admitted as he smiled innocently from his seat atop a desk. "But, we've been hearing that our star player is back in town and we generously offer you a seat. And you can't say 'no'."

"No." Alli said softly.

"No? But I already set up you guys in the Science Tournament at the end of the semester."

"You what?" asked Adam sharply. He and the others were grouped behind the teacher's desk at the top of the class. "That takes four players. I thought we were going to Divisionals just like last time."

"But, you guys are talented, and I really think you guys have a shot," the teacher answered who suddenly turned to Alli, "So now you change your mind?"

"It's still 'no'." She said sternly.

"So why you'd come?"

"To tell you that I'm not coming back to this."

"Bad girl Alli is back I see?" asked Adam a tad bit rudely.

"No. I'm the new Alli." she answered strangely nicely, "But, I don't think I have the time or the energy for anything outside of school right now."

"It's alright, Alli. You don't have to be there for Clare 24/7, y'know." admitted Connor from next to Adam. The others were not aware of why Connor mention this but remained silent.

"It has nothing to do with that." she answered, "I'm just not as excited about anything as I once was. I'm sorry." She said and she exited with a groaning group of guys behind her.

"So, what do we do now? We just can't undo the entry to the competition, can we?" asked Wesley.

"Uh, hi." a soft, shy voice called from the doorway. All the guys looked up. The teacher dashed off the table and went to cordially greet whom had visited.

"I'm Mr. Sci, can we help you?"

A red-headed girl adorned in spectacles had appeared from behind the door and now into full view of the boys. She looked at them nervously before she answered the teacher.

"I'm new here and my Dad wants me to do something worthwhile after school," she continued as she perched her glasses carefully on her nose, "So I thought I do what I do best and now I'm here."

"Well, come on in." invited Mr. Sci excitedly.

"So that's it?" she asked coyly as she entered clutching a few books tightly to her chest.

"That's it." answered Adam .

"Just make yourself at home." piped in Connor.

"You're perfect for the team." wallowed Wesley.

"Are you guys OK? She has to take a practice round first, you know that!" Mr. Sci asked curiously and then he saw the looks on the boys' faces, "Oh, I get it." he said understanding the situation. "And then they were four. Welcome to the team!" he said as he outstretched his hand to the girl and she took it nervously. He had only hoped that the boys' infatuation and his desperation for a new player was not going to lead him down the tubes.

Jenna was sitting at a table with four other girls. Three of them were busy in conversation and huddled close together whilst the other was in a one-on-one with her. The girl shifted her black, curly locks behind her ear and eyed Jenna suspiciously, "Speaking of the devil."

Jenna looked behind her and noticed that Alli had just come into the cafeteria, holding a full tray. She immediately became nervous and looked it.

"So, what are you going to do when she finds out about Drew?" asked her friend.

"Uh-I dunno. But, I'll tell her, I swear." she replied giggly.

"The way I see it," the girl's eyes seemed to narrow with intensity, "She shouldn't even be bothered- she's the slut of the boiler room. So what-Drew cheated on her. My last boyfriend did and I'm over it. If she's still hung up on it after so long, then she's definitely worst than I thought. Who knew who she met at her old school?"

"The boiler room is just a rumour, isn't it? And besides, she went to a girls' school."

"And you're telling me those girls are in school 24/7. Please! Think about." The girl turned away from her and picked up her empty tray, "It's time to throw out the trash. Maybe you should do the same." Jenna knew that her spiteful comment was targeted to her friend who was a mere couple of inches from the table now. She smiled nervously as Alli took up a seat in front of her.

"You wouldn't believe I spent all this time searching for Clare and I still haven't found her!" grinned Alli, "Did her schedule switch or something? I could have sworn she would have had third period with me."

"None of our skeds have changed." Jenna answered meekly, "Same old, same old. But, I haven't seen her in the first two periods. You think maybe, she-"

"She ditched? Not like Clare."

"How about you ask her yourself." Jenna said matter-of-factly as Clare suddenly popped up next to her and took up the now vacant seat beside her.

"Ask me what?" "You've been ditching," asked Alli suspiciously.

"Uh-no I haven't." Clare answered, feeling guilty for lying.

"Yeh, you did. You have Geography with me first period, remember?" Jenna protested.

"Oh. Oops - I thought it was Geology on the paper. Silly me." She quickly answered and took a sip of her drink. The two girls were not easily fooled and they were about to push the issue when thankfully Connor showed up.

"Can I-?" he asked, indicating for Jenna to move over one chair over.

"Of course, you can." Jenna moved over and allowed him to take refuge next to Clare.

"We can still be friends, right?" asked Connor nervously.

"OMG! You guys broke up!" Jenna shrieked as the three other girls looked up.

"You guys broke up - but you're the 'it' couple." A blond was hyperventilating as she said this.

"That was not suppose to happen until graduation!" exclaimed a brunette in shock and the four girls delved into conversation, debating on how the world's perfect couple could not be any longer.

"That explains the ditching." Alli commented.

Connor looked at her worried and then at Clare again, "You what?"

"It has nothing to do with you. It's the first day of school. And Jake's down the hall from me. How I am suppose to concentrate with that running through my head?" Clare asked in a hush-hushed tone.

"Jake's here?" asked Alli.

"I just came from the daycare checking up on him." she answered. At least this part of her story was true. "And, it's OK," she said, changing the subject and looking directly at Connor, "I totally understand. I had some time to think things through and I honestly don't feel the same way and being together wouldn't change things, it would just complicate things more."

Connor nodded, "That's good." he smiled. "Because there's something I really need to discuss with you about my new English assignment!"

"Anything." answered Clare smiling and she, Connor and Alli indulged in conversation; giggling and smiling all the way.

"I have to go visit my grandma in hospital today?" Adam announced solemnly, "Now I have to be Gracie. But, I can't just show up like this especially now that she's sick and all. What do you think I should do?" He sighed and looked longingly at his best friend awaiting some word of advice or sympathy; however his friend had other interests at hand.

"Are you going to be staring at them forever?" asked Adam annoyed. He was watching Eli looking over at Clare's table with an intense stare. He had to clear his throat in order for him to look his way.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," he unzipped his bag and pull out an oversized, clown-like pair of spectacles and hastily placed them on his friend's face. As he sat back down, he took out his cell phone and took a picture as Eli stood looking at him confused, "This is so going on Facerange!"

"What did you just do?" asked Eli confused as he heard a few giggles from a couple of girls next to them. He looked around at them and they laughed louder. Even Adam was chuckling despite himself.

Eli stood there with a confused look as he stood looking curiously at his best friend all the while.

"You want to be in Connor's shoes so badly, why not be him." Adam answered his quizzical look in a chirpy voice.

"What?" Eli asked with a nervous laugh.

Adam bent over and showed him the picture he had just taken on his phone. Eli laughed, "You can't be serious." He tried pulling the phone out of his friend's hand but they ended up in a scuffle before he finally won it over. He tap-tapped on the phone's keypad before responding, "Now, no one's going to see this."

The twin girls at the table stood up and whipped back their hair in unison and showed him their phones which had a similar image of him on them, "Too late. 'Cause we already got it! See ya!" They giggled as they walked away with empty trays.

"And then they were two." responded Adam jokily and then he turned his attention once more on his best friend and had to chuckle.

"What's so funny now?"

"You still have on the glasses." he answered still laughing and bent over once more to take them off of his face which by then he had stopped in his tracks, "You're- you're not wearing eye shadow." He finally sat back down looking at him strangely. "Rock star phase finally over? You actually look handsome for once."

Eli huffed in disbelief, "For once?"

"Yeh, I don't know what Clare ever saw in you," Adam said smiling broadly, "maybe she was going through a groupie phase."

Eli tried to keep a straight face but eventually his laughter was undeniable, "What?"

"You didn't throw a fit when I mentioned her name. Guess the glasses did their trick after all."

"So that's why you brought them?"

"It was worth it to see you finally smile again; it's been how long, fourteen days?"

Eli huffed once more, "Whatever."

"She's right over there - if you want to talk to her, go right ahead." Adam said and directed his hand over to where Clare was sitting.

Eli looked over there and then back at his friend, "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"She was looking right at me just before she ditched class this morning. She made it pretty obvious."

"The only time she ever ditched class was with you. Maybe it was an invitation." he suggested, knowing full well that that could never be the case.

"Not the way she was looking at me."

"So what about Jake?" asked Adam sternly.

"Jake?" Eli asked in shock and devastation, "That's his name." Then he held down his head and shook it as though trying to forget what he had heard, "Not that it matters - what do I have to offer him anyways?"

"The fact that you're his father." answered Adam.

"You don't understand." he shook his head as though he was suddenly in agony.

"What happened with Julia was nothing but an accident, don't let her come between you and Clare all over again." Adam watched him curiously searching for a reaction. He hated seeing this. He had done the right thing by allowing Clare to go back home that Christmas but now he had another bone to pick with his best friend, who had been dodging him like the plague ever since then. Now, they were back in school, it was hard for him to avoid him any longer and eventually he had talked him into eating lunch together. However, it had been a pretty dull and nonchalant lunch as he looked distraught and remained quiet until eventually Clare waltzed in and then he was staring over at her. He had brought the glasses more to cheer him up but avoiding the issue at hand was not on his agenda and he had to question him on his intentions. Julia was two years ago and long gone to a better place. And now somehow, once again, she had risen from the grave and haunted the emotional psyche of Eli.

**[ads for five minutes while taking in exactly all that happened before]**

The bell had rung to signal the ending of the first day of school and many had jumped up and left even before the teacher could say that they could go.

Alli closed her book and was packing up her bag when she looked at Clare with expectant eyes, "Ready to face the school bus with Jake?"

Clare sighed before answering. However, she stuttered as she tried not to look directly in her friends eyes, "I-I-uh-uh-" She was not very willing to let the entire school know about her son. Somehow she felt as though it was not going to be as easy for her as it was for the popular Jenna.

"Can I have a moment with you alone?" asked Ms. Oh from her desk. She was staring directly at Clare with intense, big eyes that shone through her sharp glasses. Her body language, however, was calm and relaxed.

"I don't know what this is about but I'll catch up." Clare answered determinedly and was somehow glad that she had some time to play around with even if it was just a couple of minutes talking to a teacher. She watched as Alli walked out of the classroom and took up her own backpack and carefully strolled over to Ms. Oh's side.

"You missed the first three periods." Ms. Oh looked at her with a strict expression, "Not a very good start to the new school year."

"I'm - I'm sorry," Clare answered uneasily. How on earth had she known? Had the news traveled so fast from one teacher to the other?

"Look, I know it's not going to be easy, but if you have any problems at all, I will reschedule your exams and give you extra credit however possible if you happen to hand in an assignment late."

"Um-thanks." She could not understand why exactly she was getting such special treatment, "But, why are you doing so much for me?"

"I delivered your baby, remember?" Ms. Oh rested a kind hand on the student's shoulder and looked into her blue eyes, "And, besides, you're pretty much a straight A student, and no one wants to see that change, especially me."

Clare felt a little uneasy. She had blacked out immediately after giving birth, so she was told, and had only barely seen who it was holding her little boy. She hadn't realised it was Ms. Oh until now, "Oh."

Ms. Oh removed her hand and her voice seemed to have pepped up, "I just have to finalise the details with the principal."

"You told Principal Simpson?" asked Clare both shocked and devastated.

"Oh-you're keeping it a secret," commented her teacher, "Well, that's going to be difficult to explain to him."

"I'm sure I'll get along fine, it's no big deal." Clare said. She didn't want any help from her, in all honesty, she helped enough.

"I'm going to and that's final. Now you better get going or you'll miss the bus." She smiled earnestly as she watched Clare exited the classroom with youthful, proud eyes.

Clare was standing just outside the school with Jake in hand but hidden beneath her oversized jacket along with his baby bags. She watched nervously at the school bus and started walking towards it. A couple of boys had boarded the bus and the driver had closed the doors. She could have signaled that she was coming as she neared the front of the bus just like she had seen so many late students done before. She shook her head when the driver asked with a quick hand signal if she was coming on board and continued walking as the school bus departed. She came to a bus stop where a public bus was already waiting with open doors. She quickly clambered on and removed the jacket from over Jake and placed in the fare and proceeded inside the bus. There was no way she could ever face the school bus; she had made up her mind right there and then.

**Tune in next week: Episode 5: You've Got the Wrong Girl - The new girl has eyes for Wesley and Wesley only **

***and by the way I came up with the new character Jake before I even knew about a Jake in the present episodes - weird, right? And by the way I didn't know that Jenna's and K.C's baby was a boy until now. **

**Oh well, this is my story! **


	7. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 5

**Episode Info: Title:** **Episode 5: You've Got the Wrong Girl-The new girl has eyes for Wesley and Wesley only**

Episode 5: YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GIRL

The sun happened to be a brilliant glow and the day was actually quite a warm one for early January. It was definitely a great day for Holly J. Sinclair as she greeted and chatted with a few of her colleagues at Yale that Tuesday morning.

"Ready for the big day?" asked one guy amongst the group.

"I'm always ready." she answered confidently, "I am so ready for this election."

"Y'know, there's a great chance that you could win this thing." answered a blond-haired girl, "It's going to be a pretty big thing. Have any personal supporters to stand by as you become president?"

"Well, I might not, but I'm hoping," Holly J. said with hope and glee swimming in her eyes, "Maybe I might have my boyfriend here just in time. I haven't seen him in person for a couple of months and what a way to reunite."

"Long distance relationships are tough, aren't they?" asked a third girl who was sporting a handful of Holly J. medallions around her neck.

"Not this one." she admitted with pride.

**[song kicks in…it's on mute….now mute off when song's done]**

Many a student were busy checking and replacing their books in their lockers. It was the second day at school which Clare hated to face, but she had to, much to the chagrin of her mother who was adamant that she didn't mind being late for work and had driven her to school anyways. She was just about to close her locker when in the corner of her eye she happened to notice a tall, dark-haired teenage boy whom she was very much willing not to see. She flinched as she turned her attention back to her locker, idly shifting books and then when she was about to close her locker when he had finally passed and out of sight, it was slammed shut for her.

"Is it more me you're avoiding than him?" asked Alli, with crossed arms.

Clare was visibly shaken by the sudden fright and as she tried to recollect herself to answer her friend, Alli continued, "I saved you a seat on the bus. What happened?"

"The school bus!" Clare acknowledged, "That's why you're mad at me."

"So?" persisted Alli.

"I got there late." lied her best friend.

"You're such a terrible liar," Alli could not believe her ears and her expression showed just that.

"I couldn't face it. I took the public bus instead."

"And that makes so much sense to you," Alli commented almost sounding cynical of her friend's decision, "There's a reason why your mom wants you to take the school bus - no money at all." "I'm getting a job next week and it wouldn't seem so bad then, I promise." Clare answered with a determined voice.

"Just be careful, OK. Money goes by pretty swiftly with babies you know, every penny counts."

"Well, thanks for your support." Clare said sarcastically.

"So, which one of us do you think is going to win her over." Connor said as he looked at the red-headed girl from his table at lunch time.

"I'm out." Adam answered, "I'm not exactly myself today."

"OK." answered Connor unsure.

"It's obvious, she's mine." Wesley piped up.

"Yours?" asked Connor in shock. "You really think she would choose you over me?"

"FYI, you had a break up just yesterday, maybe it's my turn for a real relationship, don't you think?" Wesley said as he fixed his glasses on his nose carefully.

"Relationships tend to work out like that sometimes. I have more experience so I should date her."

"Experience, yes. But, are you sure that this is not just a rebound."

Connor eyed him suspiciously, "I'm better than you Wes. I'm the only one who talked to her at all. We had such a connection, I invited her over for lunch with us." Then he seemed to choke on his lunch as he noticed the girl coming over with her tray, "She's coming." He straightened up himself and smoothed out his uniform and smiled nervously at the girl, "Hi."

The girl had greeted them with a shy 'hello' and stood timidly, "Are you sure I can sit with your friends?"

"Absolutely!" answered Connor proudly.

She took up a seat next to him and smiled shyly, "My friends think I'm something for hanging with seniors."

"They shouldn't, we're not exactly the cool seniors." chirped Adam. He found it quite a treat that anyone would be so delighted to sit with them.

Connor hushed him instantly and corrected him proudly, "He's joking. We're cool, right!" He was more pleading than telling.

"Now that you've dated one of the hottest girls." Dave chipped in from the far corner. "Not that I was looking at Clare like that." he lowered his head as shame crossed his face and continued eating his burger hurriedly. Adam had to muffle a laugh when he saw this.

"I don't care if you guys are cool or whatever," the girl answered, "I like you guys." She was looking directly at Wesley when she spoke, "One more in particular." "You're not one to beat around the bush. I like that." Connor said suavely as he placed his arm around her. She looked incredibly embarrassed as he did this and hesitated before taking his hand off of her.

"It's not you I'm interested in." she said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Who then?" asked Connor feeling like an idiot.

She sighed and smiled sheepishly before she answered, looking intensely at Wesley, "Wes."

"Wes?" gulped Connor embarrassed. He seemed to have gone pale, "Wes." he said trying to understand what had just happened.

"Me?" asked Wesley as he looked up from his lunch at the girl. He had lowered his head with defeat when she saw Connor put her hand over her.

"Yeh. You were really funny yesterday and I liked talking to you after school."

"You talked to her?" Connor seemed to be hyper-ventilating, "After school?"

"Yeh. She didn't know why she had gotten the two answers wrong in the practice round. I helped her with it."

"You did." Connor said eyeing him with envy, "Of course you did." He sighed and continued eating with his head down. Adam had to muffle yet another laugh and shook his head.

**[ads]**

The empty school hall echoed with a single, booming voice. Holly J. was standing at the podium and was reciting her speech excitedly when she saw a familiar, handsome face waltzed in. She blushed and smiled but continued, "It's such an honour to be part of this election. I am looking forward to a good run with my fellow competitors." She then dashed off the stage and into Sav's arms.

"So how did I do?" she asked grinning ear to ear.

"Not too good. You're not suppose to run into the arms of a devilishly cute stranger at the end of your speech." teased Sav. They looked lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Well, you're not a stranger anymore. You're here!" She leant over for a kiss but Sav backed away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked dramatically.

"I can't." he answered in a nervous stutter and he watched her curiously, "There's something you need to know."

"Well, out with it!" begged Holly J. watching sternly. She had not seen him in so long and this was how he had greeted her.

"I- uh-" he scratched his head, searching for the right words, "If I kiss you that would be cheating and that's wrong." He hadn't looked into her eyes when he said this.

"What!" she said bemused.

"I'm-uh-I'm," he finally looked up at her, "I really wanted to tell you, but the right moment never came up."

"Sav, what is it? You're scaring me."

"I'm -" he played with his shirt collar, "I'm getting married this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" she asked obviously hurt and shocked as he nodded, "The election is this Saturday, I can't believe this." She shook her head forlornly, "I didn't get it back then, but this was what Anya was so worried about. And now," her eyes opened with disbelief, "I'm Anya."

"You're - you're not Anya." commented Sav trying to ease the pain. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I agreed to it when I thought we were officially going our separate ways."

"That was seven months ago." Holly J. said with vexation in her voice.

"We were only suppose to last up till graduation."

"And then, I changed my mind, remember?" She held down her head and then finally faced him once more, "But, you couldn't change yours about your engagement. Of course." She stepped back enough that his hand fell off of her, "I'm not Anya, so if you want me to make a fuss and cry over you, forget it. I just thought you would have at least put up a fight for me the way you would have for her." She turned and started walking away.

"That's not the case." pleaded Sav as he ran after her, "I swear on it." He stopped short in his tracks when his cell phone rung. He was not pleased by this untimely disturbance and yet he was almost glad for it; he was not exactly ready to confront Holly J. as yet.

"So, you told her yet?"

"I have enough girl troubles than to bother with you right now," he answered the phone. It was his little sister back home in Canada.

"So I'm guessing you told her." teased Alli, "You should have done this before things had gotten out of control."

"Yeh, well, things are complicated."

"You've been emotionally cheating on your precious Indian wife for the last two months." Alli continued to tease in an Indian accent.

"Yeh, I know." he said glumly. He had gotten married a week after his last hurrah with Holly J. before they had to get back to their college lives over a thousand miles apart. "Would you think I would have gone through it so willingly had it been Anya instead?"

"Still thinking about Anya?"

"No." he answered seriously, "I just feel I gave in without a fight for Holly J."

"Because it's just a fling between you two, remember?"

"Yeh. Four months past its due date."

"Wow. You do know how to complicate your life, don't you! I'll talk to you later."

"Yeh." Sav ended the call and was considering what his sister had said. He was more than extremely worried about losing Holly J. which he thought would have happened sooner rather than later. He had hoped things would be over before the due date of his wedding but somehow he felt he couldn't give up sure for unsure and had gone through with the ceremony. Now, there he was, a husband pining after his mistress. A position he thought he would never be in.

Alli returned her cell phone to her pocket and smiled, "My brother is such a dork sometimes."

"Well, for the record, I'm on his side. Love can make you do crazy things sometimes." Clare commented. She knew about her brother's situation and she actually agreed with his position. He didn't want things to go as they had but she knew more than anyone that love was complicated. They were sitting in a crowded class room where the teacher was not present, so ultimately they were all behaving like a gang of eye-servants; they break all the rules just as long they don't get caught when the teacher returned.

"Like having a baby in the gym." smirked Alli.

"Shh." she hushed her friend.

"What are you so worried about?" Alli was not so sure why she was hushing her up, "I'm talking so soft that the only person who could hear me in all of this mayhem is Jenna." The class indeed was in mayhem with a lot of chatting and gossiping. Jenna was seated right in front of Alli.

"I don't want her to know." Clare admitted, pulling Alli closer to her and whispering. No one could definitely hear in on their conversation now.

"Why not? We're all friends here."

"You want to know why not," she stopped for a moment, "because I'm not Jenna!"

"You lost me."

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend so I don't deserve to be the one to wind up with a kid. I won't give her the satisfaction!"

"Jake is not a punishment." Alli said in a hushed, stern tone, "And neither is Trix to Jenna."

"Just don't tell her!" Clare said rather stubbornly, so much so that her voice had risen.

"Tell her what?" asked Jenna looking behind her now.

"Nothing." Alli said quickly and straightened up in her seat.

"Here." Jenna handed over a small sheet of paper to Alli, "Since we don't have wi-fi thanks to Clare-Bear," she gave a giggly smile over to Clare who smiled sarcastically, "we're voting through a ballot." She handed another one to Clare. Even though the Vegas night incident was a year-old, Jenna made sure to make her feel guilty about it every chance she got.

Alli scanned the sheet and smirked, "You're going up for captain?"

"Why not?" Jenna asked as though they was nothing wrong with her decision, "I'm better than half those girls on the squad. And I'll prove just that next Friday with my awesome routine."

"So what's the point of the ballot sheet again?"

"The popularity vote is totaled to that of your routine's. I'm the teen mom who've had her fifteen minutes of fame - popularity is so not a problem for me."

Alli nodded in a sarcastic manner, "You sure are determined."

"Too determined, if you ask me," Marisol piped in with a heavy hand on the desk, jumping Alli and Jenna. She looked at Jenna sternly, "You barely make it to practice on time, you can't meet up on weekends and you're fat." She added the last word painfully which made Jenna glare at her. In all truth, Jenna had kept her original weight even after she had the baby but she was still the biggest on the cheerleading squad, "I'm going to be captain, not you." She said proudly with a disgusted look at Jenna. "I'm not giving up so easily. So popularity vote or not, you better come ready for Friday. Bring it!"

She walked away pompously back to her seat as Jenna watched her menacingly, "Oh no, you bring it!"

**[ads]**

Ms. Oh had knocked on the principal's door that evening. She heard "come in" and obeyed but was shocked to find what she did. The principal was busying himself searching frantically around his now messy office. He looked up at her in a little child's confusion, "I can't find my keys."

She pointedly on his desk right next to his phone. "The same place it usually is."

He picked them nervously, still looking unsettled, "I'm just excited."

"Why?" she asked.

"My daughter's coming home for dinner. I haven't had a sit-down, family dinner with just her since she got married last year." he said excitedly.

Ms. Oh seemed impressed, "That's wonderful. So, I guess this is a wrong time to ask you of a favour." "Is it going to be less than five minutes? I'm already late." he said picking up his briefcase which was popping at the sides with badly wrinkled paperwork.

"Well, you know that student I was telling you about, Clare." she started as he was frantically searching for something else and randomly picking things up and putting them in his pocket.

"I know Clare very well. She's my godson's girlfriend." he said more in a daze as though he was not fully concentrating on his words.

"Ex." she corrected him. He looked up at her with a confused look and she explained, "At least that's the rumour I'm hearing in the halls."

He scratched the side of his head with his index finger with a dazed look, "Is that so. I'm always the last to know these things. Kids." he commented.

"Yeh. Kids." Ms. Oh continued as he finished his packing up and looked at her now, "Clare has been-" she paused for a while searching for the right thing to say, "-ill, over the holidays."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mr. Simpson said with a sad face, "That's not the reason for the breakup is it?" he teased.

"Maybe." she said more sure of her answer than unsure and then she continued, "Well, she's still a little under the weather and you know how I was mentioning extra time and special grading for her, you know if she happened to miss out."

"How sick is she exactly?" he asked suddenly suspicious, "And, why are you asking on her behalf. All she needs to do is come to my office with a doctor's note and it will all be solved."

"She's a little sheepish about doing that. Besides, I promised that I would do it. You know how kids are after a break up. Can't face the world!" she said trying desperately to believe her own speech.

"I'm late and I'm hungry," he said as he took up his jacket, "Alright."

"Alright?" she asked surprised. She hadn't expected the answer so soon.

"Clare's a good kid, for the most part. I don't see a problem with it. I'll see you later." he said as he walked out of the office with a smiling Ms. Oh looking after him. Clare was all set now.

Mr. Simpson looked at his watch as he opened the door to his house. He was so excited about the dinner that he felt like a little kid. He couldn't wait to gossip about his son-in-law behind his back with his step-daughter and most importantly it would feel like home all over again. He walked in with a huge grin and he was humming as he apologized to no one in particular for being late. He settled own his coat and jacket and rested the briefcase to one side as he entered the kitchen, sniffing the sweet aroma and commented on it as he did so. He finally looked down after his bazaar entry and his over-happiness suddenly dropped two levels as he saw the obviously crying Emma at the table with his wife next to her holding her hand in a comforting manner. He was about to ask what was going on when Emma looked up at him with blood-shot eyes when she gave the answer, "My husband left me."

He stood there with the most overly-stunned expression and could not understand how excitement had turned to devastation in one, swift moment. He just could not believe it.

**Tune in next week: Episode 6: Turning Over a New Leaf - Adam may be interested in his best friend and is taking one giant step to prove just that **


	8. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 6

**Episode Info: Title**: **Episode 6: Turning Over a New Leaf - Adam may be interested in his best friend and is taking one giant step to prove just that **

Episode 6: Turning Over a New Leaf

Mr. Simpson was in his office, sipping a cup of coffee. Had one seen him, he looked disheveled and out of place. His mind was going over what had happened yesterday when he came home looking forward to a fantastic meal. Instead, he had gotten the shock of his life. He did not understand why Emma was so upset, but at the same time, it made him feel so awful to see her so broken up over it. And as he was about to finish off his brew, Emma flew through his door like a bullet.

She landed, palms flat on the desk, and stared with intense eyes into his own suddenly shaken up ones, "I have the perfect idea!"

Mr. Simpson seemed to studied her in a quick once-over with a confused look, "Why are you here exactly!" Seeing the despair in her eyes only saddened him more.

"I have no college degrees, no job, no husband!" She emphasized the last of the list with devastation.

"Spinner's only going to college. It's not like he's-"

His speech was interrupted as she continued desperately, "I feel betrayed. Don't you get it! We're supposed to be on the same page and all of a sudden he packs up and says he'll be gone for an entire semester, a thousand miles away!" She was breathing rather erratically and crying as she said this.

"Emma - you're being rather emotional, don't you think." Mr. Simpson said. He was becoming greatly concerned about his step-daughter and how she was reacting, "Just sit down for a minute, OK and we'll talk things over."

"I don't want to go home to an empty house, Snake." she said as she settled into the comfy chair just before his desk. She was still crying. "I know you can help me." She looked at him now, "Maybe I should teach here. You're the principal - you can put in a good word for me."

"I can't do that even if I wanted to," he answered sternly, "My teaching staff's full." He became suddenly nervous as Emma started crying all over again, "But, maybe you could do a - a - an after school program." The idea had just hit him.

Emma stopped crying instantly as she looked up at him with hope and then she smiled.

"Yes-an after school program." he repeated trying to reassure himself. He looked at her with sympathy, "You were always good at standing up for yourself and sticking to what you believe in! Maybe that's just what some of our kids need, especially in this day and age. You can talk to them about anything you want. How say 3-5 every Wednesday, how about starting today?" He ended by staring anxiously at her.

She leapt out of the chair and hugged him so tightly and so unexpectedly that he seemed to be suffocating, "Thank you so much!" she said beaming with pride, "Thank you, thank you!" Then she dashed out of the room just as suddenly as she had come in and he merely replied when the door closed behind her, "You're welcome."

**[theme song]**

"So how did you spend your Christmas," begged Darcy, smiling through the monitor.

"Not so good, actually." admitted Clare. She was alone in the living room and was having a Skype conversation with her sister, the way she had been over the long months of her absence.

"Yeh. First Christmas since the divorce, huh?" Darcy seemed sad by her words, "I'm really sorry for not coming home when I was suppose to - I just got - scared."

"That's OK." Clare understood a long time ago why her older sister decided not to return, even though it was hard to deal with at the time. She really needed someone there with her that understood the pain she was feeling, but that was old news. She has so much more going on now.

"No. It's not." answered Darcy seriously, "I should have been there. I'm still going to have to deal with it when I come home."

"You're coming home!" Clare became suddenly excited but then she remember her situation, "Are you sure?"

"So I'm not wanted anymore." she teased.

"Of course," sighed Clare. There was no way that her sister could know about Jake, it was much too soon and too sudden to tell her at the moment, "What's the hurry, right? We'll see you in the summer."

"By then, I wouldn't have much time to spend with my family before I go back out," Darcy said becoming serious all over again.

"You're going back? I thought you were just there for a year or so." she became suddenly devastated.

"Not exactly," Darcy became a little uneasy, "I don't want to get into the details right now, OK. I'll explain things when I get there next month."

"Darcy, there's something you should know!" started Clare, the guilt at its peak. She had to tell her now. It wasn't fair to her if she didn't.

"It's alright. I know it's going to be hard to see me in person after so long. We'll work things out, I promise." Darcy said and then she looked behind her and then seemed to be shuffling with the computer on her end, "It seems that I'm wanted, so how about we talk things through next time. I'll try to get back to you before next month, of course! You know how the internet is out here. And the phone bills, yikes."

"Darcy, I have to tell you now." begged Clare.

"I have to go. It's always busy over here. Bye!" she waved excitedly into the monitor before the window closed off. Clare shook her head in disbelief and worry.

Drew walked into the room smiling from ear to ear. It was the third day of school and his relationship with Jenna was greatly received by the majority of his peers. For some reason he was so worried they wouldn't and that would have had dampened their romance. He hadn't started off with a very good reputation especially after a run-in with the boiler room queen and the said madam becoming his girlfriend. He knew now that people accepted him as a changed fellow, especially Jenna.

"I can't wait for our date tonight!" he addressed excitedly as he walked up to the computers where he knew Jenna usually sits. However, he was met with the sight of her and K.C. in a rather intense conversation, giggling and touching each other's arms so ever so subtly but nevertheless he was instantly jealous.

"Um- this is my seat." He said with suddenly sad eyes as his friend looked up at him with a grin.

"Sorry." he said and moved over to the next seat.

"What's so interesting," Drew asked suspiciously though they took it as though he was playing around.

"You probably wouldn't get it," replied Jenna smiling.

"Yeh, it's kinda our little inside joke." added K.C.

"You guys have an inside joke?" Drew asked in disbelief. Only couples have inside jokes, "You know what? We should have a party. A valentine's day party." He said with a sudden joy lighting up his face.

"It's early January." commented Jenna, "Why a party all of a sudden?"

"It's the perfect idea," he answered smiling, "I mean K.C had been so kind bringing us together - I just thought maybe it's time for him to meet his special someone." He seemed confident now that his plan was going to work, "Couples come together while the singles are matched through an online survey. Principal Simpson might ease up on the wi-fi just for the occasion. What do you think?"

"Um-" Jenna said with a look that said that she knew exactly what game her boyfriend was up to but she couldn't understand why he would be so jealous, "OK."

"Yeh. Since the Christmas party got ruined, I think the school needs a little pick-me-up." he added smiling once more from ear to ear. He patted K.C. on the arm, "I can't wait."

**[ads]**

Jenna was going through a regular bout of stretches to warm her up before practice. It was lunch period but she had had an early lunch and headed off straight to the gym. There were a few other cheerleaders (not in costume just like she was but in games uniforms) going through individual routines are scouting the other. She decided to do this on her own. At school was the only time she was ever able to do anything with the sport and she was going to make every minute count.

She did a wonderfully done cartwheel, smiling all the way as she did so. She stopped in her tracks when an applause broke out. "Aw, thank you." she said beaming with pride, "You guys love me. You really love me."

"For a girl who has a kid, you do some mean cheerleading," commented one of the girls.

"I can't even do that," another girl complimented almost sheepishly with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad I have your vote." Jenna added.

"Definitely." they responded. At that moment the doors were opened with a dramatic slam and in waltz Marisol, dressed in her cheerleading uniform. She smiled and had her hand to her waist in a plucky attitude as she pressed a single button on her carefully hung iPod and an upbeat mix filled the room. She then proceeded to a number of flips and dances much to the amazement of the girls. Jenna, however, was not pleased as she watched with envy. Marisol ended her routine by jumping with a flip and landing just before Jenna and touching her chin with one finger, "Think you could beat that?"

Jenna looked at her with angry eyes as the other girls cheered and talked about the great spectacle they had just seen while patting Marisol on the back and telling her that instead of Jenna, she had their vote after all. What was she going to do now?

Jenna walked into the room with a sour expression all over her face. She looked like she was completely down-in-the dumps and Alli had to comment on just this.

"I'm just so frustrated at Marisol," she put her backpack on her desk and sat down. Class had not started and as a result there was not much people in the classroom or the teacher.

"Just ignore her. You do your own thing and you'll be great." piped in Clare with a look of wisdom, as she always did. Alli looked at her with a contented smile; at least Jake hadn't stolen that aspect of her best friend.

"Yeh, well," Jenna added gloomily, "Between Trix and school, how am I ever going to have time to get as good as she is?"

"At least you have a baby father in your life, use him." Clare said suddenly irritated and she turned away from the two girls and buried herself in a book that she had before her on the desk.

"OK. What's her deal?" asked Jenna, absolutely annoyed as she questioned Alli who was in front of her, "K.C. has work and football - besides he had Trix like the last two weeks straight. I can't keep on dumping her on him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," commented Alli, "He'll understand, trust me. I swear you girls need a pick-me-up or something." She added rolling her eyes and then she happened to notice something on the wall just behind Clare, "That wasn't there yesterday."

Before Jenna could comprehend what she was talking about, Alli had gotten out of her seat and over to the bulletin board. She pulled off a particular piece of paper and came back smiling as she took up her seat once more.

"This is the most perfect thing - for all of us!" she said cheerily as even Clare had to huddle closer. "An after-school programme for just us girls!"

"It's talking about raising our self-esteem," Jenna said looking suddenly displeased, "You have way too much already." She was referring to Alli who had became uncomfortable with her comment but she did not notice.

"For all of us," she said, "we all have something horrible going on in lives, right?" Her voice was not as cheeky as before, rather it seemed like she was fighting back tears even, but again the two girls didn't notice.

Clare scanned the paper with her eyes and opened them in shock, "Emma's putting this on!"

"Who's Emma?" asked Alli, her usual voice returning now.

"Mr. Simpson's step-daughter," she answered.

"So now you're interested," begged Alli.

"I guess so." she nodded.

"What about you?" Alli continuing begging, this time towards Jenna.

"I don't know," she looked uncomfortable as she answered and shrugged, "I'm just not sure."

"What are you up to?" asked Adam quizzically as he stopped by the doorway suddenly and then he entered the computer room which for the most part was empty, "Skipping class to I-don't-know to look at cool icons." His voice was very sarcastic.

"We have wi-fi." Drew said looking up from the monitor and he stopped tapping on the keyboard, "At least till Valentine's Day."

"What's going on on Valentine's?" queried Adam at a lost.

Drew was smirking now, "My party."

"Your party?" His brother was not making much sense, "Why would Principal Simpson let the school have another party so soon? If ever?"

"It's an online survey I've set up. See?" he pleaded as Adam leant over him and looked curiously at the screen, "It's like online blind dating. You just sign up, answer a few questions, say a few things about yourself and in no time you would have a colour-coordinated match up who you'll only see the night of the party. This part is only for singles, though."

"Impressive, big bro." nodded Adam.

"You're single. You want to be first to sign up," offered Drew.

"I- I don't think so -" Adam seemed suddenly nervous but Drew was not waiting around and said he had to get to class now before Jenna got worried. He patted his brother on the arm before he left reminding him to close off the page when he was finished.

Adam stood there, looking around the room as though someone was watching his every move. He finally took up his seat in the now vacant seat and looked into the monitor which conveniently held a user-friendly online survey. He hesitated before finally touching the mouse and pointing in to enter his name. He entered in a few more details like his age and grade, but then he hesitated at the part that asked about his sex. He let go of the mouse and looked extremely worried. All he had to do was click male and then next to the 'Interested In' tagline was girls, but he was so confused now.

"Why are you doing in here?" asked Eli suddenly appearing at the door looking rather defeated and glum.

Adam seemed to have blushed bright red and turned his attention back to the computer before answering, "We have wi-fi now."

Eli did not looked neither interested or impressed and looked at his best friend curiously before throwing up his hands, "Whatever. I'll see you in class." He walked out of the room, the moment when Adam finally looked up. He almost seemed to be looking at him with an intense, infatuated look and then back at the computer smiling. He checked 'female' and next to that he entered guys and the last thing he did was erase 'Adam' and replaced it with 'Gracie'. He seemed definitely sure now as though trying to prove to himself he had done the right thing. He clicked 'Save' and took up his backpack and left the room, looking at the computer hopefully. He had done the right thing, he was sure of it. He hurried down the empty hallway; a true indication that they were definitely late for the next class and shouted, "Hey, wait up."

Eli stopped in his tracks and waited until Adam met up to him. "Something going on I should know about?" he asked questionably as he worried about the over-excited look in his friend's eyes.

"I think I'm in love," Adam answered with intrigue to which Eli had not noticed as his eyes were focused on where he was going.

"It's about time don't you think? At least one of us is getting somewhere." answered Eli glumly.

"One day, it will be us both." Adam said under his breath gleefully.

**[ads]**

The bell had rung to signal the end of yet another school day and many students paraded the hallways or were stationed at their lockers either packing or unpacking. Many others were out through the main doors in a hurry, dashing off for the school bus or to wait on other means of transportation. It seemed that everyone was in a state of euphoria to finally end the day except one couple who were busy celebrating in their own special way. In the middle of the halls just behind the girls as they exited their classroom, Jenna and Drew were in a passionate liplock to which Clare had noticed. She immediately held on tight to Alli's hand and swung her around in a hurry.

"Well, you're in a hurry," said Alli confused.

"We need good seats." lied Clare when Jenna finally met up with them.

She looked a little worried as she had noticed how close Alli was until she finally looked up. She gave Clare a grateful look to which she responded in the same manner. They finally reached the auditorium to which to their surprise was already filled with quite a number of girls.

"So, where are we going to sit now?" complained Alli.

"The front's vacant," acknowledged Clare as they walked up to the seats.

"Of all the places you could think of," moaned Jenna, "Only losers sit at the front." As soon as they were finally in their seats, Emma walked up to the head of the room dressed casually in a comfortable jeans and top. "Wow, this is great. I did not expect so many people," she greeted the group of girls as a few others were still walking in and finding seats. "I'm Emma Mason, for now," she grumbled the 'for now' under her breath to which no one noticed, "And I'm so excited to be here."

She looked around the room anxiously, wide-eyed with fear and awe. How on earth was she going to get through to more than a couple dozen teenage girls? Then she happened to noticed a simple wave from the front seat and she hesitantly waved back, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Clare. Darcy's sister," explained Clare when she realised that her name did not ring a bell. She was sure that by mentioning she was Connor's ex would not do the trick, but, she knew that Darcy had been in her age group and it was definite she would know then.

"Darcy's sister?" Emma asked shocked and then drew closer to the girl. She looked at her in amazement, "Wow! You look amazing!"

Clare smiled courteously by the comment. So many people had become used to her transformation months ago but by then Emma had long-time graduated high-school and her finding it a shock was not too surprising.

"Because of you," continued a newly-excited Emma as she looked around the room, "We're doing makeup." And then she glanced at Clare once more in disbelief, "Wow!"

She then talked in a semi-serious tone, "I know you girls walk around with makeup in your bags. There's no need to hide when we're in here," she reassured as she fumbled in her own handbag, "My best friend is an actress and as such I can learn you guys how to look smoking with any kind of makeup!"

Jenna was busying herself in her own backpack, pulling out her own makeup kit and then she looked up at Alli and Clare with beaming eyes, "I told you guys we should come!"

Clare and Alli looked at one another with a giggle and shook their heads. One minute she detested the idea and the next here she was excited because makeup was involved.

**Tune in next week: Episode 7: The Wounds of the Past - Eli opens up about what really happened to Julia **

**(Hey! There's a poll on my profile page, I wouldn't mind seeing what my adored fans have to say! Thanks!)**


	9. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 7

**Episode Info: Title**: **Episode 7: The Wounds of the Past - Eli opens up about what really happened to Julia **

Episode 7: The Wounds of the Past

The bell had signaled the beginning of a new day at school. On the intercom, Principal Simpson was reminding the students that the cheerleading positions were to be determined today and any interested persons were more than welcome to cheer them on in the gym during the lunch hour. The gossip on who would win was a big one and Clare could feel the intensity in her bones as she took out her English books for first period.

"I'm the most popular just like I told you," commented Jenna who was next her with her heavy backpack on her shoulder. She had not gone off to her locker as yet, "See." She held up a neatly, obviously newly printed sheet of paper which held the ranks of the cheerleaders in descending order. Last on the list at number one was Jenna Millington - the most likely to become captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Wow." Clare said absent-mindedly, "You were right." At that moment she felt a huge shiver go through her body and she looked away from Jenna and into her locker, trying to fight her tears back.

"Are you OK?" asked Jenna suddenly worried, noticing a very strange reaction from her friend, "I can handle captaincy - don't be so judgy," she protested and then she watched Clare curiously as she looked down the opposite end of the hall.

"Oh. I get it." Jenna eyes widened with glee, "You still have feelings for him."

Clare turned to face her with a terrified look, "It's nothing."

"I see the way he looks at you," Jenna continued smiling, hoping her two cents worth would do the magic, "Why did you guys break up again?"

"Because-" started Clare, "Because we were too different." She closed her locker now and gave all her attention to Jenna now.

"Please! You guys are two stubborn-headed, fast-minded nerds." She had said so in a teasing voice but quickly tired to cover her tracks when she saw that Clare was not responding the way she had expected, "I was joking, sort of. What's with you lately? Everytime someone mentions Eli you get so - so- weird!" She finally came up with a word to describe her.

"He hates me." Clare finally said softly with sad eyes.

"Who could ever hate you, Clare-Bear. Eli's - Eli. How else can you describe him. He's quite a mystery, that's for sure."

"A mystery I hope I don't ever have to figure out." Clare added with a determined expression.

**[theme]**

The gym was packed with people and just as much energy as the crowd kept getting bigger and bigger. Many were cheering and waving pompoms while others yelled out the names of the cheerleader they hoped would be the winner. It was the most carefree activity since the Christmas party which unfortunately ended with a very much unwanted ambulance prank and they vowed to make the most out of this moment.

"Quite a crowd." commented a cheerleader who looked pump and ready in her outfit, "These people are actually missing lunch for us!"

"You mean for me," boasted Marisol.

"Alright, girls, let's see what you can do!" called Chantay excitedly who was not wearing a cheerleading uniform but a bright yellow tee and dark blue short shorts. "I am going to miss this so much." she said softly to the girl next to her who was dressed similarly.

"Six weeks of our college boyfriends is much better than this for sure," commented the girl to which Chantay agreed. She had decided to enter along with her co-captain with very special invitation to participate in one of the country's biggest cheerleading projects in the country and the winner gets to walk away to the tune of ten grand; it just so happened that the location of the project was a few kilometres away from the college that her long-time boyfriend Danny and Lisa's new fling were attending, "But it's not all fun and games. We're going there for the grand prize, remember?"

"Of course, our great cheerleading skills comes first." Lisa teased.

"Alright, girls. You guys have to make me proud while I'm gone. I want nothing but the best!" she continued excitedly and loudly, "Music." She directed and the pumping, fast-paced music filled the gymnasium much to the crowd's delight and anticipation. It was getting started.

The girls proceed in a one by one fashion to which it seemed each girl was well-prepared to her own music and choreography. Chantay and Lisa were busy behind a desk scribbling notes on behalf of the performance. They smiled cheerily at a few and then gave suspicious glances at one another whenever there was a mistake or the girl's routine simply didn't match up. Jenna was more than anxious to go forward for her turn and she waited with a very nervous but determined expression written all over her face.

"OK." Clare said to herself as she entered the cafeteria which surprisingly she could actually count on her fingers the persons there.

"Not going and support Jenna," Adam greeted her with a clap on the shoulder which almost startled her as he had come from behind.

"I just came from seeing Jake. I completely forgot about the whole thing. Besides, I don't feel much like getting into all the excitement - my life isn't exactly something to cheer about right now. What about you?"

"You want me to stay with you?" asked Adam kindly, "I don't mind."

"It's OK. I have some studying to catch up on, so I'll be going to the library when I've finished lunch."

"You sure?" begged Adam. He hated seeing his friend in so much distress.

"Go!" ordered Clare teasingly as she took up her full plate from the lunch lady and took up a seat at an empty table. She suddenly lost her appetite but forced herself to take bite, she was beginning to get used to the idea that she was always missing out on something, now more than ever.

**[ads]**

"Now you, Marisol!" called Chantay cheerily from the sidelines to the big upheaval of the crowd. She was second on the popular list. "Show us what you've got."

Marisol stepped up to the floor and snapped her finger to start her song which was the same one she had played just last week to demonstrate what she was bringing to the table much to the belittling of Jenna. Her routine was similar but with a few very unique and very well-loved extras. The crowd was rooting for her now and the way she flaunted her body as she did her moves made the boys hoot and holler much louder than they had for any other girl. Jenna watched with a defeated look, how was she was suppose to match up against that?

"Nice, girl!" Chantay smiled approvingly as she and Lisa nodded, "Next up, our Ms. Popular!"

The crowd cheered even louder than they had when Marisol had came on which raised Jenna's spirits immediately. She smiled to her adoring fans; that would have been the audience had she won Next Teen Star but that was a long time ago but the rush was what she had expected it would have been like.

The music started to queue in as Marisol looked on with a condescending look in her eyes, with hands crossed and a pouty mouth. Jenna looked away with confidence shining in her eyes and continued a heart-pulsing, energy-ridden routine much to the shock and disgust of Marisol and much to the crowd's pleasure. At the end of her routine where she landed with a flip and to an uproar of applause, the music stopped but Marisol was not ready to end things.

She stepped out into the spotlight and called for music which confused Chantay and Lisa but after a long, decisive look between themselves they flicked on the boom box. They were anxious to see just what she had up her sleeve.

Marisol proceeded to do a number of complex looking flips and twists and stopped with an intense, competitive stare into Jenna's own scared eyes. Jenna, however, was not lost in her fears for long and begged for a change in the track and she continued just as perplex moves, daring her component to beat that. The crowd was loving it now; they were so glad that they had come, you couldn't get this action anywhere else. Marisol retaliated with painful-looking kicks and flips to which Jenna repeated perfectly everytime. Finally she did a very high herky thrice. Jenna looked at her with eyes that spelt that she knew she couldn't quite do that, but she continued nonetheless and successfully accomplished three much to her growing fatigue but she had to beat her and she attempted yet another three jumps. However on the last jump she had pulled a muscle and fell limp to the floor, calling out in pain.

The cheering and yelling suddenly stopped and the room filled with worry. Chantay and Lisa along with fellow cheerleaders dashed forward to her side who they had directed a few of them to go get the nurse. Marisol, was too busy, grinning from ear to ear at the girl's suffering to move an inch. She had won.

"We had already chosen our captain," Lisa spoke up with a wry grin. She looked just as distressed as Jenna. She was holding the girl's arm and stroking her hair back.

"Me!" stepped forward Marisol boldly.

"No. Her." pointed Lisa to a tall, lean black girl who suddenly jumped up and screamed for her success and then she stopped suddenly and looked pitifully at Jenna, "I'm so sorry, but I'm captain now." She was sincere about her sentiments but just as pleased about her achievement. Jenna looked at her with a look of understanding as she grappled her pain by holding her ankle tightly.

"And you know who's our co-captain now," Lisa continued.

"You guys went out there and broke a lot of the rules," Chantay commented giving both Jenna and Marisol a stern look. Jenna looked a little guilty as she continued, "You were really good, Marisol," she looked from the girl and over to Jenna, "But, for that last ounce of energy and your broken ankle just won you co-captaincy!"

"Really?" asked Jenna excited as she rubbed her ankle, "Co-captain?"

"Really!"

"Whatever!" addressed Marisol rudely as she raised a palm to the girls' direction ands exited the gym angrily. Chantay couldn't help but to shake her head. Was this what she leaving behind for a few weeks? Will there be a blood-bath to return to?

The hallways were excitedly beginning to get emptier and emptier as the bell had rung to signal the start of the next lesson after lunch. Many students were indulged in the latest gossip over the cheerleading incident that landed Jenna in the nurse's office during this period. Clare had placed in one of the books she had gotten from the library into her bag. They were obviously more fun-to-read books rather than the heavy research types. She closed her locker and looked around her carefully, clutching the book close to her.

She walked away from the hallway and away from the classrooms. She was headed for her favourite spot for when she skipped class- just behind one huge pillar in the middle of the school. She took her seat on the concrete seat and placed her back to the stone structure with a loud sigh. She hated missing classes - her mother was doing so much for her so that she could finish high school at least, but this was the lesser of two evils. She opened the book to the page she had bookmarked from her last reading session but she wasn't really interested in reading, but she was trying to force herself to. She had nowhere else to go - so she had to pass the time doing something. And then, she heard a strange noise from behind the pillar. She became suspicious, was it one of the police on hallway duty? And then she heard it again, someone was directly behind her and whoever it was sighing rather loudly. She got up instantly, she had to know who it was.

"Eli?" she asked in shock and disgust at the same time. She started crying now and backing away, "You're following me now."

Eli got up form his relaxed position on the stone seat in an instant, raking his hands through his hair and sighing loudly once more, "You're suppose to be in class." He said sternly.

"So now you want to talk to me?" asked Clare crossing her arms furiously, her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't." he replied bitterly.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"You're the one rushing out the door whenever you see me." he held down his head now, rubbing his forehead, "I'm just doing you a big favour."

"So you were here the whole time! Every time!" she was devastated. "All this time I was avoiding you, you were right behind me!"

Eli looked up at her and seemed as though he was going to be sick, "Great minds think alike." He then smiled as though he was trying to believe his guts for having sparked up chitchat.

"Whatever." she said and she started darting off the other direction but before she got very far she was stopped by him holding on tightly to her hand. She looked up at him with disbelief and then angrily begged for him to let her go.

"We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about!" she yelled again, trying as hard as she could to get her hands out of his, "Let me go, Eli!" she added angrily with determined eyes.

He let go of her reluctantly and then she continued to walk again, "I've been here before." he called after her, which sounded more as though he had blurted it out but now he showed some sign of remorse for having done so because she had heard him.

Clare stopped in her tracks and then walked back to him and looked at him, "What do you mean you've been here before?"

Eli held his head and lowered it once more as though he was ashamed to explain, "With Julia." he finally said softly and then he walked slowly back to the stone seat and he sat with harsh breathing as though he was having a heart-attack; he almost looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

Clare trotted behind him and sat next to him, "You have a kid already, are you serious?" She looked devastated now as she tried to made sense of the situation, "Was that why you wanted to be so careful with me? Wow!" She shook her head.

He looked away from her now, "I don't have another kid."

"But you just said-"

She was interrupted by his angry burst, "I killed them both!" he said looking angrily at her, "I killed them." Then he slumped down after he slammed the wall with his fist, he was definitely crying now. Clare on the other hand was definitely scared now, not only by his aggressiveness but by the words he had just told her.

She looked at him with wide, devastated eyes, "So you want to kill me and Jake, then-" She became motionless with fear. Was that why he could not get over his dead ex, because he had killed her?

"I wouldn't do that," he answered assured.

"But you killed Julia and -"

"She wanted to have the baby. I didn't." he said softly, looking down into the grey, hard material. (_wouldn't it be cool to go to commercial break here to make people think he actually killed her, __J _) It was becoming wet with his tears now, "That's what the fight was about. She got angry and took up my Dad's keys. She had reconciled with her stepmom and she was going through with it. She had made up her mind. She was leaving me, for good, just like that." he looked up at her now, "I really loved her - but the minute she told me, all that just went away. I hated her for ruining everything!" His voice was resentful but not loud. He held down his head again, "I managed to get into the car before she drove off. She was so determined she drove off anyways. We had talked at first, about the baby…about us…." he choked on his words now, "I was supposed to be happy - I didn't have to do anything, she was giving me the clean slate, but I wanted to regain whatever it was that I had had with her only minutes before, I had to do something - so then I -"

Clare was staring at him with anxiety, listening patiently and then he continued, choking on his words, "She was driving 90 and I had to do it - I just wanted her to stop - to let me think for one damn second!" he was shouting now and the tears were pouring off of him. He looked at her, "I slammed the brakes." he said with a very sarcastic smile, "I killed her! She lost control and then when I thought we were finally going to stop, it hit! I killed her!" He seemed then to be coming back to his senses and even though he was staring right at her, he seemed to now finally notice Clare, "That's why I couldn't face you. I'm scared I'll kill you too - and despite everything, I'm still so much in love with you. I can't help myself." He then held his head as though in shame, "Even though you had the kid, I still love you."

Clare stood there watching him intently as she herself was springing up fresh tears. She had known there was more to the fabulous Julia and for that reason she was always somehow jealous of her, even if she was dead. But, now, now that she understood everything, it was hard not to feel whatever pain Eli was going through. She hesitated for a little while; she hadn't spoken no more than a few words to him in over eight months and now she was hugging him, holding him so tight and daring not to let go.

Eli had a slow response but then he wrapped his arms around her and stood frozen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked finally, still holding him tightly.

"Would you still have been with me, if I had told you?" he was really soft and silent, like a child who was just spanked and in remorse for his actions.

"I would've understood." she said slowly, trying to believe herself. She would have understood, she knew it. "But, you didn't kill anybody."

"I'm not so sure." he said bitterly.

"I am. It was an accident. It was nothing but an accident." She was holding tighter around his neck and hoped that her soothing words got through his head, "It was an accident, you have to believe that."

"So, I didn't kill them?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course not," they finally let go of each other and looked intently in his eyes and she repeated, this time with benediction. "It was just an accident."

They stood silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, trying to find the forgiveness from one another. And then he drew closer towards her and was so close to her that he could taste her breath; he had waited so long for this moment to return, so long.

Clare was returning his advances and moving closer towards him as well. Despite herself, she was still in love with him, after all this time, after everything. However, her senses came back to her before they could finally collide and she pushed him away in a hurry, "I'm sorry, Eli." She said and then she got up and looked at him as a teacher would to a student, "I can't build a relationship with you until you build a relationship with your son." She took up her book and started to walk off, but she stopped and looked back, "I really am sorry." And just like that, she was gone, leaving Eli to lick his wounds, both old and new.

**[ads]**

The bell had rung to signal the end of school and as usual the hallways were busy. Jenna emerged from the nurse's office, limping on crutches and a bright cast enveloped around the lower half of her right leg. She was obviously very much in pain as she gave a reassuring nod to the nurse after she was warned against overdoing it. She had not planned on staying away from the remainder of the classes of that day but it was advised she stayed there until after school. She called her brother and explained to him what had happened and he was sure to waiting outside in his pickup for her and Trix. Next week she was suppose to start off her career as co-captain. As usual, though, fate intervened.

"Oh, it looks like you're in a lot of pain!" Marisol had shown up out of nowhere and was cooing a her in a baby voice. Jenna was in no mood to deal with her and she bared her teeth with anger.

"What do you want? You already won."

"Because I get to be co-captain until you recover is not winning," Marisol reassured her, "But I know exactly what to do to get justice served." She called over Alli who was at her locker who joined the group with a toothy grin.

"Guess you're co-captain days are going to be held off for a while," Alli commented when she saw her friend in her distress.

"That's not all she'll be missing out on," toyed Marisol whose posse consisting of two other girls were giggling.

"What else?" asked Alli naively, "Something going on I don't know about?"

"Plenty." continued Marisol deviously, "So much is going on - didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she looked at Jenna who looked worried about whatever Marisol was going to say.

"About her boyfriend!" Marisol was smiling now, especially now that Jenna was shaking her head, begging her not to tell Alli.

"Boyfriend?" asked Alli jokingly, "Like who would that be?"

"Drew."

"Drew?" asked Alli still giggly at the idea of who could possibly be dating her friend. If she was dating someone, she would know by now. They had been going to school together now for two full weeks. Suddenly she caught herself and asked again though more distraught, "Drew?"

"Yeh - you know him quite well, don't you? Then again, of course you do, you're the queen of the boiler room. Isn't that why you left in the first place?" Marisol spun on her heels and trotted down the hallway with he posse giggling and smiling behind her.

Alli stood there devastated before she finally turned to Jenna, "Drew?"

"I was going to tell you, I swear." Jenna was quick to explain but that wasn't helping matters much.

"That you're dating the guy that basically made me leave in the first place and made me the target of ugly rumors. I didn't even know what the boiler room really was -" she studied her friend carefully and then with spunk she added, "-just don't come running to me when he breaks your heart."

"What?" Jenna was not expecting the issue to be handled like this but she didn't expect Alli to react the way she was now. She looked angrily into her eyes. She was finally happy now with Drew and who was she to suddenly pop back up in her life to judge her? Not Alli? Maybe the girls were right about her, "They said you would act like this. The queen of the boiler room is always upset when she loses one of her men. Isn't that why you fought Bianca?" She knew her words were icy and cold but she felt as though her friend needed a reminder of who she really was, "I didn't believe those ugly rumors about you and I fought everyday to shut up who did- and this is the thanks I get?"

"Do you have any idea what I've been through because of Drew? If Vegas night hadn't gone the way it had, I would never had off to Beechwood. Never." Alli was visibly shaken now but Jenna ignored her.

"Don't play so innocent with me. Even Clare understands."

"Clare knew?" Alli was in shock by this, " I can't believe this -"

"Oh, I believe it." Jenna was not holding back now, " They were right. The entire school was right. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but you really are a slut!" Her words were more cruel than her expression and Alli fought mercilessly to hide her anger but before she knew what she was doing she had pushed Jenna into the lockers.

She looked at the fallen girl terrified, apologizing repeatedly and backed away with fear in her eyes. She turned around and ran away with Jenna staring at her in pain and disgust and dashed through the on looking crowd. She didn't want to stop, she had to get out of there, she had to escape. She finally found solace inside the girl's bathroom which thankfully was empty or so she thought because she did not busy herself to check to the stalls. She was crying profusely now and shaking her head as though trying to get whatever thoughts that were drifting through her head to go away and they weren't. She then lifted her blouse slowly, trying not to look but she had to look. She had to remind herself why she reacted the way she did. She closed her eyes as she finally bared her stomach and then when she finally looked into the mirror she was springing new, hot tears as she read the word 'slut' in reverse encrypted in large, sharp scars running across from the beginning of her navel and running around to the curve where her back started.

She couldn't help but stare and she couldn't help but to cry.

**Tune in next week: **Episode 8: Two-Faced - Upright Sav decides to pursue Holly J.

**(Hey, BL fans, when you're finished reading this episode go to my profile page to do a quick survey to show what you really think about Eli now. Thnx : )**

Seriously, if you didn't know, BL stands for Bitter Love, the title of the show. Are you sure you're a fan? (just kidding : D )


	10. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 8

**Episode Info: Title: Episode 8: Two-Faced - Upright Sav decides to pursue Holly J.**

Alright my dearest fans, I am sincerely apologetic to all of you who have been waiting for months for the continuation of the story. Apparently, college days aren't always the best days. In fact it's more like drudgery days to me (sigh). On a happier note, here's the new chapter. And I hope there will be no months-long delay any time soon. As a Christmas gift to you guys and to make up for things (I really am sorry! Wahhhh! You don't know what I've been through! *teardrop*) I will present the first three episodes of the new season in weekly installments. So sit back and relax and if anything else comes up I will let you guys know before hand. Alright, here goes, I finalllllllllyyyyyyy present….Episode 8!

Episode 8 : Two-faced

Holly J. Sinclair was busy at her laptop in the middle of the night. She was tapping away so furiously one would say she looked possessed as the luminescence of the monitor intensified her face. She was obviously tired and yawned every other minute, but she was determined. She had to do anything to avoid going to sleep with a broken heart. Something she had been trying desperately not to do for over the last couple of days. And it wasn't very easy. She had really loved Sav. Perhaps to marry him one day and now he was going to get married to someone else. How unfair could life be?

"I'm finished." she said shocked to no one in particular. She shook her head and tried searching frantically for anything else she could possible do, "What now?"

She turned off the laptop and turned around on her bed and she looked up at her ceiling. She then turned and looked at a photo of her and Sav on the wall. She smiled sincerely and then she got up and took off the picture. She looked at it for quite a long time, "Why can't I get over you?" She became immediately sad, "Maybe if I could just see you one more time, then I could give you one last tongue-whipping," she quirked.

At that precise moment she heard the doorbell ring and she became immediately worried. Who would be calling at eleven o'clock at night. She put on her bedroom slippers and she exited her room. "Alright, I'm coming," she said annoyed. She looked through the peephole and then she froze for a minute before she finally flew open the door.

"Why are you doing here?" There was a distinctive menace in her voice as she said so.

"I'm fighting for our love," was the only response Sav could give. He looked sincere and poetic as he stood outside in the pouring rain, holding nothing but a single red rose. He handed it to her to which she just simply stared.

"You're engaged, remember?" she said matter-of-factly.

Sav shook his head, "I'm here - freezing and wet. I tried to stop thinking about you but I just can't. I'm fighting for you - you, Holly J."

Holly J. took the rose and smiled beside herself. He looked so pathetic she couldn't help herself.

"Why am I such a sucker for romance?" she smiled and tugged on his shirt collar and pulled him into one big liplock, not minding that she was getting wet as well. "So the Indian wife is definitely out of the picture?"

"Absolutely," Sav said and then he realised he was still wearing his wedding band and he took it off and swiftly placed it in his pants pocket without being so obvious about it. He knew he was doing the right thing, but now he was trying his best not to slip up. He looked up at her with a goofy grin, "No Indian wife. Just you."

Holly J. nodded appreciatively. Who knew how one minute you could be filled with so much disgust and then the next you're giddy with love?

**[theme song]**

"What do you mean she almost saw it?" questioned Drew annoyed. He was sitting in his bedroom and was having a web-chat with Sav.

"But, she didn't, and that's what counts." Sav made sure.

"You're walking on thin ice, pal. Had she seen that ring, you'd be gone in a hurry," Drew reminded him, "You have a wife who's waiting for you to come home."

"A wife that I have no real emotional connection to." bribed Sav.

"A wife, nonetheless." argued Drew, "You have to tell Holly J. the truth."

"I was so close to doing just that, but then I told her I was _getting _married, when in fact I was already married for two whole months." whined Sav, "I've been thinking it through for the last week. I can't give up Holly J. and divorce does not exist when you're Muslim either."

"I guess love isn't exactly on our either of sides," commented Drew, "Your sister found out about me and Jenna."

"And how did she react?" Sav became immediately worried. He knew that his sister was going through a very intense ordeal; finding out that the boy who she blames for putting her in that position in the first place is now dating her close friend was probably going to send over the edge, no matter how much she pretended to be happy and carefree.

"Well, let's just say, Jenna and her are not on speaking terms. She pushed her down."

"Alli?" He could not believe that Alli could do such a thing, but then again, she wasn't exactly stable at the moment.

Drew nodded, "I hate to say it, but your sister has lost her mind. Jenna was already hurt when she pushed her down."

"Alli's going through something," Sav became quiet, "She didn't go back to school to face you - she went back there to have her _real _friends back."

"By attacking them? What happened between me and her was ages ago."

Sav sighed heavily, "Look, I have to go. I have a really big decision to make and this isn't exactly making matters any better." he looked up at Drew with anxious, earnest eyes, 'Please, give Alli some space, OK. You think you can do that for me, if nothing else?"

Drew shook his head, "I guess I could try." He turned off the web-chat and then he mumbled to himself, "For now."

"I hate him," steamed Connor from the bench. He was outside next to Dave and Adam, who were courteous to sit on the seat rather than atop. "How could she like him at all." he continued in disgust. He did not like the idea that Wesley and Angie were talking and laughing so openly with one another and they were actually holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. It made him sick. That was suppose to be him.

"Easy," Adam tried to calm his friend, noticing just how fired up he was, "She made her decision."

"Just get over it," Dave said easily, "Like I did with Alli."

"Because Sadie came along," Connor huffed. He gave his friend one, fiery look which looked even more menacing behind his thick glasses.

"At least I just didn't just had a breakup," commented Dave sharply.

"You don't know why I broke up with Clare," he replied intensely.

"Because she's beginning to become friendly with her ex," Dave continued, "The whole school's been talking. Jealousy's a pain in the butt."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course you're not," Dave responded sarcastically.

Adam got up from his seat, "Sitting down staring at people is not my favorite pastime." He took up his backpack but stopped in his tracks when he noticed his pals' eyes boring through him, "What?"

"Why does your voice sound like that?" asked Connor perplexed.

"Higher and more feminine," added Dave.

Adam merely smiled at them earnestly and continued speaking in the strange voice, "This is how I really sound."

The boys watched him curiously.

"But I thought you-" but Connor was interrupted as Adam continued.

"Not anymore. I'm just being Adam until next month, and then…."

"And then…." begged Dave.

"You guys will see the real me." Adam turned and walked away leaving the two boys baffled.

**[ads]**

"Now was that so hard to do," cheered Adam as he watched his best friend on the computer who was busy tapping in the last bit of info for his profile on the school's Valentine's Day match-up.

"What's the point of this again?" Eli asked solemnly, he closed off the webpage, "It's not going to get me Clare."

"It will be fun," pleaded Adam, "And besides, now you've entered I'm sure there'll be a great girl out there waiting for you at the party."

"Yeh. Right." He was not so sure about that outcome, "Thanks for helping me fill it out anyways."

"No, problem." Adam said excited as he huddled closer, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"You sound suddenly different," commented Eli with wide-opened eyes. He was more scoffing than shocked.

"I'm glad you noticed," Adam's voice became softer now and he was staring into the eyes of his best friend longingly.

"OK, then." Eli said becoming immediately worried and he knew something was definitely going on that wasn't quite right but he preferred not to find out, "I've got to go." He took up his backpack that laid carelessly on the table next to the computer, however he was stopped by Adam's hand on his who had begged him to stop. He decided not to get up and became more relaxed in his seat. Why was he such a good friend? He wasn't really interested in his best friend's dilemma, whatever it may be at the present moment. He had too much on his own plate at the moment.

"What would you say if I wanted to be Gracie now?"

"I would hope so if you're going to be walking around talking like that," teased Eli. He was basically giggling at his own joke, "I don't care. As long as we're friends, right? But, it is kinda strange that all of a sudden…" His sentence was lost as he found himself caught off-guard by a passionate kiss. Strangely, though, he was actually enjoying himself.

Bianca was walking past and happened to come just in time to see the very strange sight going on in the computer class. She stood there looking very perplexed and disgusted, "Ugh." She stomped off down the hall to which Eli suddenly came to his senses and he pushed Adam off of him and he got to his feet. He was frantically wiping off his mouth and coughing as though he had just tasted something disgusted, "What's wrong with you?" He was exasperated now.

Adam got to his feet and was suddenly frantic, "I shouldn't have done that, but I can't help myself." He was trying to explain himself but he was talking so fast, "That was foolish of me. I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

Eli rested the backpack on his shoulders and was eyeing him evilly and shook his head. He was almost out the door when he stopped as Adam spoke. He dared not turn around.

"I know you felt something," Adam was sincere and deep now as he spoke, "Can't we just talk-"

Before he got any further in his speech, Eli was out the door, leaving him feeling both embarrassed and devastated. He had tried for the last two weeks to fight his feelings but convincing his best friend to sign up for the Valentine's Day party was more than enough ammunition to fuel his desirous plans and the emotions of what could be on that day were erupting. Now that they kissed and he was sure that they had a real connection, he was even more infatuated more now than ever. And he wasn't going to give up on him, but was he was willing to face the consequences? He wasn't so sure he was.

Despite the excitement and the hustling and bustling of the airport, Sav felt like the only person in the world. He was standing outside of the waiting lounge as he was very unsettled both mentally and physically. He couldn't stand sitting down any longer because he was forced to see the big-screen monitor displaying flights traveling to India and that made him think of his wife. And now, even though he thought he was finally cured, he still found himself thinking about his newly-wed. He took out the ring out of his pants pocket and stared at it with frightened eyes. He hadn't dared look at it since last night. And just when he thought he was sure he was doing absolutely the wrong thing, Holly J. suddenly appeared. He clutched the simple, golden band in his right hand and hid it behind his back.

"I shouldn't be here, I get that." greeted Holly J. as she walked up to him.

Sav nodded, "I only signed up to stay for a few days, I wasn't sure how things would have played out." He was obviously very nervous as he said so. He almost couldn't look her in the eyes. Why was she here? He was begging for her to just go away.

"It must have been hard knocking on my door on your last night here." She was careful with her words as she took his hands, "I'm glad you chose me. But, the reality is, you can't keep evading it. You're going have to get married one day - and it wouldn't be me." They were looking at one another now, feelings of regret building up inside of them, "We should've just ended things when we were suppose to."

Sav was in total agreement there. When Holly J. had decided that Yale was her dream and he nor anyone else was going to stop her from living it. He was adamant about her not going and had made several crude remarks about it really being about her going back to her ex, Declan, who through the powers of fate was accepted to the same college. He was left feeling bitter and alone and when his parents sat him down realising just how heart-broken he had suddenly become, they had offered a great piece of insight. And before he knew it, he was waiting anxiously to greet his Indian wife at his very traditional wedding.

He had developed feelings for Farrah when she had suddenly popped into his life at prom, but then he was with Anya and he was fighting for Anya. A week after the wedding he had received a life-changing phone call and he had then made the decision to continue a long-distance relationship with Holly J. He had even promised her before realising that he was coming out to visit her and then he thought that that would have been a great time to finally tell her the truth; face to face. He really wanted to say the words "I'm married" but it was just too hard to do, but he hadn't expected to be whimpering after her either. He thought he had hardened his heart for the occasion but he was wrong. And now, now he was fighting for Holly J. Only this time around, Farrah had already won. Or did she?

"I don't suppose you're willing to become a complete outcast from your family just for me," continued Holly J. when she realised she was not getting a response, "And it would be great to just run away with you, but-" She was searching his eyes and she clasped her hands tightly over his, "Maybe, it would be easy, if we just let this go. It's for the best."

Sav became serious now and it showed, "I risked so much to be with you. Declan, my parents…I can't let go of you, Holly J. I've tried so hard."

"Well, you're going to have to try harder," she begged, "We'll only be living a lie."

Sav looked at her sincerely. She was right. That was Holly J. She brought the truth to the table everytime, no matter how much it hurt. "So I stood in the pouring rain for nothing." His answer was very sarcastic.

She smiled, "It wasn't for nothing…kissing in the rain was quite something…" Her voice was soft and gentle and she was drawing nearer to Sav. She withdrew her tight hold on his hand spread out her right hand to intertwine with his left and she was searching to do the same with the other but something was stopping her. His hand was clasped very tightly.

Sav who was more interested in the expected encounter and staring hungrily in her eyes was not quite certain exactly when his right hand withdrew from behind his back. The moment he realised this it was much too late. She had managed to unravel his fist and had discovered the ring.

She looked up at him with confused eyes, "What's this?"

"Umm," Sav started. He was caught red-handed. He sighed heavily and lowered his head and he became soft as knew he had to explain everything, "I am so sorry. I should have told you-"

"You're proposing to me?" asked Holly J. with excited eyes as she looked at the golden band. It was so simple it could have easily been a unisex ring and why else would Sav be walking around with it. He was planning on leaving his family, for her! "Are you sure? I mean- your family - college intuition - your morals?"

Sav stood there looking at her with some kind of relief but now he was desperately in a thicket. Propose to her or tell her in all her excitement that he was already married and he had no intention of being ousted out of the Bandhari clan. His family meant everything to him, especially with what his little sister was going through, he couldn't bare not ever seeing them again. But, if he chose to marry outside of the faith, that would mean just be that. He knew now what he was to do; things would work themselves out.

"You mean so much more to me," he said boldly and was smiling now as she smiled back. He placed the ring on her marriage finger.

She squealed with delight and hugged him proudly, "Really?"

"Really!"

They kissed in the middle of the entire airport, not caring who saw them.

**[ads]**

The auditorium was packed to its fullest since the principal had called an assembly. The students were busy chatting and gossiping. Was the ambulance prank finally coming with its repercussion ?

"Thank you all for joining me this afternoon," greeted Principal Simpson excitedly from the stage at the top of the room. He looked boyish and giddy as he spoke into the microphone, "I have a big gift for you guys."

He watched the students anxiously as though expecting applause but they remained silent. "Right," he continued when he realised none was coming, "After the ambulance prank at the Christmas party-"

The congregation moaned and booed.

"I thought I would never allow another party ever," he continued despite the boos and sometimes the flinging of unidentified objects, "But, thanks to Mr. Torres, as you all know, we are having a Valentine's Day ball." By the mention of 'ball' the excitement died down and they sat listening with desperation etched in their faces. Was it now called off?

"You have been busy filling out your profiles online and I know you're looking forward till the fourteenth." He said excitedly, this time the children cheered.

"Well, I've been thinking…wi-fi has been in this school for quite a while and when I allowed it temporarily, I wasn't so sure, but…no one misused it to go game-hunting or to download videos, so that's why…" His eyes opened wide with glee, "We now have wi-fi back. Permanently."

The school cheered and hooted with approval.

"And that's not all," continued Mr. Simpson, "I think you guys have earned your reward and I hope there will be no more pranks. But, the dress code…gone!"

The entire school seemed to have leapt to their feet when he announced this. The cheering was ear-splitting and there was no way of stopping it. Mr. Simpson caught the eye of Drew amidst the crowd and nodded approvingly to which Drew returned a respectful nod. The lockdown was finally going to be over. The students could not wait till Valentine's Day, there was so much more to celebrate now.

**Tune in for the final for the season: The Big Dance We've all Been Waiting For**

Episode 9: Stupid Cupid - The return of Gracie; Drew's plan to permanently disconnect K.C. and Jenna might have gone too far

**Sneak Peak for Next Ep: **Drew: "But you were Adam up until you left the house tonight," he threw his hands into the air to show how baffled he was.

**(**Hey, BL fans, when you're finished reading this episode go to my profile page to do a quick survey to show if you're just like Sav when making tough decisions on love. Thnx : )

Seriously, if you didn't know, BL stands for Bitter Love, the title of the show. Are you sure you're a fan? (just kidding : D )


	11. Degrassi: Bitter Love Episode 9

**Final Episode Info: Title: Episode 9: Stupid Cupid - The return of Gracie; Drew's plan to permanently disconnect K.C. and Jenna might have gone too far **

Episode 9: Stupid Cupid

"Now aren't you glad I made you sign up," teased Alli with a wink. Her voice was audible enough so that only Clare could hear her. They were both dressed very impressively in their formal wear. Clare was standing next to a very tall and very handsome and just as strongly-built young man who was dressed in his Sunday best. She looked up at him after her best friend's comment and looked him over and she had to agreed, "Yeh." She sounded almost breathless.

"Well, we'll be off now," smirked Alli who was escorted by a very tall, athletic chap with very rustic features. He looked almost awkward in his tux because of his wide shoulders but very smart nonetheless. The two of them made quite a pair, especially since they decided to wear matching colours.

The online database of the students' profiles were matched according to a very specific colour. For example, Clare's was a pinkish mauve and her perfect match was Kurt Landon, a name she was very unfamiliar with and as such she was thinking of backing out. Alli's colour was a deep purple and her link was the number-four rated football player Terrence Wolfe; which for the sake of his cuteness rank made him so much more desirable to Alli.

"Who's she!" commented Kurt suddenly aroused. He turned his attention from his date and was staring at the doors of the hall. Clare looked up suddenly worried; wasn't she the real attention tonight? She deserved a night of freedom, no diaper-changing, no breast-feeding at 5 a.m in the morning, right? She became immediately jealous of whoever it could have been but her date's were focused on the latest arrival and to much of her chagrin so were many of the guys, even someone she thought would have had girls the last on his list.

Eli was minding his own business sipping on his punch when he noticed his conversation with K.C. was cut short. They were mindlessly talking about who they could have possibly gotten matched up with (since Eli had forgotten to check the website and K.C's had not registered the important details such as a name or at least a photo, so both boys were pretty much in the dark), when he was suddenly nudged to look behind him. He found it rather annoying to be at some ease for the first time in a few weeks to relax and now something was so suddenly important. When he turned around, the drink slurped back into the cup from his mouth, because without warning he was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the most loveliest vision. Was he dreaming?

The entire hallway was now chattering with envious girls who were wondering just who this girl think she was; making their men take their eyes off of them. The guys, however, were lost in a trance as they watched the red-headed beauty swayed gracefully towards them.

She was dressed in a very close-fitting and daring red-dress and her long locks bounced over her shoulder as she walked in. Eli couldn't help himself from staring at her. He was sure he would never get over Clare and he had made that quite clear, but there was something about this girl. Where did she come from? He was watching hungrily as she neared their direction; he was half-hoping he would be her match and just like that she stopped in front of him and was actually talking to _him_ of all people.

"You like!" The girl's voice was very flirtatious and youthful.

Like a stupid fool, Eli nodded happily.

"I'm glad you love it!" shrieked the girl, "I knew you would."

Eli was definitely on cloud nine now, how lucky could a guy be? Especially everything he had been going through lately he needed this, but something was nagging him. Why him? "We know each other." He was more pleading than asking.

"Don't be silly," The girl said jokily, "It's me."

She pulled out a light blue card from within her bosom. It was the colored card that was dutifully shared to the singles who were successfully paired up with a match. Eli smiled longingly, trying to keep his cool as best as he could, when he took out a perfect match from with his lapel.

"Looks like we're a perfect match." smirked the girl.

"I agree." Eli said staring at the blue eyes of the stranger which were just as ambitious to get to know him as he was to know her.

K.C. nudged him on the shoulder once more and then he whispered in his ear, "Ask her her name." He was just as lost in love over the girl and was barely sane enough to beg his friend to get a move on his escort.

"I'm Eli." He suddenly sounded more like his suave, mysterious self when he outstretched his hand towards her.

The girl took his hand and smiled simply, "Gracie."

"Gracie." Eli repeated sounding as though he had won the jackpot and then it suddenly dawned on him. That name sounded way too familiar, "Gracie?" He looked at the girl as though suddenly she was the most disgusting thing. "Gracie?" He was definitely shocked now. He looked devastated beyond repair.

"What's wrong? You said you liked it." The girl protested suddenly worried.

"Oh my God!" bellowed Eli repulsively.

"Since when were you so religious," teased Gracie as she stepped forward and tried to touch his hand.

Eli quickly removed his hand before she could touch him and was looking very distraught now; sick by the very eyes that previously held so much promise, "You're sick." He quickly made a dash for it, dodging as best as he could who ever was in his way. The girl stood there lost in her own rejection as though she couldn't quite fathom the reality of what just played out. It was the perfect plan, what did she do that was so wrong?

**[theme song]**

"Fuchsia, fuchsia," mumbled Connor to himself as he paced through the crowd; which wasn't exactly the easiest thing as the music was the liveliest it had been all night. Dave was trying his best to keep up.

Connor stopped in his track and sighed loudly and he seemed to hesitate before he tapped the girl on her shoulder, "Hi. I think I'm your date for the night. Fuchsia looks nice on you." Connor held up a card embodied in a brilliant shade of fashion fuchsia.

The brunette frowned when he showed her the card, "This is hot pink, four-eyes." She dismissed him hurtfully and took hold of her friend's hand stomped further from him.

Dave was busying himself in laughter at the spectacle but then quickly stopped when he noticed the hurt expression in his friend's eyes. He patted him on the back, "Look, man, it's your fault. You should have checked the website out days ago, otherwise you'd be here with your date all right now."

"But…" started Connor.

"But, you were more hoping to get Angie jealous when she sees you with your hot date tonight." teased Dave.

Connor looked up at him with big, expressive eyes, "How'd you know?"

Dave smiled courteously, "I know these things." His eyes then lingered over to the other side and he became suddenly anxious, "Look, pal, I've got to go. My lady just arrived…so…." He was watching his friend curiously; he knew he shouldn't leave him all alone but after he wasn't going to come and he had so many fabulous moments to look forward to with Sadie.

"Hi, guys." she greeted looking lovely in a sapphire strapless gown. Dave's tie matched perfectly. As Dave went over to greet her, the two looked a perfect pair, "I thought you weren't coming," Sadie continued.

"Angie…" Connor said matter-of-factly.

Sadie nodded; she knew only too well about Angie, "I don't want to be rude or anything. This is a match-up Valentine's day party - you signed up right?" Connor nodded to this, "Then go out there and find her…"

"I've been trying…there's no one here with a fuchsia card and who's wearing what looks like fuchsia already has a date." he said sadly which immediately changed Sadie's enthused smile.

"Maybe we should stay with him," she turned apologetically to her boyfriend. Dave twitched at the idea; this was his special night with his lady. Why did Connor had to break up with Clare in the first place, just to screw up _his_ love life? He was the most annoying friend in the world for the last three weeks and not to mention how strained it was when they were in the same room as Wes.

"It would be best if you just go home, Connor." begged Dave trying his best not to sound as cold as possible but he was definitely working on his last nerve, "Please."

"I wouldn't do this to you," replied Connor sternly. Sadie was becoming very uncomfortable.

"You already are…" proclaimed Dave just as stern, "I've put my relationship on the hold to help baby sit you and tonight's my night with my girl…not you!"

Connor huffed angrily and stared at his friend sternly which appeared more intense behind his glasses, "I hate you." He disappeared amongst he crowd to which Sadie looked disapprovingly at Dave but he was sure he had done the right thing, so why did he feel so awful about it?

Connor was nearing the door and fighting back his tears. He was so outraged over everything. He hated Clare for screwing up things…otherwise he wouldn't even be in this position. If things had gone his way then he would be with Angie now and forgetting all about Clare, but then he had to steal her from him. And just like that he noticed Wes, dancing with Angie in the middle of the dance floor. He smiled deviously and charged towards them like a bull racing towards red.

"You ruined everything," greeted Connor rudely as he pulled Wesley away from his date. Angie stood back shocked and confused. Not being so silent, he managed to trigger the attention of some of the surrounding students.

Wesley fixed his glasses nervously, "What's going on buddy?"

Connor eyes flared up with rage and he pushed Wes with all the strength he had, "You stole her from me!" He watched mercilessly at the fallen boy which by the time a buzz of chattering erupted from the crowd. He turned to Angie who was staring up at him with huge, terrified eyes. Breaking the cold stare, she rushed to her spouse's side. With that, he retreated out of the school.

"Has anybody seen my brother?" begged Drew as he looked around frantically, "I told him to meet me here like thirty minutes ago."

A dark-skinned boy tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, man, your bro's not in the system."

"What? He was the first to sign in? I'm dying to meet his date, whoever she is. Let me see." He took hold of the boy's Blackberry. In the search tab was listed 'A' and indeed in the following list Adam Torres' name was not present. A cunning idea came to him and he immediately entered Torres as a search.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled to himself. "Gracie?" he said staring at the screen and then he looked up at the boy with suspicion but apparently the boy's attention was focused on something else. Drew turned and followed his gaze, "Gracie?" he said once more but this time he was open-mouthed.

The red-headed beauty was stumbling over her gorgeous dress as she continued to cry profusely, "Oh, Drew, I need you." She hugged him so tightly to which he could hardly breathe. He pushed her off gently and repeated himself once more, "Gracie?"

"It's me, Drew. The real me." She admitted between sniffles.

Drew's eyes opened wide and he stared at her up and down and then he looked around at the hungry male eyes on the girl and then he took her hand and forcibly rushed her out of the public eye. They were alone in a dark, empty classroom. Seated solemnly in a chair, Drew knelt over to his sibling, "OK. Now can you please explain what girl is making you do this."

"It's not a girl," Gracie said. She looked almost ghostly in the moonlight because of her dripping mascara, "It's…Eli."

"Eli?" asked Drew confused. "What does your best friend have to do with this?"

"Everything." she said meekly. She lowered her head as though terribly embarrassed, "I helped him fill out the match-making profile…he didn't really want to do it but I begged him to, so it was easy for me to let his answers match mine."

"You cheated?" asked Drew startled and then his expression returned to confusion, "For Eli. You cheated so you would wind up with _Eli_ at the Valentine's Party. OK…." And then he watched her as she looked up at him once more and then it all became clear, "Eli's the not-the-girl isn't he?"

Gracie nodded to which her brother frowned disbelievingly.

"Wow!" Drew mocked, "I never thought the day would come when my little sister would be interested in boys." Gracie had to smile despite her sorrow, "You know when Grandma was in hospital…and the doctors all believed she wasn't going to make it…"

Drew nodded, "You were by grandma's side every step of the way. But what has this to do with Eli?"

"When I went to visit her, I didn't go as Adam." she stared into his eyes hoping he would take it calmly.

"What?" Drew was suddenly upset, "But, you went into so much detail about how good it is that you didn't had to hide anymore."

"I lied, big bro." she confessed softly, "I lied. I couldn't do that to her. She's the most important person to me and she was on her way out. Going there as Adam would have probably killed her."

"But you were Adam up until you left the house tonight," he threw his hands into the air to show how baffled he was.

"She told me that I looked pretty…" she continued dismissing her brother's protest, "And I told her that she was the only one that thought so…" Her voice was becoming slower and slower as she continued, "She promised me that some boy would soon tell me just how beautiful I am… Can you believe that? Beauty was the last thing on my mind. And then…"

"And then…some boy told you were pretty," filled in Drew.

Gracie shook her head, "Not just any boy, Eli did."

"What?" he was getting more and more puzzled by the minute. She lied about her visit to Grandma and was looking like a model fresh out of the magazine much opposite to Adam's style and now she was saying that her best friend who obviously knows of her condition commented on how beautiful she was. He knew Eli was going through some baby-daddy issues then, all the more reason why he should not be saying such things…right? "He was home playing videogames when I walked in…he was joking…but I felt like somehow my grandma was right. And something just changed then and there, I can't explain it."

"So…you like him like him now?"

"I more than like him. I dressed up so perfectly for him and when we kissed I knew that this was what he wanted…."

"The two of you kissed...when you were Adam?" Drew seemed overly disturbed by the idea.

"We did." Gracie was smiling now, "but then things were awkward for the last few weeks."

"Hence, why he's not coming over as often as he once did. And here I thought it was because he was busy fulfilling his daddy duties, silly me."

Gracie sighed heavily, "And now he hates me. Maybe I should have given him a warning that I was coming like this…or something….but I can't give up on him. I don't know what to do."

"It's pretty simple if you ask me." Drew said holding her hand and looking at her cheekily, "You keep on pursuing him you're going to lose Clare and Eli and if the two of you actually got together, then no more best friend and Clare would forever hate you. So you don't want to lose your close friends, do you?"

Gracie looked at him, understanding his point-of-view. It was then that she realised that she had a tough decision to make.

**[ads]**

The gloomy shadows of the night cascaded moodily on Eli's glum state. Perched easily on the low wall annexed to the front of the school, he seemed to be buried in deep thinking. There were at most three people in the area. And even then they were still having fun by the looks on their faces, so what was Eli so worked up about?

"Well, you look like how I feel," a friendly voice said taking up post next to him.

He looked up, an expression of surprise was mixed in with his solemn state, "Aren't you suppose to be on a date?"

Clare smiled bitterly more to herself than Eli, "Well, I was. But, some red-headed chick managed to steal his attention away. And I thought I actually looked great tonight."

"That was Gracie." he answered sternly.

"You're supposed to say, oh of course you look lovely tonight Clare," she teased, not sure how to respond.

"The red-head, it was Gracie," he repeated the name with intensity, looking searchingly in her eyes.

"Gracie?" she was shocked. "Adam?" She asked confused.

"No, Gracie." Eli sighed and then he turned his face from hers and was staring at the floor, "It would be better if I didn't explain right now - because not even I know what's going on."

"Well, now I know it's her, I hate that red-head chick a whole lot less now. Maybe I'll ask her for makeup tips next time." joked Clare.

"So, you're OK with her?" asked Eli looking up with disbelief, "She suddenly shows up like this-" He was beginning to go into an angry tirade but he was stopped.

"I'm supportive of him…or her, no matter what," she said earnestly, "that's what friends are for."

Eli looked at her respectfully and nodded, "You know what, you're always right."

It became awkwardly silent for what seemed to them like hours before Clare worked up enough courage to continue the conversation, "So where's your super awesome date tonight?"

"We're just friends." he said with a quirky expression but he was glad that she did not pick up on it.

"Wow. It looks like both our big nights got ruined." she pointed out, "I was looking forward to no diaper-changing and 3 am alarm cries for the first time in like forever."

"Isn't that why he's over at my parents'?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Since it's so early, maybe you can drop me over to pick him up."

"No." he replied seriously, "This is my first weekend with him _alone_. I promised."

"Its no big deal. Besides, my mom-"

"I promised, Clare." he said with a honest glare.

"OK." sighed Clare eventually. She almost suddenly felt uneasy about Jake spending the weekend with his father. Over the last three weeks, it had been strange with Eli coming back into her life, especially under such conditions. However, it was good to finally see the two of them together; a moment she had been dreading since that life-altering day in the gym. They had become fast friends all over again in between the lack of sleep, diaper-changes and vomit cleanups. Parenthood was the furthest thing from glamorous so she learnt but with Eli's awkward ways of doing things made it felt a little more fun, especially when he walks into a room with the diaper perfectly strapped on to his hand rather than the baby. Her parents had not been so welcoming of Eli but she felt like he deserved to have more time with Jake and what perfect timing than this Valentine's party, where she so desperately needed a break? She smiled now at the boy in front of her; it was funny to see just where exactly life had taken them. From a pair of crushed glasses to Jake.

"Jake makes it easy to fall in love with him, doesn't he?" she added.

Eli sighed, "Not really, he's OK." He sounded cheeky since he was trying out his tough voice in a playful way.

"So you don't mind me dropping him off on you without warning?" she asked daringly.

"I do." he admitted, "But I'll do anything for you." He was looking longingly at her now and placed his hand on hers.

She looked up at him with a sense of knowing she was walking into danger. She had strong feelings for Eli, she always did. She didn't want to feel the way she did but he looked so darn good-looking under the soft lighting that her heart ached. When she had agreed to the friends' notion at the last school dance, she was doing it as a sign that she was completely over him. However, with Connor's sudden rejection, she felt more confused than ever. Was becoming friends with Eli just a way to bury the hatchet between them forever or a way to finally become closer to him again? And then she couldn't quite answer that with his weeks-old son crying every ten seconds.

"Why's that?" she asked more out of breath than in a bold manner.

"Because…one day I'm going to marry you, Clare." he cooed.

Clare opened her eyes in shock and intrigue. She wanted so desperately to be excited about the "proposal". However, fate was not so kind to her. All she deserved from him was his active role in their son's life; starting up a relationship again after everything that had happened between them was just too much. She had to let him know just that, "Eli…" she paused before continuing in a very soft, apologetic voice, "I'm sorry, but, Jake is all that there is between us." She pulled away her hand from under his.

"I don't break a promise." he said more relaxed and then he withdrew from her and calmly laughed, "Just saying."

She smiled despite herself, "Well, promise me this." She jumped off the wall and held her hand towards him, "Promise me you take this offer as _just friends_. How about a quick dance?"

The music was barely audible from where they were but Eli thought it was the offer of a lifetime. He smiled eagerly as he climbed down, accepting her hand. As soon as he took hold of it, his ravenous smile turned into sheer annoyance when his cell suddenly went off.

"It's my parents," he looked up with a queer expression as he noticed who was calling him.

He raked his hands through his hair as he anxiously answered the phone. After a few quick responses on his end and a suddenly down-spirited look on his face, he reluctantly told Clare he had to go. His parents had insisted that they had to leave to attend a very important session at the radio station that they had forgotten all about. So there he was, with the love of his life and he had to go home to a baby _alone_.

"Maybe I should take him off of your hands after all," interjected in Clare, "It's harder to deal without parents to chime in, I know."

"I'm going and that's final." he said with a heavy sigh. "I'll be OK, trust me. I'll call you if something comes up."

Clare nodded understandably and watched as Eli ran off into the wearing thickness of the night.

Drew waltzed in with a one-man cha-cha-cha with a goofy expression on his face. He finished his performance by stopping just before Jenna with a glassful of wine in tow, "For you my love."

Jenna looked up at him with a blank expression, almost as though she was scared stiff.

"I know I took a long time coming back, but I had some things to smooth over with my brother," he then paused and excused himself, "my sister, I mean." He was hoping for a very specific reaction to his statement but yet she stood there frozen.

"This party is your idea, right?" she asked, finally some colour rose in her cheeks. Drew nodded with an obvious confused look on his face. "So you know who goes with who?"

"Well, not Adam, I mean _Gracie_," he placed emphasis on the latter name hoping that this would spark up conversation; he was dying to tell someone about the strangest night of his life, "I wanted to be surprised, y'know it's been a while for him, I mean her. You know that."

A moment's silence passed between them before Drew spoke up, "I just gave you so many hints; just ask me what happened with Adam already."

Jenna looked as though she was going to be ill, "So why then didn't you tell me about that." She pointed ambitiously in the far-corner of the dance floor. Not understanding what this could possibly be, Drew followed. He smiled earnestly when he noticed the handsome pair, Marisol and K.C.

"You knew?" she asked in disbelief and anguish.

"Not only do I know, but I made it happened," he continued with pride. However, his girlfriend was not taking the news with a laugh.

"What?" she was definitely fired up now, "You did this." She remained motionless for a few seconds and then her beady eyes shone with determination, "Then I'm going to fix this."

Before Drew was aware, she was already worming her way through the crowd. He was barely able to keep up.

"Hi, guys." she greeted with such a demanding voice that the couple immediately broke apart.

"Hey, girl." replied Marisol tartly. The two girls shared intense looks but the boys exchanged anxious looks.

"Jenna," K.C. finally greeted, "I didn't see you there." He was obviously very nervous. When he saw how Jenna looked at how he was holding his partner, he immediately released his hand from around the girl's waist, "We were just dancing."

"Because I'm his date," smiled Marisol deviously.

"Yeh, she is, actually," admitted K.C.

"You don't have to be so nice to this witch," Jenna was bitter with every word she said as she drew closer to Marisol. "If only you didn't had such a big heart, K.C." She took hold of the boy's hand and drew him away.

K.C. stopped her before they could go any further, "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" His voice was muffled so only she could hear.

"Harsh?" she asked annoyed, "Harsh was when she made me hurt my ankle and then she made Alli push me down." She held on tight to his wrist, grabbing his attention by force, "Look at me, K.C. Look at me!" She directed his eyes to the cast on her right leg which stuck out oddly from beneath her simple black dress, "Don't tell me I don't know what harsh is."

"The ankle was an accident, you didn't had to retaliate. And even if she fuelled Alli, it was still Alli who pushed you, not her." K.C. answered sternly. He believed that there was good in all people; especially with the turn-around of his father when he was released from prison a few months earlier. If he could change then what Marisol had done was no comparison.

"So I did this to myself!" she accused, shaking her head in disbelief. She then looked into Marisol's and Drew's direction and then back at him. With a calmer countenance, she continued with her hands folded, "Just call it a night, K.C. Probably Drew did this because you had this crazy idea that this would make the peace between us. I haven't been the nicest over the last three weeks and I get it."

"Drew and I?" he asked quizzically. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"So you're trying to tell me that you honestly think that you happened to match up with her." She was beginning to lose her mind now. She didn't mind her ex signing up for a date; after all she was here with hers, but of all the people? Why did Drew do something so thoughtless?

"Yeh, actually. She's really funny and she seems to get me." acknowledged K.C. defiantly.

"Get you?" This phrase sparked up a wave of mockery within her, "Marisol's a chameleon. She's copying off your every move." She was smiling despite herself now at how pathetic Marisol was, "You see why now you should let her go, she's _really _hurting herself."

K.C. had picked up what she meant with her sarcasm but he wasn't ready to believe any of it. He was having a good time tonight and he was actually looking forward to where things would go from there. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What?"

"For right now, I think she's pretty cool. We have nothing between us, so I don't see why you're so upset." He was sincere with his speech but that only angered Jenna.

"We have nothing, K.C." She was crying now. She started to walk away but then she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "The only reason I'm with Drew is because you wanted us together so badly." She released his hand slowly and then retreated.

Drew ran up to her before directing a confused expression towards his best friend who had only returned just as perplexed an expression. He caught up to his girlfriend, "Now you have every reason in the world to keep things strictly baby with him." He was confident and relaxed with his words, "I did this to bring us closer together."

Jenna looked up into his eyes and smiled, "So you were jealous of our friendship?"

He tried to brush it off but then he nodded reluctantly, "It was a crazy risk."

"I agree." She pouted, "We're through."

Drew stood there motionless, trying to make sense of the words. He watched her as she continued though the crowd. He had devised the perfect plan - to get K.C. off their back, he had to get Jenna to hate him and hooking him up with Marisol was more than ammunition - so why did everything had to backfire?

The night couldn't be going any better for Alli. She was only half-wishing that Clare was having just as fabulous a time. She looked up into the eyes of the cute stranger; despite his bold and daring shoulders, she was more captivated by the hazel stare. They were dancing to a slow ballad and he held her tightly and they moved in step with one another. They were like experienced lovers that knew what the other was thinking. "You're giving me one incredible start to the weekend." She smiled infectiously.

Terrence grinned, pleased that his feelings were returned, "And you, mine."

Alli couldn't contain her excitement and excitedly dropped her hands from around his neck. "I'm sorry, it's just…I wasn't expecting things to go this far at all, especially since…" She looked away suddenly dispirited when she caught the eyes of a gossiping group of girls who looked away with an obnoxious attitude and then she immediately regain the eye contact with her dance partner, "It's just…I mean, you don't have to be so nice to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Terrence confused, suddenly letting go of her waist, "If I wanted out, I would be. I play by my own rules." He was stern and passionate with his words and he watched her curiously awaiting approval.

"But it's not fair to you…" started Alli but she was interrupted by the pull on her arm. Terrence was busily tracking her through the crowd and away from the dance floor. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but remained silent until they finally settled through the open door in a deserted corner of the hallway.

"Now we can have our own private dance. No Jenna, no gossiping girls, nobody." He was playfully acknowledging the distresses of his mistress for the night. She was awkwardly effected whenever any of these elements came in to play, "I know about Jenna." he added goofily, trying make her relax and to talk about what really happen.

"Who doesn't, right?" asked Alli matter-of-factly. "I was in a bad place, she called me something and I acted out of control."

"Forgiveness is a virtue. You guys have been friends for a while now and I'm sure she would understand."

"You didn't had to bring me out here to ask me about that," she said, smiling brilliantly now.

"I know, I more brought you out here to…" He eased slowly towards Alli, the heat of the moment pulsing in his veins as his lips met hers. He was holding back his intentions for too long. He held her carefully as the embrace became more furious and more explorative. He wasn't expecting her to react in this manner but he wasn't complaining either. Their hands touched and intertwined but soon drifting as either continued the passion by caressing one another. He pursued cautiously from her back to her stomach; slowly easing his way around her top had lifted slightly. Realising that she seemed not to mind he continued and he felt the desire pouring and he returned it lovingly. Nothing could possibly break the two apart now, nothing. He eased his hand up her side but as he did so he felt something quite odd beneath the garment; this made him let go of her immediately, in time to see her horrified expression. He looked away from her and at her stomach and noticed a rather plump wail. He too was horrified and the eyes that once so filled with intense pleasure was filled with questions. Too stunned to ask anything, he stood there with his mouth agape.

Alli gave him a long, tearful stare before she shook her head and dashing off towards the exit of the school, leaving Terrence hoping against hope that he had not gone so far otherwise the two would still be making out.

**[ads]**

Eli had finally gotten home angry with the world that his chance with Clare was ruined. He pushed open the door and was greeted by his parents.

"Thanks so much son, you're the greatest," his mother commented and she was dressed in very fashionable get up.

His father walked up to him and patted him on the back, "You said you needed time alone with the kid, well not alone…if you know what I mean."

Eli was furious now, "Why would you lie to me to get me home, I thought you were sick and had to go the hospital. What is wrong with you people!"

His mother smiled, "Oh, you're too modest. Your Valentine date went so well that you managed to bring her home the first night, you lucky devil."

"My what?" he asked confused.

"We're not staying any longer. Direct orders from the lady."

"What?" asked Eli completely clueless as he watched his parents leave. He turned breathlessly from the closed door and was met with a sight he was hoping to erase from his mind forever.

"Grace!" he called shocked.

"Yeh, Eli. It's me." she walked up to him, emerging from the darkest part of the room. Despite her runny mascara, she still looked like a supermodel in her well-fitted red gown.

He looked at her intensely, "Why are you doing here?"

"Losing a close friend." she stopped before him with a wry grin, watching and waiting for his reply.

"What?" asked Eli unsure.

"I'm disobeying my brother. I'll do whatever it takes to make you understanding how I feel, even if it means saying goodbye to our friendship."

Eli scratched his head, "It's OK. Clare was telling me how as friends we need to support you no matter what. I don't mind it if you want to be Gracie," and then he studied her carefully, "Wow, I really don't mind."

Gracie smiled earnestly at the compliment, "But, I want more than friends, Eli. It's either you choose me or I'm out of your life for good."

Eli suddenly found himself in an ultimatum; one that he wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten into. Adam was his best friend and they were things he told him that he didn't tell anyone else and now he was a very beautiful girl who wanted to be with him. He felt disgusted at the thought of having to kiss him again; because no matter how much he was attracted to the girl he knew it was Adam. Lost in his escalating dilemma, Gracie took his silence as the answer.

She was crying now and was quickly leaving the room, "I thought you would have given us a chance. I'm your best friend and we can be together, it's the best of both worlds. I didn't want to lose you, I don't…"

Eli managed to get hold of her hand before she was able to take hold of the doorknob, "You don't have to Gracie. We can still be friends." He was desperately trying to hold on to the only true friend in the world; he felt like he was watching Julia suddenly wanting out and once again he hadn't had the time to think things through.

"I know you felt something when we kissed. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been hiding from me. If we continue being friends after this, you're going to hide even more."

"That's not true." admitted Eli earnestly.

Gracie was crying profusely; unable to contain herself, "Of course it is. You think I'm disgusting and ugly and you know what I disagree - I know who I am now with or without you." She turned the knob, forcing her arm out of his but he stopped her before she was able to hold it. He couldn't watch Julia walk out and towards her death; he couldn't go through that again. With no other option in mind he pulled her into a quick kiss. He didn't want to admit it but when they kissed he only knew Gracie and for the first time when they separated he saw Gracie. He looked at her desperately; she still wouldn't leave would she? And then he would anxiously follow her to the car and slam the brakes and then she truly would be gone forever.

Gracie smiled, her mascara blackening the top of her gown. "I know I could never be your number one Clare, but I was hoping that I could be a pretty close second."

Eli watched her curiously. She knew from the outset that Clare would always be his one and only, something that Jenny or any other girl he was sure would never accept.

"Why not." he pulled her into a more passionate kiss which was disturbed by loud crying from a distant room.

"I almost forgot that I have to deal with him tonight," commented Eli, "All alone." He added with intensity.

"Not alone," Gracie hugged his hand tightly and smiled at him and he returned the sentiment.

**[break for an excessively annoying long time…with "uninformative" ads of upcoming episodes….]**

**Sneak Peak for Next Ep: **Gracie sighed heavily and leant over the bench and gave Eli a quick kiss on the lips. She then sat up straight and looked at her friend, "About us."

"What?" Clare wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh as she sat awkwardly staring.

"About us Clare," Eli finally faced Clare face-to-face; his green eyes piercing through her soul like a sharp dagger.

* * * * * _Can't wait to see Clare's reaction….neither can I. Up next in the new set of episodes of Bitter Love and oh, how bitter it can be. Agreed? * * * * *_

Enjoyed the first part of Bitter Love? Leave behind any reviews, discussions and even 5-star ratings (wide eager smile), please!


	12. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 10

It seems to me you guys are really into this story! And if you like, any ideas you may have for what you would like to happen could, maybe, potentially, sorta, kinda, may be included. (honestly, it would be if I really think it works) Well, welcome to the second part of Bitter Love, with the drama already unfolding (you'll see). Enjoy! :)

**Episode Info: Title: Episode 10: Secrets Out Loud Pt 1 - Alli admits to a hurtful lie; Clare's secret may be at risk **

Episode 10: Secrets Out Loud PT 1

As the brilliance of the sun swept over her eyes, Alli awaken with wide expectation. She smiled earnestly and immediately got of bed. She slipped on her fluffy bedroom slippers awaiting her at the edge of the bed. She scampered over to her closet and stood there anxiously before she placed her hand on the handle. She pulled it open in one swift action and stood glued admiring with teary eyes.

She removed a set of clothes and threw them on the floor. She looked at them with a pitiful look, "Finally no more uniforms, ever again!" She turned back to the closet to face a bounty of gorgeous clothes, high heel shoes and all, "I can't wait!"

**[theme song]**

"It's great to have this school back!" greeted the principal on the intercom in all smiles. He looked ever so smart in his very laid-back suit. "And if you're wondering, I'm taking on a new look too." He laughed cheekily, more to himself than to the audience, "Just remember, I'm watching. Great day to all."

"Great day indeed." tooted K.C. as he noticed the red-head waltzing into the school. In the middle of the hallway he froze as the girl drew closer in his direction. His anticipated smile was suddenly replaced with a frown as he saw a huge crowd of guys in close pursuit.

He stood there dumbfounded by his luck as she walked away but managed to steal a very flirtatious glance from her, just in time for Marisol to jump him out of it.

"See you've got the red fever already too." Marisol greeted bitterly.

K.C. sighed, "Of course not." He shifted his eyes hoping not to get nervous about lying, "It's all about me and you."

Marisol was not liking to his plea. She crossed her arms and watched him closely, "Really?"

"Really." K.C. said and managed to relax the drawing tension into a romantic lip lock.

Marisol smiled and added breathlessly, "I believe you."

Clare was busying herself towards her locker just in time to hear some powerful tap-tapping behind her. She looked around and was shocked by the sight she saw, "Wow! First day and you're dressed like this!" Alli was dressed in an outfit fit for a supermodel and four-inch heels to match.

"Spare me a break. It's been uniforms for me for a _loonnngg_ time." She smiled confidently. "And besides I'm still boiler room girl here, can't disappoint." She added sarcastically with a hint of sadness.

"That's not true. You dressed like this way before the boiler room." teased Clare as she touched her friend's arm to show her sympathy.

Alli couldn't help but giggle at the notion, "That's why I'm the hottest dresser in town." And then she looked up to the sound of oncoming heels and her voice trailed off, "Or am I?" She looked at the red head who had suddenly joined them without permission, "Uh, do I know you?"

The girl jokily responded, "Guess you didn't tell her."

"Not exactly." Clare admitted; an undeniable fear lurked as she admired the two girls who were pretty much sizing up the other as if in a battle royale.

Alli turned towards Clare with confusion, "What's going on?" "Alli, relax." Clare said calmly, "Gracie's an _old _friend of ours."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the new and improved Gracie Torres." Gracie outstretched her arm graciously awaiting a handshake.

"Adam!" shrieked Alli.

"I was more hoping for you to take my hand and welcome me formally," joked Gracie.

"It's definitely still Adam in there," acknowledged Alli.

"Adam's long gone," Gracie said gleefully as a very attractive guy walked past as she got his eye, "Long gone."

**[ads]**

"We had such the best time!" exclaimed a blond with excitement and gratitude as she waltzed into the classroom.

"It was just what we expected!" her friend chirped gleefully as the two went to take up their seats.

"Wow. Everybody had a great time but me." Drew responded bitterly at his desk.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have messed things up by involving the whole K.C. thing," Dave commented.

"The idea stemmed from the whole K.C. thing," corrected Drew. "I'm such an idiot!" he frowned as he shook his head with disgust.

"I'm not understanding."

Drew sighed, "I was jealous of Jenna hanging around him all the time; like they were such good friends."

"Uh, dude, they have a kid together - I mean, they're going to have to be friendly to one another at some point." Dave had hoped that his share of the obvious would help put his friend on the straight and narrow.

"Well, you know what's the ironic part from all of this?"

"What?"

"I got what I asked for." Drew admitted glumly as his attention was focused in the far corner of the class.

Dave followed his glare and noticed the angry Jenna eyeing K.C. venomously while he cleverly avoided facing her by tapping his pencil nervously. Things for certain were not good between the two.

The bell had rung signaling the beginning of lunch. The school was blissfully decorated in an array of colour as the students joyously greeted one another in the hallways. A sense of colour that they had missed for eight long hard months and also a sense of freedom with no hallway patrol on duty.

"You wouldn't believe how worked up I am," commented Clare despondently as she took up her seat in the cafe next to Gracie.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to stay under control despite a mountainous array of male eyes boring through her.

"I'm a little anxious on seeing Eli. I have no idea how things went over the weekend. I called like ten times and all he told me was that everything was fine."

"Everything was more than fine." commented Gracie which caught Clare's suspicion.

"Why you'd say that?"

"Well, I was over there for the weekend. He needed a little help…" "You were over there!" Clare asked in surprise, "That's really great, thank you so much! At least I can _trust _you!" She sighed and then became silent for a moment before continuing, "I mean, it must be so great that you guys can still be best friends even after, you know."

"We're more than best friends." Gracie acknowledged.

"He was a little nervous about your sudden change, you know," continued Gracie, "He's just so used to Adam, if it wasn't for me…"

"He was?" interrupted the red head.

"Of course he was. I mean who could get used to Ms. Gorgeous right next to me. You stole every guy's heart at the dance, pretty much the same as now." It was hard not to notice the intense stares and whispering from across the room.

"His especially." commented Gracie holding her head down as though she was suddenly embarrassed.

"What?" asked Clare confused.

"Eli." She said slowly raising her head to face her friend with guilty eyes, "Eli and I are…"

"Hey girls," greeted Eli in one bold move to the table. He seemed very jittery and awkward as he took up a seat opposite the girls. He glanced towards Clare and then avoided her eyes before he held down his head; trying suspiciously to unwrap his napkin. "What are you girls talking about?"

"You look different," Clare noticed in glee.

"Me?" asked Eli and he was forced to look up. He awkwardly locked eyes with the girl of his dreams; the _real_ girl of his dreams.

"No black. It looks good on you." she smiled approvingly.

Eli had certainly looked a far cry from his usual dark and intense rock-star appearance. It was barely noticeable the lack of eye shadow but the edgy yet relaxed bourgeois style was definitely not. And the fact he wore a colour other than gloomy, crimson-red was more than notable.

"This is definitely a year of great changes, isn't it?" asked Clare in shock.

"So you're cool with me and Grace." blurted Eli.

"She had no problem with me helping out with Jake, right," intervened Gracie before Clare could catch on and leaving Eli feeling quite uncomfortable. Strangely though, he felt almost relieved that he didn't had to face the situation right away, but it was obvious that the sooner the better. Clare deserved to be the first to know.

The gym was alive with activity as the students were readying themselves in a routine warm-up. Alli was more interested in idle chitchat rather than the exercise, but nevertheless she was having a great time until she managed to see something she thought she'd never would. Alone on the hard benches was a distraught Jenna staring down at her feet.

"Hey, there mama." greeted Alli as she seated herself next to her.

"I prefer if you weren't here." Jenna responded without looking up.

"I've been trying to tell you for the last few weeks; you have no idea how sorry I am!"

"Whatever." Jenna carefully hoisted herself from the seat to a standing position. Her foot was very much in a cast which delayed her from her victory as cheerleading co-captain. The perkiest girl in the entire school having to sit out on any kind of physical activity was a hard sight to behold.

"Can't you just hear me," Alli managed to stop her, "I'm sick and tired of all the pleading. Please, just listen."

Jenna was forced to look at her.

Alli seemed to be struggling whether or not she should open up about what happened, "I never would have expected you to call me by that…word." She struggled to repeat the defamatory insult out loud; it was just too painful in so many ways. She paused searching for some kind of sympathy or acknowledgement but none was given, "I didn't have the greatest time at Beechwood and I blamed Drew for putting me through that. It was like my best friend was siding with the enemy; I overreacted."

Jenna stood stiff with emotion as she saw the tears gleaming in her friend's eyes. "I should have said something and believe me I tried, but I know you wouldn't have accepted us so easily."

"I could try."

Jenna smiled softly, "Everything sucks in my world right now so bad, you have no idea. We broke up and K.C. hates my guts. And Clare is no good since she's so intense these days."

"So I guess that leaves me then." A faint smile crept over her worried face.

"Yeh. It does." She responded softly.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe." Jenna answered briskly and then quickly continued in a relaxed undertone, "Just let's not fight like this ever again, 'kay."

Alli nodded her approval, "You've got it."

**[ads]**

Jenna was searching the nursery with curious eyes. She took one long look up above the heads of the carefree toddlers and back down to the far corner of the room. She excitedly ran over to the two children having their own secluded fun on the play mat.

"Well, hello there my baby," she greeted as she took up the little girl, "Why are you guys over here by yourselves?" Her tone of voice was very childish and playful as she blew bubbles on the child's belly which erupted cute, melodic laughter.

"And who might your little friend be?" she asked the child as it was trying effortlessly to escape her hands and back to playing with toy blocks.

Trix responded with spit bubbles and clapping of hands as the baby stared up with curious green eyes.

"I agree, he is quite a cutey." giggled Jenna, noticing the intense eye-contact between the two.

"It's almost like they're in love," commented a nurse from behind.

"I don't remember seeing him here all this time though," Jenna responded as she collected the baby bags, "And for a newborn he's so brave."

"I said just that from day one; his mother was scared to death her first time dropping him off."

"Wow. I guess even adults are scared with their children." acknowledged Jenna while trying to keep Trix still as she kept on leaping over her back to say bye to her friend.

"I guess it's some kind of secret but the mother…" the nurse leant over and whispered, "She's really a student."

"But I know all the teen moms at this school. We have play-dates every so often."

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this…but everyday that girl comes in here and she seems so sad. I think maybe she's not adjusting to teen motherhood as well as she puts off."

"Who can?" quipped Jenna.

"You did." the nurse gave her a serious but proud look, "It's been five weeks and she's getting more and more distant from the child, even though I know she loves him to death."

The nurse directed her head toward the little boy who was sucking on his thumb. "That little boy deserves more than a mother in name."

Jenna looked and smiled; she agreed fully because there was once a time when Trix's father was only money for a while. She was so much happier now whenever she got piggy-back rides and fairytales read to her at night. She knew firsthand how it felt; her own mother felt dead to her.

"I know it sounds like much, but a friendly talk could help make a difference. Maybe schedule a play-date for the kids," She smiled at the very talkative little girl barking orders at the newborn. A moment's decision was made after a heavy sigh, "I know I'm doing this for the better, I've done it before and it's never failed me yet." She held on tightly to Jenna's hand and whispered once more, "Her name's Clare…Clare Edwards, a sweet girl. I think you two should get along fine."

"Clare?" asked Jenna baffled but the nurse had already retreated towards some other children.

Jenna left the daycare feeling stupefied beyond measure. Maybe there was another Clare Edwards in the school that she didn't know about. As she rounded the bend she happened to butt into none other than Clare. She studied her curiously, "You were waiting till I left before you went in weren't you?"

"What?" asked Clare off-guard.

"I always see you so soon after I come from the daycare on evenings. It makes sense now."

Clare felt suddenly trapped and she needed an escape. The daycare was only a few feet away but she couldn't go there now not with such strange accusations being thrown at her. She needed a diversion and one was coming her way.

"Hey, Grace," she greeted and attached one hand around the girl's, "We're off to blow some steam while I wait for my mom to pick me up." The lie was perfect for a quick get-away.

"But…" started Jenna but Clare was already dashing off in the opposite direction.

The bus was already crowded when Alli finally made it onboard. She managed to spot an empty seat by the window. Through the window she managed to spot Clare and Gracie deep in conversation which both saddened and surprised her. Around this time Clare was sure to be in the act of a great baby heist as she cleverly manoeuvered Jake unseen out of the school. She was actually looking forward to her best friend sitting next to her, especially since she'd hardly seen much of her for eight long months.

"What's on your mind?" a very mellow and calm voice jumped her from her thoughts.

She turned around with a very wide-eyed expression, "Uh, hi, Terrence."

Terrence was dressed handsomely in a comfortable sweater and loose fitting jeans. His hazel eyes shone with delight as he politely asked her to take the seat next to her.

"I tried calling you." he continued.

Alli felt herself getting hot under the collar, despite the obvious cold weather. She had tried so hard to forget about him and she worked doubly at avoiding him all day during school. She looked up uncomfortably at him.

"There's no reason to dodge me like the plague, you know."

"But you should to me," she responded painfully, "Don't act like you forgot what you saw at the dance."

"A very beautiful girl," he replied smartly hoping to impress her.

"Oh, great, you've caught the red-headed fever too." she mumbled.

"What do you mean," Terrence asked confused.

"The fabulous Gracie." she gave one last look at the beauty outside.

"I was talking about you." He emphasized.

"Whatever." She sighed and crossed her arms as though she was suddenly furious.

"I don't know exactly what I saw, OK," he reassured her, "But it's you I want to see more of."

"Terrence…" she started sadly.

"Terry," he corrected.

"Terry…things happen for a reason which is something that I've learnt very well. You don't deserve me. Trust me."

"I don't understand." He showed his confusion.

"I'm…" She started crying, "I'm the girl from the boiler room; you don't deserve that."

"I know it's just a rumour. I know it's all lies." He expressed his concerns fervently.

"No." she corrected him, "They're not lies." She eyed him sternly hoping to get her message across non-verbally.

"You-you," His face contorted with disgust, "It's for real! You really…"

She nodded slowly as her mascara was beginning to run.

He held his head down with shame, scratching his head trying to comprehend what he had just heard, "Oh no. No. Wow." He finally looked up at her, "You know you're right, I don't deserve you."

He hurriedly got up and disappeared beneath the rumble in the back of the bus, leaving Alli unable to hold back her tears.

"Things sure are looking up for you already," quirked Clare. She was sitting with Gracie on the bench after school. "I'm impressed. In fact," she was forced to gave a determined glance at her friend, "I'm shocked actually."

"That so many guys could be so interested in me?" she asked breathlessly holding on to a tight wad of rectangular notes scribbled with digits.

"That any guy would be interested in you. No offense, but," Clare lingered because she knew that her question could possibly be hurtful, "Do they even know that you were Adam?"

"Adam," Gracie closed her eyes and grimaced, "does not exist, just me. Just Gracie."

Clare sighed and seemed apologetic, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK. Since Drew's suddenly in the good books of the principal, I was allowed to be enrolled still as Gracie, but with my middle name as my last. Nobody needs to know _exactly_ where I came from, right?" "Are you sure it's a good idea to keep it a secret?"

"Why do you always have to be so logical?" snapped Gracie, "This makes sense to me right now. _I _make sense right now. It would be so much harder to deal with if anyone knew. I thought of all the people you would understand."

"Lying's not the answer. People are going to find out eventually."

"Like about your son?" Gracie retorted with angst.

"No." Clare was suddenly saddened by the remark, "No one can know about Jake. They would throw stones at me if they knew."

"So then you understand, right?"

Clare stood there for a few minutes considering the situation. There was virtue in what she was saying. Suddenly changing from a "guy" to the most attractive girl in the school would be too much to swallow for anybody. Goodness knew that even she was having a hard time dealing. She knew Adam now for close to two years and nothing in the world could possibly prepare her for the return of Gracie; who by the way was a much dowdier version of the girl next to her. What in the world could be the cause of the sudden change and here she was showing off a handful of guys' numbers?

"So that means I have a new shopping buddy to the mall?" she humbly asked.

"So you noticed my Louis Vuitton shoes!" Gracie squealed with delight as she wiggled excitedly showing off her butterfly straps.

"Yeah, sure. You know Louis Vuitton." Clare muttered more sarcastically than friendly. Was this for real? Was the cool and calm and very boyish Adam replaced with super hot diva Gracie? Would there be enough room for two Allis? Somehow she honestly didn't think that any closet in the world would be big enough for these materialistic girls.

"Clare," Gracie suddenly became quiet and serious as she avoided her friend's eyes, "What do you really think? About me?"

"You'll definitely be voted as prom queen." Clare was definitely disgusted by the thought.

"I want you to know it's still me. This…is new to me. Y'know, being a girl." the red-headed beauty fidgeted as she continued, "All this glitz and glamour I'm trying out for a while and then I'll try baggy clothes and then maybe your style, until I figure things out."

"It seems to me you made up your mind already." admitted Clare and then she eyeballed the notes, "Or those guys helped you to decide, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she responded guiltily, "It's good having someone notice me. You think maybe I should date any of them?"

"As long as it's not all at once." joked Clare.

Suddenly Gracie's face changed and she held down her head as though suddenly ashamed. Clare turned around to see who had made her so nervous, maybe it was one of those boys on the list. However, it was only Eli coming to join them at the table. She eyed Gracie suspiciously when Eli took up a seat on the opposite side.

"You told her yet?" asked Eli.

"Hi to you too." commented Clare matter-of-factly. Eli's focus was intently on Gracie. Somehow Clare felt as though she was craving the attention that her newfound friend was getting.

"It's too soon." Gracie answered simply, leaving Clare in the dark.

"She needs to know. I wouldn't feel right keeping this from her." He was very intense as he spoke.

"Know what?" begged Clare eyeing the two of them uncomfortably. Somehow she knew something was up. Adam was Gracie and Eli was suddenly _just _a regular guy. What other bazaar things were there to know?

Gracie sighed heavily and leant over the bench and gave Eli a quick kiss on the lips. She then sat up straight and looked at her friend, "About us."

"What?" Clare wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh as she sat awkwardly staring.

"About us Clare," Eli finally faced Clare face-to-face; his green eyes piercing through her soul like a sharp dagger.

"But I was just helping Gracie pick out a date," whimpered Clare, desperately searching for something else to focus on.

"A date?" Eli's eyes suddenly darted over to the red-head, "You have no idea how hard the weekend was for me and this is what I get?" He was audibly angry but he tried his best to compose it.

"I was just fooling around Eli."

"It's alright," Eli was fighting back tears as he got up, "I should be happy now that I don't _have _to be with you." He calmly walked away leaving an obviously hurt and annoyed Gracie at the table with Clare trying to piece together what just happened.

**By the way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! :D**


	13. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 11

**Episode Info: Title: Episode 11: Secrets Out Loud Pt 2 - Uncontrolled anger surfaces Connor's hidden feelings **

Episode 11: Secrets Out Loud PT 2

The classroom was relatively quiet amidst the murmuring of the students behind the computers. The New Media Class was not a very conventional one whereas every equipment was unplugged. During her teaching Ms. Oh was constantly pestered by a sudden climatic whooping.

She turned her head to the board, explaining the topic as she scribbled, "And as you can see art has a very broad spectrum, especially within New Media." She stopped and closed her eyes, irked by the interruption. She turned around obviously at her breaking point, "I'm trying to keep my patience. No internet, no Blackberrys and still no punishment is good enough." She grimaced bitterly, "Do I need to give the whole class detention?"

The entire class remained as silent as a mouse; no one was whispering or bantering or gossiping.

With a loud sigh, the teacher adamantly replied, "Well, you'll all be staying here after school then?"

After a few disgusted looks and grunts from the dismayed students, she turned her attention back to the board. For a few minutes more she was on her way to reaching the maximum amount of attention she had had for the day, until finally the whooping started again this time to an inconsiderate height.

"That's enough!" she shouted as she turned angrily towards them, however her tirade was short-lived. She was left watching open-mouthed at the spectacle. Two boys whom she would never have expected were in a scuffle in the center of the classroom. Apparently the fight was being entertained by their peers and upon receiving detention the tension was finally laid to rest.

"Stop it," she bellowed as she manoeuvered her way through the gathering crowd. They were cheers for the desired victor which only disgusted her more. How could they take this as funny? All of them?

"Stop it!" she shouted as she stood in front of them. Her voice was enough to pull them apart and stupefying the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" The rage in her voice made her seem unrecognizable from the slowly-boiling irritated teacher the class knew and loved.

"I hate him," Connor confessed as he picked himself up.

"I hate you," Wesley eyed him cruelly behind his lopsided spectacles. The two shared an intense look.

Ms. Oh shook her head with disapproval and ordered the two of them to the principal's office. The two reluctantly followed orders.

"And thanks to your persistent disrespect, my offer for detention still stands…" She bellowed acidly much to the audible disapproving, "…this time for two weeks." The class was an uproar now but her straight-laced look quickly shushed them back into their seats though many were cursing under their breaths.

"And I guess in the mean time these are all mine." She slyly referred to the mountain of cell phones on her desk. Many a student lowered their heads in shame and a few seemed to almost faint.

The best action for the year did not deserve this punishment.

**[theme song]**

Drew was alone and close to tears as he hid in his car. He made all efforts not to be seen as he had the sun shades down on both sides.

Without warning the car door swung open which startled him from his thoughts.

"I knew you were in there," greeted K.C. with a big smile, "Aren't you coming to go shoot some hoops?"

"No." Drew started still trying to get over his surprise, "No. I can't."

"You missed out on yesterday and we lost by a point," K.C.'s energy was enticing and contagious, "I promised a rematch."

"I can't." Drew was having a hard time holding back his true emotions that he didn't want to be seen.

"Oh come on," K.C. sighed as he stooped down, "I barely saw you yesterday at all, it's as if you're avoiding me."

"How can you be so happy," Drew remarked, "I repaid your friendship by creating a huge rift between the two of you."

"Between who?" asked K.C. curiously.

"Jenna," Drew responded as though it was the most obvious answer.

"Oh, her," K.C. sighed once more but in an angry huff and then he suddenly became relaxed once more, "Actually, you did me a favour."

"How?"

"I've got Marisol now, couldn't have happened without you."

"But Jenna hates your guts now -" Drew acknowledged and in a whispered tone he added, "And she broke up with me the night of the dance."

"That's harsh. At the dance _you _planned."

"To get the two of _you _apart," Drew filled in the blanks.

"What?" asked K.C. confused.

"I rigged the valentine's match up so you would wind up with Jenna's arch nemesis." blurted Drew.

"So Jenna was right," K.C. realised.

"I'm sorry, I really am," admitted Drew as he watched his friend's twisted expression.

"I guess I'm the sorry one," K.C. continued thoughtfully, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be licking your wounds right now."

"I don't understand."

"Apparently she still has a thing for me, all the while I was trying to bring the two of you together."

Drew nodded with a huff, "That explains a lot." He shook his head, "So there wasn't really anything between us then. Oh man, this sucks!" He held his head back against the car seat trying to understand how he had gotten himself in his current position. The girl he really liked all the while really liked his best friend.

"You're right," K.C. answered determinedly, "And I'm going to set her straight, once and for all."

"I didn't see you in History this morning, Clare Bear." Jenna greeted Clare with a huge smile, "Not ditching again, are you? Aren't things cool between you and baby daddy?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Clare not looking bemused. She was headed to her locker soon after the lunch period.

"The baby, Clare," Jenna became serious with her, forcing her friend to greet her face to face, "I saw him again this morning and now that I know, I could have sworn I saw Eli for a minute. He even has his green eyes, how cute!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clare was emotionless as she spoke and she forced her hand out of Jenna's, "We'll talk later, 'kay." She forced a smile and quickly made off in the opposite direction.

Jenna was ready to go after her in hot pursuit but she was in turn hand-held by K.C. She turned to face him with a very annoyed look.

"I need to talk to you in private." K.C. alerted.

"I can't." She responded stiffly, "Lunch's finish. I have class."

K.C. gave her a long, wide-eyed stare hoping to break the ice.

"Alright." She finally gave in.

The two drifted over to a wooden seat not too far away.

There was a slight pause before K.C. started, "I know when we broke up it was…"

"What?" interrupted Jenna devastated. She knew him well enough that this meant that the conversation was going downhill fast. "I thought you were trying to get back with me."

"After what you did at the dance?"

"After I opened my _real _feelings to you," she corrected.

"Jenna - we were finished a long time ago, hence why I didn't see a problem you being with my best friend, remember?"

Jenna looked incredibly shock-ridden, "I can't believe this. The way we talk in class; you still laugh at all my jokes and I suck it up for yours. We're perfect together."

"So Drew had every right to be jealous then." he realised.

"Yeah, he did. And I'm sorry he didn't catch on any sooner."

"That's why I can't be with you Jenna," K.C. confronted, "These sick games you play should be left in the playpen _with our daughter_. If I could choose the mother of my child all over again, I would…"

His angry remarks were interrupted by Jenna's bitter tone as she started crying, "…choose Clare."

K.C. appeared to be laughing at the idea, "Clare. What does Clare have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She said becoming more upset, so much so that she had to excuse herself, not daring to look back as she walked away.

**[ads]**

Principal Simpson was obviously not in a happy mood as he shook his head eyeing the two boys before him. He cradled his head in his hand as he listened.

"He shouldn't have gone to the dance with her!' accosted Connor.

"I had every right to, she was my date," intervened Wesley.

Connor turned around with fury, "You stole her from me!"

"You're just jealous, come on, admit it." stumbled Wesley.

"I'm not jealous," seethed Connor. He was about to make a grab at the thin boy but Mr. Simpson saw what he was up to.

"No, you're not," he blurted, managing to stop another fight. He would have to be the worst principal of all time to have had a fight in his office. He sighed, "Connor, I expected more from you. I've never known you to behave so aggressively."

The sternness in his voice seemed to reawaken the sweet side of Connor and he held down his head in shame, "I'm just going through some stuff."

"Well, then, we can talk. I told you already my door is always open." comforted Mr. Simpson as he crossed his arms.

"But I can't." He confessed still not looking up.

"And why's that?" Simpson was having a hard time understanding.

"It's…it's…" stuttered Connor, "It's personal."

"That's why we can talk alone," suggested the principal, "like we always do."

"Not about this."

"About what, Connor?" The principal was not exactly in the mood for beating around the bush.

Connor finally held up with devastated eyes, "About Clare!"

"Clare," started Simpson, still having an incredible time figuring things out, "The ex you didn't tell me about."

"I didn't tell you we broke up because…because…" he paused, "because…of why we broke up."

"Her friendship with her ex." he responded matter-of-factly and upon noticing his godson's expression wittily, "Y'know, I hear stuff."

"I'm not jealous OK!" Connor shouted.

"Alright," Simpson was taken aback by the boy's reaction, "What then?"

Connor had suddenly developed a fast-pacing foot which created a rhythmic tapping in the office, "Angie was my replacement of old Clare."

Wesley gave a strange look at his friend. Both he and the principal were quite curious about his response.

"Old…Clare?" asked Mr. Simpson.

Connor nodded, staring intently in his godfather's eyes, "The long wavy hair, the glasses, the _smart _Clare."

"Clare's still very smart and so what, she has a different style. No one in this room looks the same way they did when they first came here." emphasized Simpson.

"The smart Clare would never had done what she did to me!" proclaimed Connor angrily before escaping through the office doors, leaving a stunned expression on Wesley's and Simpson's faces. What was it exactly that Clare did to upset Connor for him to be nostalgically beckoning for the "smart" Clare?

A thin but beautiful, red-headed girl was sitting patiently by herself on the sill of the lowest window in the hallway. Her head was buried in a thick, science book.

"Hey," greeted Wesley shyly as she looked up excited.

The girl flung her arms around him, "I was so worried about you. How did it go?"

"Fine." he replied quickly, fixing his glasses, "Sort of."

"Sort of?" asked the girl suspiciously.

"Angie, we need to talk?" He pleaded with his eyes which seemed more intense behind the lens.

Angie replaced the book in her bag and took off her glasses and studied her boyfriend curiously, "What is it?"

"Ohhhh," he whined, "You should have just stayed in class like I asked you, now I wouldn't have to be doing this!"

"I don't mind skipping for a while besides my teacher thinks I'm on some errands for the principal." she smirked.

"So I can't force you to go back to class then?" Wesley said sadly.

"I guess not," she replied not sure what his intentions were.

"Look," he started, "My best friend, y'know, has a crush…on you."

"I know, that's why he pushed you at the dance." she answered sincerely. She held him on his shoulders.

"Well, you see we need to break up because he sees you as the old Clare and…" he was spewing all of his words together but somehow the red-head caught on to a few keywords.

"Old…Clare? And…what? You want to break up?" she asked mortified.

Wesley held his head with both hands and grimaced, "I don't want to, but I have to…he's my best friend."

"I don't understand," Angie looked close to tears.

"He's going through something big because he's not acting like himself," Wesley confessed.

Angie nodded slowly, "It's OK Wes, jealously does that to people. He'll get over it, I promise. Just don't break up with me please!" she pleaded.

"But, it looks pretty serious, though," he answered fixing his glasses, this time in an effort to avoid seeing her face.

Angie took the initiative and jumped off the ledge and into his arms, embracing him snugly, "I like you a lot, Wes. I don't want to let go of you so soon!"

"Me neither." he reassured, "But…"

"No buts…" she looked into his eyes, "It's you I want!"

"I know but…"

"No buts…"

"OK." stammered Wes, "No buts…"

**[ads]**

Classes for the day were finally over and Ms. Oh was more than relieved as she rested in the nearest chair. She enjoyed these peaceful moments alone in a quiet classroom. No gossip amongst the halls. No secrets to keep. No lying to help out a student.

She was reflecting on this morning's incident. She had tried so hard to hide that part of herself for so long and now the entire student body now had an opinion of her.

"Ms. Oh." a quiet voice had startled her.

She looked up and straightened herself, "Y-Yes."

"Can I just say something real quick," Connor fidgeted with his nerves. He slowly clambered in when he was given the nod. He stopped just in front of her.

"I'm sorry." he spluttered, "You know, for the fight." He was trying effortlessly not to look into her eyes.

She smiled sympathetically, "I probably shouldn't have shouted at you. But I would never have expected-"

"I know," he interrupted. He finally faced her, "I'm just a little bitter, I guess."

"About?"

"You know, you were there that night," he stressed.

Ms. Oh showed her confusion, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not following."

"The night," he looked around at the vacant seats before finally whispering, "Clare had the baby."

"Of course." she nodded. "But aren't you guys still friends?"

"Yeah." he admitted, nudging his shoulders, "I'm trying to be."

"You still have feelings for her," she queried him with a motherly attitude.

"No!" Connor stood back devastated.

Ms. Oh was immediately alerted with fear and worry.

"I hate her!" he continued, "She messed everything up! I hate her!"

"Connor!" she felt as though she was screaming. What started off as a subtle apology suddenly turned into a cry for help. "What are you saying. The two of you had been together a long time. You're just confused because things changed so fast."

"No!" he shouted. He started crying now, "I told her I loved her." He whimpered, "And this is what I get."

She stood there for a few minutes watching helplessly at the teenager, "You didn't do anything wrong." She didn't know what else to say.

"She told me she loved me too." he responded meekly.

She was definitely close to tears now. This modern world was so fast-paced and confusing especially when dealing with relationships. She understood Connor's position very well but she didn't know what to say to make things better. Clare was the one to do that.

"Maybe if you speak to Simpson," she finally offered.

"Nobody understands," he shouted. He was trying to maintain his anger which was rapidly climbing out of control, "I shouldn't had called for you. Otherwise there would be no baby."

"What are you saying? You did the right thing." She watched him curiously. Those same scared, wide eyes that pulled her from her seat to midwifery at a Christmas party were once again unnerving her. She was scared now but in a way that she was worried about his next move.

"I hate you!" he uttered cruelly. Before he knew what was happening he felt his right hand flung towards her face.

Ms. Oh knelt to the floor with a loud whimper. She held her mouth as tears flowed behind her glasses. A flow of fresh blood weaved it's way between her fingers.

Connor watched her devastated. He didn't know what he had done. "I'm sorry." he muttered meekly.

"It's alright." she softly answered. With her face still covered she struggled to regain her sitting in her seat. "It's alright." she said with intense eyes.

Connor watched her a few seconds longer than he had hoped he would. It was just too much. Too many things were changing and too fast and all of them spelt disaster for him. How could he ever possibly get out of this one? With nothing to say or do he awkwardly wandered out of the classroom, taking one last glance at the battered teacher before he trekked down the hallway. There was definitely no way out of this.


	14. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 12

**Episode Info: Title: Episode 12: Stuck - Sav finds himself between a rock and a hard place **

Episode 12: Stuck

Adorned in a bath towel and slippers Holly J. took up a seat at her work station. It was a complete mess with scattered books and papers which almost covered the keyboard and the mouse. She took up the waiting cup of coffee and took a well-deserved sip.

"Already making a start on the paper," a female voice sounded from another room in the dorm.

"You know me," answered Holly J. as she clicked on the minimized tab file on the desktop, "All work and no play." A document with a full page of text appeared on screen.

Her roommate entered the room, neatly clad in a tight-hugging sweater and just as snug black jeans. Even her shoes seemed to be holding on for dear life. She had not exactly faced her friend as she was hurryingly affixing large golden earrings in her ears. "I almost feel sorry for you sometimes," scoffed the brunette, "Sometimes."

"Ha ha very funny," Holly J. couldn't be further from amused, "When I become prime minister of my country we will see who's laughing then."

"So determined," continued the girl in her mimicking tone. She shook her long, bouncy locks to one side and finally met her roommate's appearance. She stood there with an open mouth, "You're not kidding are you?" she asked, "Just try not to show up to class looking like that, OK?" She rolled her eyes.

Holly J. paused from her furious typing and gave the girl a pointedly stare, "College is about finding the right job not about," her voice became deviant, "trying to impress for the As."

"What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors," her friend retorted with a vicious glance. She relaxed her stance and returned to her happy-go-lucky character, "And besides," she grabbed for a lip gloss that was hiding under a scuffle of papers near the monitor on Holly J.'s desk, "college is about having fun and finding Mr. Right."

As she started applying the cosmetic her eyes managed to catch sight of something very unfamiliar that she had to comment, "I guess you found Mr. Right already!"

"What!" Holly J. looked up both confused and shocked.

"Seems to me college isn't always about the job," she smirked, "I mean now that you've got yourself set for life."

Holly J. was still at a loss and with her friend's gesture she finally settled her eyes on what had caused the remark. "Oh," she smiled to herself earnestly, almost blushing.

"Oh." her friend smiled, "Why didn't you say anything? When did this happened?"

"My boyfriend," she replied softly still staring at the golden band with loving eyes, "proposed three weeks ago at the airport."

"You mean the Indian too-nice smartness," quirked the girl, rolling her eyes again, "I thought you were rambling some humdrum that you were breaking up with him the weekend of the elections, Ms. Prez!"

"To you I was, but to everybody else I was bragging about how great we were together. I was confused. I haven't seen him in so long and y'know he's Muslim and all-"

"Blah, blah, blah. If I was in your shoes," her friend grabbed for a cute black handbag from a nearby chair, "I would be shouting on the rooftops. You got yourself a man and one that could pay your way for the rest of college."

"It's not about the money," admitted Holly J. shaking her head.

"Who cares? If he's dumb enough to put the ring on then I'm sure there's no harm to publicizing it. And if I have to keep another one of your secrets I swear I'm going to burst. Why keep something secret that shouldn't be. You deserve a bachelorette party or something." She caught the blue eyes of Holly J. and quickly added on, "Hey, I keep it real. You should know me by now! And besides it would be good for us girls to just have at least _one _night on the town with you."

Holly J. shifted her gaze back at the ring and smiled, "Y'know, you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?" the girl asked hypothetically.

Holly J. clicked on the internet icon on her computer and in no time she was on her Facerange page.

"I'm uploading it right now on my wall," she acknowledged.

"Girl, you need a Blackberry." The girl exclaimed as she headed for the door, "I would have had that on by now. Don't worry, your hubby would buy one for you all in good time." She teased.

Holly J. turned around with a laugh as she watched her friend leave. She held up her left hand and admired the jewelry. She joyously laughed to herself, "I'm getting married!" She swung herself excitedly in the swivel chair.

**[theme song]**

Ms. Oh strutted into the classroom with powerful, confident heels tapping along with her. She looked every bit her usual self with her hair in a ponytail and her glasses neatly perched in the middle of her nose. However, something was a little different about her. Something very suspicious and it wasn't to be avoided by very curious teenagers.

"Makeup malfunction, Ms. Oh," quipped one of the boys in the class much to the laughter of a few other boys.

"You shouldn't have taken our phones away," another boy continued in a belittling tone of voice.

"That's enough," Ms. Oh responded meekly.

"Not going to shout at us today!" the rude boys persuaded.

"Don't mind them," Alli boldly offered from her seat from the corner. Her voice was sincere and gentle, "What happened to you? It looks awful."

"I-" she glanced over at Connor who was quick to look away guiltily, "I was so caught up with yesterday's events I happened to hit into a door." She tried laughing it off, to which the class joined in.

"I'm glad you all find that funny," she noted as she turned her back to them and towards the blackboard, "I'll add another week to your punishment."

The class groaned and booed as she started jotting down notes on the board; Connor remained serious as he watched her sternly.

Walking gingerly as she clutched her handbag closely, Alli stumbled into the cafeteria. She quickly joined the long line. She looked every bit her confident self with high heels and tight miniskirt; a close-fitting pink blouse and a low-cut white jacket completed the outfit. The only thing missing was her usual, bubbly smile. She looked every bit worried and distressed. So much so that she jumped when someone happened to brush her as they joined the queue behind her.

"Hey." Terry simply said. He then held down his head. Just seeing her made him feel disgusted.

"You're actually talking to me." Alli replied with sad eyes, "Actually don't mind being seen with me."

Terry sighed, "I'm a guy who doesn't let things keep him from doing what he has to do," he answered coyly, "Otherwise I'd be out the door as soon as I walked in. And besides I'm really hungry." He smiled despite himself. For whatever reason he was still attracted to her.

Alli however was not amused. "I'll just step out of the line then." She said and started to walk off.

Terry held her hand before she got much further. The two stepped up a little as the line moved up. A moment of silence passed as the two tried to avoid one another.

"Thanks." Alli finally replied in a very quiet voice.

"It's alright. I may not respect what you did but I still respect you as a person. Sounds corny, I know, but that's how I live my life. I don't let anything bother me…too much."

His personality matched his words perfectly. He was very calm and understanding in a very awkward situation. Even his clothes resembled his friendly nature. A loose, easy-going cardigan slumped off of his slender, dark skin and smoothly transitioned to his baggy jeans.

"I mean, thanks for not…" she paused. She was uncomfortable talking about what had caused this awkward situation, "…telling anyone about my secret."

Terry's eyes opened in shock. He had found it quite a strange thing for a girl of her deeds to be so grateful. He didn't like to place judgmental labels on anyone but he was usually right in guessing people's motives and attitudes.

He scratched his head modestly, "I mean…it ain't no problem. I mean it's none of their business." His voice had momentarily lost its charm, but only for a moment.

"That doesn't stop them from talking though," she added as she turned her head away from him before he could see her starting to cry.

"People suck that way. Trust me I know." Terry admitted boldly. He trusted his instincts to the max, but somehow he figured he had this one all mixed up. Why was he here talking to _the _school slut?

"I don't know why I'm telling you this." She continued to look in her direction, "But maybe you should let them know the truth. It would hurt so much less. The stories they create about me are ridiculous… maybe then no one would have to second-guess anymore."

"Well, I won't be the guy to tell them." Terry replied. He suddenly had an idea; his instincts were racing like the wind. "Come with me."

He caught Alli off guard as he took hold of her hand and whisked her away from the queue.

"What are you doing? You're not the only one who's hungry here!" she complained but he ignored her.

In no time they were back in the hallway and definitely a far cry from the café. They found themselves in a quiet corner, almost unnoticed by the bustling students passing by.

"Remember here?" Terry asked suavely.

"Not exactly," Alli was a little scared of where this was going.

Terry laughed coyly before continuing, "The dance." He was staring intently in her eyes. She had to remember. It was only five days ago anyways.

"The dance." she repeated softly, "I remember." A simple, quick smirk appeared on her face.

"How did things get to this place so fast…" His hands connected with hers, '…after that!"

"Terry, I thought…" She had to stop him. She couldn't do this to him.

"Even if you did what you did I guess I'm assuming right that it's a long way behind you."

Alli nodded despite herself.

"Just as long as you promise me you won't let what anybody says about it get to you and I think we could be cool."

"I can't." Alli admitted, tears threatening, "Why won't you leave me alone!" Her voice had risen considerably.

Terry backed away with a confused look, "I'm trying to be decent here. I shouldn't even be trying so hard anyways."

"So don't." she retorted venomously.

"And believe me I wasn't going to." He held on tight to her arm, so that she wouldn't run off, "But things happened for a reason back there in the café. And I learnt to take opportunity when it calls."

"I'm worthless and disgusting and filthy…" Alli was crying throughout her ranting, "I told you already you don't deserve me."

"I don't get it." Terry was lost now.

"You don't get it," she looked at him with the pain searing within her. "Maybe now you would." In one furious second she had risen her pink blouse enough to show her abdomen.

Terry's eyes widened with fear and distress as he studied the strange phenomenon.

"You see. That's what I am! Now you have every reason to stay far away from me!" She shouted. When she noticed that her voice had attracted a few passer-bys she quickly pulled down her top. She looked up at the handsome teenager uncomfortably, wishing that she hadn't done what she did.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," He drew closer to her, but she backed away.

"You're supposed to run away and never speak to me again," she begged.

Even Terry now was becoming teary-eyed, "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody! Just leave me alone." She turned and hurriedly trotted away from him.

Terry could not believe what he had just seen. His instincts were pushing him not to give up on Alli but he wasn't exactly ready for the outcome of that rash decision either.

**[ads]**

Sav was walking along a cold and busy street; his only comforter a nice, hot cup of coffee. He sipped pleasurably as he continued texting on his BB.

"I'll be seeing you at home in a short while." His text was followed by a smiling emoticon.

"You better hurry. I'm eating dinner without you." A response returned and next to the words a small, squared photo of an Indian woman was next to it.

"What kind of wife are you?" He responded.

"The best. Check your wall. Our friends have given us the best news."

Sav clicked on the exit button to close off the chat window. He obeyed his wife as his eyes surveyed his Facerange wall. The latest update was by one of his classmates. It was something about a housewarming party that he and Farrah hosted and what a wonderful job they had done. He smiled at the sentiment and then suddenly something caught his eye that he wished he hadn't seen. He spitted out the hot coffee he was drinking.

"What?" he called out loudly.

He stared with shock at the message below his friend's. It was Holly J.'s picture and next to it was written: "Guess who's the luckiest girl in the world. Pretty soon I will officially be called Mrs. Bandhari. I'm getting married! Sav proposed to me 3 weeks ago! I've been engaged 3 whole weeks! I'm getting married!"

Sav felt the blood drain from his body, "Oh no!" He quickly clicked on the 'x' next to the post and erased it from the wall. Already there were five responses to Holly J.'s comment. Just how many people had seen that and how many people were still seeing besides him. He might have erased it from his wall but there was plenty he was sure who were adorned with the message. He was definitely in trouble.

"It's the week after the big Valentine's party!" exclaimed Emma, "And you girls look amazing! No more boring uniforms!"

Many of the girls cheered to her last statement. Indeed the girls had looked all dolled up and who wouldn't, they had been in "prison" garbs for too long.

"So you guys better keep on Simpson's good side from now on," she continued, "I don't think you want to go back there, do you?" She quickly took back what she had said, "Or do you?"

She called out a couple of girls from the group. She quickly pointed the flaws in their style choices to the audience, "No belly-outs. No mini-minis." And then she asked one of them to turn around, "And definitely no thongs showing."

She asked the girls to return to their seats. "There's a way to always look amazing without going down the dark path, alright girls! I mean look at my wonderful trio up front!" She directed towards her far left at Jenna, Alli and Clare.

"Three different styles but all of them acceptable and to die for!" she exclaimed. Her excited face quickly changed, "What's wrong girls?"

The "wonderful" trio were moodily silent and avoiding one another.

"Everything's great," lied Alli.

"As good as it gets," added Jenna, eyeing Clare suspiciously who when she caught her glare had turned the other way.

"OK." Emma was not interested in the girls' feud. It was their first session after the official demise of the lockdown; she wanted this one to be full of fun and energy. "Alright remember the makeup session - from the look of things some of you need a refresher."

Holding on to the past was as hard as to do as holding on to the future and the expression on Sav's face definitely proved it. He was remembering how he and Holly J. had became a couple and how they promised that their romance would only last until prom. This promise was short-lived but long enough that Sav had given up on love. He was in such a mess that over that summer he sacrificed a great job to stick around at home doing nothing; he didn't even want to hang with his high school friends for the last time before he went off to college. His parents were the most affected by his low spirits and after a very supportive conversation they allowed him to understand that part of having the right to choose who you love doesn't always end well. His mother explained to him that she hadn't even seen his father's face until the wedding day but with time and endurance their relationship grew from casualty to respect to love.

He considered himself lucky, though, for he briefly knew Farrah. In fact they have had long conversations via phone and internet and had even laughed at the prom incident when his then-girlfriend Anya was jealous of her. The wedding day was picture perfect and in fine Hindi style; he never thought anything could possibly replace this joy. However, he wasn't looking forward to Holly J's phone call which startled him like a thief in the night. At that time he hadn't heard from her in a little over a month but when he heard her voice it was as if time hadn't even moved. So he made the decision to continue a long distance relationship with Holly J. which was filled with cute internet conversations and affectionless dates. On these dates which were very few they had a great time but the most they shared was holding hands because Sav was always a rather private person and this helped him from "officially" cheating on his wife.

Here he was now considering how things had gotten so out of control and there was pretty much nothing he could do about it. He scratched his head and forced himself out of his slumber from the armchair. The only light in the room came from the television in front of him. He reached for the remote control and turned it off. He took out his cell phone and highlighted Holly J's number; he hesitated before finally pressing dial.

"Come on, come on. This is the last time I'm trying, so answer." he said out loud.

The phone continued to ring for what felt like hours. Sav was obviously disappointed but determined; he just didn't want to put down that phone. He desperately needed to speak with her.

"H-Hello," a soft voice answered.

"Holly J?" Sav asked bewildered. He was counting his lucky stars.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked him, "It's pretty much midnight."

"Didn't you see how many times I called you today?" Sav asked concerned. "I thought you would at least call me back."

"I'm busy, Sav," Holly J's voice was a little snappy, "I only just finished my day. I'm really tired and a little frustrated right now, you think we could talk later?"

"Look, Holly J," Sav stopped her in an anxious yell, "We need to talk right now."

"About what?" she asked confused.

"I saw your post on the internet," Sav admitted.

"You did!" squealed Holly J. Her voice had instantly lost all of its fatigue and distress.

"Yeh I did." However, Sav's was growing more and more distressed.

"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" teased Holly J, "I probably should've consulted you, but why should we keep it secret? We're in love and we're getting marr-"

Sav interrupted her in an angry uproar, "No, Holly J. You shouldn't have done that. Do you have any idea how many people have seen that in the last twenty-four hours. Do you!"

The phone was silent for a while before she responded in a very meek tone, "Why are you acting like this?"

Sav scratched his head, not knowing what to do. He sighed and tried to relax himself before he continued speaking. His tone was now apologetic, "Look, just remove the post or tell them it was some sort of prank or something, please."

"But it's not, Sav," her pouty voice returned with acidity, "I know you're a private person Sav but this is ridiculous. You gave me a ring and I'm now going to be wearing it everyday of my life. I have nothing to hide." Her voice became a little soft; it seemed as though she was fighting back tears, "Sooner or later your family's going to know. And I know that's hard to deal with but I didn't propose Sav, you did and I accepted. Are you saying that you didn't want me to?"

Sav considered her words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, "I'm glad you accepted, you have no idea! And yes, dealing with the family drama is a big deal for me but I'm not ready to deal with it yet. We have four months to work this out; let's just take our time." The plan was to be married by semester's end.

"It wouldn't be four months if we eloped." Her voice was sincere and serious.

"I can't do that-" He was interrupted.

"Because of your family or is this more than enough time for you to back out." The tone was cruel.

"What are you talking about?" Sav was alarmed. He didn't want to lose Holly J, hence why he wasn't telling her the truth right now. Somehow, he realised that she was a drop closer out of his life.

"My roommate was right." She addressed sternly, "You're nothing but a coward."

"What are you talking about?" he asked breathless, clutching on to the pillow tightly.

"I was actually considering breaking up with you when you visited." There was a long pause on both sides of the phone, "This long distance relationship thing sucks like hell and I can't take it anymore and then when we saw one another we didn't kiss or anything because time was against us. Do you realise how little we've touched one another in the last four months?"

The heart-wrenching pain in her voice made Sav cry. He was just only thinking the same thing.

"Either we end this now or we go for gold." Holly J. offered.

This peaked his interest, "What? What do you mean?"

"I would rather like to feel like a princess and live in la-la land until the big day but that's not who I am. I keep it real and unfortunately this is as real as it gets."

"You mean elope now or we're through?" Saying the last words sounded so foreign to Sav because he knew that this time would definitely be it.

There was another pregnant pause as Sav stared nervously at nothing in particular. This would solve everything. She didn't had to know about Farrah and he wouldn't have to continue a double life. He needed to let her go.

"I know this seems like an ultimatum but that's just how things are," she continued. It was obvious now more than ever that she was crying, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should give you some time to think things through-"

Sav didn't wait till she was finished before he excitedly responded, "Don't be sorry. I made up my mind. After everything if I really wanted to lose you I would've by now." He hesitated and thought for a second before continuing, his hands shaking with the intensity of his next move, "You better kick out that roommate of yours, 'cause guess who's coming over to live with you?"

Holly J. shrieked by the idea. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

"More than anything." He replied sternly as he stared intently at a wedding picture of him and his wife holding one another in a loving hug and kissing. "I've found the real thing, why should I pass it up?"

**I promised three episodes in three weekly installments, hope you enjoyed. I'll be taking a short break (yes, short) and will post Episode 13 in the first week of February. So in the meantime, I will get you guys all pumped up for the upcoming episode with a sneak peak. : ) **

**Sneak Peak of Next Ep: **She looked down on the little boy and stroked his full head of hair. "Your aunt Darcy's going to be here tomorrow, bet you can't wait for that?" She grimaced with the thought that her older sister was finally returning home but home was definitely not the same as she had left it.

**Episode 13 - Family Portrait - The arrival of a long-awaited guest **


	15. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 13

**Episode Info: Episode 13: Family Portrait - The arrival of a long-awaited guest **

Episode 13: Family Portrait

The stench was unbearable but Clare knew it was her duty to get the job done. She manoeuvered the baby carefully holding him at his ankles as she wiped his bottom. It was 3:30 in the morning; she noticed as she checked the alarm clock on her mantle. She was completely exhausted and looked it. Within a matter of minutes she had the baby in a clean and comfortable diaper; she almost felt like a pro at this. However, she was not a pro at late nights and early mornings.

She cooed the baby with playful words as she snuggled close and blew bubbles on his belly. He laughed which made her smile but nonetheless she was still tired. She yawned despite herself. She cradled the baby and sleepily whispered a song. In no time the child became weary and dropped off to sleep which she then took the opportunity to ease her tension as she rested on the bed.

Looking up at the ceiling with her son on her belly snoring sweetly she suddenly found herself overwhelmed. She started crying and the more she was trying to find a reason why, she was crying even more.

"I don't want her to see me like this." she whimpered, "But it can't be helped."

She looked down on the little boy and stroked his full head of hair. "Your aunt Darcy's going to be here tomorrow, bet you can't wait for that?" She grimaced with the thought that her older sister was finally returning home but home was definitely not the same as she had left it.

**[theme song]**

Eli found the icy dew on the grass more interesting than his Maths class. Sitting so close to the window he didn't draw too much attention to himself but then again he was so engrossed he wouldn't have cared much.

"Mr. Goldsworthy," called the teacher from the chalkboard. He had to repeat his name a third time before Eli looked up at him startled.

"Got a lot on your mind," teased the teacher much to Eli's condescending smile.

The door flung opened which stole everyone's eyes from Eli. Clare rushed in to the classroom, looking as though she was running for her life. She had no make up on and her hair was pulled in an untidy bun and to make matters worse she was trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning," she fluttered out, "Sorry to be late. I had a doctor's appointment and then I missed the bus and then-" She started rambling off but she was interrupted.

"That's alright. Ms. Oh said to look out for you for these things. No problem, we'll talk after class. Go take a seat. And next time, take your time okay." His words were sympathetic and understanding. Clare smiled gratefully; she thought that with Ms. Oh giving her special treatment would seem unfair but everyday it had been proven to come in very handy.

"Why are you getting such special treatment?" asked a girl rudely as Clare took up her seat.

"Because she actually does her homework on time," snapped Jenna rudely. She gave a thoughtful smile towards her friend who nodded her approval and thanks.

Eli studied Clare suspiciously and caught her eye which made her flinch. She turned her sleepy eyes from him and head first into her open backpack, looking very busy as she searched for her books. She had too much to think about and Eli was the last straw. She hadn't yet faced him on his "relationship" with Gracie and she wasn't sure if she wanted to either.

Eli strutted down the hallway, looking like the world had just fallen on top of his head, however, his emotions were the last thing considered by Bianca. "Ugh!" she exclaimed disgusted.

"What's the problem with you now?" asked Lander a little annoyed.

"No matter how much he's changed now, that thought still crosses my mind whenever I see that dweeb." She replied rudely.

"You mean the emo turned nice boy?" he accused.

"Yeah." she nodded, looking after the mysterious boy who turned the bend, "Ugh!" She repeated and showed her disgust. "I hate this…"

"Hate what?"

"What I saw him do? I hate this school. I hate everything." The fact remained what she saw was gross, despite knowing that Adam was indeed born a girl, but that didn't help the situation much either, it was still gross and she _had _to see it. Thank goodness that the cross-dresser was finally out of the school for good. Apparently he was relocated to another school; the gossip being he couldn't find a date because everyone knew about his condition.

Bianca was busying herself emptying her locker out for the detention, "I hate detention. I hate homework. I hate school." She confided in her tall, muscular boyfriend, Lander Stevens. "I know what I want to do with my life," She slammed the locker with conviction, "And it doesn't involve numbers or stories."

Lander smirked boyishly, "You worry too much babes." He grabbed her hand, "Maybe you should focus more on me." He looked her in the eyes, "Don't you think it's time we should become official?"

Bianca smiled, "Took you long enough. You know what's the best way to becoming official…" She teased.

"What? I don't know…" He played along with her antics.

"Kissing in the hallway when lunch's over. Everybody will see us." She enticed his sensors the way she talked and caressed his chest.

"I'm gamed if you are?" he gave a flirtatious wink.

Bianca grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him forward, but as she was doing so Lander happened to have noticed something more interesting than his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" asked Bianca rudely when she realised her kiss wasn't coming.

"Um, nothing, babes. Just feeling a little red…I mean, a little embarrassed." He mumbled over his words still looking distracted before turning back his attention to her.

"You? Embarrassed? Not you…" Bianca was suspicious, "What's really wrong?"

"Something just made me lose the moment. We could try this again tomorrow. Promise. But I got to go now OK, babes." Without so much as an explanation he darted out of the hallway like a scared cheetah. Bianca was confused and showed it, in fact she was more than confused; the twin-horned beast was raging in her spirit. If only she had known that her boyfriend was under the red-headed fever himself but of a different kind. If only had she spotted Gracie behind her blowing kisses and waving invitingly.

!-0_0-!

Her eyes were burning with fury and every second it seemed she yawned. One might think she was bored to tears but Clare was quite actually on the verge of tears. She kept wondering how in the world had her world gotten turned upside down. And unfortunately, sitting alone in the middle of a very crowded café was not anywhere near the privacy she longed for to think straight which made her more on edge.

"You look awful, Clare," a voice she had not yearned to hear admitted.

She looked up from her lunch with a bitter expression, one almost of anger, "Well, I should, don't you think?"

Eli took up a seat in front of her with his own lunch tray, but he wasn't interested in eating. He stared at her intently, daring her to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Clare, but I've been pretty messed up and your parents still don't trust me with him yet," he apologized.

"And I agree with them," she snapped, "Instead of taking care of your son, you had _strangers_ helping with him."

Eli sighed heavily. "You were the one avoiding me the last three days, not the other way around."

"I'm going through things myself too." she said emptily. She finally looked him in the eyes but by his reaction he almost regretted this desire in the first place. With the pain of a thousand sufferable soldiers, she explained in one brief, rambling list the number of problems arising in her life, "Jenna found out about the baby but she seems to understand, I don't know, but I can't bear anybody else finding out especially her. My sister is coming home this evening, can you believe that. I haven't slept in two days and my mom wants to know why hasn't Eli come over to see Jake and then - there's _you_."

"Clare…." he started with sincerity but he was stopped.

"You're making all these changes for her, changes that you would never have made for me." Her eyes became wet with tears then.

Eli seemed to be upset by her words and drew closer to her and whispered in her ear but very audibly, "I look like this because now I have a son."

When he returned to his seat, he noticed a paralyzed Clare. He respectfully waited for her response.

"Your son?" Clare asked rhetorically. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you looked like this for your super hot girlfriend."

"She's not my girl-" but once more he was interrupted.

"I can accept Gracie, I can. I wasn't avoiding her, but you. You, I can't quite understand. Such huge changes for your son and yet you haven't made one effort to try to see him or know how he's been doing in three days, _because_…"

Her words were cynical and harsh. Eli held down his head in shame, he knew she was right.

"I lost my best friend." he finally muttered before he finally held his head up to face her once more, "And every new day I have to live with the fact that there's a child in my life which I killed years ago."

Clare looked mortified by his last statement, "Please, don't bring _her_ into this. It was an accident, a dreadful accident. Please, don't bring her into this." She begged.

"I can't." He started crying now, "I love him so much but everything seems to be happening that makes me feel like I don't deserve him. He means the world to me and not seeing him for a second crushes me, Clare, it crushes me." He was very poetic with his demonstration of his love for his son, "I get to see him a couple hours after school every couple of days and when I do see him, I'm under constant watch from you or your parents, like you don't trust me." Eli was grappling with his tears and misery and it showed, "I don't trust me either, who knows I just might kill him all over again."

They locked eyes once more but this time both read the same thing; dread.

"Eli," Clare outstretched a hand towards him in sympathy but he withdrew it quickly and gave her a bitter look.

"I'm sorry, weren't you trying to avoid me in the first place," he got up from the table wiping away his tears.

"Eli." she stopped him. An intense silence passed between them as he stopped to listen to her, "You want to play a bigger role in his life; in my _family's_ life. Come over for dinner tonight, it would mean a lot to me." She was very anxious about his response, "And Jake." She gave a quick, sarcastic smirk.

Eli seemed to pick up on her trail of thinking and despite his array of negative emotions he manage a sarcastic smirk as well. "Meeting the aunty. A big step for me."

Clare smiled.

"I'll be there." he added with authority and he walked away from her.

Life was so fickle these days, Clare wasn't sure what was going to happen next but she was glad that at least something was turning out right. She was not going to have to deal with her sister's arrival on her own and Eli was suddenly right back where he was suppose to be; in her good books and in Jake's life.

**[ads]**

An extra layer of red lipstick was applied as Gracie admired herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. She was dressed rather provocatively with a mini-mini jean skirt and a tight top with loose buttons. Her hair was stylishly adorned in a messy bun and bright pink, long earrings to match the trinket holding the bun in place. She smiled deviously as though she had captured her rival; she was so proud of herself.

"It's about time you should be cleaned up by now," she pleaded.

The bathroom stall behind her opened and out walked Lander looking mesmerized. His face had few slightly erased red lipstick stains and many of them surrounded his mouth. In fact his mouth was now a pale pink. He was holding a thick bulk of tissue paper in his hand which was decorated in the same red hue.

"I'm going to need to get there by you. This thing is harder to come off than I think." He said as he came up to the sink and washed his face.

"I make an impression on all the guys don't I?" smiled Gracie determined and guiltlessly.

"You sure do!" chimed Lander as he dried off his face and smiled at her, "I'm not ready for the impression to be over with yet though. How about a date tonight?"

"Tonight?" she answered flirtingly, rolling her eyes girlishly, "I thought you would never asked."

"Sound like my girlfriend now? You do know I have a girlfriend…?"

"You mean Bianca, right?" She acted as if she didn't know who Bianca really was, "I heard stories about her, the boiler room queen right?"

"Hey, don't talk like that about my girl? She's come a long way." Lander was on the defense, "In fact, what am I even doing here with you? I shouldn't have been doing this-"

Gracie stopped him in his tracks by placing a finger on his lips, "She doesn't have to know, does she? I'll wear red lipstick tonight too just for you." She replied teasingly.

Lander stupidly nodded as if under a spell. Gracie smiled wickedly.

!-0_0-!

"Oh, yes, Gracie's a nice girl, right, Eli?" asked Clare trying her hardest not to sound sarcastic. She was sitting at the table making conversation with her parents. They had asked who was the help Eli had had when Jake was staying with him.

"Oh, absolutely, a long time friend," mocked Eli though he was actually sincere about his words. Indeed, she was a long time friend and the truest, but things were different now. Very different. "She was very helpful in changing the diapers, I always seem to get that one bit wrong, for some reason."

Her parents eyed him suspiciously as if to say, _What kind of a father are you and you can't even get a diaper done right?_ Clare felt as though her mother would make her thoughts come to light and decided to distract them quickly, "It's so good to see Jake joining us at the table, isn't it?"

"It sure is." admired her father as he looked at the baby boy in his baby chair. He was cleverly placed next to Clare just in case he too became hungry later or was in need for some attention, "It's nice to be back in this house again after so long."

He looked ashamed after the words left his mouth and another thick silence crept over the room with her mother looking both hurt and unabashed at the same time.

"It sure is…" Clare admitted. She really was happy to have her mother and father at the dinner table again in over eight months, though now they were seated as far as possible from one another. Her father on Eli's end and her mother just in front of Clare. Eli and Clare sat next to one another and there was an empty seat between Clare and her mom and two others adjacent to her.

"Mom," Clare hoped this would at least make this family dinner a little more peaceful, "What's the reason for the two empty chairs next to you? Dad could come sit next to you in fact." She offered.

"Actually, dear," her father started, but her mother gave him a distinct look that spelt don't say it.

Clare found this suspicious. They had to be on good enough terms in order to have a mutual understanding as such as if they were keeping secrets but couldn't find the time to sit next to one another.

Jake started acting up and then released his tantrum in powerful cries. Clare took him out of the chair and started rocking him.

"He's probably hot, poor thing," oozed her mother confidently.

"You want to take him outside?" Clare asked Eli.

Eli looked shock that she had asked, "Um, sure." He gave a quick look over at her parents before taking Jake in his hands.

They looked absolutely annoyed by Clare's decision and as soon as Eli exited through the door, the judgments and lectures came flying.

"I don't like him alone with that little boy for too long. Thank goodness that Grace girl was there or I would've…" her mother started.

"This is a family dinner Clare and a very ticklish situation with your sister and…your sister coming home, why did you bring him over here?" her father asked devastated. Strangely he had paused before repeating that her sister was coming home. Why did he say "and"?

"Dad, Mom," she was becoming upset, "You just don't understand!" Her anger crept all over her face, "He's Jake's father and you should be lucky he wants to be in his life at all. Why are you guys pushing him away!"

"Because, he's a, he's a…." her father held back the words he most desired to say but she knew it couldn't be anything good at all.

"I understand that now he's taken off that black gunk from off his face he think he's different now. He thinks by making a new change of outfit makes him a father now?" accused his mother.

"He's still a nuisance. A criminal, even." Her father almost seemed enraged but then regretful for his choice of description, "I mean, he took advantage of you otherwise they would be no Jake!"

"What? Criminal!" bellowed Clare, "No one took advantage of me Dad! I did what I did because I wanted to," she felt as she had to rectify herself, "He wants to be a good father and he is! He's not a criminal."

"A good father. Where was he when I needed someone to hold him for me while I prepared this special dinner today? Three days he hasn't once ringed in to see how his son was doing." her mother was furious, "I had to take time and dress him up and put him in the car and dropped him off to Grandma's a good few miles from here, just so we would have no interruptions in getting things ready. And he could have easily swung on over in his car and collected him, had we _trusted _him anyways."

"Why don't you trust him!" Clare was getting fueled, "You knew I was going out with him and you acted if it was ok he was in my life. Why don't you trust him!" she yelled.

"Remember the first dinner he had with us? That's why!" her father commented. At the time of the said "first" dinner, she was merely using Eli as a means to draw her parents attention because she felt threatened by their rude behaviour towards one another thus leading to the divorce. It might've appeared that her boyfriend at the time was nothing more than a coy for their anger to turned towards her for a change.

"Because the two of you were eating at one another's heads," yelled Clare all fired up and her parents weren't backing down either.

"How dare you speak to us like this?" her father was aggravated.

"This divorce is the reason I have a baby now!" she shouted.

The door opened behind them with an awkward-looking Eli, holding Jake in one hand and the door open in the other. He was holding open the door for their new guest.

"Hi! Goodnight!" greeted Darcy happily as she beamed with pride upon seeing her family, "And who's the emo-kid with the baby?" She asked as though she thought it funny and indeed she giggled after asking it.

The enraged family were now soothing down after the eruption as they watched in shock and horror at Darcy's untimely appearance. They almost seemed numb, even Jake wasn't busying himself in a fit of tears.

**[ads]**

"Darcy!" Clare was first to run up to her and hug her. Their embrace was emotional. Two very different sisters but one similar connection and they hadn't seen one another in so long.

"I missed you so much!" Darcy said excitingly. She fished around in her pants pocket, "Hold up a sec." She suddenly took out one large decorated bead necklace and placed it around her sister's neck, "For you. For a very productive life."

"Uh, thanks." Clare was a little unsure about the gift; it wasn't exactly a small and beautiful necklace.

"I have one for each of you," she greeted cheerfully coming into the dining room and greeting her parents. She placed the ugly beads around her parents' necks, "This one will give you wisdom," she told her mother and respectably to her father, "And this one will ward off evil spirits." She was beaming like the sun.

She looked every bit the Darcy she looked the day she left. Her brown hair in messy strands and happy go-lucky nature. She looked strong and independent and a newer, better person. She most definitely was happier.

"Umm, why are those two still there again? Do we know them, Mom? Relatives of ours?" Darcy asked as she noticed Eli closed the door behind him. Jake was silent now and Eli was a little more relaxed and less in shock.

"Well, honey, I think you need to sit down," her mother said as Darcy took the seat between her and Clare. She eyed the baby chair suspiciously as she sat down.

"You know how we told you that we wanted you to meet a very new and special member of the family."

Darcy nodded her head, "Uh, huh. Just like how I do too…"

Clare was suspicious by her words. Eli eased his way back to the table, trying his hardest to be unseen.

"Who had a baby now! Aunt Ellen again?" She said matter-of-factly, "But her son looks very mature already and why isn't she here with them?"

"Darcy…." started off her father in a heavy tone but then he sighed, "Why don't we eat first before we get down to business."

"But, what about the other guests?" asked her mother almost horrified.

"Diane?" asked her father upset, "Not yet. Don't mention them as yet."

"I know, but, I wanted everyone sitting here at the table together as a family."

"They're having a little trouble at the airport, but I left them with some other people from my group. Something to do with their passport and stuff; it was taking too long and they thought it best I hurry over here and they get a drive home with Hannah, a girl from my group. She'll call when she's nearing here. She actually remembers where I live, how cool is that!" She smiled.

Her parents nodded as though approving but Clare and Eli were stumped.

"It's OK, Mom, they had a huge feast on the plane and during the whole passport issue thing. They sure do know how to eat. They will have plenty of family dinners to look forward to, but still leave some for them, it would be no surprise they would be hungry again when they get here." She beamed with pride.

"Are you sure?" asked her father.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure. They're good boys, they understand already that they are missing out on the dinner, hence why they whipped me over here as soon as possible. They're good boys."

"Who boys?" asked Clare curiously.

"Not now, Clare, please." her father said.

"But…"

"Not, now, Clare. Let's eat."

The dinner was relatively quiet, well mostly it would have been had it not for the talkative Darcy. She shared her stories and adventures and misadventures. And every so often she was saying, "I wish I could talk to you guys about them….I can't wait for you to meet them".

"So, now we're all finished, I'm dying to know who's Aunt Helen new bundling of joy is." She was delighted. She was making faces at the baby and smiling and touching him during the dinner.

"Darcy…" her father started, "Aunt Ellen does not have a baby and this is not her son."

"So, who are they then?" asked Darcy perplexed.

Her father sighed heavily, "Darcy, you're the aunt."

"What?" Darcy scratched her head confused, "I can't be an aunt….that would mean…" She turned to face her sister and looked at her as though she was a strange specimen, "Yeh, right. This is some kind of a prank joke. Not Clare!" She sounded so sure.

"It's true," nodded Clare. She looked ashamed and tried to look away from her sisters' bulging eyes, "I was trying to tell you over the internet last we spoke but the words won't come out…"

"What's true?" Darcy's happy demeanour seemed to be wearing away. She looked devastated and shocked; as though she was just told that she had three more days to live. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

Clare closed her eyes before continuing; this was so hard for her to do. Her eyes had tears in them when she reopened them, "I had a baby."

Darcy watched her with anger and disgust, "You…had…a…baby?" The words were hard to repeat and accept.

"And this is Eli, his father." introduced Clare in a melancholy tone. Eli nodded, unsure of what else to do. He almost forgot he was at the table; he was enwrapped in this huge family drama.

"Um, hi," Darcy waved naively over at Eli before she looked back at Clare. She seemed almost close to tears herself, "I guess I'm not the only one bringing home new babies then?" Her happy spirit was returning, "Now, I don't feel so bad for hiding _my _story from you." And she added in an emotionless tone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I…I-" Clare started but a phone went off and interrupted her.

It was Darcy's cell and she was busily chatting into it, she smiled graciously before ending the call. "Hannah's admitted that things got a bit out of hand and the boys have to stay at the airport overnight. So tomorrow we will see _my_ surprise." She emphasized as if now she had ammunition enough to outdo her sister's news.

The entire table sat in anticipation waiting for these guests, of course some more expectant than others.

**Sneak Peak of Next Ep: Well, it's a real sneak peak. I am introducing two new characters into the mix. So when you guys read about them the first week of next month (yep, I have no choice but to post monthly now and I'm working hard to keep it that short), let me know if it's a good idea to have them around temporarily or otherwise. And if you want you can leave comments about how you feel about Darcy's return, her news and her reaction to Clare's news. **

**NOW for a REAL Sneak Peak ****!-0_0-! ****: **

"Wow!" Clare was catching the infectious joy, "That's your surprise? That's great news!"

"So, you're OK with it dear?" asked her father.

"I'm shocked but I'm happy. What made you think that I wouldn't be accepting this?" She leapt into the boys' arms; startling the quiet one somewhat.

"Welcome! We're like a family now. I'm Clare and it's going to be so great showing you guys around Canada."

Darcy was the most shocked by her sister's reaction but just like she told her parents; Clare would've been thrilled at the news not devastated. "I told you she would love them."

Her parents nodded in approval.

**OH! AND….****!-0_0-! **

The boy controlled his laughter and looked intently at Jenna, "I'm not the kind of guy who would have a date and still be looking elsewhere. It was all about you and I sure will love the chance for it to continue that way, if you'll let me."

Jenna's expression changed and she looked excitedly over at Alli who was nodding frantically.

"I would if you promise you would keep me company until I get of this bed," she smiled. Since Drew's dismissal, she needed someone else to take K.C. off of her mind. And a super cute guy was perfect.

***By the way my new paragraph break !-0_0-! simply means (Need more, need more drama! Now! Lol!))**

**Episode 14 - Good News, Bad News - Determination places Jenna back on the sidelines; Darcy's guests arrive **


	16. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 14

**Episode Info: Episode 14: Good News, Bad News - Determination places Jenna back on the sidelines; Darcy's guests ****arrive **

Episode 14: GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS

The cold air made Jenna's sinuses act up irregularly and she had no choice but to awake out of bed. She looked as though she had arisen from a coffin; her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were swollen and full of bed lines. She sighed heavily, "How am I ever going to get through today when I already feel like this?" She mumbled to herself.

She stretched and yawned and between rubbing eyes, she stopped to stare at her feet. She gazed at them as if they were the most amazing in the world. She smiled earnestly, "Oh yeh, no cast."

An idea hit her and she sprang out of bed; a feat she could not manage for about four weeks. She anxiously picked up the phone and waited for a reply, "It's off!"

"Good morning to you too. I'm now barely eating breakfast." replied Alli on the other end.

"And I just got of bed. Who cares!" Jenna responded excitedly and continued in her celebration, "It's off! It's off!" She then followed up with a long-winded explanation, "Last night the cast was taken off. I can walk again without any extra baggage!"

Her blue eyes shone with mischief, "So you know what this means right?" She was teasing and drawing anticipation.

"Nope, you lost me." Alli admitted.

"Alli, how could you!" continued Jenna in her teasing voice, "The rink tonight! I was serious that we're doing some very much "feetable" activities when that thing comes off! So…."

"Wow, you don't mess around do you? Shouldn't you be taking baby steps first before going skating." offered Alli.

"My ankle was severely sprained but not broken, that's why I didn't need the crutches after the first week. It's OK, trust me." Jenna explained.

"OK…" Alli found herself agreeing to the outing though reluctantly.

"Great! I can't wait. We haven't hung out in ages. I know you will look cute as usual in that very short two piece outfit of yours. You know the one that shows off your rocker, thin stomach. Any guy there will die seeing you in it and believe me…."

On the other end Alli could not quite gather the rest of what her friend was saying. In fact, she found herself having a hard time swallowing a mouthful of cereal. She was becoming increasingly mortified and looked it which was beginning to capture her parents' attention.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." She looked sick as she said the words. Without waiting for a response, she put down the phone. She looked up at her staring parents.

"I'm not hungry. I need to go." She said still with huge, devastated eyes. She got out of the seat and was out of the door despite her mother's rant that she had barely eaten.

Alli had tried relentlessly to forget what happened just a couple days ago but there it was again staring her in the face. She couldn't bare someone else finding out her secret; Terry's knowing was already one big mistake.

**[theme song]**

"Still have time to pretty up, huh, sis?" Darcy remarked in an undertone that was very obviously bitter. She had just walked into the bathroom and noticed Clare putting on her last minute touches on her makeup.

Clare put down the mascara brush with an angry fist and stared angrily at her sister, "I've heard enough last night Darcy! I don't want to do this now, please."

"Aww, Mummy's upset!" mocked Darcy cruelly.

"FYI, this is the first time I've even had the chance to _pretty up_ in days. With Jake going home with his father, it was great not getting an extra early wake up call." Clare informed her.

Darcy found herself staring intently at the girl before her and tears were brewing, "I'm sorry, I mean, I am. It's just that, the whole you had a baby thing I need to get use to."

"I know. I'm still getting used to it myself." Clare admitted sarcastically.

Darcy rested her hands on her sister's shoulder and looked at her once more, almost with a sort of admiration. She then pulled her into a hug, "You shouldn't have been so afraid to tell me though."

"Yeah, but you were so far off in Africa. We were looking forward to seeing you again, I couldn't break your heart with my stupid news." Clare looked down as she spoke. She couldn't quite erase that feeling of guilt she always had when it hit home that she was indeed a mother to a newborn baby boy.

"Look at me Clare," Darcy shook her gently. The two were looking at one another eye to eye.

"I'm an aunt." Darcy said dumbfounded. "And despite the circumstances of how this has happen, it's not stupid news."

"But you were so ashamed of me and angry at me all last night!" retaliated Clare.

"I just came back home. To get off my big news and wait for big news Mom and Dad told me of. I was jet lagged and tired and confused and surprised. I was everything." She giggled to cover up the intensity of the conversation. "You're Clare!" she continued with admonition and authority, "I mean, you do what's right even if it kills you. You're boring as hell for goodness sakes. It's just kind of hard gathering the fact that y'know…"

Clare nodded despite herself and then she gave a shy smile, "I'm not that boring am I?"

"Extremely." Darcy smiled back. "I know how you feel as if this is some kind of a punishment."

Clare was stunned and showed it. She couldn't have hit harder the nail on the head, but before she could protest Darcy continued.

"Choosing to become involved with someone is a decision only you can make. And it comes with a lot of responsibilities. But, a baby is a blessing from God and Mom pretty much filled me in on the whole story. He's like a miracle baby! Just take this as a lesson to move forward in your life, as a building block. Which hopefully means you won't be getting involved with anybody anytime soon, right?"

Darcy's quirky personality shone through with her question and Clare understood perfectly. "I hope not." She relaxed a little; her big sister was home and she was actually helping her to make sense of the mess called her life. Her mother had said pretty much the same words but somehow hearing it from someone who's _on your level_ really mattered and definitely counted.

"Good." Darcy goofily responded. Clare couldn't help but to smile. Darcy understood; she really understood. She was dreading that her news would have reawaken her sister's past; the reason why she decided to go to Africa in the first place. Having her talk to her so candidly on the topic was a great sign that at least her life could be somewhat normal at least just a little bit. Now she had someone to talk to about this stuff; and thank God it doesn't have to be her Mom, either.

!-0_0-!

The music was blaring at full force; its infectious rhythm pulsating the nerves of Jenna. She seemed to walk in tune with the beat as she determinedly walked down the hallway after school. Alli tagged along with a very curious look on her face. She wasn't quite sure how this foreseen situation would turn out.

As the doors to the gym flew open, the cheerleaders stopped, frozen in their routine. And what an awkward sight they made! The girl at the top of the pyramid was basically balancing on one leg.

"Jenna," greeted one of the cheerleaders from the middle of the pyramid.

Positioned subtly at the bottom, Marisol grimaced as she eyed the peppy blond.

"You're back on two feet," the same girl noticed.

"And we're all here like a bunch of lost puppies," yelled the captain as she rounded the bend of the pyramid. She was directing the girls but she was also too stunned to move, "Now come down here and greet your co-captain."

The assembly quickly dissolved and the girls rushed towards Jenna, except for one. Everyone hugged and laughed and shared how glad they were to have her back on the team.

"Had we known you were coming back today, we would have set up a little party for you," the captain commented with a wide smirk. "Honestly, you gave us all a fright. You were just limping just yesterday. And you weren't even at school all day."

"I wasn't," smiled Jenna from the crowd of girls, "I was too busy running around the park-its so great to be athletic again. And to reclaim my well-deserved spot."

Marisol finally stepped forward with a very displeased look on her face, "So you expect me to just walk on out of here with a moment's notice."

"I don't expect you to do anything - you have no choice but to listen to me. As co-captain, I'm ordering you to be glad I'm back on the team." Jenna was raging with confidence. She had her arch nemesis right where she wanted her.

Marisol looked uncomfortable. She was expecting a horrid attitude towards her not this happy go-lucky cheer. She gulped with discomfort and forced a smile, "Alright," she outstretched a stiff hand, "Welcome on board co-captain."

The other girls including Alli were staring intently at the handshake between the two enemies.

Jenna sighed with relief and victory, "Well, girls, I only came to show my respectful return to business and besides I kinda had to, I had no choice but to put down Trix in the daycare."

"School's over. Three o'clock struck like half-hour ago," queried one of the uniformed girls.

"It's opened till 6. Enough time for mama to get a well-deserved break from casts and homework." Jenna's smile was definitely ear to ear and many of the girls were admiring her with envy.

"Lucky girl!" admired the captain. "But now you want one of us to baby-sit until you return then."

"No! Her Dad will be here after practice." she beamed.

"You mean _my_ boyfriend," declared Marisol wickedly. She looked with evil eyes waiting for Jenna's reaction.

Jenna made a sudden turn, her back facing the girls. Alli from the sidelines noticed she was beginning to get teary-eyed. She was about to leap forward to rescue her when Jenna responded.

She looked at Marisol with huge, blue eyes, "It seems that I'll be so busy from now on that I don't think you will have a boyfriend that much longer." She locked eyes with the girl, Marisol's face red hot with fury. One could cut the tension between the two girls.

"Um, it looks like Alli's in a hurry," the captain quickly rambled off, nervously breaking up the girls.

"Of course," Jenna acknowledged, "I'll be seeing you girls in find form Friday as co-captain." She emphasized on the last word much to the delight of the cheerleaders who were now waving her goodbye and wishing her a great time on her evening out.

"I thought she might've gotten to you there for a minute," Alli commented softly as she and Jenna retreated.

"I'm the one who's got the power now. That's all I need in my life right now." Jenna rectified.

**[ads]**

The doorbell rung at the Edwards' residence. Clare hastily answered the door, unsure as to who could possibly be calling. Upon noticing her dad there, she felt somewhat uneasy. It was so strange, he was actually there but just as strange for him to ring the bell.

"Dad?" asked Clare unsure. "You're here. Why?"

"Your mom didn't tell you?" he asked as he stepped inside, taking off his coat.

Clare continued to show her confusion.

"Darcy's guests." her father let on.

Clare nodded. She had completely forgotten about these expected guests.

"The whole mess is cleared up at the airport finally and now they'll be here in a few. Your sister is on her way with them."

"Right." Clare realised, "More news. Can't even catch a few winks after coming home from a long day at school and back into more surprises." Her father reluctantly ignored her sarcastic comment.

"Clare," called her mother coming into the room. "That's probably your father. Now go get Jake…" Her mother stopped in her tracks as she noticed that her ex-husband was already in the room.

"Actually, Jake isn't here." offered Clare honestly. She looked from one to the other waiting for their responses.

"Where is he then?" asked her mother looking weather-beaten and battered suddenly.

"Um, not here." confessed Clare, pacing herself. "I-uh-he's not coming home actually."

"Why?" her mother was not willing to be left in suspense any longer.

"I-" she continued carefully, "He's with his father."

"What?" both parents were alarmed.

"You what? Why would you do that without letting us know first?" her father tormented.

"It was our decision. I knew we had _people _to meet and I didn't want the extra stress and Eli understood. And anyways, it's about time he has a chance with him on his own." She confidently explained the situation. Having her sister home with such heavy news subsided, she couldn't quite bear anything else with Jake's crying or constant need for attention. Understanding that she was the only one in the dark about who these guests were only helped prove that she had another big moment to prepare for.

"And if all doesn't go well?" mocked her mother.

"I have faith in him. And besides his parents are always on hand if needs be."

Her father scoffed loudly at the idea, "And look at how he turned out." This comment was wickedly underrating Eli's parents' parenting skills and proving that they had indeed produced quite a "wrong" kid.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clare asked on the defense but luckily any further tensions were interrupted by the sudden jerking forward of the door.

Darcy peeped her head from behind the ajar door, "Hello!" she beamed. "I'm home. And so are my guests."

She stepped into the room precariously before holding the door, allowing her guests forward.

Two tall teenaged dark-skinned boys stepped into the room. They looked identical with thick dark hair and piercing black eyes except that one was rather muscular and the other quite the opposite. They were wearing heavy winter's clothes despite the weather being the hottest for the winter season. They seemed cheeky and friendly despite being in lost curiosity at their new surroundings.

"Good day," the thin one stretched out his hand towards the mother and they shared a cordial handshake, "Pleased to meet you." He continued to shake Clare's and her father's, "All of you."

Their voices held a distinct African charm and linger.

"My name is Yenith." he offered smiling and he pulled out some African charms from his pocket and placed them around each of their wrists. He was very handsome with well-chiseled features which flourished when he smiled.

"It's so great to finally meet you," smiled Clare's mom. She embraced the two boys now, "Welcome home!"

"Home?" queried Clare curiously.

Her parents and her sister all beckoned her with a gracious smile. "We are offering them our home. So for a while you're the big sis now." Darcy proclaimed.

"Wow!" Clare was catching the infectious joy, "That's your surprise? That's great news!"

"So, you're OK with it dear?" asked her father.

"I'm shocked but I'm happy. What made you think that I wouldn't be accepting this?" She leapt into the boys' arms; startling the quiet one somewhat.

"Welcome! We're like a family now. I'm Clare and it's going to be so great showing you guys around Canada."

Darcy was the most shocked by her sister's reaction but just like she told her parents; Clare would've been thrilled at the news not devastated. "I told you she would love them."

Her parents nodded in approval.

"I'm Tylerone." answered the African boy. He was built stockier than the other and his voice was deep but soft. It was apparent even the way in which he introduced himself that he was not an extrovert.

"Since the divorce, Clare," her mother laid a hand on her daughter's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "And even after the drinking episode, we were worried that such news would overwhelm you. Especially since your reactions were very unpredictable of late. We planned to tell you at the beginning of this year but then there was Jake."

"So," continued her father, "we still went along with our plans, preparing for the worst yet hoping for the best. After all these events that have plagued our family for so long, here's to a fresh start." He was determined and looked it.

"As a family," her mother added as the group of people hugged each other. Clare knew her parents and sister were right. Since the divorce, she had been very unpredictable indeed. However, this was the first great news she had had since then. It was so much better to have new brothers than a new son and she was going to prove it. She enjoyed the idea of helping others as much as Darcy did and now she had an excuse to run around the country as a tour guide. And as a big sister. With Darcy.

!-0_0-!

Many skaters were on the rink; from the very young to the very old. Jenna and Alli joined the patrons on the ice. Jenna was dressed in a body-hugging get-up whilst Alli was wearing a very oversized sweater on top her cute mini skirt. It was the perfect weather to be skating in and persons were not willing to pass up on it.

"Well, look at you showing off," teased Alli as Jenna wasted no time attempting a few simple tricks on the ice.

"And look at you!" scoffed Jenna. "No offense, Alli but why are you wearing that? What about that cute top I told you about?"

"Oh," Alli's happy spirit disappeared for a second, "Um, its- um- lost."

"What?" asked Jenna baffled.

"Checked everywhere. Nowhere to be found. Maybe my mom threw it out." lied Alli.

"Pity. But at least now I'm the better looking one out here." as she said this she noticed the eye of a cute stranger by the sidelines adjusting his shoes.

"Well, what a way to get noticed," acknowledged Alli.

"Watch this." Jenna begged. She starting doing some special twists and turns in the skates. The boy smiled and with a secret code accepted the invitation and he too came on the ice.

He was coming closer to the girls now when all of a sudden a girl came up to him and stopped him. In the middle of one of Jenna's jumps, she spotted the girl enviously. However, she lost her balance when her met with the ice and she slipped and fell. Alli stood and watched with dreadful fear.

""Are you OK?" asked Alli.

"Ohhh," wailed Jenna, "rubbing her ankle."

"What happened?" queried the handsome boy as he rushed up to them looking at the fallen girl.

"Your girlfriend showed up." Alli replied matter-of-factly. Jenna continued wailing in pain, tears beginning to trickle down her face. She was facing the agony of defeat in more ways than one.

!-0_0-!

"Feeling better?" asked Alli as she stepped into the hospital room. She wore a very sorry expression and came equipped with a handful of 'get well soon' balloons.

"No," wailed Jenna loudly. "Look at where I am."

Alli smiled wryly, "Look at where you are."

"What about practice tomorrow? Having Marisol take my place any longer is going to drive me over the edge."

"The doctor said you were lucky. No cast, again. Just a hurt muscle." Alli comforted, "But, he warns that you're going have to take a couple of weeks recovering before any more 'feetable' activities could take place. At least you can walk out of here on Friday, at least."

"Is that suppose to be great news," Jenna said sarcastically and glumly.

"Maybe," Alli offered unsure how to reply so as to not hurt her friend's feelings.

The two girls locked eyes; Jenna's with tears and Alli's with sorrow.

"Hey, I- uh-" it was the boy the girls met at the ice rink. He was holding some flowers in his hand and he walked up to the bed and placed them around Jenna.

"It sure would be great to be giving you some flowers under different circumstances. You looked great out there on the ice!"

"So you feel sorry for me that I hurt myself trying to impress a taken guy," snapped Jenna bitterly.

"I don't understand. What girlfriend are we talking about?" the boy looked confused.

"The red-head that joined you just before my _accident_," she emphasized.

"My sister." The boy thought the idea to be funny. "You thought Sam was-" he laughed now.

Jenna looked perplexed, "Now you're laughing at me."

The boy controlled his laughter and looked intently at Jenna, "I'm not the kind of guy who would have a date and still be looking elsewhere. It was all about you and I sure will love the chance for it to continue that way, if you'll let me."

Jenna's expression changed and she looked excitedly over at Alli who was nodding frantically.

"I would if you promise you would keep me company until I get of this bed," she smiled. Since Drew's dismissal, she needed someone else to take K.C. off of her mind. And a super cute guy was perfect.

**Sneak Peak ****!-0_0-! ****: **

"It was just- I hit into the door-" she was beginning to rekindle her crying, "That's all. The mark just reminded me so much of him. That's why I came to you."

Another pause, "And you ran away?"

"I wasn't ready to talk like I thought I was," she confided, "I just need some time. It's been so long and I thought I would never have reason to come back. I just need some time to sort my head out. I've been having explosive episodes with my students; that side of me that only he knew so well. I'm just confused."

Dr. Brian sighed, "Alright, I'll ease off for now. But," he declared with authority, "I expect to see you in my office tomorrow afternoon."

"But, I have school,"

"Call in sick. We have plenty to discuss I'm sure. Goodnight, Winnie."

"Goodnight." She returned the phone to its base. She stood frozen as she pondered the thoughts that had plagued her since Connor attacked her. She touched the bruise over her eye and closed her eyes in pain. "Damn you, Cliff. You did this to me."

**AND….**

"Maybe if I just told someone I could trust," Connor suddenly looked up, inspiration shining in his glasses, "Like Simpson said. Maybe I wouldn't have to go around hurting anybody else ever again."

K.C was beginning to look uncomfortable, "It would be best for me to go get Trix and leave, I still have homework to do when I get home, so…"

"It's Clare…" Connor blurted. He didn't want K.C. to leave just yet.

"Of course it is." he nodded his head as if the answer was so obvious.

"You want to know the real reason why we broke up?" Connor was staring into the eyes of his friend now as if daring him to get ready for the pulsating big news.

**AND …**

Drew returned to his happy state and looked over the classroom and happen to notice the girl who opened him up to a state of recovery yesterday and he watched her for a while longer than he thought he would have. Maybe, she was the remedy all together.

**Episode 15 : Bottle It Up - An old horror haunts Ms. Oh; Drew keeps his new flame a secret **


	17. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 15

**Episode Info: Episode 15 - An old horror haunts Ms. Oh; Drew keeps his new flame a secret **

Episode 15: Bottle It Up

The night was cold and the room was dark. The only light available was that from the outside world seeping in through pulled blinds. Heavy sniffling filled the atmosphere.

The door opened and in walked a very tired-looking Ms. Oh. She flung the handbag over the countertop and sat down hastily in the nearest seat.

Without caring to switch on the lights, she sat still as if lost in thought. She was obviously crying and was breathing heavily.

The phone rang and jumped her, but she recovered quickly and answered.

"I was hoping you made it home by now. I'm calling to check in on you," a patient but concerned voice acknowledged over the phone.

She sniffled, "I'm OK." she lied.

"No, Winnie, you are not. Running out of my office is not a sign you're OK." There was a pause. "Look, I offered you to return if you ever need to. And a sudden appearance at my door; its very obvious that you need to."

"I'm fine, Dr. Brian. I really am." she whimpered.

"Was it him?" His questioned was intense and driven.

"What?' she asked confused.

"I noticed the bruise on your face. If it is him, dear, you have to let me know so things can be dealt with accordingly."

"It was just- I hit into the door-" she was beginning to rekindle her crying, "That's all. The mark just reminded me so much of him. That's why I came to you."

Another pause, "And you ran away?"

"I wasn't ready to talk like I thought I was," she confided, "I just need some time. It's been so long and I thought I would never have reason to come back. I just need some time to sort my head out. I've been having explosive episodes with my students; that side of me that only he knew so well. I'm just confused."

Dr. Brian sighed, "Alright, I'll ease off for now. But," he declared with authority, "I expect to see you in my office tomorrow afternoon."

"But, I have school,"

"Call in sick. We have plenty to discuss I'm sure. Goodnight, Winnie."

"Goodnight." She returned the phone to its base. She stood frozen as she pondered the thoughts that had plagued her since Connor attacked her. She touched the bruise over her eye and closed her eyes in pain. "Damn you, Cliff. You did this to me."

**[theme song]**

Alone in the hallway, Drew sat looking out of the window. His expression proved he was not in the greatest of spirits.

"You look awful," a girl drew closer to him. She took up the seat next to him, "The bell rung for classes to begin. I just so happen to be late and on my way to English."

"Just here, wallowing in self-pity." He dared not move. He did not long for uninvited guests.

"Maybe you should throw another party," she teased.

"Ha ha! I had the worst time there, you won't believe." He admitted.

"At the Christmas party I was dumped, nothing _that_ bad couldn't have happen to you in the midst of lover's night." the girl offered.

Drew turned around and finally faced the girl, "Jenny?"

"You're in such a mess you didn't even know it was me." she scoffed.

"Actually, it did," his expression became a little more relaxed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Dew sighed heavily, "Jenna."

"Ouch." Jenny declared, "I thought being ousted for the ex a few inches away was bad."

"Eli didn't oust you for Clare. She was- uh -" He suddenly remembered that the truth was a secret, "She wasn't having the best of days and he came over to find out what was going on."

"Yeh, so why haven't we spoken since then?" she quirked.

Drew looked at her with a curious glint, "You don't seem one bit unhappy to me at all."

"Why should I be?" she smiled, "I've been second-place in Mr. Death's heart for so long!" She was commenting her statement in a silly voice. Drew had to laugh at this.

"It's not important to me anyways. Honestly, I guess I was just tagging along until he finally wised up."

"That's not what I heard," Drew blurted much to Jenny's mean eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"There would be no relationship had you not be the one holding on," he chose his words carefully.

"Relationship?" she laughed at the idea. "In the four months we've been together, the most fun thing we did was sit down and talked about Mr. Sci's science project."

Drew laughed.

"I'm serious. Mr. Death's such an emo!" she quipped. "And when _she _shows up, oh bother. Clare, Clare, Clare…to dump the poor guy, I fear he would've cried even though he obviously wasn't interested."

"I guess everybody has their ulterior motives for pursuing relationships these days." The comment was careless and personal but perhaps it might have been a universal truth.

"In the beginning, I really did like him but it became more fun seeing how he was going to make it up to me after one of my jealous tirades. I didn't mean to be the jealous witch, honest."

Drew smiled, "Can't people just say 'no' to a relationship when they know they don't really like the person, I mean what's up with that?"

"I guess like me they don't want to hurt anybody's feelings." she was sincere about her words.

"So tagging you along doesn't hurt?" He sighed heavily, reflecting on his own woes, "In fact, I think it hurts so much more thinking you had something that was never there."

Jenny rolled her eyes, she really didn't have an answer to his question nor was she sure she wanted to find one either, "I really don't have time for this, 'kay."

"Wait," Drew stopped her before she retreated down the hall, "Thanks."

!-0_0-!

"So, after practice you wanna hang out for a while?" asked Marisol with pleading eyes. She was holding onto K.C's arms in a longing way. They were in the canteen during lunch.

"I can't. With Jenna hurt I have no choice. I'm picking up Trix everyday now for at least the next two weeks. And with football and school, the only time I have for us time is here in this canteen."

Marisol was not at all happy about this news. Jenna was right, after all.

"Can't you at least beg grandma dearest to get her, just for one romantic treat?" she pleaded. She needed to win this battle. After Jenna recovers and rips co-captaincy from her once again, she no longer had any ammunition to fight with. She couldn't lose K.C. too.

"I can't, Marisol. I thought you understood how my life is with my daughter."

"Yeh, I do." she was quick to respond, "But, we only just started out and I was looking forward to a lot of 'get-to-know-you' better dates." She was smiling now, "How about we both skip practice today and have a coffee break at the Dot. Then you can go for your daughter."

K.C. smiled, "Not bad an idea."

Marisol was winning. She loved winning.

"But," he continued, "I can't. I missed out quite a few sessions already. I have to go to this one. The team's been on my nerve about it."

Devastation crossed her eyes when he said this. "OK, no biggy." she fluttered. "We'll work out something. Even if Trixie dearest was to tag along." She forced herself to be so nice.

"You're great, you know that!" he admitted with a huge grin.

"I know." As soon as K.C. gave a quick peck on the lips and walked away, her face shone with a sour expression.

**[ads]**

"And you're saying the impact of the door was similar to the force of which he would hit you?" a stout man with graying hair was seated in a comfortable red recliner. He shifted his glasses carefully and scratched his well-kept moustache.

A visibly shaken Ms. Oh nodded.

Dr. Brian gave her an intense stare. She became uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

"Winnie, my dear, it's been well over five years since our last goodbye. But, I still can tell when you are lying." he bent towards her and held her hands, "Just tell me the truth."

They were seated in a comfortable room with potted plants and a tall library of books. The only odd thing was the lack of furniture.; the recliner and the couch nearby in which Ms. Oh was sitting. It appeared as an office of some sort.

"Dr. Brian," she started but she found it hard to continue. She didn't want to lie but to tell the truth would bring alive Cliff again.

"If he did this to you, we could have him put behind bars for life this time." he noted.

"It wasn't Cliff." she offered, not daring to look into the doctor's eyes.

"Someone else?" the doctor seemed alarmed by this. "My dear, how awful."

"It was an accident." she pleaded.

"An accident?" he was outraged. "There's no accident when someone hits you. I'm sure you know that very well."

"But, this one was. It's just that the bruise reawaken those long horrible years with Cliff. I thought he was long dead to me." She was beginning to cry, making her red eyes appear more sinister.

"You're going to have to confront that person the same way you confronted Cliff." the doctor looked genuinely mortified. He thought that in a case such as hers, lightning was sure to struck once. How wrong he was, for here she was crying and bruised in his office all over again.

!-0_0-!

K.C. was busying himself by spinning a football skillfully on one finger. The rhythmic walk he carried was not enough to dissuade the ball's spins. It was something he had a done a thousand times but to the average onlooker, it looked like magic.

"Hey, pal," K.C stopped himself when he noticed that his favourite fan was not responding. "What's up?" he looked perplexed. He had just passed the Science room where Connor was sure to be at this time, every time.

"You usually greet me with a clap," K.C notified.

Connor was busying himself on the laptop and had not once looked up. His huge glasses were filled with the luring glow oozing off the screen. After surveying the room with a baffled expression, K.C flipped the switch much to Connor's chagrin and he showed it.

"Why'd you do that for?" he complained and immediately sprang out of the chair. His anger was initiated.

"It's 5 o'clock. Practice is over. And so is your computer-whizzing time. You want a ride with Drew or not?"

"I'm not ready to leave yet," seethed Connor, eyeing K.C dangerously.

"Apparently you do," he sounded as though he was joking but he was being practical, "You're so caught up in this new gadget invention of yours that you're sitting alone in a dark, empty classroom when its home time."

"So." he addressed venomously.

"What's up with you lately?' K.C. asked confused.

"Nothing!" Connor barked.

"You shun and hide and push people down at parties. That's not nothing," K.C. had been seeing a huge change since the semester begun.

"I'm-" Connor seemed to be suddenly repentant and looked it, "I'm just going through some stuff."

"Girl stuff?" asked K.C. jokingly.

"Somewhat." admitted Connor.

"Which one is it. The chestnut-blond or the red head?" he persisted in his joking voice.

"Ms. Oh," the words slipped out of his mouth. He looked to the ground with a forlorn expression.

"Oh." K.C had to admit that this particular occasion deserved a great laugh. Saying "oh" couldn't be more perfect. (get it? :)

"Its not funny!" Connor snapped.

"Oh, but it was." scoffed K.C. prolonging the silly antic. Connor, however, remained distant and moody.

"Maybe if I just told someone I could trust," Connor suddenly looked up, inspiration shining in his glasses, "Like Simpson said. Maybe I wouldn't have to go around hurting anybody else ever again."

K.C was beginning to look uncomfortable, "It would be best for me to go get Trix and leave, I still have homework to do when I get home, so…"

"It's Clare…" Connor blurted. He didn't want K.C. to leave just yet.

"Of course it is." he nodded his head as if the answer was so obvious.

"You want to know the real reason why we broke up?" Connor was staring into the eyes of his friend now as if daring him to get ready for the pulsating big news.

**[ads]**

The end of the lockdown was definitely something to get used to. It had been a year and a half without seeing defamatory insults on t-shirts, extra leg showing from beneath mini-mini shorts and the usual expressive garments teens of today were more than willing to wear. However, Principal Simpson looked around the room sadly. He had just left his office and on to go pass on a message to a fellow teacher but something stopped him in his tracks. The first week of casual attire was just about to be over.

He looked upset as his face distorted into a deep frown.

"Is everything OK there, Principal Simpson?" asked a student who was scurrying down the hallway but she felt she had to ask. The girl was one of Angie's friends.

"I'm good," he said without looking at the girl, he almost seemed as if he was somewhere else all together. "So many memories," he admitted to himself.

"Well, I've only been here like a semester and a bit so, the new dress code is something different for me." she noted tugging the heavy load of books closer to her. She was wearing a simple yellow top and a well-fitting jeans.

He finally turned his blank stare towards her, some life finally come back into him, "I'm sorry, Annabelle, I didn't mean to worry you like that. It's just sometimes when you're an adult, when you have a sudden change for a while and then things suddenly change back to the way it was, your mind is drifted back to your days. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Ummm," Annabelle shifted her thick, long brown hair and eyed him curiously with her big blue eyes, "Kinda. I need to get to class OK, sir."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were on your way to classes. But, then again where would you be going," joked the Principal more to himself than to her. The girl retreated with a perplexed expression on her face, daring not to look back.

"I remember my own days in these halls. So much has changed in over thirty years." He said out loud. He continued looking into the empty classroom which had grasped his attention and envisioned a memory of him and Joey as children sitting there laughing over some ridiculous joke one of them made. He remembered it like yesterday, but of course yesterday was ages ago and so was the last time he saw Joey or any of his childhood friends.

!-0_0-!

"What are you so happy about?" asked Dave curiously as he entered the classroom seeing Drew smiling from ear to ear. "Ms. Oh's sudden sick leave. What's so good about that, do you know how hard it is living without my BB!"

Drew was shocked by the news, "Ms. Oh's out? Since when?"

"Since today."

"So do we still have detention this afternoon?" Drew asked. Detention was held after school on the two days they were assigned the New Media classes. "So do we even have class now?"

"Yep. You should know how Principal S is by now. He must make our lives a living prison. And a sub's coming in."

"Great." Drew said off-handedly. He returned to face the front of the class in the same stupor Dave found him in.

"Seriously, whatever you're on give me in on it." joked Dave.

"What?" asked Drew as he turned around.

"You're there like a goof, smiling to yourself."

"I am?" Drew touched his face and remarked, "I am." Dave was sure to laugh at the silly antic.

"I got the greatest gift of wisdom which is going to help me get over Jenna."

"From who, the wise crack." Dave commented muffling his laughter as he said it, "Y'know, crack, wise crack, oh, come on man, that was hilarious." He found it hard to contain his glee over the silly joke.

"I get it. But, it wasn't that funny." Drew acknowledged.

"Well, thanks for letting a brother down."

"Actually, it was Jenny."

"You mean Mr. Death's ex." Dave commented, "You think it's a good idea to be getting advice from super psycho jealous girls."

"The fact is she really was tagging along Eli. The same way Jenna was tagging me along."

"Right. You like the girl or what?" Dave held a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Drew smirked at this, "Jenny. Naw. I just faced a hard break-up. Rushing into anything would seem like a rebound. I'm still the guy who dated the boiler room queen over there." His shrug over to the far left of the room was a notion over to the brunette. "As much as I think people let go of your mistakes, they live with you forever behind close doors. Rumours never stop in this place and if you're not careful you'll find yourself getting hurt by them."

"True thing. Mr. Death's still Mr. Death and Connor's still the nerd. Makes sense." Dave looked as though he had just received an epiphany. "Wait, hold up, do people still see me as y'know, unpopular." He whispered the last word, "I mean I climbed up some ranks over the last year, and I get a lot of hype at basketball games. I'm cool, right?"

Drew was worried about answering this question, "Ummm, sure."

"I know. I'm cool. Yeh, I'm cool." quirked Dave, proud of himself.

Drew returned to his happy state and looked over the classroom and happen to notice the girl who opened him up to a state of recovery yesterday. "Jenny." he said to himself in an undertone and he watched her for a while longer than he thought he would have. Maybe, Jenny was the remedy all together.

**Episode 16 : Chasing Pavements - With Holly J. publicly engaged, two men find themselves at a crossroads **


	18. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 16

**Episode Info: Episode 16 - With Holly J. publicly engaged, two men find themselves at a crossroads **

Episode 16: Chasing Pavements

It was the beginning of lunch but somehow Eli could not bring himself to eat. He chose this opportune time to find a seat under the bleachers in the gym. He was reliving his moments with having his son on his own for the very first time, and where better to do so than in the place where he was born. He smiled at the many adventures he experienced; from diaper changing to vomit cleaning to effortless ways to stop him from crying to finally getting him to take a nap albeit a very short one. Since the Christmas party, he had been pondering why life always dealt him so many blows. However, here he was smiling, grateful that life was giving him a second chance. He was a father; three years since Julia's death but he was proud to be this time. He loved Clare; all the more reason to love Jake.

"Hey, rock star," a soft voice remarked from next to him.

Startled, Eli awkwardly stumbled to a standing position. He was sure no one was going to be in here. Upon seeing who his unwanted visitor was, his face contorted into a frown.

"K.C. told me where to look for you. Seems like you've found a new best friend."

"Gracie," started Eli, "In case you haven't noticed, I have no best friend."

"Me, silly." Gracie smiled earnestly. She seemed graceful and understanding.

"No, I don't. If I had a best friend who was a girl, she most certainly would not be wearing six-inch heels." Eli commented bitterly. He was disapproving of the way she dressed. Since the first day of the official end of the lockdown and their official break up, Gracie's look had become raunchier and raunchier.

"I like it." She smiled confidently.

"I know." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You like it too, don't you?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, which was beginning to unravel slowly up to his cheek. She looked longingly into his eyes.

Eli pushed aside her hand and his anger flared, "Get away from me." He rushed towards the doors but her hurt voice stopped him and forced him to look at her; for the first time in a week.

Gracie was taken aback, "So you felt you were with me to do me a favour?"

"No, I was with you because I didn't want you out of my life." admitted Eli.

"I thought we had a mutual understanding about our relationship," Gracie continued.

"You mean friends with benefits?" asked Eli venomously.

"Actually, it was more like _non-benefits_. All we did was talk those two days I stayed with you. Boring." Her voice changed tremendously, she wasn't being the nice girl any longer, "Look, Eli, _look at me_. You missed out." The devious tone matched her wicked intent.

Eli looked at her curiously, "Y-You understood that Clare was my number one."

Gracie walked up to Eli and held him lovingly, "I know all of your secrets. _All_." She whispered in his ears which unnerved Eli, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Adam would never do this to me," he stood there frozen. He knew first hand what secrets Adam had on him.

"Adam didn't want boyfriends y'know," she teased and laughed wickedly, "The whole school needs to know that we're together." She demanded, "Otherwise, I'll be showing Clare Julia's ring," she remarked deviously.

This remark erupted a sickness over Eli, "You wouldn't dare?" He seethed.

"See you around boyfriend," she made sure this particular comment was loud. She walked away and blew a kiss in his direction. On her way out of the gym, she eyed Bianca who was hiding upstairs, however Bianca did not know she was seen.

**[theme song]**

The music was at full blast and the girls were having the time of their lives. Most surprisingly, Holly J. was beyond lively. They did not care who saw or who judged, they were having a good time.

"You see how much fun a girls night always is with us," her roommate gleamed with pride. "So we expect you to tag along from now on?"

Holly J. was beginning to become lather in sweat, "No doubt." She smiled earnestly.

"And it doesn't end here, y'know, we have more in store for you, since it's all about you tonight!" the girl winked.

"Looking like a great party," a familiar male voice interrupted.

Holly J. spun around with drunkenness and glee, swaying to the music all the while, "Looking like you always happen to be wherever I am."

"Umm," It was Declan, looking devilishly good-looking, "No I don't. That's weird. Me? We go to school together and I happen to use the library a lot too, you know."

Holly J. couldn't help but to chuckle at this, "Didn't know you go to the same clubs a lot too."

Declan smiled, "Just lucky I guess." He shrugged his shoulders as he said this. 'So, what's the occasion? What's got President Sinclaire so unpresidential?"

"I'm getting married!" she squealed, her eyes widened in excitement.

Declan's happy state drifted away instantly. Holly J.'s roommate bent over her shoulder and whispered, "And not to you." She gulped down a glassful of wine and retreated.

"Married?" Declan tried to contain himself from crying as he forced himself to smile.

"Sav proposed to me. I'm going to be Mrs. Bhandari as of tomorrow!" she was ecstatic.

"Well, congratulations, Ms. Prez," Declan watched helplessly as the girl he yearned for dissolved into the midst of her dancing buddies. He looked stupefied as he tried to gather his thoughts. Holly J….was getting married…to Sav Bhandari. He walked away in shame and sadness; Fiona was right, he was only setting himself up for heartbreak by waiting around hoping Holly J. would come to her senses and back to him.

**[ads]**

The tension in the room was at its maximum. The entire crowd were glued to the stage waiting for the timer to stop. Whoever buzzes in first may be the possible winner.

"Do you know the answer or not?" asked Wesley as he fidgeted with his glasses. He seemed to be trembling. He took a quick glance over at the table opposite theirs. Oakwood School was ahead of them by 8 points. Next to him were his teammates Connor and Angie who shared similar worried expressions. "You know who would know the answer to this?"

"Who?" asked Connor uninterested. He seemed like the familiar Connor everyone knew and loved. He was not angry or agitated. And more importantly he and Wesley were on speaking terms.

"Adam. He was always so good at these chemistry equations. He always got them dead on." Wesley said with pride shining in his beady black eyes.

"Yeh, well Adam so happen to be countries away when we need him the most!" If only he had known that Adam was more than likely to be equating which shoes to wear. However true Connor's comment was, nothing could be done to change the situation. Understanding that, Angie smiled but one of pure defeat as she shook her head.

"I've calculated this like a thousand times in my head and on this stupid paper, I don't get it," She mumbled. They were all huddled together, with Angie leaning over Wesley and Connor next to him shoulder to shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the best, we can't go to the Science Tournament in June with only three players anyways. We can't possibly find someone else who's fit for something like that." moaned Wesley.

"Wait." Angie cried, "I think I got it."

She squeezed her way in between the two boys and started scribbling on the paper. It was already filled with lines of equations, many of them were either strikethrough or part was erased.

The guys started cheering her on excitedly.

"Hurry, hurry," Wesley commented as his head was rapidly shifting from her to Oakwood, "That Timothy guy must be close to an answer by now, he's been working nonstop for the last four minutes. Hurry! Fifty seconds to go! Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" she snapped. Her glasses shone with brilliance, "Alright guys, here goes." Her hand hit the bell in front of them much to the audience's exuberance. The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves and a heavy load of conversation erupted. Oakwood Team looked up stupefied especially since the boy who was rapidly scribbling on the paper seemed to have just only finished but a few seconds too late. They eyed them with disgust which unnerved Wesley. Connor returned the gaze.

"Alright, audience," the announcer bellowed which placed the audience in another silent pause, "Let's hear what these three have come up with. Trailing by eight points, this question will give them if answered correctly," his voice trailed for building suspense, "just one point ahead of Oakwood to take home the title. If answered incorrectly Oakwood wins again! Are you ready for this audience?"

"Alright. The answer is," Angie started. It was obvious the way her voice dropped in pitch with every word that she was uncertain but nevertheless she gave her newfound analysis to the judges who sat comfortably in the front row. Upon her completion one smiled, the other scratched his head jokingly and the other two were busy scribbling notes on various sheets of papers in front of them.

"That answer…" the middle judge informed from the lone microphone at the desk. He was smiling now and purposely waited as the audience settled after a burst of energy and chanting, "is close to what we are looking for, but…"

The timer was stopped at precisely 4 mins 54 secs. "So close to time running out, one must commend your effort. That being taken into consideration," The judge's voice was serious and emotionless but his voice trailed off into excitement, "You guys won!"

The audience burst into applause and cheer as the trio looked at one another in shock and hugged. Connor felt somewhat a little ashamed after hugging Angie but she had not noticed. She had decided to bury the hatchet about the scuffle at the party upon Wesley's and Connor's reunion.

"We won!" squealed Angie as she hugged Wesley tightly, daring not to let go. Who else better could she had share this moment with?

"You won." Wesley emphasized.

She smiled earnestly. Looking intently behind him, she started crying with joy.

Wesley watched her curiously, "What's wrong?"

"My Dad." she answered proudly, "I'm glad he was able to see this!"

"Your Dad," Wesley became a little scared, "Umm, should I be smiling?" He asked nervously. Angie looked at him and giggled by his remark and she proceeded to hug him tightly.

"I'm so proud of my students," admired Principal Simpson as he sat in the midst of the dispersing crowd. "Good job, Mr. Sci."

"Honestly, sir," Mr. Sci admitted from next to him, "I really didn't do anything."

"So what am I paying you for then?" chuckled Simpson. It took a few seconds for Mr. Sci to catch on to the joke.

"That's my daughter! That's my daughter!" A voice beamed loud and proud from behind them. Simpson flinched, the voice was so familiar. He turned in time to see Angie run into the arms of a bald stranger.

"Joey?" asked Simpson as he stood up. He wasn't sure if he was having another vision or if he was really there.

"Snake?" the bald man looked up as his daughter snuggled into his warm and welcoming embrace.

"You know the principal, daddy?" asked Angie.

"You sure bet I do," Joey remarked as his face filled with glee.

Simpson wormed his way through the row of chairs and into the arms of his childhood buddy.

"Just the other day, you drifted into my mind, I swear." Simpson related, "But after all, since hearing the name Jeremiah, I've had my memories jolted for a few months now."

"You mean you didn't know it was Angie all along?" asked Joey shocked at this announcement. He found it quite funny.

"No, I did not," Simpson answered awkwardly, "When I saw the name I just figured it must have been another Angela Jeremiah. I wasn't expecting her two years earlier and I most certainly wasn't expecting the red hair." He held the girl's long waves in a playful manner much to her embarrassment.

"Uh, Dad," Angie was startled.

"That's Uncle Snake, Angie! Remember!" Joey was delighted to see his friend perform his routine trick on his daughter once again, "He did that to your hair all the time."

"Mostly because it was so long," and in a moment's notice he added wittedly, "And black."

The two men shared a laugh, "She dyed it when she found out she was getting in high school. If I was here, I wouldn't've dared allowed it but you know her mother." Joey remarked.

"Dad," cried Angie.

"It's alright, Munchkins." he patted her head, "Give me and Snake some time alone 'kay. Say bye to Uncle Snake!"

"OK. The Prinicipal's Uncle Snake?" Angie thought this to be the most insulting thing to find out. "Are you sure Dad?"

"I'll show you the pictures when we get to the airport."

"Alright." she waved naively at her principal before she disappeared.

"So long," Joey admitted with tears.

"I agree." Simpson nodded, "So strange, she's all grown up already and in high school at 12!" He made this particular statement seemed impressive.

"Yeh, she's got the brains. Don't know where she got them from I swear." goofed Joey.

"I haven't seen you or her mother here at all. Why didn't you tell me, pal?"

"Actually, this is the first time I've been in Canada in over three years, I swear. Since Diane and I moved after Craig was accepted that huge contract in the States, we got a divorce."

"Really?" asked Simpson perplexed by this.

"Yeh, and then my nirvana moment I've been waiting for all my life; I landed the most prestigious position and salary to boot. Only thing, I was to be on the move all the time, from state to state and country to country. Angie couldn't take it any more and decided to come back here to stay with her mom, y'know, Diane." Angela's birth mother died several years ago.

"I'm sure she's glad with that idea." Simpson noted.

"Nah, you see, Angie couldn't stand her even for a minute."

"Her mom?"

"Her mom." Joey reassured confidently. "Hey, but for her it was the lesser of two evils, no more moving around."

"Wow. So you're back to stay then."

"Actually, pal, I'm only here for one night, I came just to see my little girl. I know how important Science is to her."

"And I only happened to come here to take a break from home. Wow, you're leaving, so soon?"

"Yeh, I know, pal." The two hugged for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to let go. So many memories and so little time to revisit them.

**[ads]**

Declan sat in the cafe staring forlornly into his laptop. He sipped on his coffee as fought himself from giving into his tears. He was staring at a photograph of Holly J. on her Facerange. She was dressed in her graduation gown and looked as beautiful as ever. He considered what it would have been like had he stayed and graduated with her. Maybe his presence alone would have made him the one marrying Holly J. today. She confirmed that she and Sav were getting eloped in a private ceremony in a chapel not far from Yale. The plan being that they get to move into her on-campus bungalow right after the ceremony just in time for her to start class for the next day.

He found himself admiring how she would look in a wedding gown and envisioned himself saying "I do" to her. He clicked to continue looking through the album and frowned upon seeing a picture of her and Sav holding each other in a friendly pose but he knew better. He shook his head and closed off the pictures. He hated that he lost Holly J. and he hated that he was here sitting down doing nothing about it.

And then he saw it. Her most recent post. About how happy she was to be getting married to Sav. Then he noticed something strange; a message she wrote underneath the many responses. She had stated that it was a joke to get people pondering what it would have been like had they still be together. Others commented afterwards with laughter and how they were truly tricked.

He looked up with a curious glint in his eyes. Why would she make them believe it to be a lie? When she's getting marry in a matter of minutes? Then he remembered that Sav was Muslim and the huge risk he was taking in marrying someone outside of that religion. He needed to commend him on his determination and he needed to let him understand that if he dared hurt Holly J. he was to answer to him.

He clicked on Sav's link that was automatically embedded in Holly J.'s original post. He found himself on Sav's Facerange homepage. There he sent a message expressing that the best man won after all and that he realised just how much he must love Holly J. to give up his family for her. He smiled afterwards, knowing he did the right thing burying the hatchet. After all, he was to see more of Sav somehow if he was to be shacking up at Yale.

"So my pal, let's see exactly what I lost the love of my life to," he said aloud. In a possessed state he found himself scanning over Sav's page before ultimately he noticed the strangest thing. There was a photo of Sav and an Indo-Canadian girl in a romantic liplock. There were numerous others like it but the photos were recent, very recent, too recent.

Why would Sav have such photos posted and so publicly where Holly J. could easily see them? Something didn't match up. Sav wasn't the type of guy to mess around but it was so obvious that he was cheating. Declan had a hard time accepting it, maybe he was hallucinating due to his depressed state.

He gulped down all his coffee before continuing. He needed to know the girl's name. Call it luck or otherwise he found one of the pictures listed "Farrah and I on our honeymoon." This made him sick to the stomach.

In twisted devastation, he needed to find out more. He clicked in the search bar and typed in the name and soon found listed Farrah Bandhari. Pain erupted his sides and his head begun to swirl upon seeing her Facerange wall; her status clearly read "Married to Sav Bhandari".

He stood there frozen for what felt like an entirety. He was hoping to agonize over losing Holly J., not this. It then hit him! He needed to let her know but maybe he would tell her tomorrow, he couldn't deal with the stress of it now. "But, wait," he realised. Tomorrow was too far off because she was getting married right now. With that understood he snatched up the computer and made a wild dash out of there. He needed to save the girl that he loved from making the biggest mistake of her life. And maybe salvage a twinkling of a possible renewed romance with her.

!-0_0-!

"So how are we celebrating guys," asked Connor excitedly.

"You're in a good mood!" exclaimed Wes in shock. He took up his seat next to him in the car. His attitude seemed scared and cautious. They were waiting for Mr. Sci to drive them back to school.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?" Wes was nervous now, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Like that." emphasized Connor.

"Look, it's just us. Seriously, we had gotten into a fight not that long ago and you weren't at practice rounds ever since. And now, we're here and you're Connor again. Forgive me if I seem a little suspicious."

"Look. I'm sorry," admitted Connor, "For the fight and for pushing you down at the party. For being the worst friend for so long."

"So, that means everything's cool with us?" pleaded Wes.

"Yeh, if you'll give me a chance." The two boys thumped each other's knuckles and laughed.

"I'm glad you're back." Wes approved.

The car door opened and Angie greeted Wesley with a very thrilling liplock. Upon noticing Connor she stopped and excused herself and climbed in next to her boyfriend and sat silently, "I thought Wes was in here alone, sorry."

Wesley looked at his reunited best friend with beady eyes, "So we're _all _cool then?" His words were slow with short pauses between each one. Connor knew all too well that he was referring to the situation with Angie. After all she was the reason for the conflict.

"Like I said, we're _all _cool." he reassured with a smile. Angie looked relax and Wesley held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Alright guys," Mr. Sci had returned to the driver's seat, "Do I smell another victory behind here?"

The trio nodded excitedly. Mr. Sci took that to mean he had his team back together again with Connor back in the synch.

"I like that. So where we're going? My treat!"

!-0_0-!

The school was at attention as though welcoming a parade. The boys stood close their lockers with anguish written on their faces whilst the girls smiled approvingly as the red-head beauty walked arm in arm with her boyfriend. Eli looked happy on the outside but he was forcing himself to keep up appearances.

"So…" Bianca greeted, hand on her hip and her mouth in an unpleasant pout, "So you weren't lying after all."

"Why would I have reason to?" smiled Gracie as she whisked her long luscious locks behind her, "I've got my own guy, I don't go around stealing any. What do think I am-a slut! Oh wait, that's you!"

Bianca eyes flared and she landed a heavy hand on Gracie. Gracie held her cheek, now red and swollen from the blow. The two girls lock eyes with menacing looks.

"Boyfriend?" whimpered Gracie to Eli. Eli understood her signal and sternly asked Bianca to back away and apologized on Gracie's part. Bianca turned and walked away with one last mean look before joining arms with Lander who was waiting nearby.

"Am I off duty now?" asked Eli unimpressed.

"Thanks, sweet heart." she looked into his eyes lovingly. The crowd was definitely paying attention after the scenario previously. However, she needed one person in particular to see what she was about to do. And there she was, coming her way.

Upon noticing Clare's arrival, Eli felt immediately ashamed because she had cast a suspicious glance over at them. Without realizing, Eli found himself publicly kissing the girl who he grew to despise. He pushed her off and stared at her angrily and shook his head before making his way out of the hallway. Gracie smiled to the crowd as she noticed Clare retreating with tears in her eyes, "He's just upset because he's not ready to be so open in front of the ex. But Clare and I are cool, I know we are." She walked away from the lingering crowd of teenagers who felt as though they were privileged enough to witness the most epic event in the history of epic events. Once again Mr. Death was a hot topic since crashing his car for the said ex who he found it hard to show that he had moved on (with the red-hot bombshell). _**(Author's Quick Random Note: Please understand that Jenny is automatically forgotten in gossip land but even then no public displays of affections were ever shared with her anyways - remember the Christmas party, they were pretty much alone before Eli dashed off to go to Clare's rescue) **_And Gracie loved every minute of the attention.

!-0_0-!

Sav couldn't be more surprised he was actually there. Everything in the atmosphere was the opposite of his wedding day with Farrah. For starters, here he was standing in a church and there were no elaborate decorations or flowers. The lack of a huge gathering cheering and chanting and excited well-wishers made the event more important and sincere. Even his apparel was a huge contrast. Instead of colorful traditional garments, he wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt and his best-fitting black jeans with a black tie.

With only a couple of days to plan for the wedding, it was decided that the dress code didn't matter that much. So instead of a beautifully adorned bride-to-be, he was waiting for his casually-clad fiancée to greet him. Nevertheless, the anticipation and the fervour was beyond anything he ever felt in his life and it showed on his face. He looked up at the priest who nodded his sentiments.

With a click on his phone, Sav had started the wedding march and in came Holly J. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and a tight-fitting, knee-length skirt. In her hands was a bouquet of white lilies and she proceeded to approach her groom in fine bridal style.

He greeted her with an outreached hand and the two locked eyes passionately. Holly J. though dressed rather simply was the most beautiful thing to him at the moment. He only wished she was feeling the joy he was experiencing.

The priest continued his traditional rite at a very untraditional wedding. The two giggled upon completing their vows. They weren't any witnesses really to acknowledge them after all.

"Without further ado, I now proclaim you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And this was it. The kiss. He was finally going to kiss her for the first time throughout the infidelity and it was at the very moment of his bigamy.

"Holly J!" proclaimed a voice and in an instant Declan came rushing through the doors of the church. Holly J. looked around in shock and Sav was alarmed to see his arch nemesis face to face again.

Upon reaching them, Declan took heavy breaths before lifting the lid of the laptop. His clothes were soaked with sweat and his hair was wind-slicked. It was apparent he had been in quite a rush.

"Look, Holly J. You can't get married!" Declan proclaimed with desperation.

"Declan," she rolled her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have told you about the wedding. Seriously, go home. My and I will touch base very soon!" She laid a loving arm on Sav's chest as she smiled earnestly. Sav became nervous and tried his best to smile back. He was then startled by Declan' fervent pleads.

"You can't get married, trust me!" repeated Declan.

"And why's that?" snapped Holly J. "We've said our "I dos" and we're about to sign the papers. Seriously Declan, just let me be happy."

"You can't sign those papers! Look!" Declan seemed like an escaped mental patient with the delirious look in his eyes. He started to raise the lid of the laptop he held but Sav stopped him. He didn't know where he found the courage to do so but he was glad he did. Anything Holly J. saw now was sure to bring the definite end to everything. And he wasn't ready to face that, if ever.

"Just say congratulations, pal," Sav outstretched an open arm. He locked eyes with Declan whose shifty glaze gave way that he was unsure about the whole thing.

"But, I-I-" Declan stammered, "Look!"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait because it's time I seal the deal with the woman I love," he was poetic with his word and he showed that he truly meant them. Declan understood that in an instant and took hold of his hands and the two hugged. Declan found himself laughing.

"Wow. The best man won after all!" He looked at the couple. And out of suspicion he quipped, "Thinking of doing a bigger, better version with a large crowd and all?"

Sav caught his eye and felt guilty. He knew Declan knew something and whatever it was, was on the computer screen waiting to be seen to ruin everything. Finding it hard to say the right words, Holly J. acknowledged, "It's perfect. My wedding day with my the two most annoying men in my life here with me! I couldn't think of anything better!" She was teasing but her sentiment was touching nonetheless.

She looked happy and the way she looked up at Sav with longing and desire, Declan realised that he shouldn't interfere. He looked at the laptop and thought perhaps it must have been some kind of a hoax or else Holly J. would have known about it, after all it was public on Facerange. Standing there watching the two kiss passionately made Declan cry: one, for he was happy Holly J. was happy and two, because he lost the woman of his dreams forever.

_**More Author Quick Random Notes - Just in case you're wondering : **_

_**Clare, Eli, Ms. Oh, Gracie, Drew, Connor, Alli, Jenna, Darcy, Tylerone and Yenith and now K.C. knows Clare's secret (about her having Jake) *whisper***_

_**Clare, Eli, Gracie, Drew, Alli knows Gracie's secret (that she was Adam) *whisper***_

**Sneak Peak:**

**And up next…Alli's secret is finally revealed. How exactly did that scar get there?**


	19. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 17

**Episode Info: Episode 17 - Drew questions his sister's lifestyle, Alli reveals her past **

Episode 17: Shadows Reveal PT 1

"Wow!" the two boys admired. Tylerone and Yenith were staring at the school as though it were a palace. Clare couldn't help but to smile. She enjoyed how they appreciated everything so dramatically. It warmed her heart to know that they were here experiencing it with her than somewhere alone and hungry. And today, she especially felt like a big sister.

"This is _our _school?" questioned Yenith, his brown eyes glinting with pride and intrigue. "I can't wait!" They were dressed in heavy blazers and heavy, snow pants. The weather was the perfect opposite to Africa's, especially to them.

"All yours," replied Clare sentimentally. She cupped her hand into his and then Tylerone's. They walked in three abreast.

"So your little boy goes to school here too?" questioned Yenith as Tylerone was busy taking in everything. The way he eyed the children as they walked by in their outfits was especially fascinating. He couldn't help but to ponder why girls would want to wear sharp daggers on the back of their shoes and why the boys wore pants fit to house a tent.

Clare give Yenith a stern look and whispered, "No one is suppose to know about Jake. No one. Remember that. Pretend as though he isn't here at all. OK?"

"OK." both boys answered.

"You'll guys fit in fine, I promise," Clare reassured. She hugged them both tightly, almost not wanting them to go. Inside, Clare felt she was seeing Jake off on his day away from home for the first time. Her motherhood instincts were at its peak especially when she was alone with the twin boys.

"We'll be fine." Yenith smiled and nodded.

"At least we'll try to be," quipped Tylerone sheepishly.

"Alright then, so Social Studies class is in room 872B, far left down the hall and make a quick right." Clare rambled on so proudly, the boys found it hard to reply or to stop her.

"We know, we know," Yenith nodded and laugh. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "And what we don't know, we will know in time."

Clare stood there with tears in her eyes. Tylerone evaded her tears by shifting his glance downwards. She stood there for a minute longer than she should have. It was an awkward moment but one that was essential to show that the boys were loved. The moment was broken when Clare noticed Eli and Gracie walking hand in hand behind the boys. She appeared visibly upset and quickly excused herself from the boys. They knew something was wrong.

Tylerone turned to face Eli and he looked up with venom in his eyes. His muscles pulsed and he was ready to introduce himself and his temper.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, brother." Yenith said softly, as he tried to hold him back.

**[theme song]**

"Oh, she's been a good girl today," cooed the caretaker as she placed Trix into Alli's hands. It was late in the evening, about an hour after school had finished.

"Hopefully, she keeps it up," Alli responded matter-of-factly. The nurse found it an odd thing how Alli was holding the little girl as though she might break if she held on too tightly.

"You're a good friend for doing this."

"Ain't I?" acknowledged Alli as she struggled with the weight of the little girl, "Didn't realise she was so heavy."

"So it's official all three friends are now mothers." the caretaker smiled proudly, "You're just the practicing nanny I suppose."

Alli was confused and showed it.

"I know about Clare. She knows I know." she reassured.

"Ok." answered Alli sheepishly as she shifted Trix to the other arm. She walked out of the nursery with a slow and steady pace. She dared not to look back, she couldn't bare the possibility of continuing the conversation with the nurse about the baby that was meant to be top secret.

As Alli struggled to open the front door of the school, a helping hand offered it opened for her.

"Thanks so much, she weighs a ton." admitted Alli.

"Don't you two need a ride home then?" The voice was sincere and compassionate. She recognized it and looked up into the eyes of the boy she had been trying to avoid for about a week.

She shifted her gaze from his, "My Dad's out front. Jenna and K.C. aren't able to make it for her."

"K.C.'s a busy man," It was Terrence dressed in his football uniform. It was dirtied with wet grass and mud stains. His breathing was a little harsh indicating he had just come from some form of exercise, "We've got a big game for the weekend, so…"

"So maybe you should be going back to practice then," Alli snapped.

Terry pushed the door opened to its maximum and the two locked eyes again but for a brief moment.

"You're a great girl Alli. There's no way why I could understand why someone would do _that _to you," Terry was very emotional.

"Terry, please. Let's just continue not knowing each other, please." The desperation was evident in her eyes and she continued down the stairs.

!-0_0-!

Drew was enwrapped in his online conversation that he hadn't even looked up when his sister walked in through the door.

"Why are you out here and not in your room, big bro?' Gracie asked as she walked by him.

"I came straight home from football practice to this computer," Drew responded seemingly proud of himself.

"It's 11:00." Gracie responded with a curious tone, "What are you doing exactly?" She walked up to her brother and rested a hand on his shoulder as she bent over to peer the screen. "Oh, OK, I get it. _Who _are you talking to exactly?"

"Oh," Drew closed down his laptop quickly the second Jenny's message came through. He finally looked up to face his sister. "Just a friend." His over zealous smile suddenly disappeared and he continued in a stern voice, "And _who_ are _you _talking to?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Gracie. Her attitude resembled one who believed wholesomely they could do no wrong. Her makeup was heavy and her dress was two sizes too small.

"Look at you. Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Why, yes of course!" she boasted, "Jealous?"

"Jealous," Drew was enraged now, he stood up to make effective what he was saying to her, "It's been what, like two weeks since Gracie came back to live with us and you've been dressing skimpier and skimpier. Oh, and don't go bringing in the best friend you fell for who helped you to change as your excuse either. I saw the way you used him in the hallways to hurt poor Clare. I've been going through some stuff since the party that I hadn't had any focus on you but I can't pretend as though it isn't affecting me how the entire school talks about you."

"Relax, big bro," Gracie rested a reassuring hand on her brother's face. Drew was quick to pushed it off of him.

"No," Drew yelled, "It's a school night with Dad and Mom out of the house and you chose to lie to them about going to the library. The library doesn't close at 11:00. Where have you been?"

"Out." Gracie responded dryly.

"Where!" yelled Drew. His eyes flared open with venom as his voice bounced off of the walls.

Gracie flinched, "I was at a party, OK. Sheesh." She rolled her eyes.

"A party? Sheesh!" Drew mimicked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gracie." she answered softly. She looked scared.

"So this is it? You told me talking to grandma helped you to realise you were really in love with your best friend. And yet, how many times have you visited her since then? And how many guys have you had since Eli?"

"What are you talking about?" Gracie seemed to be on the defense.

"You don't think I know." Drew retorted, "9 out of 10 phone calls for you are by nine different guys in one night. Trust me, I know." He stared at her with disbelief, "And now, you're using poor Eli as some sort of a coy to make people believe you're the faithful type. Who are you?"

"I'm Gracie, your sister. Stop trying to match me up to Adam. He's long gone." she was adamant with her speech.

"Long gone? Two weeks and the sensitive, caring person has turned into a hateful, devilish being." His words were meant to burn like acid.

Gracie flinched once more, "You don't know what I've been through, so don't judge me."

"Try me." Drew folded his arms.

"I'm accepted now. I even accept myself. I'm beautiful!" she was passionate with her words, "For years I felt ugly. I was the ugliest little girl there was." She started crying now, "I felt like there must be something wrong with me; I wasn't like those perfect girls in the magazines, I was ugly. That's why I was Adam. So I wouldn't have to be that ugly girl anymore."

"So, Adam was just some sort of escape from the real you," sympathy showed in his voice.

"I felt ashamed of myself as a girl so much, I would rather be a boy. But the escape grew on me. And when I forced myself to be Gracie it was so hard. But I did it, for grandma. She means the world to me and that's why her words effected me so much. How was I supposed to know that Eli would have been there the right time for those words to make so much sense but I fell in love with him for it. But, don't you see, it wasn't him I really loved, it was the attention I was getting." She wiped her eyes and continued but in an aggressive and determined tone, "And I love the attention and I'm not trading it for anything. So step out of my way or you'll get crush!"

She pushed aside her brother with one powerful hand and walked away with confident heels. Drew looked on and pondered the revelation. He understood now that his heartbreak over Jenna clouded what was so obviously wrong with his sister. They barely spoke at home and at school he was still getting used to the idea that Adam was shielded behind dresses and heels that he chose to avoid her altogether. His new love interest gave him some hope but he wasn't expecting his newfound leash on life would have to be cut so soon by the problems he chose not to deal with.

**[ads]**

The bell for lunch erupted a stampede of students. K.C. manoeuvered through the crowd and smiled when he noticed Alli.

"Thank you, so much!" His gratitude was evident on his face. He hugged his backpack boyishly as he continued, "You're a life-saver. I didn't realise you were such the motherly type."

"Yeh, I didn't either," smiled Alli. "It was great spending some quality time with my newly adopted god-daughter." She giggled at her joke but stopped when she realised that K.C. was not only laughing along but his happy demeanour changed.

"And I guess I hadn't realise Clare wasn't the motherly type either?" His tone was serious and concerned.

Alli stood there frozen and stared with wide eyes.

"So you don't know?" asked K.C. baffled.

"About…" she was trying to play the clueless persona.

"About Jake."

"OK." Alli realised now that K.C. definitely knew and there was no point in pretending, "Maybe we should go somewhere private and talk about this."

"Is that necessary?" asked K.C. confused.

"It's a secret," she whispered, "No one is suppose to know about Jake at all. Not that its turning out to be such a well-kept secret."

"Why?"

"I can't talk about it here. In fact, I would prefer not to be one talking about this to you, anyways."

"You wouldn't have to be if Jenna wasn't so keen on dismissing my phone calls. I can't wait till she returns to get to the bottom of this."

"So who told you then?" Alli showed her surprise.

"Connor did." K.C. admitted.

"I can't believe this, I have to go talk to him," She looked annoyed and excused herself and continued in hot pursuit through the crowd of students. She found herself in the cafeteria where she spotted Connor amongst his friends. She was marching rhythmically towards him, the anger sheering growing inside her. Suddenly, she felt herself being stopped by someone's hand.

"Hey," she retaliated as she found herself staring into a pool of green eyes. She felt mesmerized by them and her anger subsided.

"Look, OK," the guy started as though he was now finding the courage to speak up, "I don't think Connor can handle this right now."

"Excuse me?" asked Alli confused.

"I know you were heading straight for Connor." continued the boy but his sudden confident tone wavered. "Connor's not exactly…feeling well."

"OK." mumbled Alli as she turned to look at Connor. It was true, he didn't look like he was doing so well at all. He was poking around at the food on his plate and his friends were looking at him with sympathy but none of them were talking.

"I think I know what might be going on with him." Alli reassured.

"Oh." apologized the guy.

Alli said and started to walk away but then she turned around and asked him what his name was.

"Joseph. You can call me Joe, Joey, J-Man, Juju…" Joe stopped suddenly and looked embarrassed and he giggled sheepishly.

"OK…" Alli responded, not sure why Joe was giving off mixed signals. His confident strides to stop her from going over to Connor were quickly replaced by his quirky shyness. She couldn't help but feel as though he looked familiar somewhat.

She soon found herself over by Connor, "Connor. We need to talk."

Connor looked up at her with scared, sad eyes and nodded slowly. He knew he was in trouble for revealing Clare's secret. At least, he was glad it wasn't Clare herself who he had to be facing at the moment.

!-0_0-!

"This place is a far cry from our home in Africa," Yenith showed his pride as he continued enticing the small gathering of students. "There are places like this in Africa, you know. But, my brother and I were born into a tribe. We are used to sleeping in huts and hunting in the forest. We very much preferred that way of living as compared to sleeping in beds." He spoke as though he was an experienced politician; with flair and charm.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabelle, playing in her long, brown hair. She found their story quite fascinating.

"What I mean is when our parents died we were put into an orphanage and our tribal ways were gone for good. We felt alone and we detested the idea of being in a home of any sort."

"So what happened?" asked a small boy amongst the group.

"We drew close to a beautiful young lady and we weren't ready to say our goodbyes. She cared for us as we were her own brothers. And then she asked us if we wanted to come live with her. It was a great opportunity because my brother wants to become medicine man of the tribe and to those of the orphanage. Many are sick, so sick." He shook his head to show how troubled he was from the memory. "But, don't worry, my brother will become doctor and return home to be saviour over his people."

Tylerone looked up in a bashful manner. He looked at his smiling brother and then at the smiling group of fourteen-year-olds. "I want to become doctor. But I must first learn. I am no good yet."

"I know a kid who's really smart and willing to help you out," suggested one girl.

"And my best fiend's really smart in science. I'll get her to coach you for sure," Annabelle offered.

"Science?" asked Tylerone confused.

"Becoming a doctor, one must know about science, from chemistry to biology to even psychics." explained one of the students, "I should know, my dad wants me to become a doctor." He groaned when he said the word "doctor".

Yenith laughed, "Dad is smart man, yes?"

"I wouldn't say so." The boy replied smartly, "Oh and there's so many different kinds of doctors. There're dentists, podiatrists, opticians, gynecologists…" The boy continued to name the entire range of doctors possible. Yenith and Tylerone looked on mesmerized.

"So do you guys like it here so far? In Canada and here at school?" asked Annabelle.

"Absolutely. We love our family very much," smiled Yenith, "though they can be quite some drama, ain't that so brother?"

Tylerone nodded silently with a well-hidden smirk.

"I realised yesterday you hardly spoke at all and Yen's always asking questions," Annabelle continued, "What's up with that? We get it was your first day and all but you refused when we asked you to sit with us for lunch."

"My brother's…ah….shy," Yenith admitted, "He's very wary of people, he had bad experience. Nothing important."

"Well, you don't have to be shy around me, OK." Annabelle offered her hand out to Tylerone who looked up at it meekly. He stood there for a few seconds before finally taking hold of it. He looked up at the girl and smiled. The children started crowding around them and patting him on his shoulder. In no time they whisked the brothers away with them.

!-0_0-!

Clare noticed the boys amongst the small group and smiled. She was glad that the boys had already made some friends. It was their second day and they were the talk of the town amongst the grade nines. Many were either intrigued by them or wanted to know about Africa. She remembered Yenith coming home complaining how much he had learnt about his own country from having to talk so much about it.

She found it quite hard not to interfere with their social experiences but she realised letting go was the right thing to do.

"Looks like they're even more popular than Jenna," joked Alli as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Funny." acknowledged Clare.

"Those boys have given you a new spirit," Alli commented.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, you've been so happy since they came. Before, you were so sad and even now with the whole Eli/Gracie thing blowing up in your face, you still seem, y'know."

"Don't let the disguise fool you," Clare replied, "It hurts like hell seeing them together, again."

"But…." cooed Alli.

"But, Yen and Ty helped me to understand something very important."

"Wow. Brotherly speeches do work don't they." smiled Alli.

"Yeh, it sure does. And they've been through so much. And I agree wholeheartedly, life deserves a fresh start with the ones you love and not with those who which not to love."

Alli nodded sympathetically. She was glad Clare was in a good place. In fact, this was the face she had longed to see and not what she was welcomed with at the Christmas party. A lot has happened over the last couple of months since then but she couldn't remember seeing her best friend this happy. She felt like she was gaining some of the Clare she knew and loved back and it was all thanks to the brothers.

**[ads]**

"I talked to Alli today," Joseph showed his excitement as he sat atop a desk. He was inside an empty classroom with Eli who was sitting in the chair in front. "There she was, going over to him in a rage and all but I knew that her upsetting Connor would not have ended well for either of them. So I just held her hand and it just happened…I actually spoke to her. I-I can't still believe it." His euphoria caused his words to come out in one long muddled sentence.

"Great, Joe," Eli's sarcasm was at a maximum. His head was lowered to cover the somber look on his face.

Joe's eyes shifted shyly, "I was so excited about Alli and you're the only guy I've ever told about how, y'know, I feel about her."

"Alli's friends with Clare…I told you a million times that there are ways I could get you two to talk." Eli was speaking cordially but it appeared as though his mind was somewhere else.

"Yeh, I dunno," Joe looked scared about the idea.

"Anyways, it wouldn't matter now, since I'm back in Clare's bad books," Eli admitted.

"For dumping her for Ms. Elaine," Joe said matter-of-factly but he showed his guilt when Eli finally faced him.

"Clare and I were never back together, ever." admitted Eli as though the words were tearing him to pieces, "And Gracie is…Grace is stealing the minimal, slightest chance of that ever happening."

"I don't get it." Joe showed his confusion, "I mean, since school started back you've been…different," Joe was trying his best not to say the wrong thing; he never wanted to be the one to hurt his friends in any way. In fact, he was very much the opposite. That side of him allowed him to saunter up to Alli in the canteen because he wanted to protect Connor from having another potential meltdown. It was a hard decision to make due to the fact she was the girl of his dreams whom he found himself stuttering in front of every time he saw her. Over the years, Joe realised his desire to help others was the only cure to his introvert nature.

"A lot has been happening in my life," Eli was beginning to come close to tears. Joe immediately felt sorry for him, "Videogames were like my escape, you saw how obsessed I was when I played. I'm sorry I suck as a friend but I've been doing that to a lot of people, now more so than ever."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Joe showed his compassion. "Look, if only I had known."

"I wish I could tell you, I do," Eli admitted, "If I could have I probably wouldn't anyways."

"I understand."

"No!" Eli shouted, "No one understands!"

"OK." Joe was taken aback.

"Look, you trust me with your feelings for Alli. Now I'm going to let you know something about the way I feel about-"

"Gracie." interrupted Joe, believing his answer was the gospel truth.

"No!" Eli answered and stood up with such fury he made his chair topple over, "I hate Gracie. I wish I'd never met her. So don't you ever mention her name to me ever again!" Eli stormed out of the room leaving Joe looking after him with a questioning gaze.

!-0_0-!

"You've been a great friend today," Clare smiled meekly as she hugged Alli. "You're really growing on us, you know that."

"No big deal, Clare, honest." Alli giggled.

"You've been there for Jenna and her busted ankle, you've been there to collect Trix yesterday and you've been there for me when I desperately needed someone to remind me of the good in my life. I guess Beechwood helped shaped you up nicely, huh?"

"Yeh," Alli suddenly felt sick but she covered it so well that Clare hadn't noticed a thing, "I really got to go, see you after school tomorrow." She forced herself to smile.

'Sure." Clare nodded.

Alli turned the opposite direction and found herself dashing through the empty hallways. She met a girl on her way out as she made her way in. She wandered awkwardly checking to make sure every stall was unused. She stumbled toward the bathroom mirror. Realising that she was indeed alone, she looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry. To anyone seeing her, she was an exceptionally beautiful girl but inside she felt like the ugliest.

She raised her shirt and stared at the scar. It was her daily ritual to punish herself with its sight whenever she felt like she couldn't pretend any longer. Indeed, the last week was especially hard to overcome her self-debilitating thoughts because now there was someone who knew about the _real _Alli.

"I can't keep up the appearances any longer." She said out loud. She stood there for a while daring herself not to take her eyes off of the marks. Slowly, she took out her cell phone and found herself busily searching through her address book. She noticed Terry's name and her tears became even harder to control, she knew she couldn't talk to him about despite the fact that he was the one who knew. She felt like throwing away the phone but in desperation she continued another erratic search through the names. A long pause followed and she pressed to dial.

Trying to sound brave despite the intense sadness in her voice, she revealed her story as though in a trance, "I was teased and laughed at and called names. They hated how I dressed and how I got more attention from guys. They were jealous and I don't understand why." Alli couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "For six months I was ousted and for the last two months I was beaten every single day by those girls. And then _she_ did it, she took out the knife whilst the others laughed and carved the word 'slut' on my stomach. I screamed, I fought. It hurt so much. But it hurts so much more to live with it."

She stood there for what felt like seconds begging the person on the other end to respond. "Why won't you answer me!" she yelled into the cell phone.

"I'll help you, I promise," answered a frightful tone of Emma's voice on the other end.

**Important Character Update:**

**Introduced to the show is Joseph Sanderson who prefers to be called Joe, Joey, J-Man, Juju - yeh, I think you already heard :) Joe has been created by Slimboy97, a fan of Season 12. He conceptualized his persona, his style and his crush (Alli, by the way, ssshhhhh! Don't tell anyone!) So, thanks to an interested reader, the story can become a tad more interesting with two men vying for Alli's affections. Can't wait? Neither can I! **

**Just to add to the interest:**

_**So from his debut do you think Joe is a great match for Alli? [Let's look at the stats]**_

**Joe - **_**quirky, gamer, doesn't really put himself out there unless he has to (especially when it comes to protecting his friends), shy, has a sense of humour **_

**Terry - **_**cool, calm, collected, footballer, sensitive, tends to be on the serious side**_

**Hey and remember you too can come up with ideas of Other Characters. Just message me so I can then determine where this character can fit into the drama. **

!-0_0-! **Wait…..a quick random author note:**

**The essence of this episode was to show how Alli had been living a double life. She's become such a compassionate and caring friend and confidante. No one suspects that anything could ever be wrong in her life because she hides it so well (even from Terry). However, there comes a time when one is pushed to the limit, that despite the consequences one must act. That was what led her to tell Emma the truth but can Emma help her or can this further ruin her recovery? **


	20. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 18

**Episode Info: Episode 18 - Sav and Holly J. realise the difficulties of their married life **

Episode 18: Shadows Reveal PT.2

The door to the bedroom opened with a slight creak. The girl pulled back her bouncy locks and stared in awe at the mess.

"Wow, day number two and in here looks like this," she quirked. She gave Holly J. one of those inquisitive yet all-knowing glances. "Guess you're happy hubby kicked me to the curb."

"You're still my roommate until I move out and living with said hubby," cooed Holly J.

"So why you'd call me over here again?" asked her friend, "As room service? I don't even clean my own room."

"Yeh, thanks for reminding me why I don't go in there," Holly J. frowned at the thought. She was wearing a pink robe and staring at her naked face in the mirror. Around her, the room was redecorated with miscellaneous items strewn randomly. "I need help getting dressed."

"OK, Mrs. Getting married again?" asked her roommate with a clueless expression.

Holly J. turned to her, "No. It's meet the parents day. My parents are flying over just for today. I may have opted to omit the part about the wedding being so private and uh…sudden." Her face wore a guilty expression as though she knew she was getting in trouble.

"Oh, oh."

"Yeh. Oh, oh. So I need to look like if my life's all together and perfect and in equal balance with hubby and school." Holly J. informed.

"Well…" she thought for a while, "maybe you should invite them over to the future residence of the Bandharis."

"Well, right now, that's his hotel suite he booked when he flew out here. Maybe I should just come clean and tell them that living arrangements are in place but not available as yet."

"Do what you have to do because they sure can't come in here." her roommate quipped. She flipped her bouncy locks to the other side, "Where's hubby in this time of crisis anyways?"

"Explaining why he had to over-extend his stay. He still has school too and he was hoping to fly back as soon as possible so as to keep his cover." she explained, "He's such a great guy but I think its best if we get all the family drama out of the way sooner rather than later. I'll call up his parents and explain to

them that Sav is inviting a friend over. We can't keep this secret, I can already see how it's killing him already. If we can get through my folks then we can try for his, if not then we cancel." She shrugged her shoulders begging for a response to the idea. Her friend signaled to go for it.

"Are you sure he wouldn't be mad about this? It seems to me that all of this can wait another day."

"I can't wait another day. Do you have any idea how miserable I feel knowing that he could lose his family at a moment's notice because of me?"

"All the more reason, not to call then," her friend was pleading against the idea, "What will this prove? We both know his parents will not even want to see you when they hear the truth. The best thing to do is to keep it under wraps."

"I know, but," she sighed, "I'm confused. We're married but he still has to go home to mummy and daddy or else."

"Tough situation, I would've just had dumped him like your first idea." her friend teased.

"Well, thanks for the support." Holly J. took up a pillow on the dresser and threw it at her. Whether taken seriously or as innocent fun, her roommate made sure not to stay to find out and escaped through the door.

Holly J. turned to face the mirror again and she gave herself one long look. She enjoyed her wedding night and the following day, it was everything she could possibly dream the beginning of married life should be. Tears erupted as she pondered just how hard everything was going to be until the summer when Sav was planning to "accept an internship" in America. Until then, she had to wait weeks at a time to see her husband. It was reminding her of how things were when they were courting. She needed him all to herself, wasn't that what getting married was meant to be?

**[theme song]**

A confident rapping alerted that someone was at the door but Alli was lost in her despair that she found it most difficult to respond to it. She was curled up in bed and it was obvious she had been crying. She had begged her parents to let her stay home because she found it too hard to face another day of school with a sunshine smile on her face.

The knocking persisted which aggravated her mood. She took up a pillow and pulled it around her head to block out the noise. She didn't care who it was or why they were there, she just wanted them to go away. She wanted it all to go away.

The knocking transformed into ringing and Alli buried her head further until it finally subsided. She pulled her head out again with much relief but her moment was short-lived when she heard knocking again but this time it was on her bedroom door.

"It's Emma." the voice called out, "I explained to your parents that it was urgent I speak with you. They assured me that you might be so ill you wouldn't be able to make it downstairs to answer the doorbell so they allowed me to come in when I noticed you couldn't."

There was a pause and Emma continued, "I kept on knocking and ringing because I know you're not really ill after all. In fact, I thought you would be expecting me." Her voice seemed panicky but sincere, concerned but serious.

"I received your message yesterday evening and I asked your friends for your address because it was evident you weren't coming school today. A lot of the girls found it strange seeing me on a Thursday, the day after the meet."

Another pregnant pause intensified the situation at hand, "Anyways, I chose to come here because I honestly thought you were expecting me to talk. But, if you changed your mind, I could always come…"

The door to the bedroom opened and a teary-eyed Alli stared into the frightened eyes of Emma. They stood there for a while, not sure what to do or say.

"Hi." Emma finally managed.

"That call was a mistake." Alli rectified.

"No." Emma felt like reaching out but she felt she should stay her ground.

"I made it up." lied Alli.

"Those girls hurt you and you've been keeping it a secret all this time. Maybe it's time to really talk about it."

Her motherly spirit evoked fears in Alli and she showed her anger and distrust, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, but…" She started crying and Emma felt herself dash towards the girl. She was hugging her and letting her know things were going to be alright.

"I didn't mean to make them jealous y'know," Alli revealed, "After rehab for that stupid cigarette they found, my parents thought I deserved a reward. I didn't do anything, it was Malaika. I guess she hated me so much because when I returned the entire school was against me."

"The new shoes and the new bag I got from my parents fuelled them even more I suppose, but it was the way she was talking to me and how no one paid attention to it." mumbled Alli. Emma eased her over to the bed to sit her down.

"That was the moment I truly felt alone." She couldn't bring herself to look at Emma but she was beginning to understand how good it felt to let someone know the truth.

"Soon everyone was calling me names and then no one invited me to Holdsworth High where they went to socialize with the cute guys from the school nearby. I had no friends and the only one I thought I had…" Alli couldn't contain her tears. Emma was beginning to cry herself, "…the one friend I thought I had was the one who cut me."

Emma felt the tears roll down her cheek, "How horrible."

"She had this little gang of girls that beat on me for the last couple of months. I didn't tell my parents, I felt like somehow they would punish me for what was not my fault all over again." She paused as though it was hard to continue, "My mom realised I wasn't doing well in school and that I wasn't eating well either. The day I got cut I came home and told them I was getting beaten. They took me out of the school immediately. I never told them about the scars." She finally looked searchingly into Emma's eyes as if daring her, "And please, I don't want to either."

"You don't…" started Emma, filled with sympathy, but she quickly realised what was the right thing to do, "…right now. Your parents deserve to know what has happened to you. It's the only way for you to move forward."

"I can't." blubbered Alli, "Then I have to relive it."

"It seems to me you're reliving it everyday but in silence." Emma was thoughtful with her words and Alli stopped sobbing. It appeared Emma had hit the nail on the head.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I sure do realise that I'm here for a reason. We'll start small. I'll get Snake to give you a few days off." Emma took hold of the teenager's hand and smiled. She felt as though her problems were so small; nothing but a mountain of an ant's nest. She had been so preoccupied with matching her husband in terms of a career path but she never truly realised that she just might have found it.

"So that means I have to tell them?" Alli dreaded the thought.

"You're sick, remember?" Emma giggled and Alli smiled. She felt as though her grey cloud had a silver lining after all.

!-0_0-!

"Hey, Angie," greeted Annabelle in high spirits when she noticed her friend on the bench outside of the school.

Angie turned around with glee, "Hey, Anna, so what's up? I'm excited about this study-buddy of mine." Angie was alone at the table engrossed in a large hardback. She quickly closed the book and swiveled around to spy for her "student".

Annabelle looked behind her and seemed just as curious as Angie, "Tylerone! Seriously!" she yelled.

"Tylerone?" asked Angie in surprise. "You mean the new student?"

"Yeh. He wants to be a doctor and I suggested my all-knowing sciency friend," quirked Annabelle.

"Yes, it is true," a soft voice erupted from behind the benches. Angie was forced to swivel once more to face him.

"Seriously, you need to stop doing that." Annabelle chastised the newcomer but quickly addressed Angie, "He's been doing that all yesterday, y'know."

"Hi." greeted Angie shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"Maybe you would've probably met him in your Biology class after lunch," suggested Annabelle. "He's been in like all of my classes so far!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"So are you just going to stand around here?" asked Angie gregariously but Tylerone felt ashamed and showed it.

It was now Angie's turn to show her awkwardness and she then asked him to take a seat.

"Trust me, he's really smart. He's a fast learner. In our Science class yesterday he got an equation perfect on the chalkboard." bragged Annabelle and Tylerone lowered his head.

Angie studied her friend's words carefully and then an idea hit her, "Hey, Tylerone."

Tylerone looked up.

"Do you want to be our fourth member for the Science Team. We need a member and it seems to me like you would be the perfect fit." Her eagerness seemed to have been contagious as a smile encroached on Tylerone's and Annabelle's faces at the same time.

"That's a great idea! You should totally do that!' squealed Annabelle.

"Sounds like great opportunity," replied Tylerone in an excited tone, "I'm in." His eyes shifted with embarassment, "But, what exactly is Science Team?"

The girls' friendly laughs made him laugh with them. He was beginning to feel as though he had found the first friends he had since his brother and he felt as though he could relax a little around them.

!-0_0-!

Everyone partook in the conversation fluently but Eli kept silent. He felt so out of place having to listen about shopping and hairstyles. He was serving his "boyfriend" duties to Gracie and stood there as a mere statue. He was like a well-behaved child; meant to be seen and not heard.

"So, I'll be going off to the dry cleaners for my dress for tonight." informed Gracie. The two girls giggled and continued praising Gracie's beauty.

"Yeh, I'll just ask my boyfriend over here to give me a ride," she teased Eli's hair flirtingly, "Bye, girls."

The two walked hand in hand into the parking lot unaware that they were being watched by Bianca in the bushes nearby. From where she was, it appeared that the school's hottest couple were in simple conversation.

"I've got to get home a.s.a.p." lied Eli. He had more than enough of Gracie for one day and the prospect of driving any longer than he had to especially with her next to him was not exactly an option. A daring thought crossed his mind; he almost wished for his wrecked Morty so it would seem inviting to crash his car purposely. Maybe then, he wouldn't mind Gracie next to him after all. However, it became immediately apparent that he had had enough of wrecked cars in his life.

"So, how am I suppose to get there?" pouted Gracie.

"Uh, the school bus is about to leave. So I suggest you hurry?" Eli responded in a condescending tone.

She glared at him, "Whatever. I'll get a ride with Derek instead." She eyed a lean and very handsome guy opening the door of a blue convertible. He froze as though in a trance when he noticed the red-head. "Bye."

"Bye," Eli fought himself to smile. In no time, Derek and Gracie had pulled out of the parking lot and he felt as though he didn't had to live up to his lie. The minute he realised that, the minute he noticed Joe hurrying over to the bus.

"Hey, Joe," Eli greeted.

"Hey," responded Joe uneasily.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day." Eli admitted, "My life could use some obsession right about now. How about best out of six for Guitar Hero?"

Joe stood there studying his friend carefully, "To help a friend, sure." He smiled, "But more importantly to regain my sidekick." He joked.

"Great, I could swing you home right now." Eli's anxiety was peaked.

"I can't right now, my Moms want me to clear out the dungeon in time for the princess," Joe responded dryly.

"Oh, I get it. Sister's coming in from out of town."

"Oh, yeh," quipped Joe with a worried expression, "Sorry, I would love to catch up buddy, I really would. Been missing you. Connor's not exactly remote-control friendly." He laughed.

"It's OK. I've been surviving all year, I guess I could wait one more day," Eli found himself lying all over again. "Great. Tomorrow." Joe was in too much of a hurry to leave with a proper 'bye'.

Eli felt dejected. Everything in his life for certain was against him. His best friend with whom he shared the most sincere secrets was blackmailing him into being her spouse. And with Eli out of the trio, Joe had Connor as a replacement for video gaming. Now with Adam's permanent absence, Joe needed Eli as much as he needed him at the moment. He could use a break from reality because it was becoming too much to handle. It had been a long time since he played but with the latest developments it felt wrong to visit Jake and home was not exactly his favourite place which gave him much unwanted free time.

"So, your girlfriend ditched you for Derek?"

Eli was alarmed by the voice and even more so when he noticed who it was, "Bianca?"

"Look," she approached Eli, "I think you need to know the truth." Her voice set the tone of the conservation as an emotional one.

"I know it's really Adam under all that fluff," Tears were evident but she had a great job of maintaining her composure.

"Adam?' asked Eli trying to seem clueless.

"Trust me, I know," Bianca showed her disgust but continued, "Gracie's not exactly the faithful type."

"OK." Eli responded trying to catch up. He was still in shock that anyone knew who the real Gracie was.

"She was hoping that by making you two official and public that it would wear off my suspicions but Lander told me the truth," She was visibly upset, "She's cheating on you."

"Yeh, well, I pretty much figured that out when Derek was so keen on giving her a ride," Eli replied dryly.

"She's not exactly subtle these days, but I don't think Derek would be….he's with Samantha." Bianca became suspicious.

She and Eli exchanged glances.

"Look, I just thought I would give you the heads-up. So…" Bianca began to retreat but Eli stopped her.

"This might seem strange, but do you play Guitar Hero?"

"Um…" Bianca gave him a curious glance, "Are you serious nerd?"

"Nerd? I would rather much have liked 'no' but I think it would be a great way for me to relax while figuring out exactly how'd you know about Adam." Eli confronted.

"Whatever suits you," Bianca snubbed. Eli responded with a smile.

**[ads]**

Sav was quite content in a corner of the café sipping his latte. He needed the quiet space to help him through the most difficult conversation, or least one of the many to follow. He nervously put the cell phone to his ear. He looked around the room suspiciously but there were so few people.

"Good morning," a female voice sounded from the other end.

"Hi, honey," greeted Sav with much effort.

"You told my parents yet?" he wanted to seem casual and flirty and ask her how her day was but he was anxious to get down to the real reason why he was calling.

"Well, they're not exactly thrilled but if the reason you're overstaying your time is important to school then I think they wouldn't give you such a hard time." She responded with surety, "Relax, Sav, as long as I'm on your side who cares, right?"

"Yeh." He managed to choke up.

"So how's this big project coming along that's taken away my husband from me," she teased. This fuelled Sav's guilt to the extreme. He found it painstaking enough having to talk to her knowing he has married someone else.

"It's going great. In fact I'm collecting some steel and lumber pretty soon. I'm going all out on this design. The teacher's going to love it." He wanted to believe himself as he spoke. If only she knew that his teacher was probably anxious to know why he has skipped so many days without a notice of absence.

"Well, don't let me get in your way, hotshot architect you," she continued teasing.

"You're not, I promise." Sav ended the conversation as he felt the dark cloud of shame bear down on him. He worried if anyone would ever find out about the days he had missed from college and then how exactly was he going to cover it up. His father was paying his way through college and with his no-nonsense attitude wanted Sav to rectify what he was paying for. In other words, slacking off and bad grades was definitely out of the question.

"Hey, pal," grinned Declan as he walked into the café and took up a sit in front of Sav.

Sav flinched when he noticed who his visitor was, "Hey, you're early. I - uh- got to go though so I'll see you around." He made a quick dash for his empty cup and hurried to get up.

"Say hi to the Mrs. for me," Declan shouted after him. He wanted to pretend to be friends with Sav in order to keep Holly J. close. Maybe if he could convince her that the three of them could hang out from time to time, he wouldn't have to be "stalking" her in the library just to catch up.

"I will do that," Sav responded. He was consumed by guilt. Everywhere he turned there was a reminder that he was caught in a trap he had set himself. Declan, his parents and Farrah were to be a constant roadblock to the life he longed for with Holly J.


	21. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 19

**Episode Info: Episode 19 - The boys find it hard that they have to let go of Darcy, Eli confides in a new friend but holds back a vital secret **

Episode 19: I Hate This Part Right Here

The cold, eerie glow of the afternoon was beginning to nestle inside the Edwards' residence. Darcy hummed cheerfully as she chopped up some garnishes. The kitchen was in an abundance of sweet smells as she was finishing up the salad.

"Looking like you're really enjoying home, honey," her mother commented. She had just came home from work and she looked worn out. Darcy picked up on this and her happy humming suddenly stopped.

"Yeh," Darcy started, fighting to keep up appearances, "I'm just doing my part." She wore her grin so wide there was no mistaking that she could be anything but upbeat.

She watched her mother made herself a quick meal of a Nutri-Grain Bar and a quick glass of orange juice from the fridge. With a moment's notice, Darcy suddenly realised that her mom was heading back through the door.

"Mom," she called out more worried than curious.

"What, dear?" asked her mother.

"Where you're going?"

"Yeh, I forgot too. Tonight's one of Clare's working days so I better hurry over to the school to pick up Jake." her mother responded with a grim expression.

"Oh, yeh, Jake." replied Darcy emptily.

"If I had remembered maybe I would have let the boys bring him home but I don't want them too involved with our family matters." whispered her mother with great sincerity.

"But, they are family." Darcy made her point known in a dreamy tone.

"I know, but Jake isn't their responsibility as much as he is mine." she smiled.

"I could go collect him if you want." offered Darcy expectantly.

"I'm the one who can drive," her mother quirked, "Let the boys help you set the table by the time I come back. Your part is a lot bigger than you know, I'm glad you're back home."

"I'm not." mumbled Darcy forlornly as the door closed before her. For a moment, she envisioned the door opening and it was her father coming home from work, greeting her mother in the kitchen with a kiss on the lips inquiring how soon dinner would be ready. Clare and her were sure to be buys in front of the television or on the phone with the usual reply and nod greeting routine. That was what home was like when she left to go to Africa. However, the huge contrast of jungle life to suburban everyday was not compared to the overwhelming changes she had to face.

As much as she thought she was prepared for the divorce she wasn't exactly prepared for Jake. She fell in love with him over the week she's gotten to known him but that still couldn't replace the shock she faced every time she remembered who he is.

And with Clare busy mothering, or at school or at work and the boys getting acquainted with the television set Darcy felt more alone than she thought she would have. She had thought long and hard about her decision but she believed she was doing the best thing for her. She didn't belong there; she had been gone too long and she felt too lost to fit back in, especially now. She needed to tell them sooner rather than later of her planned departure. Perhaps then she can escape once again from a world that was too difficult to handle and find her own peace elsewhere.

**[theme song]**

It was rather unusual and even more unexpected for Eli Goldsworthy to be smiling. His new look had received raved reviews but now his personality was beginning to lighten up as well. Despite all that he has been through and still going through, Eli felt like he had experienced a portion of what it was like to be just a regular teenager. He missed the euphoric rush that came with an overdose of game time.

Playing videogames was his sanctuary and he knew that if only he had someone to fill that void with it would be an awakening for him. Surprisingly, his newfound gaming partner wasn't Joe Sanderson or even Connor.

"Hey, twerp, you're not half bad," replied Bianca callously as she walked past Eli and Gracie.

Gracie was shocked and showed it, "You're speaking with her?" Her tone of voice may have been mistaken for anger.

A smiling Eli feeling good from his "compliment" from Bianca replied, "There's something wrong with being friends with her?"

"My brother was with Bianca, there's nothing wrong with being "friends" with her." retorted Gracie.

"So then I'm doing nothing wrong then." grinned Eli, happy to see that Gracie was upset. It was not his intention but he had to admit seeing Gracie worry over his new friendship was a sweet deal.

!-0_0-!

Clare was cooing in murmurs to her son as she tried to settle him to breastfeed. He started to cry and pull away. She was in the changing area for the babies; her usual spot to secretly give Jake his afternoon meal.

She shook him to and fro gently, "Why, today, little guy." She looked overwhelmed and tired and sounded it. She tried shushing him but he kept on crying.

"Uh, hi," the door swung open and startled Clare. In her embarrassment she covered her breast quickly with a hand cloth she used to wipe Jake's face. She felt so cornered and stood there frozen with wide eyes at her visitor.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, sorry," K.C. turned away with guilt as he turned his head but the damage was already done.

Feeling a juxtaposition of emotions burning within her she felt as though she had to run. She quickly fixed herself and took up the baby bag and made a wild dash out of the room with Jake.

Realising that she had left the room, K.C. followed after her.

"Wait, wait." he hurried after her.

Clare stopped and turned around with a devastated look, "How?"

"The nurse told me where you were." replied K.C. feeling uneasy about the situation. He knew it would be an awkward conversation but this awkward.

"Why?" Clare could not muster to react other than indifferently. The shock she was experiencing was intense and painful.

"I need to talk to you -"

"About?" She wasn't thinking clearly, in fact she wasn't sure if she think at all, especially with Jake's tears ringing in her ears. Then she noticed the nurse in the corner of the room.

"Honey, you ain't fooling me one bit. I knew from day one." The nurse answered her questioning look.

"Nice time to clue me in," she muttered, feeling foolish.

"Let's get your son calmed down, OK." The nurse replied and came over to collect Jake, "It seems to me your friend needs a little alone time with you to talk. It's a bit obvious Jake's not hungry. Go on."

Clare passed the bag to the nurse and stood there stupefied.

"Go on!" repeated the nurse with more authority and Clare finally jumped in to action. She grabbed K.C.'s hand and pulled out of the daycare.

"Where are you taking -?" but K.C. was interrupted.

"Don't talk." Clare replied.

The two finally settled on the farthest most bench outside of the school. The area was rather isolated but who was around was a great deal away from them. The two of them sat side by side for a few minutes, neither saying anything.

With a loud sigh, Clare started, "So, you knew I was in the daycare?" She preferred to stare ahead rather than look at him.

"OK, listen up. Connor told me about - your son." The words felt foreign to him, "And then I talked to Alli and she freaked out telling me it was some kind of a secret, so I decided to come to the source to find out what was going on."

"OK." was all Clare could manage to say.

"I figured during lunch you would be in here, Jenna usually was when Trix was a baby."

"So - Connor told you?" she asked slowly.

"Yes." K.C. admitted as though it was the hardest thing to do.

"Why?" There was a trace of sadness in her voice.

"He needed someone to talk it through with, I suppose…and I happened to be that someone." he felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"And he decided to not to let me know that you know," replied Clare quietly.

"Well, I guess Jake is suppose to be a secret after all." K.C. mumbled and then in an attempt to ease the intensity of the conversation he added, "Look, I'm sorry, about the whole peak show."

Clare smiled to show her embarrassment.

"It's been a few days now and it's been on my mind. I'm not getting through to Jenna about it and I admit I've been on edge about the idea. But, seriously, why you're keeping him secret?"

Clare sighed and finally turned to face K.C, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Well, uh, I hope so," goofed K.C. unsure why she had to ask that question.

"For the most part, I haven't fully accepted Jake yet. With the school knowing about it I wouldn't hear the last of it. They think I'm the good girl who does the right thing. Letting them know I had a baby with Mr. Death - I just know I wouldn't hear the last of it. Even now, I'm still the target of horrible rumours about dumping Connor for him and how I should feel stupid because now he's got the great awesome Gracie!" She was growing hysterical with as she relayed her feelings and now she was crying. K.C. held her in his arms to show his sympathy.

"I thought I was cool about it. He doesn't even look for Jake anymore. It's as if he's suddenly disappeared out of my life. I'm not jealous, really, but then Gracie…" she couldn't control herself and burrowed her head in K.C.'s chest, struggling to hold back the tears.

"Don't act as if you don't hate me, as though I'm a big horrible shock."

"I can't say I'm not shock, Clare, but don't you think you're being a bit…paranoid?" K.C. decided to be serious and honest. Clare looked up at him.

"Parenthood as a teenager is hard enough as it is. I hear how people talk about me and Jenna, about how we've ruined our lives and how cruel it must be that that poor little girl had to had us as parents. They're worst things I hear but I've gotta deal with it. I love Trix and I'm doing what's right and if the rumours can't see that about me it doesn't matter. Trix will always be in my life and I can't let what anybody has to say make me less of a father to her."

"It's just not the same for me," she looked into his eyes searching for how he really felt but she was met with the sympathy and kindness he showed.

"You're the one holding secrets from yourself. You're a great girl Clare and if Mr. Death wants Ms. Elaine, that's his call. I'm here for you if you want anything." he placed a confident, supportive arm around Clare, "Who would've imagined us both being parents?" He smiled seeing Clare's face light up.

"Yeh, who would've imagined," she looked at him smiling.

"Makes me think if instead of Jenna you could have given me the son I yearned for," he admitted openly.

Clare stared into his blue eyes and felt a sense of calm, "You wanted a son?" She joked.

"Whenever I've tried tackling Trixie, Jenna has a fit. Maybe I can use Jake to try out some fatherly sport moves on." he joked. He studied her for a moment, "He's beautiful, like his mother."

Clare held down her head shyly, "Really, I always thought he had more of his father's looks."

"Well, I'm his father now." offered K.C. in a joking manner but he meant it sincerely.

"I would love that." Clare fell mesmerized into his blue eyes again, "Peaker."

"What? It was an accident, I swear." K.C. laughed at her comment.

**[ads]**

"Look, bro," called over Yenith during Chemistry class as he added a drop of the liquid from the syringe into the beaker. "Do you see that, amazing."

The two boys marveled at the reaction of bubbling and fizzing and the sudden colour change.

"It seems we have a lot to learn," realised Tylerone.

"That's nothing," interrupted Annabelle.

"To us it is something," responded Yenith excitedly.

"So are you guys going to be like all about school and stuff all the time?" she asked offhandedly.

"We don't understand," Yen replied.

"You know, all about Chemistry and classes and becoming doctors. Don't you guys want to oh, I don't know, do something else, like for fun." She was speaking to them as though she teaching them a new language.

"Go on," Yen pressed on.

"Angie and I, we're going to watch a movie this Saturday. I think you guys should come. It'll be great for you guys to not be so serious all the time. There's more to Canada than school, y'know." She was smiling now; she had won them over.

"Yes. We are learning everyday." admitted Yen. Tylerone looked on unsure how to respond or if at all.

!-0_0-!

Eli looked on forlornly as he watched Clare walked down the hall. He shook his head and lowered it in shame and defeat. He was sitting on the floor in corridor to the right of the hallway which made him rather unnoticeable to the few students around.

A comforting hand held him on the shoulder, "You know it's your kid too. She doesn't have any right keeping him from you."

"I thought I told you not to ever mention that - I'm beginning to wonder if I should have told you." He looked up at Bianca who accompanied him on the floor.

"Look, nerd," she rolled her eyes, "You told me. I told you about how I know about Adam. I've lost one to Gracie, you're losing two."

Eli felt his guilt tingle when he noticed the austerity in Bianca's eyes, "There's a reason why we haven't exactly spoke since I've been forced to be Gracie."

"What?" asked Bianca stupefied, "Forced?"

"Maybe this is where our sudden friendship ends," Eli got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. With a fake smile he turned into the hallway but Bianca followed him.

"Look - I didn't expect to be hanging out here with you either," she admitted, "Usually I skip class to do more fun stuff than sitting around playing videogames but…"

"But, what?" he asked not turning around.

"I've got a bone to pick with Gracie and maybe, I was kinda hoping, since you do too, we can take her off her throne." Her voice was menacing with her proposed threat.

"I can't do that."

"Why?" she was bitter about his response. After what Gracie had done to them, why wouldn't he wasn't he seeking revenge?

"She's my friend."

"Really, now. She's your friend blackmailing you to keep her looking like Ms. Faithful just so she can continuing scoring everybody else's boyfriends."

There was a momentary silence. Bianca folded her hands and shook her head to see how truly pathetic Mr. Death really was.

"She's got a secret on me," admitted Eli finally, "And I think I prefer this one to be kept a secret."

"So you're going to lose Clare and your son.."

She was interrupted by Eli's melancholic tone, "If she was to ever know the secret, I would definitely lose Clare."

He continued walking away, leaving Bianca to ponder his situation which left her to make up newer plans of bringing down Gracie. Strangely, she found herself being sympathetic towards Eli and more concerned with hatching up a scheme that could solve all of _his _problems.

!-0_0-!

"So he's knows nothing, is that what you're saying?" Connor asked baffled. He was sitting in an empty classroom with Angie and Wesley.

"He's a fast learner," Angie responded excitedly.

"Wes?" Connor looked up at his best friend hoping he would make sense of the idea.

"Who else do we have?" Wesley advised, "It's a stronger team with four. And I checked him out today and Angie's right, he's amazing. He never even heard of the Periodic Table and he recited the first twenty after glancing at it."

"Yeh," nodding Angie with glee, "Annabelle, the caring friend she is, has invited him and his brother out where we could learn more about him and his sciency ways."

"Something tells me, Annabelle isn't so interested in his sciency ways." Connor scoffed.

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

"I'm thinking your friend may have a crush." he clued in.

"Crush? Anna? And Ty?" she asked confused, "Don't be silly, she's always on about how weird he is being so quiet and awkward and all about his studies."

"Hmmm." Wesley perceived, "And she doesn't mention Yenith at all?"

Angie suddenly felt rather embarrassed and responded in a squeaky voice, "In fact, I never even heard her mentioned Yen."

"Well, it seems tomorrow's more about playing matchmaker for Angie's friends and less so for our team," noticed Wesley as he fixed his glasses carefully on his nose.

!-0_0-!

The Edwards' home was silent over dinner with minimal conversation. The boys were intrigued by a show on television whilst Clare and her mother seemed rather tired. Even Jake seemed disinterested as he played quietly in his playpen.

"So, Mom," started Darcy.

"Yes, dear."

"I have some great news for everyone," she said trying her best not to let her nerves get the best of her.

"Really?"

"Really." she responded excitedly, "I'm going to college."

"College?" asked Clare concerned.

"I was offered a scholarship for my work in Africa." she explained.

Though her mother was shocked, she looked proud, "Wow, dear. Why hadn't you told us?"

"Um…" Darcy lingered for a moment, "It's a college - in England."

"England?" her mother gulped loudly on her drink.

"Uh, yeh," Darcy wore a hopeful look as she looked from her sister to her mother.

"What about the boys? They're here because of you. You're just going to get up and leave them here?" her mother became worried. She wouldn't had half-mind if it had been a college in the States, at least then Darcy could always take a train and spend weekends.

"Oh, Mom, don't be silly. They've been adapting really well here already. They're family and I need you to see it that way." She pleaded.

"What does it mean to be going to college?" asked Yenith.

"It means she's not going to be here for four months come September." her mother answered nonchalantly.

"Actually, Mom," giggled Darcy nervously, "It's in May."

"May?" blurted Clare, "This was what you were trying to tell over the internet. You weren't planning on sticking around for very long were you?"

"I tired to tell you and Dad but it was really hard to get it out," Darcy explained.

"That gives us only two months to be together," noticed Yenith, "That's not fair."

"I wanted to tell you guys, but -"

"Darcy, it's OK." her mother's voice shone as the voice of reason.

"Really, Mom." she felt a huge wave of relief, her biggest concern was how they would take her news.

"Really, I understand. Home isn't the same and especially now. College is a great idea - and you're such a smart girl, you knew you'll be sorely missed and brought two incredible boys into our lives." Her mother was sincere, "We'll always have you at the end of every semester."

"But, we are here because of you," Yenith was angry, "You can't leave us."

"Yen," Darcy felt her hear sink.

"No, no! We cannot stay here when you leave. You are all that we have, why are you deserting us?"

"I'm not."

Without notice, Tylerone got out of his seat and escaped upstairs to his room. Yenith then faced Darcy with an aggressive tone, "In Africa, we were your family. Here, we are forgotten." He fled upstairs.

Clare, Darcy and their mother looked on with sadness and guilty consciences.

**!-0_0-!** _**Hmmm…Bianca now knows Clare's secret, but she can't quite figure out Eli's. **_


	22. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 20

**Episode Info: Episode 20: Connor opens up to Clare about his true feelings; Sadie and Dave realises they were always meant to say goodbye**

Episode 20: Already Gone

With a nervous twitch Ms. Oh entered the classroom. She looked every bit youthful and energetic but there was an undeniable sense of unease about her.

"Thank you for meeting me here," she smiled apologetically as she placed down her bags and books.

"No problem." It was Connor sitting at her desk. He response made it clear he suspected that something bad was about to happen. He watched helplessly as she closed the door.

They were in an empty classroom which created an intense atmosphere. She pulled up her chair next to his and he knew that he was about to embark on an eventful one-on-one.

"I guess you might know why we need to have a private talk," her words were slow and uncertain as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

Connor felt his body tingled with guilt and remorse, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help - sometimes we need to solve problems by facing them head on." These words held authority and assertiveness. This only made Connor more afraid.

"So what happens now?" he mumbled, assuming the worst.

"When you hit me," she started but then paused, her nervous demeanour was returning, "I was hit before."

"OK," Connor felt uneasy.

"My therapist thinks I should confront you like I did with Cliff but that would mean…retaliating," she looked away as though embarrassed. "I was in an abusive relationship and it was hard to pick up the pieces and move on with my life."

Connor nodded his head, "I'm sorry." He was as much sympathetic as he was curious, "But, why are you telling me about this? What does this have to do with me?"

"I witnessed firsthand what's it like to feel so much anger you have to get it out of you no matter what." Her eyes took on a deathly spirit. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I don't get it, no," he felt foolish that he didn't catch on to the moral of the story.

"As much as you think that all is well, Connor, it isn't and it never will be until you face up to that anger, I know. " She lowered her head and whimpered, "My ex-husband let out all of his problems on me. Perhaps if I had had this talk with him like I am with you, things wouldn't've gotten out of hand."

"It was just one time," Connor was on the defensive.

She looked up with a passionate glare, "Those were his words exactly."

"I admit. I have these moments where I swear I'm going to lash out. But, that doesn't mean…"

"Normal teens don't suddenly hit their teachers. If that's not a sign of a serious problem then I don't know what is." She held his held and she continued in a soft voice, "With Asperger's, you have a desire to want things be the same way. What happened interrupted your world to the extreme. That anger will not go away unless you not only face Clare, but reconnect with her and build a friendship with her."

Connor looked up at her in shock, "I never thought about it that way."

**[theme song]**

"See you after class," Drew smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams drift into the crowded classroom.

"I knew it." Dave greeted as the two boys walked down the hall.

"What?" Drew was unsure of where he was coming from.

"Jenny," Dave acknowledged matter-of-factly.

"What about Jenny?" he scoffed.

"You guys have become pretty fast friends over the last few days."

"So…"

"So…"

"We're friends," Drew shrugged.

"You're just going to lie to a brotha like that, come on," Dave pressured.

"Look," confronted Drew, "Jenny is my friend and it will stay that way, OK."

"I'm just saying -" Dave commented as the two entered their classroom. "Why don't you deal with your own girl issues and bug off, alright," snapped Drew.

Dave looked on both shocked and hurt. The expression on his face made it obvious to the teacher that he needed to stop him from carrying it any further. He obeyed reluctantly and took up his seat but made a statement by making sure there was a great distance between his and Drew's.

!-0_0-!

"Thanks for meeting me here," Sadie took up a seat.

"Uh, no problem," Joe nervously admitted. He was looking around the restaurant, "The Dot's sure is busy. Are you sure this is a good place to get the project done?"

"Of course," she smiled awkwardly, not believing her own lie. She pulled up the chair closer to Joe's.

They were both captivated by what was on the monitor of his laptop. "The website's looking great already." she acknowledged.

"Thanks, I whipped it up last night."

The two worked in silence for some time but Sadie made it obvious her mind was elsewhere.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Joe was more interested in the project but when he looked up and noticed the sadness in her eyes, his desire to protect others peaked.

"What's wrong, Sade?" he asked, "Am I boring you that much?" He was trying to lighten up the conversation, "I mean we could always take a break - I mean we're the only ones in class who's even started."

"It's not that," she admitted.

"Well, you can trust me with anything." Joe offered and he truly meant that.

"You're such a nice guy, really, I don't want to burden you with my petty problems," she felt ashamed that she was even considering bringing it up.

"OK." he said bluntly and tried to focus on the project.

Sadie watched him for a while before she interrupted again, "I brought you in here really so you couldn't over-react with so many people around."

Joe looked up with a stunned expression, "Over-react?"

"Tomorrow's my 17th birthday and I'm not happy," she confessed.

"Oh, really," Joe was excited, "Well, Happy Birthday to you in advance, just in case I don't see you around tomorrow."

A genuine smile crept on her face but it disappeared as quickly as it came, "You always seem to look on the bright side of things. Most people would've picked up on the "I'm not happy" part."

"Well…" he felt a little embarrassed now but then he worked up the nerve to continue, "So, why are you so unhappy?"

"Because of whom I with?"

"We're talking about Dave, right?" "Right."

"So…where I do fit into all of this?" He was suspicious now.

"I want you take Alli out on a date," she was slow with her words. Joe was caught into her pleading stare, "You're the closest thing I have to a guy friend, so such I don't know who else to ask, I thought maybe you might interested."

"Um…" he became nervous and showed it by his scratching his blond hair furiously.

"I know she's not exactly the good girl type but…"

"What do you mean?" this raised his concern.

Sadie gave him a "isn't it obvious" glance but he still was not getting where she was coming from, "She returns after certain rumours surfaced about her and then she attacks friends, not exactly someone to be seen with but it would mean the world to me if you -"

"I don't see Alli that way," admitted Joe. "What happened was months ago and even so I believe they're just that, rumours." His aggression was fervent now; very much the opposite to the nervous guy he was a few minutes earlier.

Sadie was taken aback by his attitude, "Look, I'm sorry."

Joe calmed himself down, "I'm sorry, too."

"You must think the worst of me," she finally said, remorse evident by the tone of her voice, "It's just she was his huge crush before me and I thought…"

"Sade, come on, you shouldn't have to go to such lengths for a guy to notice you. You're a great girl." He was more confident now because he felt like he could relax around Sadie a little more especially after the previous incident. He was always nervous around people except his friends. And right now he was considering her a friend.

"I'm glad you think that," she smiled wryly, "At least I'm not forcing you to work up feelings for Alli."

Joe held down his head, the nerves returning.

"Are you OK?" asked Sadie curiously.

"I kinda like Alli." he muttered. Sadie begged him to repeat.

"You do?" she was shocked, "Wow, things do work in mysterious ways."

"It's just a silly crush, I'm sure, but I can't -"

He was interrupted by Sadie, "My birthday's looking to be a great one. I'm helping out my newfound friend on his date."

"Date?" Joe could not fathom what she was saying.

"Yeh," she continued excited, "I'll help you. I know what girls like and I'm already thinking that she's not going to be into such a shy guy. You're a great guy, really, you just have to…um…show it."

Joe smiled at her compliment, "But, maybe it's best she doesn't know, I'll get over it, I promise."

"With Dave out of my life, I'm going to need something to focus on."

"Dave?" asked Joe stupefied.

"What you said helped me realise that I'm this insecure about him leaving me because I want him to."

"What? I never said that?"

"Well, not exactly. Don't feel like you did something wrong. I think some things were wrong in our relationship for a while now and even though it's going to be hard, I need to know what it's like to be on my own again."

"So work it out with him?" he laughed awkwardly, not sure what he had done.

"I can't do that," she admitted, "I love him, I do. But, we were always meant to say goodbye and I think it's now."

"Maybe, you're being melodramatic. What about Dave? He loves you too."

"I know." She sighed, knowing that it was a hard decision, "But it's something that I need to do. And, in all honesty, I don't think it would come as a surprise to him. That's just the way things have been between us."

"Well, I'm glad I can help," remarked Joe sarcastically.

Sadie gave him a questioning glare but his gleeful spirit overtook hers and the two found themselves laughing.

!-0_0-!

The hallway was crowded with students as they were making their ways back to their classes. In the midst of all the chaos, Angie managed to catch up to her friend, "So, how did your weekend go?"

"Um…" Annabelle was confused by her question, "You were pretty much part of my weekend just as always."

"Oh, so nothing in particular stood out," Her excitement was undeniable.

"Um…" Annabelle showed her bewilderment, "I need to get to class."

Angie's high spirits were dampened and then she noticed Ty coming towards them, "So…Anna and I were just talking about Saturday. Did you guys find time to talk anytime afterwards other than about y'know _Chemistry_?" She was emphasizing the last word, hoping that she was making herself very obvious.

"Um, no? That would be impossible, we only see each other at school." Ty responded honestly.

"Well," she was smiling, "I'll give you her number."

"Number?" asked Ty curiously.

"Remember, the telephone. We talked on it yesterday to go over the practice questions." She wanted to get the bottom of her plan and not beat around the bush describing simple everyday objects.

"Oh, yes," nodded Ty now understanding what she was referring to.

"Well, let me write it down for you, quick." She offered as he was opening a book he was carrying in his hand.

"Great." She said as she finished, "Call Anna today and…" She studied him curiously, "Try to talk about something that happened in the movies. In fact, talk about anything, but homework."

"OK…" Ty was at a lost but he decided to obey nonetheless.

"Goodie," Angie was about to make her way down the hall but she stopped herself, "Don't mention anything about me giving you this number until you call her."

"OK, will do." Ty nervously nodded and continued his way into the classroom.

**[ads]**

"This is great," smiled Clare to herself as she looked around the restaurant. Little Miss Steaks was not her usual place to be wine and dine but she found it rather refreshing. She cooed Jake who was content and quiet in his baby seat next to her.

"Here, you go," It was Marisol returning with her order, "Dinner for two."

"Thanks." Clare smiled graciously.

"Who's the cutie you've got there with you?" asked Marisol curiously.

"Oh, um," Clare felt a little caught off-guard, "My little brother, Jake. I'm stuck with him at the moment unfortunately."

"Very unfortunate. And on a date, with your ex." She gave her a questioning stare.

"It's not a date. We're friends." she confessed.

"Is that why the two of you haven't been talking since the break-up?"

"Are you here to spy into my personal life or to serve and leave!" snapped Clare much to Marisol's dislike.

"Oh, she's served already, made it back in time." Connor acknowledged as he taking up his seat soon after Marisol departed.

"I completely forgot she worked here. And of all the people, we had to get served by her," Clare remarked.

"I thought it was just Jenna who hated her," Connor asked curiously.

"Yeh, well, after what she just said, I'm beginning to myself."

"Was it about Jake?"

"Something like that, which is why I have to ask, why did you invite me to hang out here…with you?"

"For us to talk," And with a mouthful of fries, "And eat."

Clare smiled, "Why do people always seem to think they know more about you than you do?"

"She's thinking we're on a date, isn't she?" Connor scoffed.

"Yeh," admitted Clare.

"You know I just wanted to get you out of the house for a while, do something a little different other than going home to diapers."

"Well, he's here and diapers could still come into play." she responded in a light-hearted manner, "But you're right, this is good. Thank you."

"No problem."

"You know it's been weeks since we really talked." she confessed.

"Yeh, I haven't exactly lived up to my promise either." Upon noticing her surprised reaction, he continued, "I said I was going to be there for Jake, and I haven't exactly done that."

"It's OK, really," she understood, "It seems you're doing something for him now; he likes this place. He's not crying or cranky." She admired the contented baby boy.

Connor smiled at the way Clare looked down at Jake and talked to him. He understood now he needed to get down to the real reason he invited her there.

"Look," his heavy sigh proved that what he had to say next was hard for him to admit, "this was more of a way for us to talk alone, to be honest."

"About what?" she was immediately concerned.

"Why we weren't really talking much. I was actually avoiding you. I know you have Jake now and all but I can't just get over you just like that." He was passionate with his words, "I've been so angry at you for betraying me."

"Betraying you?" asked Clare baffled and saddened.

"You told me you love me and I had been scared for months to tell you that and I did and then…" he paused, "I realised it's been incredibly hard to not have you so close in my life."

"Connor, we're friends, we've always been friends," She made this statement seem like the most obvious answer to the problem but Connor was not liking towards that idea.

"I don't want to be back to being the type of friends we were before we got together. I mean the four of us could never be friends like we used to but you're best friends with Alli and K.C. and you have grown closer since he's known about Jake. So what about me? Am I just going to be the "forgotten" friend again?"

"I never realised you felt this way," she was moved by what he was saying. "I admit we were pretty much like acquaintances but sometimes that's just how friendships change. I mean, we went from that to being together."

She was half-hoping that she wasn't hurting his feelings by her casual confidence and searched behind his glasses for a trace of lovelorn sadness.

"I guess I'm admitting I still have feelings for you." he blurted which very much took her by surprise, but immediately she relaxed.

"I know." she admitted/

"I had try to replace you, try to fight you out of my system but I think all I need to do is give myself time to heal, but not with you completely out of the picture either."

Clare nodded her head, a sense of relief and rejoicing lifted her spirits. She was beginning to piece the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I understand now why you told K.C. about Jake."

"I needed someone to know. I don't know how you do it but it's killing me to keep him a secret when he's the one who's put me in this position in the first place."

Clare took offence to the anger in his voice. Upon noticing, he continued to explain, "Everything changed in a heartbeat and on top of it I lost you. You're the coolest person I've ever known, not having you as a friend would be so….I guess what I trying to say is…"

The two looked into each others eyes and smiled. They had come to an agreement on where they should take their relationship.

"I love you, Clare," Connor boldly said.

"Not a date, huh," Marisol appeared out of nowhere behind them. "My boss wants you guys to know we're closing early. As in very soon, early." She gave them a suspicious glance and carried on her way.

"So let's get to eating, shall we?" Connor suggested. He raised his glass, "To being great friends."

"To great friends," toasted Clare with gleeful look in her eyes. "And it just so happens she didn't hear this part." She teased and the two laughed, more so at the sudden relief in their lives that had been burdening them for so long.

!-0_0-!

Ty was nervous, more so than usual. He had learnt so much of the strange culture within the few days he had been there. He knew phone calls were as much intimate as personable conversations. He preferred to be on his own, even his brother sometimes seemed like too much.

"Hello?" A wispy voice responded on the opposite end.

"Hello, Anna," he greeted.

"I can't believed Angie tricked us like that?" she responded with a mischievous linger. "I just knew she was up to something and I forced it out of her. You didn't had to call, y'know."

"Why's that?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't matter," she scoffed, "But, I'm glad you called."

"Really!" Somehow he felt rather excited that he had a friend who was glad to speak to him, even if it was over the phone.

"I wouldn't know how to get this homework done any other way." she moaned, "What's the answer to number ten."

Ty was rather confused, it was made apparent that he was to talk about anything other than homework.

"What about the movies?"

"You mean that lame PG movie!" she scoffed, a more dominant displeasure in her tone, " Just because we're 9ers they can't treat us to a real good time. I mean, what's up with that?"

"PG?" he asked perplexed.

"So…the answer for number ten?" she urged.

"Um…I'm not any homework now." He admitted. He had just gotten home and now kicking off his shoes. He wanted to live up to the promise he had made Angie.

"Well, get your books out," she made it seemed the most obvious thing.

Not wanting to withdraw more so than he had done already, after all these were his friends. So if making strange conversations over the phone were meant to help each other out than he had to do so.

!-0_0-!

"Uh, hey, Sadie," greeted Dave solemnly.

"Hey," her tone was nonchalant and distant. She closed the door behind her.

"Happy birthday," he pulled out a gift-wrapped box from behind him.

"Thanks." she responded meekly.

An awkward silence passed.

"So, uh, you want to watch a movie?" she asked suddenly trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, OK." Dave took a seat on her sofa. The two sat close together as thought they were lovers but impersonally as though they were strangers. "I feel bad. It's your birthday and we're here." The look he wore showed that he was sincere.

"I asked for this remember." she smiled. Another awkward silence filled the room as the two pretentiously enjoyed the film.

"We can't keep doing this." she blurted as she reached for the bowl of popcorn on the counter.

"Doing what?' asked Dave curiously.

"I know you're not going to like what I'm going to say…" she started, trying to signal with her eyes just exactly where the conversation was going.

Dave pulled himself from his relaxed state; he somehow knew that what was about to be said deserved his every attention.

Sadie directed the remote and switched off the television. She looked at the guy she should care for more than any other and knew that she couldn't keep up the charades any longer.

"Be honest with me, what are we doing?" she was desperate to hear his response.

"W-What do you mean?" he was caught off-guard.

"Us?" she asked emotionless.

"Oh, us," Dave added, looking down.

"You don't want to be here with me, do you?" she addressed.

"It's your birthday," he countered.

"No more pretenses, Dave. For the first time in a couple months, let's just be honest with each other. Honest."

Dave looked up and into her eyes and knew that it was time to toughen up.

"Things haven't been good for a while, huh?"

"At the Valentine's Party even though you begged for us to spend time together finally, all I was thinking was that you should have been taking care of your friend."

"Connor's one heck of a case, isn't he?" The two giggled.

"Look, this sucks, doing this on your big night."

"It's OK, Margie's picking me up at 9." she admitted guiltily.

"Ooh," responded Dave jokily, "You didn't even tell me." He sighed and shook his head and became serious again, "So how you're going to enjoy your big night, if we're breaking up."

"Because…" she took her time before continuing, considering if it would hurt his feelings but she was wise enough to know that he was more concerned with hurting hers so she just had to let it be known, "…we would be broken up."

"Ouch." Dave thumped his fist into his chest playfully, "You really know how to let a brotha down, don't you girl."

"I can't believe it, of all the times that we could have done this, we're doing this _today_."

"So that means, I'll be looking forward for my pity gifts every birthday." she teased.

They laughed again.

"Isn't breaking up supposed to be hard?" asked Dave curiously.

"As we're being honest…" she started and Dave caught onto the seriousness in her voice, "We were over ever since Alli returned."

"Alli?" he asked confused by the remark.

"You told me you had a crush on her as if she was some kind of an ex you needed to clear the ear off of before you could move on with me," she explained in a cheery tone, "And I'm pretty sure that was the first date."

Dave laughed and scratched his head, "Wow."

"I'm right, huh? I get, you can't help it. But, I think you better hurry because you're not the only one chasing Ms. Alli," she chimed.

Dave looked up with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Joe with my help is looking to impress her and win her over. I think it's so sweet."

"Um, aren't you dumping me so I could go get the girl not help some loser get her." The bitterness was undeniable.

"Look, he confessed about his feelings for her, what else was I suppose to do but to help?" Her voice softened.

"You're too sweet."

"I know, that's why I called Alli and invited her over here."

"You what? At my house?" he asked stupefied, "Maybe, you're not as sweet anymore."

"I'm helping my friends, she sounded as though she could actually use a break so she had no trouble in coming over for a movie."

Dave laughed and shook his head, "Wow. All in one night. Heck, in one heart beat."

Loud honking seeped through the building like an unwanted guest, noisy and rude. "Well, I'm gone. That's Marge." "Yeh, I know." scoffed Dave. He gave one final look up at her, "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door. Sadie opened but was gone a second later and Dave had to get off the cough to see what was up. There he met Alli.

"So, a movie sounds like a good idea. But, I thought it was some kind of a party. Weren't we celebrating her birthday, tonight?" asked Alli innocently.

"I'm guessing she lied to you," he offered her inside and asked her have a seat. He switched on the t.v. and offered some popcorn, "Actually, this is kinda like a…" His voiced was lingering smoothly as he looked up at the girl he really wanted to be with, "blind date."

"Date?" asked Alli shocked.

"I don't mean to be forcing all of this on you but apparently Sadie did and I've learnt to trust her instincts and I- uh - I like you, I still do, which is silly, but I- uh -" he started to mumble and lose his words but Alli had the perfect remedy to keep him quiet.

They were kissing like an experienced couple, neither wanting to let go.

"Wow." Dave exclaimed, "What just happened?"

"I'm sorry. That was a bad idea." she stood up immediately and with tears fled to the door.

"What? Wait!" he shouted after her but she was gone. Everything was happening so fast he couldn't quite fathom what to do next except take his time and figure out his next move.


	23. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 21

**Episode Info: **Episode 21: Dave finds out that Alli is interested in someone else; Declan advises Holly J. to speak to Sav's parents

Episode 21: Dark Rainbow

Sadie found herself peeping into the empty classroom as though on a top-secret mission. She craned her neck enough not to be seen but enough to notice two guys eating lunch at the back of the empty classroom. She smiled nervously when she realised who she was looking for. She took careful steps towards him, glad that they were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed her.

"Hey," she greeted shyly.

Both guys looked up alarmed at her sudden presence.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just wanted to know I'm still going to give you your big makeover for your date with Alli…"

Joe looked immediately thrilled by the idea but Eli gave his friend a questioning, "Date?"

"Um, yeah." confessed Joe.

"Well, the things you don't tell me." Eli mocked.

"Yeh, like about you and Clare," Joe responded with a higher-pitched sing-song voice which obviously annoyed Eli and confused Sadie.

"You do realise you're breaking the buddy code right now, right?" goofed Eli, playing along with the antics.

"You still have a thing for Clare. But you're with Gracie, everybody knows that." Sadie felt the words left her mouth in a mumble.

The guys gave a stupefied look, looked at one another and Eli finally interjected the growing intensity surrounding her comment, "So Joe is finally going out with Alli. It's been like what, months now since falling head over heels during that one-on-one study-buddy tutoring session."

Sadie's eyes widened, "So that's how you fell for her?" She ended her question with a lingering "awww".

Joe was definitely embarrassed and he showed it by covering his head while trying to bury it into the half-eaten sandwich on his desk, "Why! Why!"

His friend merely laughed, "I didn't react like that, I merely retaliated."

"Oh yeah," Joe held up with a goofy grin on his face, "Well I could tell her more about Clare…" He was using the sing-song voice again.

"And I could tell her about Alli…" continued Eli in a similar tone.

Sadie broke their glee, "Um, yeh, we were talking about Alli actually." She studied them for a while, "Are you guys always like this?" She was more excited rather than suspicious. She loved the way they interacted which other, like true best friends just like her and Margie.

"Not for a while, in fact, this is pretty much the first I've had of him for a while," Joe revealed but with a confident cheer. Sadie found it rather intriguing and contagious.

"I like this side of you and now I'm going to ruin it," the guilt was evident by the way her voice trailed.

The look on Joe's face was reminiscent of one of a deer caught in headlights. He was stunned and wide-eyed terrified at the expecting tragedy.

"Well, you know how I had to cancel our makeover session yesterday?" she asked slowly.

"Because you decided to hang out with Margie instead," he continued mocking her slow pace.

"Well, yeah, I just weighed my options and I decided it was better to have a blast on the town with my bestie than to-" she paused before continuing, "give you a makeover for a date than wasn't happening."

Joe's immediate reaction was lower his head in disappointment.

"In fact, I actually, got Alli together with Dave." she finally confessed.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her with the pain etched into his eyes.

"I was truly excited about the makeover, but I always knew Dave had feelings for her and it wouldn't be right to just hang her over to someone else."

"On your birthday?" asked Eli stumped.

"Yeh, well, I guess that's what nice girls do," she was sincere about her words but it was evident she was sorry about the way how things sometimes play out when one is eager to help others.

"I get it." Joe said finally in a low voice.

Sadie smiled, "Well, I'm available at my house after school for the new and improved Mr. Sanders." She made her best effort to seem just as light-hearted as the boys were before her big news.

"What's the point now?" moaned Joe.

"It's the least I could do," Sadie offered in a soft voice. She felt it was necessary to make it up to him.

"He'll do it," Eli patted his arm on Joe's shoulders. He gave him a reassuring look to which Joe responded with a determined disapproval. Eli knew more than anyone else that love could be the most bitter insult to bear if you weren't careful, but he also knew that it didn't had to stop there.

"Great." sighed Sadie heavily. Without knowing what else to do or say, she finally turned around and exited.

"And that was for what, seriously?" asked Joe rather upset.

"It's time for a fresh start," Eli reassured.

Joe hated to admit it but he understood only too well what his friend was referring to, "Got it."

**[theme song]**

It was a beautiful day over the Harvard landscape but if the walls could talk they would paint an entirely different scene. Students were either worried about exams or job applications or money; perhaps the everyday image of the average college student but not when you were a part of the most prestigious school. The pressure of success was evident in the day in and day out hustling and bustling. And Holly J. especially was wearing that look only too well or so Declan pondered.

He forgot immediately about his errand and pushed a tray of latte cups into the arms of the first student he recognized, "You know the school newspaper, right? Kindly deliver. How's 50 bucks when you return." His fake smile was not well received with the student who upon obliging started mumbling slanderous insults.

Wasting no time, Declan caught up to Holly J., who had just exited the building, "Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh, uh," she hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Where're you're going? I'll walk you." he offered grinning. To him this meant alone time with her.

She looked up at him with a guilty look, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I offered, didn't I?" he remarked.

"I'm taking a stroll over to my new home," she emphasized, hoping he would get the message.

"Oh," Declan responded suddenly dejected, "The love nest. The sweet ole bungalow away from the dorms. Your own private get-away…" His rant in a far off voice was suddenly ended with a melancholy tone, "…from me."

"Declan," started Holly J. who seemed to now only zap to life. She rested a warm arm on his shoulder, "You've been great, you know that."

"Haven't I always?" he was grinning from ear to ear.

"We survived my parents but I can't help but to feel guilty keeping us a secret from his," she admitted and took up a seat on the stairs.

Declan joined her and his newfound happy-go-lucky attitude dissipated, "I hate to say it but Sav loves you and he makes you happy."

"He does," smiled Holly J. remembering the man she loved, "I don't know, I just feel selfish somewhat. And I still don't have everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" she looked away as though guilty, "We're not going to be moving in any time soon."

"How come?"

"The lies," she frowned, "He's going back tomorrow. It's either that or he's busted."

"Maybe you should go with him. Explain to them that you two are in love and I'm sure everything will work out. I mean they're as much human as they are Muslim, right?"

"My roommate thinks it's a big no-no," admitted Holly J.

"And I'm madly in love with you and I wasted away any chances by waiting around. Don't make the same mistake as me, clearly waiting is never the answer. Go." His modesty was overwhelming but very much appreciated.

A moment paused as she worked together the details of the idea proposed to her. Eventually she smiled, one that could have lit up the gray moods of fellow students, "So are you going to take my notes for me for the next few days."

"We don't do the same courses." he said matter-of-factly.

She narrowed her eyes to communicate her seriousness wordlessly and finally he reluctantly complied. He reached into his pocket and revealed a thin, plastic card.

"Private jet," he whispered calmly, noticing her confused look.

"Great. I can get there even before Sav's even on his flight," she exclaimed before taking a deep breath, "I'm crazy for doing this. You're crazy for helping me." She looked into his eyes affectionately, "Thank you."

**[ads]**

Bianca casually knocked on the opened door of the empty classroom. The only computer that was up and running was being manned by Drew. He turned around and upon noticing it was her, he showed his shock.

"So what, can't a girl just say hey," Bianca coyly responded.

"Hey," Drew responded unsure of what else to say.

"So, um…" she walked towards him and threw down her bag and took up the seat next to him, "I need a favour."

"No favours anymore, I'm done with that," Drew responded goofily and laughed at his own joke.

"Not that, doofus," she retorted. Her posture became tense and by the look on her face, she was ready to get down to the meat of the matter, "It's your brother."

Drew gave her a questioning look, "My brother? My ex is asking for my brother? I'm not liking that." He continued in his quirky manner.

"Well, your sister now, whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Drew gave her an intense stare, "How did you know?"

"A friend told me," she admitted guiltily.

"No one knows that," he responded angrily.

"Well, that's what I want to change." Noticing that he was about to burst into an angry tirade, she continued briskly, "She's using Eli, she's stolen Lander. I want my revenge." Her malicious intent was sincere by the ice within her voice.

"Lander?" asked Drew. "Woah." He scratched his head, "I mean, I know she was messing about but I more thought they were the ones, y'know, off the market." He shook his head with despair.

"I've got this crazy idea and since you're the master of cunning plans, it would be best if I came to you. And since it involves your brother, I just assumed I need permission first."

"And since when did you wait around for anyone's permission?" scoffed Drew.

"You know me so well." smiled Bianca. The two of them locked eyes for a moment.

"I have no problem helping you. Whatever your game plan, I'm in."

"Well, that was easy. But have you even heard the plan?"

"I'm not bother. She's pretty much a stranger to me, now. I tried stopping her from going out, I even let my parents know what's she's been up to but they don't believe me. I don't know what else to do. I just want her back, y'know." The passionate warmth of his words was matched with the sincerity in his eyes. And Bianca smiled earnestly upon noticing it.

"Alright. Here goes. The entire school needs to know that's she's Adam. That way I get her off of Eli's back and get those guys giving her a second thought." she smiled wickedly.

"And where do I fit into this?"

"You're on the good side of the principal now. We need our hands on all the media. Every one needs to know the truth at the same time."

"I've got a better idea. I'll just let the principal know that Gracie is finally comfortable with letting people know about her, to point where she want s to make a special address to the student body. We'll come up with some kind of a cover as a…umm…college project that could help her get a scholarship for I don't know, showing how one person can become a polar opposite of themselves overnight and how people would react to that change." Drew was smiling and his eyes appeared in a daze as he pictured his ideal plan, " And I have a video. Well, she made a video about her entire transformation. I could get it, no problem. It's perfect, why didn't I think of this myself?"

"Uh," Bianca was impressed and stared opened-mouth at him, "You _did _think of this yourself. It's brilliant." An idea came to her like a thief in the night, "Hey, while you're at it. Don't give her all the credit. Let him know it's your project that she was willing to do. I could film the whole thing and ship it off to the Ivy League."

"Why?" he asked stupefied.

"This might be the ticket you're looking for to actually make into any college," she gave him an all-knowing look to which he fell immediately embarrassed.

He scratched his head, "Yeh, well, scheming sure beats studying."

!-0_0-!

It was stranger than fiction for confidence to behold him publicly, and even more so for him not to mind the attention he was receiving for it. Joe Sanderson had evolved into a fashion magnet his first thirty seconds upon entering the school hall. Instead of his usual checkered hoodie style and boyish short blond hair, he represented a more cultured and suave persona. He was wearing a buttoned shirt and slacks and the sudden change from his worn-out sneakers transformed into a well-polished pair of Clarks. Very ordinary clothes to the average eye but the way they adorned his body brought out his maturity and good looks. He turned from a slacker kid to a well-to-do gentleman and all thanks to Sadie working her magic.

"You look great," she squealed with delight when she noticed him coming towards her. She hugged him affectionately.

"I feel great," he answered excitedly as though he didn't even believe himself.

"Good." she smiled.

"You didn't had to buy me all this stuff really." he admitted shyly.

"Look around you, the girls are liking it," she hunched him and he followed her lead and took a look at a few of the admirers.

He smiled showing how much he respected the invites, "I kinda did all of this to get one girl after all, so I kinda feel like this was pointless."

"Of course not," her enthusiasm might've been contagious but Joe's seriousness was kryptonite to its charm.

"Look, maybe this was a bad idea. I'll return the shoes, the clothes and even the hairdo, effectively tomorrow."

"But…" Her upbeat spirit took a severe lash back to reality.

"Joe!" It was Alli who had stopped in her tracks upon seeing him as though he were a well-missed close friend, "I remember you now. From the tutoring."

"Yeh," his displeasure was quickly erased, "That's me. Eight months ago." He stood there awkwardly doing nothing and saying nothing until Sadie nudged him. Unfortunately, he blurted out the first thing that came to his head, "So, how's Dalli getting on?" He even giggled at his own joke.

"Excuse me?" Alli asked confused.

"You and Dave," he offered.

She shook her head to hide the sadness she was feeling.

"Oh, um." Joe's instincts kicked in, he hated seeing anyone hurt, especially the girl of his dreams.

"What do you mean no?" interrupted Sadie, comforting Alli.

"I like someone else, I guess." she admitted but by this revelation Joe lowered his head in defeat.

"Oh," Sadie felt both guilty and annoyed by this outcome.

"You look great, Joe." Alli peaked up somewhat as she gave him an approving look.

"My creation," emphasized Sadie.

"I'm glad you noticed." A little hope was on the horizon after all. He wasn't invisible to her any longer. And all it took was a makeover. Perhaps, his friend was right even if he was taking the advice all to his own ambitions. Instead of having a fresh start by attracting the attention of someone else, he was finding that his get up gave him light to a start to a friendship with Alli.

!-0_0-!

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party - uh - not a party," Alli whined into the caring arms of her best friend. They had decided to eat lunch outside much to Alli's request.

"You should have just have followed Emma's advice. Maybe home is the best place right now. Dave or even Terry aren't the remedy. Give guys a break, Al, for your own sake, focus on yourself."

"Maybe I shouldn't have even told you," snapped Alli angrily as she pulled away.

"What?" Clare asked taken aback and realising her actions, Alli held down her head in shame.

"I'm just - I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be - you don't ever need to be." she studied her for a while and drew closer to her once more, "I can't imagine what you went through."

"Sometimes, I can't either." She admitted teary-eyed.

"How could she had done that?" Clare shook her head, not understanding the logic behind the incident, "Have you ever considered involving the police?"

Alli's eyes widened terrified, "Do you know how hard it was to admit this to you? I lied to my parents all this time. I told them about the beatings but never about the scars."

"Oh, Alli." Clare's sentiments proved she was hurting by this news.

"Everyday I wake up and it's there. I have to live with it forever." Alli lamented.

"Does it have to be forever?" asked Clare curiously, "I mean, the same way people remove tattoos, maybe it's possible…"

"Tattoos, Clare!" her high-pitched comment proved that she found this idea far-fetched.

"There is a way, Alli. Trust me, just talk to your parents and I'm sure they will find a good doctor that can help you. Please. It's been going on for far too long."

Alli did not want to believe it but she had to admit that the thought was a well-conceived one but she feared facing up to her parents about what had happened and especially who had done it to her because after all she would be shedding light on a family friend.

**[ads]**

"Hey," Sadie solemnly greeted Dave who was eating alone. She took up seat in a front of him.

"Hey." greeted Dave, setting the tone by returning a similar low-pitched hum.

"I found out this morning." she started, expressing her disbelief, "I didn't know I swear."

"About what?" he asked concerned.

"The other guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alli."

"What?" His threatening fist hit full force into the table thus causing the others in the cafeteria to look up. "What was I thinking? Why would I have expected that she would be interested in me?"

Sadie looked away guiltily.

"So what about us?" He gestured.

"Excuse me!" She felt the desire to stand up for herself, "I am not your toy or a consolation prize, I have feelings too. All the while I knew you were in love with Alli, I was falling in love with you. And since she's come back, I realised it was over between us. But I kept on because I cared about you but in time I understood I needed to let you go and I now I'm free. And you know what, I'm glad she's not even interested in you and I hope she never will."

She excused herself from the table in the midst of wandering eyes. Dave angrily took up his sandwich but upon noticing the spectators decided he needed to get out of there also. He dumped his lunch in the trash and made haste to anywhere else.

!-0_0-!

The doorbell announced an unexpected guest. Mrs. Bhandari opened the door and was shocked to find out just whom it was.

"I need to talk to you and your husband about something very important."

Mrs. Bhandari stared at the girl as though she was a strange creature that she had only ever seen in her nightmares, "Holly J.?"

"Please, we need to talk. I'm sorry that this has to happen like this but I think it's time that you've known the truth."

"The truth about what?" she asked perplexed.

"That your son and I are in love." she answered proudly much to Mrs. Bhandari feeble offer for her to come in. Upon hearing the door shut behind her, Holly J. realised that there was no turning back.

**!-0_0-! OK. So which one are you most looking forward to? Gracie's newfound lifestyle coming to an end or Holly J.'s belief in love questioned by a startling truth. Hmmm. **

**Author's Note: I know it has been a while since I've updated and I do sincerely apologise. Please note that the next episode will be updated the last week of October. : ) **


	24. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 22

**Episode Info: Episode 22: Drew uncovers the truth about his sister; Holly J. discovers a devastating truth**

Episode 22: Dirty Little Secret

Principal Simpson was the epitome of class and charm as he sauntered on stage in a simple yet elegant suit. The students crowded in the auditorium were captivated and shocked by the sudden and severe change; after all he had been dressing rather relaxed ever since the end of the lockdown.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerily to a murmuring crowd, "I'm glad you all noticed my new look." He noticed quite a few nods and gestures to continue unraveling the suspense. Personally, he took their reactions as a rude remark because he honestly believed he looked darn good and felt that he deserved some sort of approval or praise for it. Nonetheless, that did not waver his high spirits.

"It is important how we look as it becomes a part of us. So much so that when one makes a sudden change…" he paused purposefully, "maybe I will let Mr. Andrew Torres take it from here."

He introduced Drew on stage and disappeared behind the curtains. Nervously though excitedly Drew greeted the murmuring audience who he was sure were questioning what was going on.

"Uh, yeh, I'm the guy who helped you guys get back wifi and the guy who planned the Valentine's Day party." He thought this bit of information would make him seem well-liked and he was a sucker for attention. Indeed, he was well-received with applause and he greedily basked in its brilliance.

"However, the reason why I called out the entire school here this morning, isn't because of another amazing event. Considering a little something for Easter by the way." He was caught up in the moment and felt the need to embrace the warmth of popularity. He might've continued in a detailed description of the promised event had he not noticed Mr. Simpson begging him to stay on track.

"Well, as you all know," he nodded his head in the direction of a well-hidden Bianca behind an amateur video camera who returned the sentiment, "There's this totally smoking chick who's been dominating the ranks of best looking for a while. She's always into the latest fashion, makeup, shoes, anything totally girly, you name it." He paused to encourage an answer but he quickly realised by the faces of many it was rhetorically known who he was talking about.

"Well, without further ado, I welcome you all to the fabulous, beautiful and very much sought after Gracie Elaine." He started clapping to which the audience took his lead.

Confused at first, Gracie took the cheering as refuge and gallantly made her way to the stage. She smiled earnestly; her love of attention was greater than her brother's.

"Hm. It's about time you play nice to me, big bro," she whispered, waving to certain members of the audience.

"Only the best for you," smiled Drew. He realised that she believed that this event was to promote her not to destroy her.

He returned his stance to the listeners who were immediately taken to Gracie's presence. "OK, so we all pretty much know Gracie, am I right?" He noticed that everyone made some physical suggestion that this was correct; some of the younger girls giggled, the older ones scoffed jealously and quite a number of boys smiled devilishly and others longingly. "We've seen her from that luscious red dress at the Valentine's party to elaborate coiffures and designer clothes. She's made many changes over the short time we've come to know her but there has been no greater change than what I'm about to unveil."

Gracie looked at him suspiciously, "My birthday ball isn't until another month, there's no need to announce it yet." Her anger relaxed into a gracious smile, "Well, if you are, let them help me pick out which dress to wear then."

Drew almost threw up at the outlandish traits of his sister; she had become a soulless replica of those crowned by the dark side of popularity. If he hadn't done so before, he was sure he was ready to give her a reality check that would also dethrone her.

"Well, Gracie is a rather shy girl, in fact, she is willing to let me all clue you in on some very important details. Maybe this video might help you remember a side of Gracie that might've seem so familiar to many of you."

Gracie smiled, not even caring what the video was showing, but as she noticed the shocked and disgusted expressions on the faces of many, she was forced to take a look.

What lay before her was a full-sized projection of an alternative of herself that she fought to overcome. She fought back tears as a lump of guilt brought back memories as Adam recounted his reasons for making his transition but she cried when it became clear when Adam transformed into the infamous red dress and glued on the infamous red locks.

Many gasps and whispers deafened the video's audio. Drew smiled victoriously as he watched how uncomfortable Gracie was becoming.

"This has been my college project with the kind permission of my sister, who has been using her middle name as her last, by the way." He was loving this, there was nothing better than to finally bring an end to it all, "So I've proven my theory. From one polar opposite to the next, can I a person make a completely makeover their identity and start anew. Indeed. Ain't that so Gracie?"

Gracie stared with wide, sorrowful eyes at her brother, then she turned to face the crowd and noticed that a number of her partners looked disgusted or walked out. Many of the girls who mimicked and looked up to her were now sporting confused looks. In an instance, her fame and superior status became questionable and all that anybody was seeing was Adam and not her. They were seeing an Adam that had been recreated; they weren't seeing a Gracie that had been down-right humiliated.

With rigidity, she made her way to the back of the stage behind the curtains, unbeknownst to all that she fell immediately in a depressed state that forced her to the ground in tears. She felt as though she was a mistake that needed to be corrected. She tugged with all her might at her hair and at her clothes, she just wanted to be out of the pain forever but trapped in her despair she knew no other way to accomplish this. Eventually, she unraveled the hair extensions that revealed the once-familiar crop and unraveled the heavy mascara she was wearing.

"So now people, you now know the real Gracie Elaine. Your reactions mean the world to me and to her, of course." He smiled cheekily to the a flabbergasted audience who followed by Mr. Simpson's enthusiasm applauded the spectacle.

Drew made his way to the back of the stage in hopes of finding his sister there to sweeten the deal to see her face now, instead he was met by her visibly distraught figure.

"Gracie?" he looked on horrified.

"Why! Why couldn't you just let me be happy?" her intense stare and saddened voice awakened a guilt so extreme in Drew he fell to his knees and hugged her, the two crying in unison.

**[theme song]**

The room was indeed warming and inviting but the tension present clearly was not. The two women sat at the dinner table facing each other but one was excited yet cautious and the other was terrified and shocked.

"So you see Sav and I have been together all this time." Holly J. spoke calmly though inside was she begging for some sort of a reaction other than a blank stare.

"All this time?" asked Mrs. Bhandari.

"Yes. It was a long distance relationship; we saw very little of each other."

Mrs. Bhandari nodded rather reluctantly, as though the information she was learning was too much to bear. "And this relationship…are the two of you still together?"

"Very much so. That's why I'm here, to sort things out before Sav returns home."

"Returns from America from being with you and not his studies?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I want to put an end to all this lying, to all this hiding." Holly J. believed in every word she was saying and it showed but nonetheless she was being faced by an emotionless countenance.

"Indeed."

"We're married." She made this particular statement with an undeniable hint of joy to which she noticed Mrs. Bhandari seemed rather sick by.

"I know that this comes as a shock." She continued to explain hurriedly hoping to curb her losing streak; she needed to win her over at all costs, "We've tried so many times to tell you but we always knew that you would break us up. We love each other and we want to be together. So please, all I'm asking is your blessing. Let Sav pursue his studies in America and just be happy for us."

"That's impossible, you know our religion goes entirely against Sav from marrying you. And if it is true that the two of you are wedded he must now join your religion for he has certainly gone against ours."

"Why does it have to be this way?" Holly J was defiant, "No one else needs to know but his closest family. He loves you as much as he loves me and that's why he's been living a double life. Don't you see, we're in love? Can you imagine your own daughter in my position, begging to be with the man she loves?"

Mrs. Bhandari looked away with remorse and was silent for a moment, "I knew that many changes were to come from us moving to this country." Her tone of voice held a well-hidden passion but Holly J. instantly knew that she had finally broken the tension.

Holly J. held her breath nervously, she knew that the next move would prove her expectations. After what felt like an eternity, Mrs. Bhandari's comforting smile assured her that she was right. Her zealous spirit had never failed her and there was never a better time for success.

**[ads]**

"Alright, we'll catch up after lunch," smiled Joe courteously as he walked away from Alli. He took up a seat next to Eli.

"Day two of the new you and it's reeling _the_ girl in," Eli commented.

"Well, _the _girl has other interests," he informed.

"Oh, yeh, Dave, I forgot, sorry." Eli sympathised.

"No, not Dave. Just that's the thing."

"Oh." He replied with understanding, "So what are you up to then?"

"My big awesome plan was to at least be friends with her but it's too hard. I mean, I've liked her for eight months. I mean, who does that and then walk right into a friend zone?"

"I'd rather that any day." Eli replied.

"Yeh, but you and Clare are the real deal. And now with Gracie Elaine out in the open, you're a free man."

"I wish it were so simple. But let's not talk about me 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"So….."

"So….."

"That was a signal for you to continue talking about you," Eli joked.

"I know, I know." Joe responded with a high-pitch goofy voice but he immediately became serious again. He took his fingers and danced through his hair leaving behind a lot less slicker style. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to one side. "I don't need all the this stuff to impress a girl - and even if this was the only way to get Alli, I doubt we would ever be happy together. This just isn't me."

"Well, sometimes you've got to make a chance." Eli gestured to himself.

"Yeh, well, you've still haven't won the girl as yet, have you?" Joe continued before his friend could reply, "When it's time for hockey practice, I make a change. When it's time for church, I make a change. Even when I make these changes, I'm still being myself. I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind to forget themselves to gain popularity. This is my style and I'm cool with that."

Eli smiled, "You know what, me too. So what about the jeans and the shoes?"

"I could always use a nice pair of jeans and I needed a new pair of shoes anyways." Joe remarked.

Eli laughed despite himself, "You see, sometimes you're not always making a change to impress someone. And f.y.i. my new look simply reflects my new outlook on life."

"Well, my outlook is more free stuff from Sadie." smiled Joe.

!-0_0-!

"Yeh, he's such a brave one, I don't think I could ever see him doing that."

"Well, I guess he hasn't gotten to that stage yet. But, beware, all children are big-time babies."

"Babies? Funny you say it that way."

Their laughter was audible to an approaching figure. The two looked around mortified upon noticing someone had found their hiding spot.

"Thank God it's just you," Clare replied relieved.

"Yeh, who knows what you two might be up to," Jenna replied with an undertone.

"We were just talking about our kids," K.C. informed, "I know about Jake now."

"Wow!" Jenna suddenly burst into life, "It only took me a few days out of the picture, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked K.C. picking up on what she was trying to conceive.

"It doesn't matter, but I suggest you two better find more private spots for your dates, I mean after all, it might not just be me that could walk in on you." Jenna replied bitterly.

"Jenna!" Clare climbed out of the passenger seat. The doors to the car on one side were opened so that K.C. and Clare could have a casual yet personal conversation. "This is clearly not a date. Why would we…?"

"Stop trying to explain yourself Ms. Perfect, you may choke on a lie." Jenna's words were cold and heartless. She started to walk away with a disgusted look from K.C. but Clare ran after her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Clare asked confused by the nasty remark.

"I've been gone for what - two weeks and you're already sinking your teeth into him," the look in Jenna's eyes was enough to unsettle Clare's innocent reaction.

"Then maybe you should have stayed away a little longer." The passionate heat of anger and distrust seared between the two. In a split-second however, Clare repented for what she had said and realised that she could not take it back.

Jenna laughed scornfully, "He's my baby daddy, not yours. I suggest you stay away from him and _fix _your _own_ problems."

"Look," Clare was trying to regain her ground and with a deep sigh she gently excused Jenna's suspicions, "We're all friends here. I don't understand why you're acting like this? I've moved on, K.C.'s moved on…"

"But I haven't moved on!" shrieked Jenna.

"Do you remember Kyle who stayed by your side while you were in hospital?" Clare asked sarcastically.

Jenna flinched and seemed to be pondering what next to say. With a haughty attitude she finally responded, "I don't have to explain anything to you." Jenna hurried away leaving Clare feeling a sense of bitterness like none other. Their friendship was not the most stable of friendships. In fact, the relationship was strained when K.C. chose Jenna over Clare. However, thanks to Alli the two have reconciled but now after life's many ups and downs it was becoming apparent to Jenna that K.C. was being stolen back and Clare was caught in the middle once again.

**[ads]**

Bianca made her way into the nurse's office and smiled when she noticed whom she was looking for.

"So this is where the two of you were hiding out all this time."

Drew looked up from his seating position next to the bed and nodded forlornly.

Bianca drew closer to him and pulled a stool from nearby and joined the group.

"I don't want you here." Gracie grimaced as she looked up at the newcomer. She was sitting at the top of the bed her back against the wall.

"But I'm sure glad you're here," Bianca retorted, "It's about time someone put you in your place."

Gracie launched forward with both arms and laid a heavy blow. The blow caused Bianca to lose her balance but she quickly recovered. In a flurry of vengeance she was prepared to repay the favour when Drew stood up between the two.

"Don't you think my sister's been through enough?" he shouted.

"You mean stealing boyfriends and hurting her friends?" Bianca replied bitterly.

"Can't you see what we've done?" Drew's passion was ignited but his calm tone eased his anger, "We've ruined her life."

"_She _ruined my life. And Eli's. And…"

"Just leave us alone, OK." Drew interjected. He turned to face his sister who had resumed her seating position.

Bianca could not understand anything she was seeing or hearing. Taking down Gracie was meant to bring victory not dismay. There was no greater joy than the devastated reaction on Gracie's face when she knew once and for all that her reign had ended as the video played before the entire school. Drew especially was reaping the rewards as he executed the speech well in favour of hurting Gracie's feelings. To see him now huddling over her as though she were a lost child was like salt to the wound. As she turned around to leave she heard Drew's soft reply.

"You just don't understand."

!-0_0-!

"This means so much to me!" exclaimed Holly J. excited and breathless.

Mrs. Bhandari smiled, "When I look at you, I see passion in your eyes. You go after what you believe in. It would be an honour to have you in my family."

Without hesitation, Holly J. threw herself into the arms of the lady who she could now boldly proclaim as her mother-in-law. She was close to tears when she realised that Mrs. Bhandari's own posture was rigid and stern.

"However…" Mrs. Bhandari started grimly.

Holly J.'s enthusiasm was quickly replaced by devastation. She immediately knew that by her tone of voice that opposition was to come. Perhaps, she hadn't win after all. How would Sav react when he finds out that she single-handedly ruined everything for them?

"His dad. I get it. When Sav comes maybe we all sit together and talk to him. As his wife you should be able to convince to give us a chance."

"You do not understand my dear." Mrs. Bhandari said as she held Holly J.'s hand and looked sadly into the girl's eyes. "My dear, you and Sav are not married."

"I don't understand." Holly J. shook her head, "You're not making any sense. We tied the knot a week ago."

"Sav cannot be married to you."

"Why?"

"Because…" she struggled to continue and turned her head so she could continue without having to face Holly J.

"Because he's married to me." Farrah's presence came as a thief in the night but her sinister expression was the most startling revelation to Holly J.

**!-0_0-! We're drawing closer to the end of the season. A few more episodes to go but the drama keeps on coming! Stay tuned. **

**Author's Note: I'm not sure when next I will update. : ( But don't worry, I intend to conclude the season by year end. : ) **


	25. Pt2: Bitter Love Episode 23

**Episode Info: Episode 23: Darcy explains why she wants to leave; Sav ponders on what he should do **

Episode 23: Once Bitten

Sav nervously scratched the back of his neck as he withdrew his hand. He attempted to place his hand on the door but withdrew once more, composed himself and then he cleared his throat. He placed a heavy hand on the door and exhaled, gripping tightly for fear that he would change his mind again. He was so nervous; so many lies he had told and now he was back home to create newer ones.

"Guess who's here!" he forced a grand smile on his face as he entered. The smile quickly lowered and disappeared when he noticed Farrah looking down at none other than…

"Holly J?"

"So this is the woman that's been keeping you away in America?" Farrah squealed in frustration.

Sav threw up his arms in anger and shock, "What is going on?" His focus shifted from the hurt expression on his mother's face to Holly J. who sat motionless and as still and white as death.

"You married her!" Farrah marched up to him and slapped him with all her might.

He finally drew his attention to her as he grimaced with the pain, "Farrah…I…."

"Don't talk to me." she walked angrily out of the room as Sav's mother lowered her head and sobbed loudly.

"You're already married." Holly J. uttered. She was close to tears and her words became even more heart-wrenching with everything she said next, "After everything we've been through and now I find out you're nothing but a pathetic waste of time. I don't know what I did to you so horrible to deserve this."

Sav lowered his head in shame. It was evident that he was hurting far more than when he was slapped. A moment's silence passed over the room dense with sorrow and broken trust, the loud sobs of Sav's mother intensifying the mood.

"Oh yeh," Sav looked up with a vengeance, "You were ready to hop out of Yale and into Harvard with Declan the second it pleased you." He wasn't sure why he thought this the best time to finally reveal how he felt about this particular situation but he wanted so desperately to prove that the faults of their relationship didn't all lie on him.

Holly J's fighting spirit rose along with her as she took powerful steps towards Sav. She looked coldly and heartlessly into his eyes drawing so close he could feel the furnace of hell ripping through her nostrils, "Harvard offered me a scholarship and free living for a full year. I was struggling at Yale. I loved Yale - but I did what I had to do. Unlike you-" She eased back and gave one hard look at him, she took off the wedding band from around her finger, "I had nothing to hide." She threw the ring and it hit him on the cheek and he lowered his head once more. His heart leapt with the pain he had been avoiding and hoped to never experience. She slammed the door behind her with such fury the walls reverberated the shattered love she now had for him.

**[Theme song]**

The empty corridors were disturbed by a crescendo of giggling.

"I've missed you," Bianca smiled with an earnest stare.

"How much?" replied Drew with a similar twinkle in his eyes as he pulled her closer with one arm.

Bianca slammed her locker shut, "This much."

The two embrace each other passionately in the empty school corridors. The love and desire they thought had been long forgotten was coming back to them in seconds.

"This can't be happening." Drew announced ending their reunion abruptly.

"What? Why?" her confusion was evident.

"It's not fair that we get everything and Gracie winds up with nothing." he looked away to cover what Bianca suspected were tears.

"You said it yourself that she will be OK, that your parents will take her to a new school." she thought her words were comfort to his distress but she quickly realised they had only made things worse.

"That's what you want, ain't it?" his face distorted in anger.

"What?"

"That was the reason for the big scheme. Not to get back with me, not even to get back at Lander. All of this happened just so you could get back _at_ Gracie. How am I supposed to know that this is real?"

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen!" Bianca declared. "I admit I was torn about Gracie and Lander but the truth is I did all of this to help out Eli."

"Really? So why don't I see Eli around to pat you on the back?" he mocked which edged into Bianca's nerves.

"What a coward you sure turning out to be!" she shook her head hiding the hurt that ripped through her by lowering her head as she walked away. The bell rang to end the day and a rush of students came flooding the hallways. In his despair, Drew dared not to move as he contemplated what laid ahead for him. What was going to happen to Gracie? Did he really want to restart a relationship with Bianca?

"Hey," greeted Jenny awaking Drew from his misery. He almost suffered an anxiety attack when he saw her. His heart was leaping soars and his palms became sweaty. He experienced the enigma of feelings every time he met her but now was not the best time. He had only seconds ago reunited his flame with someone else, how could he still hold a spark for Jenny.

"How's your sister?" she asked sympathetically.

He fought hard to find his words, trying not to think about his dilemma, "She's resting. Our parents are going to here any minute now."

"That was really brave of her." Jenny smiled meekly.

"Wow," Drew showed his disbelief, "At least someone thinks so." Not even he felt that any good could possibly come out of the escapade that he and Bianca planned to ruin his sister's reputation.

"It's not just me." Jenny emphasised as Drew suddenly became aware of the nods and smiles of appreciation towards him from the outpour of students. A few hunched him on the shoulders and some even were so brave to tousled his hair by raking their hands excitedly through it. Drew felt as though he had landed the final score for a winning football game.

"Surprise to see you surprised." she teased, "She's the most popular girl in the school. As much people against her now, there's at least a hundred times who's for her. And then again, there were a lot of us who liked Adam, seeing that after all that Gracie Elaine had a soul after all was pretty cool to see. You should've expected something like this."

If only Jenny wasn't taking Drew's agape mouth and widened eyes as a joke, she would have understood that he did indeed did not expect anything like this.

**[ads]**

Clare had just only sauntered through the doors of the school to start her day when Alli noticed her and rushed over to her.

"Wow, you're smiling." Clare admitted openly.

"And - you're not." Alli frowned automatically noticing her best friend's gloomy state.

"It's nothing. Just tell me - what's up?" Clare forced her usually friendly attitude which she was relieved that Alli fell for hook, line and sinker.

"I talked to my parents yesterday." she smiled, "You were right, they're going to take me to a doctor first thing tomorrow." She became emotional and teary-eyed as she continued, "I can be able to look in the mirror again without being reminded of what I am."

Clare smiled, this time it was a genuine one, "I'm so glad for you Alli, but you and I both know that is not what you are."

Alli wiped away her tears and smiled graciously. She locked arms with Clare and walked gingerly down the hall as the bell rang.

"Why so late this morning?" Alli asked Clare, "You're usually here at the crack of dawn smuggling Jake in."

Her joke did not go over well with Clare who looked away crying despite her best efforts.

"What's wrong?" asked Alli worried.

"It's Jake." Clare turned to face her, "He's - he's in the hospital, Alli."

"Oh no," Alli began to cry as she hugged Clare.

!-0_0-!

"We couldn't possibly tell your sister anything, especially not with the news she had to give us yesterday." Sav's mother spoke earnestly as she sat at the table sipping on some coffee.

"And if we tell your father…" she shook her head, "Think of what that would do to him. He is so torn up about Alli."

"I am too," Sav admitted, his voice barely audible.

"What are you going to do now, son." she looked at him with pity in her eyes. "What has happened to our family?" Sav noticed his mother's tears and looked down.

"We sent Alli to that school, Sav!" his mother continued, "And we pushed you down the aisle too soon after you broke up with Holly."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Sav looked up at her and she stared into his eyes when she felt his warm hand on top of her own.

"I - I - We're going to have to talk to your father today. He's already suspicious that Farrah has decided to stay over at her mother's so suddenly."

"I know." Sav said finally.

"Holly loves you Sav," his mother smiled feebly, "but what you did can torture the soul of any good woman. Farrah - she's reacting out of sorrow for herself; she too was forced to break off a relationship to be wedded to you. You shouldn't have light your candle at both ends, son. Do something about it before you wind up losing them both."

Sav nodded appreciatively to these words of wisdom but he couldn't quite grasp the meaning. "But if I blow one out and leave the other…it's not fair."

"What you did to these women - that's not fair."

"But Dad - he's so strict, he's not going to be as lenient as you are if I go to be with Holly J. and at this point, I think she will never come back to me anyways."

"She loves _you _Sav." was his mother's final words to him as they both sat in silence finishing their coffees.

!-0_0-!

"Like my shoes," Joe's smile could light the darkest of nights. "Of course you do, they're _expensive_."

He was showing off his shoes to Eli who peeped down at the shoes disinterested and back up to his sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked forlornly when he noticed his friend's mood, letting his baggy pants fall freely which covered at least half of the sneakers.

"It's - it's-" Eli wasn't so sure if he should tell him but he felt as though he needed a friend and who better was there than trusting, understanding Joe. Bianca knew and she had helped him a great deal but he doubt that she would be able to help him with this particular situation.

"It's a secret," Eli finally settled to confide in his friend. He had only known Joe because of Adam but over the last few weeks he had realised that Joe was becoming the best friend he wished he had had all along.

"Oh, dear," Joe frowned. They were the only ones in the classroom where they typically used for lunchtime hangouts. "More secrets…" he trailed off dramatically.

"Have you ever felt that as soon as you get back on your feet that the world just crash lands another blow in your face?" Eli replied in a dejected tone.

"I've been there before," Joe acknowledged, his quirky manner was replaced by a serious nod, "You know - after my brother died."

Eli nodded in return. He knew only too well of the tragic end of Joe's brother which was the reason he had moved to Canada in the first place. A secret of Joe's he had only ever shared between him and Adam who he now realised was now Gracie.

"Well, I think I'm there now." Eli admitted. "It's - Jake."

"Jake?" Joe looked perplexed. "I always thought you were an only child…"

"Jake's my son, Joe." Eli's voice cracked, "Clare hasn't allowed me to see him now for weeks. Now, he's…sick."

"Son?" Joe asked with wide eyes. "When did this happen?"

"11 weeks." he responded with a faint smile but it was apparent that thinking about his son was painful.

"Why you'd never say anything?" Joe grinned and hit Eli on the arm in friendly congratulations. However, Eli's mood did not shift so easily.

"Clare. She wants it a secret and I was cool with that but then -"

"I know what to do," Joe's strong desire to help his friends was peaking, "Let's ask permission to leave school. We're going to go visit your son now."

Eli looked up at him, an expression of amazement and worry. He was worried about the prospect of visiting his son without Clare's approval but he was glad that he told Joe because he knew he would never have come up with the idea on his own.

!-0_0-!

"Thank you, Dr. Martin," Mrs. Torres' lips thinned as she nodded her departure. She took up her beige trench coat and slipped it under her arm as she walked into the hallway. Resting her eyes on someone with short red hair sitting in a chair a few feet away, she quickened her pace.

"Let's go." she said firmly, slipping on the coat.

Gracie turned around to face her with blank, sorrowful eyes. Her hair was in a messy cropped hairstyle that suffered from a lack of a hairbrush. It was the same red hue of that as her once wavy tresses now completed removed. It was apparent that she had dyed her natural hair.

She got up solemnly, pulling on her hooded jacket and slipped through the doors through the rain towards the car. Mrs. Torres took off her wet coat and placed it into the back of the car.

"You don't have to take off your raincoat," she said looking at the silently moody teenager.

"I don't," she scoffed at her mother's remark.

"You're smart and mature enough to know what the right thing to do is," her mother continued, "The decision is yours."

Gracie looked up into her mother's eyes, sensing that there was more to her words than she was letting on but her instincts had been proven correct immediately.

"I don't need no damn psychiatrist telling me what's best for my daughter, despite what Principal Simpson thinks." she grimaced. "That's for you to decide. We've been through a lot together. It was hard accepting Adam and believe it or not it was even harder accepting the new and improved Gracie. Makeup, boys, all at once! If only your father and I had listened to Drew in the first place things wouldn't have gotten this far out of hand."

"I'm not mature enough to know what I want." Gracie muttered. The loud pangs of rain hitting against the roof became louder.

"Right now the right thing for me to do is to at least start up the car to get us some heat." her mother was adamant not to take her eyes off of Gracie, "But I don't want to drive off nor do I want to stay here either. I'm an adult and believe it or not, some of the simplest things are harder to figure out, you don't have to figure it all out at once, honey. Not today, not tomorrow. Just take your time."

"I want to be Gracie but if I'm not gorgeous enough or pretty enough I just want to be Adam again." she admitted returning to looking out the window.

"Honey, you are a beautiful girl. Makeup enhances - it doesn't change a toad into a prince, it changes a girl into a lady, if only she knows how much to put on that is." Mrs. Torres smiled as she placed the key into the ignition and started up the car.

"In my opinion, you've just been putting on too much."

Gracie pondered on what she was hearing making an effort to translate her mother's words of wisdom. "I'm overreacting, then."

"Not at all." Mrs. Torres added firmly, "When I was your age, I was actually a lot heavier than I am today. I was teased and it only hurt more so when I saw that the thin girls were the ones getting dates. I wanted to be them so much, I began starving myself and not in a typical bulimic way. I literally starved myself. I ended in the hospital for drips on more than at least ten times. I was addicted to becoming what I wasn't just so I wouldn't feel left out. I understand all too much what you're going through, what you've been going through. It's just I never knew that until today."

"You - you heard what I was saying to Dr. Martin," Gracie looked alarmed.

"I did."

"I never knew that about you Mom." Gracie acknowledged, "I thought I was the only girl in the world who ever felt like this. Like they were so wrong the way they were."

"I felt that way too. Sometimes when I feel that way even now. I'm not getting any younger after all." she laughed openly but stopped when she realised that her daughter was not liking to her casual joke.

"Honey," her eager tone forced Gracie to turn towards her once more, "Whether you like it or not, there will be people better than you. It's your decision to either focus on your strengths or gave up because of your weaknesses. Your father and I support you no matter what - but as your parents we still realise when you're making a rash dangerous decision. That's why we didn't want you to have the surgery - imagine how much regret you would be feeling right now."

Her mother rested a comforting arm on her daughter's cheek, "Imagine being sexy Gracie without those B cups!" Gracie had to giggle at this one which contagiously spread to her mother. The seriousness of the probability of her having a surgery to modify her body to resemble a male's was becoming quickly a long forgotten thing of the past.

"Mom," she said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"Gracie," her mother pulled her close, she had to admit she was glad to finally have her daughter back and she believed that she was there to stay, "This time take time out to love _your_self, don't wait on anyone to do it for you. I'm sure that's what your grandmother would be saying to you right now if she wasn't admitted to bed rest."

Gracie smiled. Her grandmother meant the world to her and at that moment she hadn't mind that her mother had listened in on her conversation, she was glad she did.

"Let's get out of here." her mother proceeded to reverse the car out of the parking lot.

**[ads]**

The sun pierced the windows of the Biology lab but one girl in particular was making it known to the new students that she couldn't see what she was doing very well.

"Here, we'll help you." Ty offered and helped Annabelle empty the contents of the beaker into a larger beaker.

From the corner of the room, Angie was busy watching the pair fumble around together trying to complete the given task. She frowned when she saw Yen interrupt and decided to show them both how to do it.

"Maybe you should go over and help them Angie," the Biology teacher addressed in a serious tone, "You opted to fill in today as the laboratory assistant, remember?"

"Right." Angie jumped to her feet, glad to finally get near to her best friend and the twin brothers.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," greeted Ty friendly while Yen simply nodded.

"Hey," Annabelle greeted with uncertainty. She pulled Angie closer and whispered in her ear, "What's going on? I thought you said this was going to work. He doesn't seem the least bit interested in me at all."

"Ty's totally into you, but he's shy so just…"

Angie's words were cut short by Annabelle's dismal cry, "Ty! No, Ang, I thought it was obvious, I like Yen."

"Yen?" Angie eyes widened.

"Oh no. Am I not making that obvious to him?" wailed Annabelle.

Angie wore a very worried expression on her face, "Why didn't you say something? I was completely in love with you guys being in love. Oh, no. You mean I skipped my quiz to see you trying to get together with Yen."

"Yeh," Annabelle looked behind her with batting eyes at Yen, "It was your idea. You were babbling on about me getting closer to one twin in particular, remember?."

"I meant Ty!"

"Well I like Yen. What's the big deal?" Annabelle turned around.

"I might've told him you like him."

"What?" Annabelle stared in disbelief.

!-0_0-!

"I think I'm in love with someone else." K.C. repeatedly with as much sincerity as he could muster up.

"What?" yelled Marisol. She slapped him in the face, "I've been here waiting around on you until Baby Mama comes back so we could spend time together and you're telling me you're interested in someone else."

The fury in Marisol's eyes almost frightened K.C. into Alzheimer's but he quickly remembered why he had to tell her, "It just wouldn't be fair to you if I stayed with you. I want to tell her how I feel and I can't because of us."

"So she knows we're together. She goes to school here then." Marisol narrowed her eyes. "What exactly have you two been sneaking around doing?"

"We haven't even kissed yet," K.C. admitted but realised too late his mistake in letting go this personal information.

"You're dumping me for some hussy who've never kissed before. Does she even know you like her. How pathetic." she had a way of making her words deepen the very pain he was experiencing.

"No. She doesn't know. How am I going to tell someone how I feel when I'm already in a relationship. Even if she isn't interested, I can't be with you."

Waiting for another shouting match he was surprised at what he heard next.

"Jenna is going to pay for this-" Marisol steamed.

"This has nothing to do with Jenna," K.C. persuaded but Marisol stampeded down the hallway pushing past whoever she could.

!-0_0-!

"Darcy…" started Ty. They had just exited the car and walking towards the St. Silas Memorial Hospital. Yen was moodily trotting behind them.

"What's up?" the hurt in Darcy's voice was almost well hidden hadn't the twin boys knew all too well what the circumstances were.

"This the reason why you want to leave?" Ty mumbled. To his surprise Darcy stopped suddenly and guided Yen to continue on his way inside. When she realised that they were alone she bent done (though she didn't had far too go because the twins were impressively tall for their age) and she rested both hands on his shoulders.

"I thought I went over this with you boys…" she started but she was interrupted by Ty who responded in a slight rage.

"I'm not a fool - no college starts in May and there are so many to choose from right in this country," even in his anger there was no mistaking the heartache he was experiencing, "My ancestors always preached that there is nothing to fear except fear itself; when you run you circle right back into it. And here we are again."

"I don't know if you've seen the difference between you and everyone else here. We're all afraid of something," It may have been the guilt burning in her throat or the mixed weather so cold and gloomy it was 50/50 whether it would rain or snow that made her talk so quickly.

"Just tell me, please,' his pleading coffee-colored eyes piercing her soul. He reminded her of the day she first met him; slow to trust anyone and quick to question.

"OK," Darcy finally caved in, her voice wavering, "You're right. The reason I came to Africa wasn't because I was a missionary. I was mostly running from myself. You see, something happened to me that traumatized me and I didn't know which way to turn and I didn't feel like talking about it to anyone, which was hard. Everyone wore long faces all the time, asking me if I was OK. As time went on I forced myself so much to be OK that I really wasn't. I needed time away, I needed space, to heal, y'know." She shifted her long chestnut blond hair behind her ear, "I always wanted to help people. My Dad he was really against me ever leaving the country; I never saw my parents more willing to have my own way which I couldn't have been happier for. I wanted to make myself so busy doing what I loved that way I wouldn't have time to reflect on what I hated so much."

She smiled weakly to which Ty interjected, "So what made you decide to go back to college? You've got a family now. Us, your sister and…"

It was obvious who was next on his list but with deepened guilt and sorrow she knew it was time to come clean, "It was knowing my sister had a baby. I wasn't exactly so keen on family drama of any sort. I only over extended my stay at the camp because I found out my parents were divorcing. So I took extra time - something I do in a crisis, it seems." Her weak smile was an effort to break the seriousness of the conversation, "The truth was I really missed my family and I felt sick to the stomach knowing what I was walking back into, then to find out Clare's secret."

She buried her head in her hand as though she was mortified by her decision, "I wanted to give you guys a home but I never intended to stay. After two years away I knew I couldn't just walk back in and pretend everything was OK. So I signed up for summer classes just so I would get a head start."

There was pause as Ty stared at her in a thoughtful manner, "So you're still going to leave? Even if the baby turns out to be OK?"

Darcy shook her head forcing back tears, "That's just it. I don't think the baby's going to be OK."

**!-0_0-! Final Episode: Episode 24: Jesus Take the Wheel : New beginnings are strengthened by overcoming obstacles**


	26. Pt 2: Bitter Love Episode 24

**Episode Info: Episode 24: New beginnings are strengthened by overcoming obstacles**

Episode 24: Jesus Take the Wheel

There was no mistaking the somber spirits as Darcy walked Ty slowly down the hall with her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"So don't really know if he's going to be OK? " Ty asked desperately as they entered the room.

"I really don't know. It's hard to tell."

"Is there anything we could do?"

"Pray." she responded with a faint smile that would have been brighter had it not been for the dire situation.

"Well obviously that doesn't work," bellowed a voice from the corner of the room beside Jake's bed. The little boy was engulfed with tubes and monitors that made him appear even smaller than he already was.

Darcy and Ty were alarmed to find that Yen was accompanied by two other boys, one who Darcy remembered from the dinner on the day she arrived home; one she remembered being told was Jake's father.

**[Theme Song]**

K.C. couldn't have been happier that practice was over. He wiped his forehead and dashed towards the dressing room while the other guys laid in a tired slump in the corner. It was usual for him to join them but his euphoria was more than enough to give him an extra boost.

He changed quickly and added extra cologne, he even ruffled through his sweaty hair to make it seem presentable. Upon exiting, he found Terrence dragging himself towards the lockers, his face drenched in sweat.

"Big date," smiled Terrence curiously but with a linger of mischief.

"I really hope so," K.C. responded excitedly leaving Terrence quite confused.

He soared through the hallways like a trained athlete. He was so fast he had to double back to catch up to Alli who he had noticed on his way out the doors.

'Hey, Alli," K.C. greeted, "Why you're still here? But, it's good that you are." His breathing was erratic and he fought effortlessly to hide it from her.

"It is." she responded shocked but his attention was quickly interrupted by Clare's presence.

K.C.'s eager smile was the perfect opposite to Clare's worried frown.

"I thought Jenna told you," Clare started breaking K.C.'s joy.

"Told me what?" he asked concerned.

"About Jake?" Alli interjected.

"What's wrong?"

"He's sick. He came down with a high fever yesterday. His heart's failing him and…," Clare's voice trailed off. "I can't bear seeing him like that. He was great and all of sudden -"

"I'm sorry," K.C. hugged her.

"I can't stand to go home either. My Mom suggested I stay with Alli for a while." Clare informed.

"My Dad finishes work late. We thought watching Jenna's cheerleading practice would be a good distraction," Alli continued.

"I doubt it was." K.C. said out loud what they were thinking.

At that moment Terrence walked up to them, he was on his way out of the school when he noticed Alli. Alli could not help feeling guilt as the two stared intently into each other's eyes.

"You should talk to him." Clare urged as Terrence broke away from the trance and made his way through the doors.

"But," Alli quickly refused the idea.

"I'll be find, K.C.'s here now. I'll wait with him until Jenna's changed."

K.C. assured Alli with a slight nod. She turned towards the exit and sighed heavily. She looked back at her best friend with big, pleading eyes but she knew it was time to confront him on her own. She had been working around the clock avoiding him as best she could but having finally opened up about her secret to Emma and Clare, there was no reason why she couldn't do the same with him.

**[ads]**

The hour had finally come when they all had to be in the same room. Sav was twitching nervously but his burrowed brow emphasised his determined attitude. He kept his focus on his father's irate countenance. There was no turning back; a part of him was sinking but a larger part of him couldn't be any happier which caused him to bear a heavy ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I swear I never meant to hurt anybody but I still couldn't give up on Holly J. I love her Dad."

"Do you remember what happened to your sister?" his father asked aggressively.

They were seated in the confines of his home. The house was much smaller than his parents but just as inviting thanks to Farrah's charm. It was a wedding present to Sav as well as free funding from his father for his tuition. Ironically, the Bhandaris was the place for all of them to meet and greet which found them spending many nights over.

"Of course I do," Sav said off-handedly not understanding what was the importance of his sister to his situation.

"My daughter has had a very hard year. And I feel greatly responsible for that," he said with stiffen regret. He outreached a hand over to Sav, "Your mother and I thought we were doing the right thing by sending her to the private school."

Sav could not believe his eyes when his father's taunt frown relaxed into an apologetic smile. He patted his son on the shoulder, "What has happened with Alli has woken me up to the truth. And dare say, so has your mother." He looked over at his wife who sat beside him on the sofa. She smiled graciously and touched his arm.

"I must say I don't appreciate taking my money and running off to America to spend time with your girlfriend," his father became serious again reawaking his guilt. "That's why -"

Sav waited with baited breath not sure how he was sitting there and not speaking up to defend himself. It was huge challenge to open up to his father especially since it was him who had always objected the idea of his children dating.

"I want to see to it of a proper wedding. Farrah's parents are great friends of mine and can get you a divorce. Religion might want us to live our lives with rigidity and monotone but it is God who inspires us to _live_. You have my blessing, son."

Sav leapt into his father's arms and hugged him with all his might. His father in turn clapped him on the arms several times to declare his approval. He didn't know what to say, afraid that he whatever he did might ruin the dream. He quickly understood though why his father was so willing to accept him. His mother had already done the majority of the talking and she beamed with pride towards him.

"I couldn't be more proud of you. Go get her, son, why you're here wasting time with us." His father encouraged. The first step was to this time have his parents understand the situation and following his mother's advice he knew he couldn't live a double life any longer. The choice was obvious, he loved Holly J. and one way or the other he was going to win her back.

!-0_0-!

There was no denying that outside was cold and as Terrence took up his seat atop the bench he took off his jacket and slipped it over Alli.

"Thanks." she responded meekly. She decided that standing was best for her; if needs be she could always make a run for it.

"It's been a while," Terrence motioned her to come closer and he helped her onto the bench next to him. She suddenly realised that she couldn't run anywhere now.

"Yeh." she agreed.

"So - are you - OK?" he asked concerned.

"I'm a lot better, thanks." she started, "I talked to my parents about it - it was tough but it was the right thing to do. I wouldn't've done it without Emma's help."

"Emma?" he asked curiously.

"The principal's daughter. She's been great. She's been like a best friend to me - she even wants to be there when I get the surgery tomorrow."

"Surgery? But I thought you said you were OK." the quick tempo of his words signaled he was frantic and worried about the prospect.

"To remove my scars," Alli could not control her laughter as she explained the situation to him.

"Oh, right, right," he responded in a far-off tone which Alli suspected was embarrassment. He tucked his hands into his pocket and then with a relieved smile he continued calmly, "So you're going to be OK then?"

"I've been living with these scars for a while now. It'll be great not seeing them but I think I need a little more time before I'm going to be OK." She nodded her head as though making it aware that it was alright revealing what she was going to say next, "You see the girl who did this to me was a family friend and my parents aren't backing off. I'm not sure if I want to see her punished as much as I thought I did."

"You know what I think?" the question was rhetorical, "I think she should be behind bars not walking around like she never this to you."

"It wasn't just her. Her friends used to pounce on me what felt like everyday. That school was a nightmare to me. I had hoped to try to live with the scars for rest of my life without anyone knowing but then you found out about them and became harder to cope with."

"Sorry." he apologized quickly; hiding his sorrow by cowering his head.

"Don't be," Alli rested her hand on his which made him looked up, "If it wasn't for you, I'll still be walking around with all this baggage. Dealing with it became so intense that I realised though not intentionally that I couldn't do this on my own. I'm sorry for making you feel as though you were someone the fault of all this."

"Well, yeh, you've been avoiding me for a little too long now," the hurt in his voice was undeniable.

"And I'm sorry for that," Alli tried her best not to let her guilt take the best of her.

"You think maybe we could start over?" he asked with a grin which came as appreciated as sunshine after a flood.

"I'll like that." Alli snuggled closer to him.

"I'm the one that should be cold though," he joked and the conversation that followed flourished a new friendship.

!-0_0-!

K.C. and Clare had taken up refuge in hallway seats. Both were silent not sure what to say or how to say to it or even if they should say it. Eventually, K.C. broke the ice.

"If I know Jenna, she's probably taking her time curling her hair right about now."

His joke he quickly realised did not go over so well, "Yeh, probably." Clare responded dryly.

"I'm just trying to get your mind somewhere else, that's all." he apologised.

"I know." Clare sighed. She leant back against the wall, her head facing towards the ceiling.

"If you want to talk about it just let me know." he reassured her that he was there for her.

"I just want to get over by Alli's and pretend that I'm a normal teenager for once." she wailed turning her head to face K.C. who now had to crane his neck to face her.

"I'm sure he's going to be OK."

"The doctor's say his chances of surviving are limited. You should have seen the way he was crying and fussing," she started crying, "It was such a long day, coming home from work to find my mom and my sister doing what they could to calm him down. We had no choice but to rush him to the hospital."

K.C. leant against the wall, now parallel with her, he could see that Clare hadn't being sleeping well for the last couple of days. He stroked a hand through her hair, "There was a time when Trix had to go to the hospital. She had came down with the flu. I know it's nothing like this but to me I was scared, I just didn't know what to do and nothing anyone seemed to be making things any better. I understand why you would need a break from the whole mess. I get it."

Clare smiled despite the tears slithering down her cheeks, "That's why I'm glad to have you back in my life. You understand."

"Always." he looked longingly into her eyes and she returned the sentiment.

"Y'know, I kinda broke up with Marisol," he blurted but he was glad to see that Clare responded with a friendly voice especially since that now clearly was not the time to switch the subject.

"Wouldn't Jenna be happy?" she joked, wiping away her tears.

"Yeh, well, it's not really, well, it's nothing to do with Jenna." he was fumbling with his words.

"Oh, so there's some other girl in your life then?" Clare asked teasingly.

"Actually, yeh, I think so." he admitted more seriously than Clare anticipated.

"Oh." was all she could muster to say. She knew that Jenna still had feelings for K.C. and she suspected just a moment that he did too especially since the incident where Jenny reacted bitterly to their newfound friendship out of jealousy. "Well, I mean, she's got Kyle now, so..."

"Who's Kyle?"

"A guy she met at the skating rink." Clare confessed, sitting up.

"Well," he started with a heavy sigh, sitting up as well, "this girl, I met her on my first day here."

Clare's eyes opened wide, she knew immediately who he was talking about.

"But, K.C.," She was shook her head in disbelief but she was interrupted as she felt his lips against hers.

Caught up in the moment, the two of them could would have never noticed the heart broken expression on Jenna's face when she noticed them. She headed straight for the door in a flurry of tears.

"So Jenna had every right to think something was going on between us?" Clare had pushed K.C. away. She looked neither upset or harassed by his actions but K.C. realised immediately that he probably shouldn't have kissed her anyways.

"Not anymore." he response was filled with dejection.

"I'm in love with Eli." she informed him, her words were spoken with conviction and honesty.

K.C. nodded trying to get the message through his head. "Should've figured that much."

"I'm sorry." It was her turn to apologise but she couldn't help admitting one little truth to soften the heavy blow, "The kiss was great though." She giggled. "You sure know how to take my mind off of things."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." he looked up at her with hopelessness that they couldn't be together but gladness that they were still friends, "Maybe I'll just ask Connor on tips on how to get over the most amazing girl ever."

Clare's laughter ignited his.

"Well, let's just pretend that this never happened."

"I won't tell a soul, I swear." Clare giggled. She meant what she had said when she told him that she was glad that he was in her life. Without him, she would probably forget what great friends she had who were willing to be there for her. In K.C.'s case he was looking more to be _with _her but had it not for that moment she would never had admitted out loud or even to herself that she was indeed in love with Eli.

!-0_0-!

Sav found himself in an online chat with Declan of all people.

"Hey, man, that's the whole story I swear. Now do you know where I could find her," Sav was determined to find Holly J.

"So the photos and the double Face range account," Declan showed his frustration, "Damn it. I knew I should've told Holly J. what I had seen but I didn't want to hurt her. So what do you expect me to do now?"

It was more of a threat than a question.

"I just thought if you knew that she had returned to America but y'know, you're right, I deserve to this the hard way."

"To hell you do. I sent Holly J. over there to get her heart ripped out," Declan could not hold back his anger and disgust.

"How the hell did you that?" Sav asked confused.

"I gave her access to my private plane. As far I know she could be anywhere by now if she wanted to but I haven't seen sight of her since."

"Alright, man, thanks."

"Sure."

` Declan turned off the video chat window and closed the lid of his laptop. He took up his champagne bottle and went over to Holly J. who was in the other section of the plane. She was wearing a simple black dress and she too was drinking a glass of champagne but her focus appeared to be what was outside.

"Oh, Holly," he said shaking his head.

"What?" she asked with curious eyes. It was apparent that she had been crying.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this." he started grimly.

"Tell me what?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to ask our pilot to fly us somewhere. Somewhere that we need to be. It's for the best, I promise."

"Declan. What about school? What about classes? I can't afford to miss out any longer." her determined and feisty spirit was kicking into gear. "I've only called you over here because I - I - I needed a drop back to the dorms."

"There's more important things than school right now, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Alright. I trust you." she said in a small voice.

Declan smiled daintily, "Well, here's to a brighter future." the two cheered.

**[ads]**

"You'll be great, Al," Clare's sympathy was just as heartfelt even via telephone.

"I wish you were here with me though." Alli confessed. "And my brother, but he's pretty much preoccupied anyways."

"I told you, I can't. I've got to talk to Eli and I miss Jake so much - I took one day from him and it feels like ages but I still dread seeing him in that hospital bed, but it's something I need to do."

"Going down and give Eli a tongue-lashing," quirked Alli.

"Very much the opposite, actually," Clare admitted, "Something happened yesterday with K.C. that made me realise that Eli means a lot to me. I just wish I felt this way before I pushed him away."

"You were doing what you felt was best for Jake at the time." Alli reassured.

'Yeh, well, now looking back, I think I was doing what was right _for _me. He's decided to skip school to spend the entire day with his son." her pride faltered because her mind was numb just thinking about seeing Jake again lying helplessly in the hospital bed.

"Well when I get out of surgery I'll call and check in on you."

'I should be checking up on you," Clare emphasised. Even though there was no way for Alli to see her smile, the two shared a moment of laughter.

"Bye, Al."

"Bye, Clare."

Clare put down the phone and sighed loudly. She had been clutching her cell phone tightly to which she now stared at the message on it fondly. It was a text message from Eli saying that he was staying at the hospital all day. She figured that now was as good a time as any to make up with him. After all, she wasn't sure how limited Jake's time was.

!-0_0-!

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," Gracie held tightly onto her brother stopping them just before they opened the door to the classroom. Her red crop complemented her gray and black floral blouse and dark blue jeans. Her red flats were a far cry from the stellar, six inch heels she had been donning for the last month but nevertheless she was as beautiful. Her makeup was light and effortless.

"Trust me, it is," he nodded hoping to keep her spirits alive.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously, "I don't people are going to get over my sudden change so quickly. And besides, I've don't got such a good rep. Half those girls in there hate me, and half the guys."

"Why - why were you so keen on stealing other people's boyfriends by the way?" it was a question he was dying to ask and now was as good a time as any.

Gracie smiled earnestly, "I liked the attention. And to be honest, they were coming to me. All my life I wished for attention like that, I didn't see the sense in passing it up."

Drew stood there and stared, "Why you'd never come to me? Help me understand what you were going through."

"By shouting at me and ratting me out to Mom and Dad?" she scoffed.

"Yeh, well," he smiled earnestly, "Tough love."

Gracie returned the smile, "Thanks. For everything."

"You mean that?" he asked shocked.

"Of course. Your tough love was tough enough for me to face up to my demons. And now you're here with me by my side to help me through my day back. For what it's worth, I don't care if the whole school brushes me off, I've got you."

"Alright, then," Drew motioned her towards the door.

She opened it with a heavy heart, anticipated the worst yet hoping for the best. She couldn't have been more surprised to be greeted with pleasant smiles especially from her teacher.

"You're late, Ms. Torres," her teacher addressed rather sternly.

"Sorry." she apologised and she turned to face the class and noticed quite a few students treated her as though she was the average teenager and not Ms. Popular who was adored nor Adam who was completely ignored which she was glad to see. As she made her way to her seat, she couldn't help but notice that quite a few guys were giving her the mean eye, many of which she had been with.

There was one in particular who had caught her eye but she looked away and pulled out her books. She noticed Drew was encouraging her to turn around but she wasn't so sure if she was ready to take on anyone just yet.

She looked behind her again and couldn't help feel the guilt and regret she believed she deserved. She stared with sorry eyes at Lander, lost in the memory of what she had been just a few days ago. A part of her felt as though that this was the end to the attention she was receiving from guys but she half-wished that at least she could get Lander to forgive her. So caught up with her silent pleading she had not notice that her cell had vibrated until Lander motioned her to look down. She eased the phone out of her pocket, careful not for the teacher to see her. She almost cried when she read the text.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head. He had asked her if it would be Ok if they could be an exclusive couple this time around.

!-0_0-!

"Looks like we did good after all," Drew smiled broadly as he entered the cafeteria noticing a brunette sitting alone.

Bianca turned around with an expression that could kill but it didn't effect in any way.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"To ask for your forgiveness." his smile faded away and he became sincere.

"Let me guess…for throwing all the blame on me or for breaking my heart?" she asked coldly.

"Both." he admitted.

"Really now," she scoffed and returned to her soda.

"Would stop being so full of yourself just once and see that I'm here begging you to be with me." he bent on his knees causing quite a stir in heads from the surrounding students.

"In front of everyone, I'm making a fool out of myself to let you know I love you."

Bianca was beside herself and she couldn't hide her glee and despite her best efforts a smile lit up her face, "You're so dumb." The two kissed to many applauses and laughter from the crowd but they didn't care; they had finally reunited.

!-0_0-!

Sav had called Holly J.'s number for what felt like the billionth time. He could have kicked himself every time he didn't get a response and once again he left a message. "Look Holly J. As I said in the last message, my parents are going to work out something for us. I just wish that they were an us. I love you Holly J. And I can't help saying how sorry I am for putting you through this."

He slumped down in the sofa and groaned. Finally he could be with the woman he loved and it seemed that she turned out not to love him any more. He cursed bitterly when his frustrations were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the hell could that be now?" he had lost his temper.

"Hi, Sav."

Sav could not believe his eyes when he saw Farrah. Another bout of anger was seeping through him.

"This is your home as much as it is mine," he directed her come sit with him but she refused.

"I just want to apologise for my behaviour, when I found out about her." started Farrah.

"Holly J." Sav filled in realising that she did not know who "her" was.

Farrah nodded. "They told me that you were prisoning yourself in here. Why haven't you gone off to find her, Sav."

"More than likely she's probably back in America. Or anywhere really. I called her, I've texted her, I emailed, left her messages on her wall, I even contacted the ex who's still in love with her. I wouldn't be too surprised if he was putting the move on her all right now."

"I am not here to hear you whine and complain. I felt betrayed and hurt but I wasn't exactly being entirely honest either. I've explained our situation to him and he's proposed and because of you and your belief in love I can be with the man I love."

"I guess we both were doing burning our candles on both ends." Sav laughed dryly.

"I know first hand how hard it is to let go and I'm sorry I had to let you know now after everything but if things hadn't worked out like this maybe we both could have continued our affairs for years and never be satisfied. "

"Yeh, I'm glad someone understands what it was I've been going through."

"You were a great husband to me," Farrah touched his cheek, "And we shared some great times and a part of me will always belong with you."

"Same here." Sav agreed.

"I have someone here for you to meet. He says that he's a good friend of yours and can help." Farrah led Sav outside where he was shocked to find Declan standing just outside of a taxi.

"Hey, man, let's get a move on." he waved him over.

"How you'd get here?" Sav asked confused.

"Well I tracked down the lovely Farrah and she directed me as to where you could be and now we're here." Declan gave the details with a toothy grin.

"Where's Holly J?"

"That I don't know. But I do know that you should come with me. There's somewhere important I need to fly to."

Sav who had settled in the taxi felt suddenly trapped.

"You're taking me out on your private jet?"

"Of course, I am. That's what friends are for. Holly J. loves you. And I realise now that you really are the better man for her."

"How is taking a trip going to help me win her back?"

"You'll see." and he directed the driver to take them to the airport with Farrah waving them off.

!-0_0-!

"Hey, Eli." Clare noticed him caressing their son in his bed. She glanced over and noticed that Joe was there.

"Hey," he waved nervously at her, his eyes darting between Eli and her obviously expecting some sort of drama to unfold right before his eyes.

"Can I - have a word with Eli - alone?" she asked him.

"Will do." Joe move so quickly it was though he was glad that he didn't had to witness her wrath after all.

"I'm not leaving." Eli said finally. His voice was grim and low with sorrow.

"You don't have to."

He looked behind him and saw a very composed demeanour of the girl who he swore would have torn him to pieces because he had seen their son without her permission.

"I was wrong not to let you see him. But then it seemed Gracie was more important to you than either of us."

"And now?"

"And now…" She clasped her hand into his and looked down at her son but she looked away, "I know that you're an amazing father and I want you to be his life. In both our lives."

Eli caught on to her last sentence and looked at her and smiled, "You mean that."

Clare nodded.

"I just wish I could hear that when things weren't like this." Eli's voice indicated that he had once again gone back into a depressed state.

"Me too." Clare admitted with tears, "I've been praying for him all day and night…"

She was about to continue but Eli snapped at her, "Praying? Clare…praying doesn't do anything. It's a waste of time. He's still going to die no matter what we do."

Clare looked away, hurt by his words. It was hard for her to let go but she knew it was for the best when her fingers slipped away from his. "And even if he does die…I have someone to thank for bringing into my life into the first place. What will you have then?"

It was not her intention for the conversation to go so far south but she had to admit that despite everything she and Eli had been through together thus far, there was always going to be that major roadblock in their way. Eli could never fathom that there was a higher power and rejected the idea bitterly especially in times of crisis which was when Clare drew nearer to God. The scowl on Eli's face when the door closed behind her had she seen it would have not only proved her worries but doubled them.

**[ads]**

Sav was both nervous and confused as he stepped away from the crowd in the airport and towards the gateways. He wasn't sure why Declan was being so generous as to give him a free trip in his expensive plane but if it was to win Holly J. back he was determined to go along with it.

"Up you go," Declan ordered him up.

He made his way up the landing with Declan in close pursuit. He was led into one of the sections of the plane and noticed none other than…

"Holly J?" his surprise couldn't have been any greater than hers.

"Sav?" she stood up immediately.

"I'll admit," intervened Declan, "I took her for a little romantic rendezvous to Paris yesterday and then it hit me. It was my last hurrah with her before I finally let her go."

"Romantic?" Sav asked concerned.

"He toured me around Paris, I swear that's all," Holly J. replied defiantly trying to defend herself, "He said I needed to clear my mind. Get away from it all."

"After we spoke, " he was referring to Sav, "I realised that you must really love her. I was angry but I knew what I had to do."

"I thought we were in Berlin," a sarcastic smile crept unto Holly J.'s face.

"Of course not. I'll leave you guys to it then."

The minute Declan stepped through the door, the two of them started up with excuses and apologies. Finally Sav broke the confusion by stating clearly that he loved her.

"You know I love you Sav." she responded and the two embraced and kissed.

"My dad gives us his blessing for a proper wedding, with all our friends and family." he informed.

"He did?" she was shocked.

"But it will take a while to plan though," Sav could not help himself grinning, "You know after all the legal issues get smoothed out."

"So what about Farrah?" she asked curiously.

"She gives us her blessing as well. In fact, just a few moments ago she clue me in that now she can be with her own Prince Charming."

Holly J. lit up, "It's like the universe wants us to be together."

"Love conquers all things, Holly J.," and Sav pulled her close, "I thought maybe you had given up on me or back in Declan's arms."

"I thought for a moment I did too."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"I am too." They kissed passionately looking forward to a lifetime together.

!-0_0-!

It was Monday and Clare couldn't have been more sorry to start off the week. She had made just in time as the bell rang to start off the first lesson. On her way there though she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"She's a bright girl with a bright future. How could she gave up her life like that?"

"Dating him is one thing, having his baby!"

Two teachers passed her on their way in the opposite direction casting her a furtive glance. She immediately realised that she was in the middle of her greatest fear.

"So it wasn't your little brother after all," Marisol had brushed pass her. And just like that she felt consumed by a flurry of gossip all entailing her, Eli and Jake.

She started to cry not sure where to turn and then she noticed a familiar face coming towards her.

"Oh, Clare," it was Gracie.

Clare stood there staring at her not because she had looked so different than last time she saw her but she wasn't sure if she could trust her.

"I don't know who told your secret," Gracie was in tears herself and she hugged Clare.

"How would they know? Who would…?" Clare blubbered.

"Ms. Edwards." it was the stern voice of Principal Simpson. "Come with me."

Clare felt like her world was crashing.

"I'll go with go." Gracie offered and the two walked gingerly towards the principal's office.

Just outside the office they saw Jenna sitting there daring not to catch either of their eyes.

"You told them, didn't you?" Clare was enraged, "How could you?"

Principal Simpson stepped back and dragged Clare into his office. Gracie was visibly upset but she tried her best to cover it especially in front of the principal.

"I'm hurt that you didn't come to me," Mr. Simpson started grimly, "Ms. Oh explained everything to me but only after the entire school found out, that is. The reason I called you in here isn't to chastise you. I couldn't possibly understand what you've been through…what you're going through."

Clare looked at Gracie who looked at her. They didn't know what to expect.

"The hospital just called here. They couldn't reach you at your home number and your mother gave them this number thinking that I had known all along about your son."

"I'm - I'm staying at Alli's."

"Clare, they want you to get over to the hospital as soon as possible to sign some papers for Jake to get surgery."

"What?" Clare could not control her tears.

"Come with me. I'll drive you up there now."

As Gracie slid through the door, Mr. Simpson stopped Clare and hugged her, "He'll be alright, Clare, I just know it."

"Thanks." she said meekly not sure if she was believing it herself.

!-0_0-!

A small group had huddled together in support of Jake. Clare's parents, Ty and Yen and Darcy and Eli's parents and Joe.

"I need some fresh air," she said out loud breaking the silence. Gracie caught her eye and followed her.

"Clare," she caught up to her. The two walked somberly down the hospital aisle.

"Why are you going to his room?" Gracie asked.

"I know he's gone off to surgery but I just need to - I don't know really. Maybe I figured it's better to mope around alone."

"I understand." Gracie touched her hand and upon opening the door they heard someone talking. It was Eli who was praying fervently, "Don't let my son die, please. I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life, just please, don't let him die."

"Eli?" Clare couldn't be more surprised.

"Clare?" Eli turned towards them, his face drenched in tears. The two girls drew closer to him and embraced each other. Clare and he clasped hands tightly this time there was no letting go.

!-0_0-!

Drew walked up to Clare was standing just outside of a thick window. He had only then heard the news and rushed over to comfort her.

"I came as soon as I heard." he greeted.

He looked into the room and noticed the baby boy sleeping peacefully though surrounded by heavy machinery and tubes.

"Is he going to be OK?" he asked.

Clare nodded with tears, "My son's alive. He'll be alright."

Drew smiled graciously but then became serious again, "So you think that maybe you'll be OK back at school?"

Clare responds, "My secret meant the world to me, but all of this helped me to realise that there are more important things." She smiles at Jake and then over at Eli who was sitting in a nearby seat, "I'll be OK."

**!-0_0-! I will like to thank all of you for enjoying my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologise sincerely for infrequent updates. I am not sure if I am going to publish a Season 13 but it will definitely be considered. Thank you again for your reviews and PMs. :D**

**And by the way - not sure how important this is but I thought I let you guys know about the song titles for the season. Many of them have been made up titles some of which I'm considering to make into my own songs but the ones marked with a symbol are existing songs and if I know the artist I will mention it.**

**So this is my Christmas**

**Facing reality **

**Survival**

**You've got the wrong girl **

**Turning Over a New Leaf**

**The Wounds of the Past**

**Two Faced**

**Stupid Cupid ****W**

**Secrets Out Loud**

**Stuck W - Stacie Orrico**

**Family Portrait W - Pink**

**Good News, Bad News**

**Bottle It Up W - Sara Bareilles**

**Chasing Pavements W - Adele**

**Shadows Reveal**

**I Hate this Part right Here W - Pussycat Dolls**

**Already Gone W - Kelly Clarkson**

**Dark Rainbows**

**Dirty Little Secret W - All American Rejects**

**Once Bitten**

**Jesus Take the Wheel W - Carrie Underwood**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


End file.
